Eternal Snow
by Rayearthann
Summary: AkariTouya pairing. Akari had graduated from High School and Hikaru was getting married but not with her. Feeling depressed Akari moved on with life without her childhood love... complete
1. Prologue

**ETERNAL SNOW**

_This was an idea I had come up with suddenly and the urge to write it down was enormous. Well I was always pretty curious how Akari and Touya would be like together. With one really talkative, happy happy joy joy type of girl be with a serious gentle guy. Well I am just trying out this. My very first Hikaru No Go fic. I kind of like the idea I came up with and was very eager to share it will everyone. I hope everyone will be interested in this story as much as I am writing it. Enjoy mina!_

_Summary: Akari/Touya pairing. Akari had graduated High School and Hikaru was getting married but not with her. Feeling depressed Akari moved on with her life without her childhood love… Fast forward, five years later a fateful day when Akari met Touya in a place she worked…._

_This prologue will be on Akari's feelings..._

**Prologue**

Akari walked down the lonely lane wrapped in a black long overcoat. It was late December, middle of winter when there was snow every where. The neighbourhood was quiet and the only sound that was heard were the sounds of her boots crunching down on the snowy path.

Soon Akari reached a frozen river. She stopped momentary staring down at the rigid river, not moving and silent. The last time she came here it was spring and the river was moving swiftly, sound of rushing water was deafening. Now Akari heard nothing.

She walked on until she reached a wooden red bridge that stretch across the river. She remembered it well, even though it was so many years back when she and Hikaru were only in elementary school. They were on their way to his ojiichan's house because he needed something for his History assignment. Even those days were way back in the past, those memories where precious to her.

It was raining heavily before they reach ojiichan's house and she was complaining that they should have gone home straight from school, after that weird rainy day Hikaru changed. She couldn't understand why and how he could change after he fainted in the attic but she still stood by him. Even when it was strange that he suddenly had an interest in GO, she learn to play trying to understand him. When there was a boy by the name Touya Akira in the picture, Hikaru had been obsessed in chasing after him.

"Touya-kun…" Akari whispered his name and made slow movements towards the bridge.

She remembered that long haired boy. She had seen him in GO Weekly very often and seen him twice in person. The first time was during Junior High Go Tournament in her first year and the second time was at the end of third year in Haze Junior High School. He came to school looking for Hikaru.

Hikaru was getting married to Touya's distant cousin, a girl who she had not meant before and someone who Touya didn't really meet often.

"Then why?" Akari uttered angrily. She stopped in the middle of the bridge her head bowed both her hands clutched in fists at her sides.

Akari remembered clearly the day when Hikaru told her that he fell for a girl he met at a GO Amateur Tournament. Touya had introduced that girl to him and told him that she was his distant cousin. She felt like her life ended when the words came out from Hikaru's mouth telling her that he was getting married to that girl.

"I HATE YOU!" Akari cried shutting her eyes tight. "I just wish you never even existed!"

Realizing what horrible thing she had said Akari's eyes snapped opened and she looked up. Her breaths quicken and she placed a freezing hand on her flushing cheeks.

"When did I turn into such an awful person?" She whispered to herself and walked over to the wooden handrail of the bridge looking over the horizon. "If Hikaru saw me now, I must have looked very ugly."

Tears blurred her vision slowly, the tears that she refused to shed even when she saw Hikaru and the girl getting married. Everyone was happy when they came out of the church except her. She felt as if her life had ended suddenly, a life without Hikaru was a life she never ever imagined.

She looked up the dreary sky in time to see snow started to fall slowly as the tears she held in for ages finally slide down her cheeks. She gripped on to the handrail tightly watching the snow as they fall from the sky continuously and landing on her face.

"Somehow the weather seemed to match my mood…" Her head slowly bowing when her tears kept flowing and next thing she knew her head was resting on her arms crossed on the handrail.

Akari had no idea how long she bent over the handrail her head buried in her arms sobbing like a baby, when she looked up again she was covered slightly with snow as snow continued drifting down the sky without end. It felt like eternal snow, the cold winter days seemed to drag dully none stopping to match her now freezing heart.

Steadily Akari straightened up her hands falling back to her sides as she looked up the sky again watching the eternal snow straying down towards her.

"I will move on," Akari said suddenly in her voice filled with determination. "No matter what happens from now on and what kind of obstacles I will face. I will move on, even without Hikaru."

After shedding her tears of sorrow, after letting everything out from her chest. Akari felt very light headed as if everything had been lifted from her shoulders. She wiped her remaining tears away swiftly with the back of her hand and a smile appeared on her face.

"Fujisaki Akari will not fail to move on with courage."

Akari turned away from her childhood spot with Hikaru walking down a new path towards a fresh future which awaits her without Hikaru, never looking back.

TBC

* * *

_How did the prologue went? I try to make Akari back to her happy happy joy joy type of personality so I know she got over Hikaru rather quickly. Next chapter will be fast forward to five years in advance. Well, I wish there will be reviews from anyone who reads this fic and also please drop a comment or more if you have the time. Besides that, I think I am also looking for a beta reader for my fictions. I badly needed one as you can see my english is not superb._

_TIll next time_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The previous chapter I forgot to write this. Anyways, I don't own Hikaru no Go and its characters and for the rest of my fic just in case I forget to write this again.

**Chapter 1**

Five years later…

Touya wondered down the street by himself. It was a hot summer day and the heat was actually getting to his head. However, even how the hot weather was affecting him Touya walked on looking undisturbed in his usual composed self.

He was on his way to the salon to play shidago with his frequent guests and to meet his usual opponent for the day Shindou Hikaru. Looking down at his watch he knew that he was slightly early. He looked up again and saw a small western looking café not far from where he was standing. The signboard on the top of the front doubled glass door read 'Eternal Snow'.

"I passed here almost everyday and I've never seen this place…" Touya said to himself walking over to the café. "Maybe it's new."

"Welcome," A lady with long orange hair tied in a high ponytail greeted him when he entered.

She was wearing a sleeveless white collared blouse, a short mini green skirt with a yellow apron and a silver name tag pinned on her left and standing over a table taking the orders of two older men.

"Please take a seat. Someone will be with you shortly." She said smiling at him.

"Thank you." Touya replied and looked around the very clean café. It looks small and cozy a place where he would like to hang out when he was free to have a cup of coffee and do his reading.

There were few teenagers occupied some tables laughing and chatting as he search for a perfect place to seat down. A quieter place.

Touya walked over to other end of the café where there was a single table with two chairs. He had chosen that place because it was almost hidden behind a huge plant tree that looked like a small coconut tree. He liked to be alone the solitude gave him a peaceful mind. Slowly taking a seat he waited for someone to take his order as he opened the menu that was placed on the table. He badly needed a cold drink.

Akari appeared from the kitchen balancing four trays in her arms, two on each side. Eternal Snow was a café she had built up on her own and also with help, support and encouragement from her family and friends. The one friend she had who had encouraged her through her hardship was Mitani Yuuki. He had been with her giving her the support she needed through her five years while she went through college and finally decided to open a café on her own.

She had been busy recently due to having to move her café to a new destination because her previous landlord increased in the rent charges to a price too high for her to pay every month. That was when she decided to get her own shop so that these troubles wouldn't occur again. When she found this small lot near the city she was so happy that the cost of it was affordable and the loan from the bank had agreed on loaning her the money. Besides that the monthly installment she had to pay for five years was reasonable.

"Here is your order," Akari grinned placing down one tray on the teenager's table and still balancing the other three.

It took her almost three months to finish all the renovations and alterations of the shop. Everything was worth it and everything seemed to be going her way. 'Eternal Snow' had been with her for almost three years and she had no intentions of giving it up.

"There is a new customer at table 7 Akari-chan." The girl in orange hair tied into a ponytail said taking the trays from her. "I'll help you with the orders."

"Hai," Akari smiled and took out her notepad and pen she kept in the front pocket of her apron. "Arigatou Mitani-oneechan."

"Daijebu, if Yuuki sees you working yourself to death. He will come after me." Mitani said with a wink and left.

Akari blinked watching Yuuki's sister serving the other customers. Yuuki had been with her since High school ended, even he didn't go college he went to get himself a job as a GO teacher for younger students. With his qualification in GO he was able to teach children how to start of with GO. She knew that Yuuki had been looking after her and maybe might had develop a caring or liking affections for her but Akari had sealed her heart away from everyone else.

Smiling softly shaking her head lightly from daydreaming she headed for table 7. She approached the hidden table behind the plant with a huge grin which she used to greet her customers. Everyone likes her smile and she was very happy that she was able to smile again even what had happened to her years ago.

"Konichiwa," Akari greeted looking down her notebook. "How can I help you?"

"All I need is something cold. Is there any recommendations I am new to this place."

"Oh, it must be the hot day affecting you sir, what about a cup of ice blended lemon tea. It always helps." Akari looked up from her notebook keeping the smile on her face but it didn't last when she saw who was before her eyes. "Touya-kun?"

Touya looked up from the menu at the young lady with burgundy eyes and long auburn chestnut hair she tied into a bun looking at him with surprised. He spotted her when she first came out from the kitchen in the same outfit the first young lady was wearing who had greeted him when he first stepped into the café. He was amused at how she tried her best to balance all four trays on both her arms and how her colleague came to her rescue later. She looked familiar but he couldn't recollect any memory where or when he had seen her before. Not long her surprised changed, brightening up with a huge grin.

"Touya-kun?" Akari exclaimed. "It had been a long time! Well I think you may not remember me for I think we only met twice and I remembered you because I still see you in the GO Weekly when I read it occasionally. I am Fujisaki Akari from Haze Junior High School. Hikaru's friend? From the School GO Club!"

Everything came out in a rush and Akari was surprised she could speak in one breath so quickly. Touya stared at her wide eye his memory coming back to him. That was right he saw her when he entered the Junior High School GO Tournament on the first year to challenge Hikaru. She was the only girl in that club and the other time was the third year in Junior High when he went to Haze to look for Hikaru. However there was another time he saw her, the third meeting though he knew that Akari had not noticed him was at Hikaru's wedding with his distant cousin.

At that time she looked withdrawn and she barely smiled. She looked like she had nothing focused around her and she barely noticed her surrounding like she was in a daze or in dreamland. He was glad that the Akari standing before him right now was smiling cheerfully like nothing in the world could worry her. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Fujisaki-san, it is pleasant surprise." Touya finally said. "You are working here?"

"Of course, I own this place." Akari inclined her head slightly still smiling.

"Own this place?" Touya looked at her slightly amazed and surprised.

"It had almost been three years now that I build this place." Akari explained looking very pleased with her hard work. "I am glad it was a success…"

"Three years?" Touya looked thoughtfully at her. "This is the first time I had seen this café."

"I was located in a different location before I moved here." Akari shrugged. "Some complications in the previous place but nothing can't be solved besides I seemed to like it is here better."

"I see," Touya smiled glad to see her looking so cheerful again.

"Alright, an ice blended lemon tea coming up!" Akari exclaimed enthusiastically. "Is that alright?"

Touya nod once.

"Anything to eat?" Akari looked at him wide eyed. "Today's specialties for snacks are bake potato with mince beef and sour cream but if you want something sweet that will be Tiramisu of the day."

"Iie, just the drink will do for today."

"Will be coming up in a minute." Akari smiled she was about to turn when she stopped suddenly. "Touya-kun, I am really glad to have met you today."

"Same here Fujisaki-san."

Akari smiled happily and left to place his order in the kitchen.

Touya didn't know whether to feel happy about the meeting. The truth was he hardly knew Akari and he was sure she barely knows him too. He couldn't remember much of the Fujisaki Akari from the school days. Her image was hazy in his memories. However, the Akari now seemed to be very energetic, lively and enthusiasm.

"She must have tried hard all these years." Touya uttered softly to himself.

He knew how Akari felt for Hikaru. Her heart must been torn into pieces at the news of his marriage with another and not any other but his distant cousin. Touya wondered if Akari ever blamed him for introducing his distant cousin to Hikaru, but when she stood before him smiling and talking to him. She seemed genuinely glad to see him and not like she had a grudge against him.

Touya sighed inwardly and lean back on his chair. It must been hard on her and he knew how that felt. The only person he ever cared for dumb him for another. He frowned at that memory and quickly shoved it into a shadowy place in his heart. He will not feel sorrow for that person again.

"Touya-kun are you alright?" Touya suddenly heard Akari's concerned voice.

Touya looked up at her with surprised. She had returned to his table with his ice blended lemon tea on a tray she was holding. Quickly forcing a smile on his face Touya shook his head.

"Must be the heat." He said lightly.

"It is sure hot today." Akari smiled softly putting the drink on the table. "Well if you need anything else please call."

"Arigatou."

Akari looked at him for another second before she turned away to carry out her daily chores in the café. Touya saw that look. It was concern in her eyes even she didn't say a word he could read her like an open book. She was worried about him. If she blamed him for her unfortunate event with Hikaru she wouldn't show him concern although it could be phony, all girls were like that. Fake! Love to pretend. All those that he knew were always like that. But she really did look sincere to him.

Stop thinking about it, he screamed inside his head shutting his eyes tight placing a hand on his forehead.

"Here, it is in the house." He heard Akari's voice again and his eyes snapped opened.

Touya looked up at her smiling face and down at the table to see she had placed a plate of tiramisu on the table.

"You know whenever I am down or had too many things to worry about. I always go for something sweet." Akari smile and winked. "It usually helps."

With that she walked away again with Touya gaping at her.

* * *

Touya placed a white stone on the Go board without looking up at his usual opponent at his salon. 

"You know you are extremely quiet today." His opponent with two tone hair colour said as he placed a black stone to block Touya's attack. "You usually had lots to say about my playing methods."

"Guess who I saw on my way here?" Touya asked suddenly still staring at the Go board and ignoring Hikaru's statement.

"Nichole Kidman?" Hikaru quipped. "Don't know. Who did you meet?"

Touya looked up at Hikaru mischievous face. He was a father of a three year old boy and he was still this playful. Now he was wondering if he should mention about Akari. There was a short pause before Touya looked down the board again and place another stone.

"Never mind." Touya replied softly changing his mind suddenly. "It is nothing important."

"Sou….?" Hikaru looked at his opponent slightly thoughtfully.

Touya was sure acting slightly strange today. He only acted that way when he met up with someone which gives him uncomfortable feelings.

"You saw Yuii?" Hikaru asked softly.

"What makes you say that?" Touya looked up hastily.

"Well, she is the only girl that you adores and had been dating for almost two years before she left you for another guy and whenever you bump into her in the streets you…."

"Shut up." Touya looked away again feeling angry. "I don't need you to remind me."

"Come on Touya, it had already been a year and you still can't let her go?" Hikaru asked worriedly. "It is time that you look for another you know."

"I don't need another." Touya replied heatedly. "Are we playing or not?"

"OK, OK…." Hikaru raised both hands up in a gesture that he surrendered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry by mentioning her. You just asked me to guess who you saw and that was who I thought you did."

Touya remained silent. It wasn't Yuii but Akari. She reminded him of what happened to him a year ago because she went through the same ordeal with Hikaru many years back but she looked like she got over it pretty well. The way she smile could make anyone forgets their worries but the more she did the more worried he was.

What if she had never forgotten about the past but was only putting up façade to hide her true feelings. What if she really hated him? Touya couldn't imagine Akari hating him. He couldn't imagine anyone hating him. When he left the café Akari was busy with other customer and her colleague with orange hair took his bill. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

* * *

"Thank you for your hard work!" Akari exclaimed happily at her kitchen helpers and their chef as they pack to go home. 

"Hai," Everyone replied. "Thank you for your hard work!"

Akari walked out the café smiling softly to see Mitani counting the cash flow at the registry. She went to the door to lock it and turned the open or close signboard to close and begun upturning the chairs to put them on the table.

"I'll do the accounts tomorrow morning when I come to work Mitani-oneechan." Akari said when she saw Mitani putting the money they have earned into a white envelope. "Your family especially your little girl is waiting for you to go home. You promise her you will be back to read her a bed time story."

"Rights," Mitani grinned. "Will you be alright closing by yourself?"

"Of course, it is not like I never done this before."

"Well, if you need someone here, I can always give Yuuki a call to come accompany you." Mitani grinned. "I am sure he is pretty free at the time like this."

"No, don't you dare. I will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow Mitani oneechan."

"Hai," Mitani chuckled softly. "Thank you for your hard work."

"Thank you for your hard work."

Akari watched Mitani leaving the café into the crowded street. She looked up the clock which showed her nine thirty at night. They usually closed at nine on the weekdays because not many customers come in after nine and ten during weekends due to the demand of customers on those days.

It was still crowded outside so Akari knew she should be safe at this time though she still should be careful being in the café alone. She locked all the doors and did some last minute cleaning of the floor before entered the staffroom where there were lockers for the employees to keep their uniform at work place and to keep their belongings when they come to work every morning. There was a bench and a table in the staffroom too for those taking their one hour break.

Slowly Akari unlock her cupboard taking off her uniform and changed into a pair of faded blue jeans and short sleeve yellow blouse. Slowly she undid the bun she had put up for work letting her long slightly wavy auburn chestnut hair resting on her back gracefully. There was a mirror at the inside part of the locker door. She looked in the mirror momentarily.

"Thank you for your hard work." She whispered to herself with a small smile.

She checked whether her hair was in place before she grabbed her handbag and closed the locker door. Switched off every single light in the café and stepped out from her shop slowly, locked the glass doors and pulled down the shutter when someone tapped her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin and whirled around so suddenly nearly letting the shutter slam down abruptly but she stopped it before it hit the ground.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Touya said helping her with the shutter.

"Iie, don't worry about it." Akari smiled when she realized it was only Touya. "What brings you here at this time of the night Touya-kun?"

Touya remained silent helping her to push the shutter to the ground without looking at her.

"Touya-kun?" Akari inclined her head wonderingly. She never really knew him except he was a professional GO player so she was wondering if he was always this quiet.

"Are you in a hurry to go anywhere right now?" Touya asked suddenly. "I have something to ask you and if you don't mind I want to treat you for supper."

"Eh?" Akari looked at him wide eyed.

That was an unexpected request but he did say he had something to ask her so it wouldn't be very polite to reject that offer. She hadn't been to anywhere alone with a guy to eat or drink for a long time. Even when she went out with Yuuki, Tsutsui or Kaga was there with them and sometimes with Tsutsui's wife too. She hadn't been alone with a guy for so long she felt very uncomfortable at Touya's request.

"You have something else to do?" Touya asked softly and rather dejectedly when Akari didn't answer immediately.

He was very used to girls agreeing to go out with him immediately. All those girls knew who he was and not to mention from a well off family too. So this was the very first time a girl before him hesitated to agree. Maybe she did blame him after all for her misfortune.

Akari wondered if it will be alright. After all he did say he had something to ask her. It maybe something important and it will be rude to disagree. Finally she sighed inwardly and smiled.

"Iie," Akari shook her head slowly, turned back to the shutter and knelt down to lock it. "Well let me lock up before we go. So where are we going?"

"Do you like soba?" Touya asked remembering a restaurant nearby that was still opened at this time.

"Of course," Akari grinned and stood up again enthusiastically. "I know of one place near here which sell great soba."

"I think I had the same place in mind." Touya grinned too. Being with her too often her smile was rubbing off on him.

"My favourite is Tororo Soba." Akari exclaimed, punching the air childishly as they walked together on the crowded sidewalk. "Yosh, Tororo Soba here we come!"

Touya stared at her as if she had gone mad.

"Excuse me," Akari laughed and blushed slightly when she saw his look. "It is just that I am hungry for not having dinner yet and I am really looking forward to it."

"You still haven't eaten at this time?" Touya stared at her wide eyed.

"Well my café is usually buzzing with lots of people in the evening and during dinner times. So there is always not much time for me to eat." Akari explained. "I'll always cook some soumen for myself when I get home or sometimes just eat at that restaurant we are heading now."

"Sou…?" Touya answered softly and looked at her wonderingly. He had never seen any girl working as hard as Akari before.

The restaurant they headed was crowded with elderly working men most of them drinking sake chatting loudly. Touya found a place away from the crowd so that they can't talk without difficulty of hearing each other. A waiter came to take their order and left. There was a short silence and Akari looked at her hands she had folded on her lap waiting for Touya to ask her what he needed to know.

"Ano, Fujisaki-san I was wondering if I could ask you a personal question." Touya said hesitantly. "It is about Shindou…."

"Hikaru?" Akari's eyes widened anxiously. "What is wrong? Did something happen to him?"

"No," Touya shook his head. "Nothing like that he is doing well and have kid, a three year old boy now…."

"Really?" Akari relaxed and a small smile appeared on her face. "That is nice."

Touya watched her looked down her hands again and wondered how to put into words to ask her whether if she ever blamed anyone for her lost.

"Touya-kun, I am not angry…." Akari said in a small voice with her head still bowed. "If that is what's bothering you. Besides I am happy to hear Hikaru is doing well with his family. I still do read about him sometimes in the GO Weekly and also sometimes about you…."

She paused.

Touya remained silent and waited for her to continue.

"But I was angry at first," Akari continued slowly. "I wondered why I met Hikaru if I had got to go through pain and sorrow. I couldn't understand but there was something I learn from this."

Slowly Akari looked up and looked at Touya in the eye. Her eyes were gentle and her smile was kind which almost made his heart flip flop.

"To be a stronger person and as life goes on, I will move on no matter what."

At that moment, their orders came and the only thing both of them did was stare into each other eyes, Touya's ones with surprise and shock while Akari's remained gentle and understanding.

"I never blamed anyone for the losing Hikaru." Akari continued after the waiter left. "Besides I am glad that I was able to go through that obstacle because it really made me a better and courageous person."

Touya still remained silent. One thought came into his mind. She didn't blame him or his distant cousin that she lost someone special. What he understood in her conversation was she was happy that it actually happened. He frowned slightly and looked away from her gentle eyes quickly. He had blamed the third person who came into Yuii and his life. He hated him but there was nothing he could do about it. His thoughts were interrupted when Akari continued her speech.

"Touya-kun I don't know why you confront me today but I can see there is something you are worried about and something is troubling you."

Touya stiffened on his seat but still didn't look up to meet her eyes.

"The feeling you get once you have fallen as low as you can into darkness and felt that you will never be able to climb back to the light again." Akari continued softly in her calm voice. "It is a moment of true clarity and when you reach that point, everything changes. All this time you had tried to keep away from the true fact in life and feeling confused about it you will begin to see everything in a new light. This is because when there is pain there has to be kindness and for darkness to stand out there has to be the light. You can't have one without the other and both have their uses. So even when you stumble and made mistakes or things didn't go your way that doesn't mean you are useless. Think of it as motivation though I know it feels like crap but it will help you become a better and braver person."

There was still no answer from Touya and Akari took a deep breath and said the final point.

"To put it in more simple words it is time to move on, Touya-kun."

Touya looked up again and Akari smiled gently at him with her head slightly inclined.

"Well, it had been sometimes since I talked this much." Akari took a wooden chopstick from a mug that held a bunch of them and split it, her usual cheerful grin appeared again. "Itadakimasu."

Touya watched Akari eating her Tororo Soba and pondered on the conversation they had. She was right. It was time to move on.

My goal to reach the Hand of God and I will continue with that pursue and this time no one will stop me from doing so. The last time Yuii had been a distraction and I know I will not let it happen the second time, Touya thought silently and also wondered what goals Akari had set for herself.

He was tempted to ask but he thought he should put a rest on asking anymore question for the night. Fujisaki Akari was an interesting young lady. He never knew anyone would be able to advice him except maybe for his father.

"Arigatou Fuijisaki-san," Touya said softly and for the first time that day there was a genuine smile on his face.

"Huh?" Akari looked up at him with surprise and confusion.

She had no idea what Touya was thanking her for when she was the one who should be thanking him for treating her supper and was even more taken aback when Touya started laughing. Akari could only stare at him momentarily before she joined in the laughter with him.

Touya couldn't help himself but burst out laughing at Akari flabbergasted look. He never knew his bad day could end in a pleasant way.

Was it all because of Fujisaki Akari?

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Oh I remembered it this time! I solemnly swear I do not own Hikari No GO. For a moment I nearly type I solemnly swear I am up to no good LOL (From Harry Potter)

**Chapter 2**

"_You will never make me happy Akira, now leave me alone!" A tall slim model figure young lady said in an arrogant way. "All you care about is GO! You think GO is your girl more than I ever could be."_

"_Yuii, what are you talking about?" Touya couldn't understand why she was talking that way._

"_Well, you are selfish brat." Yuii said. "I don't need you to tell me about GO. I hate GO! With your attitude you will never find a girl to be with you forever and besides I only am with you because you're rich but now I don't need you anymore. Someone who is much well of than you are, is in love with me and can make me happier than you ever will!"_

BEEB BEEB BEEB BEEB BEEB

Slowly Touya opened his eyes staring up the shadowed ceiling. He was covered in sweat feeling uncomfortable of the dream he just had. He reached his hand out towards the side table where he placed his alarm clock and slammed it shut.

It had been a long time since he had that dream. He sat up from his bed putting his palm on his feverish forehead, taking deep breaths. Today will be his final round in the Honinbou match. His opponent was Ogata 10 Dan player. Of all days to have that annoying dream.

"Today will not be a good day." He whispered before he swiftly got out from his bed. "This really sucks."

* * *

"Arigatou gosaimas!" Akari said optimistically bowing as her customer walked out her café. 

When she looked up again Touya walked in. It had been his morning routine to have breakfast in Eternal Snow ever since that hot afternoon last week after Touya discovered Akari's café. It was very pleasant to see Akari greeting him with her warm smile every morning.

"Oyaho gosaimas, Touya-kun." Akari smiled going up to him when he entered. "Having your usual breakfast?"

"Hai, Fujisaki-san arigatou." Touya smiled weakly.

"Well, take a seat your breakfast will be serve shortly!"

Touya smiled softly watching Akari marched herself into the kitchen to get his order down. He stride over his regular table and sat down. There was actually a reserve sign on the table he was on. He remembered Akari told him that she noticed he liked this quiet part of the café so much she had put the table on reserve for him since he comes here for breakfast every morning.

"Fujisaki-san is really thoughtful." Touya mumbled softly to himself looking at that reserve sign.

"Did you say something Touya-kun?" Akari asked coming up with his breakfast.

"You are really fast with my serving." Touya quickly changed the subject turning to her.

"Well, it is actually prepared since I already knew what you are having."

"What if I wanted to change my order?" Touya asked her wide eyed.

"It doesn't matter, than we will just make another." Akari laughed.

Touya smiled.

"Is something a matter Touya-kun?" Akari asked bending over slightly watching him worriedly. "You look rather pale when you came in today. Are you sick?"

"Iie just hadn't had a good night sleep and having a slight headache that's all."

"Are you having a fever?" Akari asked impulsively putting her hand on his forehead. "You do feel slightly warm."

Touya blushed at her gesture but Akari didn't notice it.

"Well, leeks usually help with fever…." Akari said thoughtfully. "I'll make some leek soup for you."

"Don't worry about it Fujisaki-san!" Touya exclaimed standing up slightly trying to stop her but she was already walking away. "I am fine honestly."

"Daijebu, daijebu Touya-kun." Akari stopped and turned around slightly with her usual joyful smile. "I read from the GO Weekly you will be having your Honinbou final round today. You need your strength. I will be rooting for you."

Touya was speechless as he stared at Akari skipping back into the kitchen. He only realized his legs were aching from half standing, his posterior inches away from the chair when Akari disappeared into the kitchen. He sank back on the chair with a sigh and placed his cold palm on his heated forehead.

"Am I having a fever?"

Touya smiled as he picked up a fork and started prodding his scrabbled eggs. Why do Akari's smiles always have that effect on him? It seemed like her smile was contagious towards him. It didn't take Akari long to make the leek soup for him. She appeared momentarily after he finished his toast and eggs.

"Here you are Touya-kun." Akari placed the steaming bowl on his table and picked up the empty dish. "It will be on the house."

"Iie I can't possibly…"

"Well, I forced the soup on you and I can't charge it in your bill." Akari grinned. "So it's on me Touya-kun."

"Ariga…." But his sentence was cut short when another customer called.

"Please I will like to place my order." A man called from the other side of the café.

"Hai," Akari called giving Touya a wink and left.

Touya watched her walked over to the other table and looked back down the leek soup she had made. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

"Hontoni arigatou Fujisaki-san," Touya said softly though she will never hear.

* * *

"Mitani-oneechan can you handle the café today without me?" Akari asked after talking on her mobile phone for a short while in the staffroom and now running out to the cash register where Mitani was. "I need to get to the hospital right away." 

"Something happened?" Mitani asked worriedly.

"Oh, not to worry, nothing serious I guess." Akari said putting on a cardigan over her uniform without changing. "My mom slipped and fell down the stairs breaking her left ankle. My father is busy at the moment and couldn't fetch her back from the hospital."

"You need someone to fetch you there?" Mitani asked. "I can call Yuuki…"

"It is all right, Yuuki will be coming to pick me up in the hospital." Akari explained anxiously. "He was the one who called me and I think okasan got to him first. I should be going now."

"All right, be careful." Mitani called after her departing figure.

* * *

At the hospital 

"Slowly okasan," Akari said holding her mother's arm. "Yuuki had his car parked at the porch. He will be taking us home."

"Yuuki-kun is such a thoughtful boy," Akari's mother started on her match making again. "You know Yuuki-kun can be…"

"Okasan you know I don't want to talk about relationship." Akari said rather impatiently. "We had this talk many times before and I don't want to hear it again."

"Akari-chan, you are in your mid twenties and I just thought it is time you settle yourself with a family."

"I am happy as I am." Akari sighed. "Please okasan, please respect my wishes."

"You don't wish to be alone all your life do you Akari-chan."

Akari frowned slightly and remained silent. She never thought of having to be alone forever because she had her friends right now. Her family and friends were always with her though she knew that they will have their own life to lead when they have a family to take care of.

"Akari-chan, mama won't be here next to you forever, put that in mind."

Alone?

That word seemed so cold and dark but being alone was better than being hurt again. Her heart was like the never ending snow that falls forever. Her café was name after her forever freezing heart though not many people know about it. If she had to be alone for the rest of her life so be it.

Damn I never knew my day could turn out this way, Akari thought furiously.

They stepped out the front door of the hospital where Yuuki waited for them next to his car.

"Obasan is everything alright?" Yuuki asked helping Akari to guide her mother to the car.

"Of course," Akari's mother replied pleasantly. "It is very kind of you to come today."

"No problem obasan anything for Akari and you." Yuuki said trying to hint.

Akari's mother entered the car and Yuuki shut the door turning to Akari standing slightly behind him her head bowed slightly.

"Arigatou Yuuki, I am very sorry to trouble you and I know okasan called you to come." Akari smiled ignoring that hint he made.

"Don't worry, what are friends for?" Yuuki smiled. "You know the summer festival is coming up next week. I am wondering if you would like go with me. My sister and her family will be going too. I thought it would a great if you come along with me."

"Of course, it had been sometime since I had fun. Besides how can I miss the summer festival? It's only once a year! I always love the fireworks!" Akari exclaimed, pushing her anger away. "Maybe I will call Kaga-san and Tsutsui-san and his family to join us too since we hadn't meet up with them for a long time."

Well no point getting angry, okasan was only worried about my future. Akari thought and was glad that her mother was still there for her.

Yuuki's face fell when Akari was going to call Kaga and Tsutsui to join them. She always did this whenever he ask her out. There wasn't once he was able to get her alone with him.

"Ano Akari don't you think it would be better if it's the two of us?" Yuuki asked softly.

"What are you talking about?" Akari was grinning cheerfully. "The more people the merrier the festival is going to be! I am sure we will have a great time!"

"Right…." Yuuki said softly and miserably watching Akari got onto the front seat of the car and he helped her closed the door. He sighed deeply before he went to the other side of the car and got in.

* * *

Akari stayed with her mother in her childhood home until her father came home. Since after college she had moved out to stay by herself in a small one room apartment near the city where she worked. She was always tired of her mother continuous talk about Yuuki. 

That night Akari made her way home slowly pondering at what her mother had told her. She ignored the passer bys as she walked on the sidewalk deep in her own thoughts. She knew how Yuuki was nice to her and how he felt for her but she just couldn't make herself to like someone else again. With a sigh she looked up the dark starless sky.

"I am positively hopeless aren't I?" She whispered.

With a shrugged she looked down again to see a familiar figure quite a distance away from her in the mists of the crowd. He had his back on her but she recognize that dark green hair and light violet suit. It was Touya's trademark suit. He always had that suit on when he goes for GO Tournament or Function. She had seen him wearing that suit many times whenever she reads the GO Weekly. Akari remembered he was having his Honinbou match today but why is he in this part of town?

"The match should have ended but…" Without knowing why Akari quicken her steps towards him.

When it felt like ages to reach him she sped up towards him, running as fast as her legs could carry her, afraid she might loose sight of him in the crowd and collided into his back when he stopped walking abruptly.

"Gomenesai I was…." Akari reach out slowly to tap his shoulder when he didn't turn around but before she could even touch him, he whirled around so suddenly it gave her a shock. "To…Touya-kun?" Akari looked at him wide eyed.

"Fu…Fuji…Fujisaki-sa…." Touya whispered and fell on her. He never knew he could be so glad to see someone before.

Akari shrieked when Touya's head landed on her shoulder. Her hands were still on her sides unable to move as if they were paralyzed on the spot. Passer bys were staring at them strangely and Akari felt her face grew hot. She was blushing like a tomato. Great first her mother's lectures now this.

"Daijebu Touya-kun?" Akari asked her voice laced with concern.

"My head it's killing me…." Touya mumbled.

Finally Akari raised both her arms to grab his. Gently she moved his head away from her shoulder holding up his left arm and placed them around her shoulders. Her other hand gripped his waist. He looked like he was about to pass out any second.

"My apartment is in this neighbourhood." Akari said half dragging him along the sidewalk. "I am bringing you there."

"I won the match…." Touya muttered half consciously.

"Congratulations…." Akari grunted at his heavy weight. "Well, let's not talk about that now until I get you to my place."

It was a huge difficulty dragging Touya up the stairs to her apartment because it was on the first floor and there was no lift in her three storey high flat. She was really happy that she wasn't at the highest floor for her legs felt like it was about to drop off after she made up to the first floor. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if she had to climb up to the third floor.

Akari fumbled for her keys in her handbag and when she finally got it out she had difficulty in putting it into the key hole with having to balance Touya not letting him slip to the floor and her hands were beginning to feel heavy. She was overjoyed when she finally got the door to open and pulled Touya into her apartment, slamming the door shut.

She reached out to switch on the lights dumping her keys and bag on a small dining table near a small and very neat kitchen. There was nothing much in her apartment except for a small television, an old goban and two large bean bags to replace the couch. With her final ounce of strength Akari guided Touya to her room and hurled him on her queen size bed, losing her balance when she did that, fell along with him and got stranded on top of him with his hands around her waist.

Akari blushed when she found how close their faces were to each other. Touya was having such a bad headache he didn't even know what was happening around him moved his legs pushing Akari closer to him. Akari gasped and broke away from his hold landing hard on the floor on her posterior.

"That… that…." Akari stammered slightly shaking from the incident. "Was an accident and nothing more than that…. Nothing happened…."

Touya groaned snapping Akari out of her astonishment. She stood up swiftly and went back to his side worriedly. While guiding him to her apartment he felt like he was burning and she suspected that Touya was having a high fever. To make sure she placed her palm on his forehead and it felt worst than this morning.

"Touya-kun, why are you working yourself to death?" Akari whispered and left the room to the kitchen to get some ice and medicine.

Akari reenter her room to find Touya clutching his head with both hands as if he was in severe pain. She rushed to his side again putting the glass of warm water, aspirin and ice bag down on the side table. She sat on the edge of the bed touched his shoulder lightly.

"Touya-kun…."

"I feel like my head is going to split open." Touya groaned.

"Here, I got some aspirin for you." Akari said taking the two tablets of aspirin and with the other hand helped Touya to sit up slightly so he could take his medication. "It will help a bit."

Akari put the tablets into his mouth and reached for the glass of water, gently fed him some water so he could swallow those tablets easily. After Touya took a few sip of the warm water, Akari gently positioned him on her pillow where he could take his rest.

"I am going to place an ice bag on your forehead Touya-kun." Akari said softly but there was no answer from him.

Slowly so she wouldn't frightened him Akari place the ice bag on his forehead gently. When she realized that he was still wearing his shoes she went to the foot of the bed to take them off gradually so that she wouldn't wake from his slumber.

She stood over him watching him silently pondering whether to take off his very uncomfortable looking tie and coat. After a few minutes of debating whether to do it or not, Akari finally went back to his side to untie his tie, take his coat off him and covered him with her blanket lightly. Akari took out a hanger from her cupboard to hang up his coat and tie not wanting to crease them. She looked back at Touya's slumbering figure one last time before she left the room quietly.

Behind closed door Akari lean her back on her room door and slid down towards the floor drawing her knees to her chin. That moment of closeness when Akari stared at Touya's gentle and beautiful features, her breath caught in her throat and her heart started to beat so fast she thought it was about to thump it's way out her chest. She had never felt anything like that before but she remembered years back whenever she met Hikaru when she was younger that was how she used to feel.

"What have I done?" Akari uttered burying her face in her crossed arms on her knees. "I wasn't supposed to have any feelings for anyone!"

When the morning sun shone slightly through between the crack of curtains drawn across Akari's window Touya opened his eyes slightly glad that his migraine went away. He stared up the unfamiliar looking ceiling wondering what happened last night.

He did recall leaving GO Study Centre after the discussion at the end of the match. Then he was on the way to look for Akari because he wanted to tell her the good news that he had won the final round but when he reached her café, her colleague told him that she had some emergency family matters to attend to so she left work early that day. By that time, Touya head was hurting him so terribly he didn't even remember how he ended up here in this strange place. But he did remember hearing Akari's voice though he wasn't very sure.

Slowly Touya sat up looking around the small room he had spent the night in. It was very small but had the cozy effect. The walls were cream in colour with a line of small blue flowers decorated across it. The bed he was sitting on was placed right to the wall next to the window. At the foot of the bed was a cupboard with his coat and tie hung on the knob very near to the door and a small dressing table across the cupboard near to the bed next to the side table where there was an alarm clock and a table lamp on it. A photo frame on the dressing table caught Touya's attention.

He flung the covers away from him and got off the bed towards it. Slowly he picked it up and saw a photo of some students from Haze Junior High. He recognized their uniform. He blinked, slowly he examined the students and his eyes fell on the younger version of Akari in the middle of her friends smiling cheerfully back at him. They were all holding their graduation cert and at the corner of the photo was a dainty handwriting on it, 'Haze Junior High GO Club'.

Gradually Touya remembered bumping into Akari on the streets when he was about to fall unconscious. She must have brought him back to her place when she saw how sick he was and not knowing where he stayed. He placed the precious photo frame back on its original place gently and headed for the door. When he opened it he was hit by a waft of aroma which smells like pancakes. He stepped out the room and spotted the small unclose kitchen and the only thing separating it from the small living room was a miniature counter.

He studied her small, clean and neat apartment wonderingly. She was living by herself? He never knew. There was a small dining table near the kitchen next to a balcony. The glass sliding doors were opened letting the morning breeze in, flapping the curtains softly. The television was near the exit door and two bean bags near it. To his surprised he saw an old goban next to the television.

She must still play GO for her past time even school had ended. He walked up to Akari standing over the stove flipping the pancake on the small pan. He smiled softly at her though Akari didn't see him because she had her back on him.

Akari flipped the last pancake she was making and turned off the fire. She turned around and nearly jumped when she saw Touya standing behind her quietly watching her. Even without his coat and tie, his shirt un-tug and the top few buttons of his collared shirt were undone he still had that neat and collected look. Not to mentioned extremely good looking too.(_AN: swoon swoon, couldn't help myself for_ _typing that sentence LOL)_ She smiled even he had startled her though Touya had no idea Akari was feeling uncomfortable about last night incident because he had no memory of it.

"Ohayo gosaimas, Touya-kun." Akari greeted placing her last pancake with the rest of the stack on a plate at the counter. "I only have eggs and flour to make pancakes so I couldn't make your usual breakfast."

Touya usually had toast, scrambled eggs and sausage at her café. He usually had heavy breakfast because he skips lunch sometimes. Especially during his gaming days when he will finish his match before he eats and that will sometimes take the whole day.

"Ohayo, iie, I don't mind." Touya smiled in returned. "Arigatou for helping me out last night."

"No trouble at all," Akari kept her smile carefully not to show any nervousness. "What are friends for? I am already done with the pancakes. Please take a seat."

Touya sat down at the dining table that Akari had prepared a pair of fork and knife and two mugs. Besides that a jar of sugar, small jug of milk and a bottle of honey and butter were placed in the middle. He watched Akari taking out plates from her kitchen cabinet. After she placed the plates on the counter, she let her hair which she had tied into a bun down and took off the blue apron she was wearing. She folded it neatly and placed it on the counter before she carried the plate of pancakes and empty plates to the dining table.

"What do you like to drink?" Akari asked. "I had made coffee but if you want tea I can…"

"Coffee will do." Touya said quickly. He felt slightly uneasy that Akari had waked up early made breakfast for him and treating him so politely he just didn't know what to think. It was the first time any girl had personally made breakfast for him and not to mention it was his first time sleeping on a girl's bed in her apartment for the night.

"Hai," Akari turned back to the kitchen to get the coffee she had brewed it a glass coffee jug.

Akari was still slightly shaken by remembering how close Touya and her were last night but she try to act like she usually do smiling and grinning cheerfully but her heart was still thumping so fast since she saw Touya standing behind her. She even wondered if Touya could hear her beating heart. She will not be surprise if he could.

"Ano Touya-kun why were you in the city at that time after your match?" Akari asked pouring him some coffee. "You were meeting someone?"

"I went to see you but you weren't at your café."

Akari nearly over poured the coffee. Luckily she stopped in time.

"Ano, was there something you need to see me at that time?" Akari asked trying to sound calm. Please don't be another troublesome love talk. She thought quietly. It was hard enough to ignore and act dense whenever Yuuki tried those talk on her.

"I wanted to tell you about the match." Touya smiled gently. "And it was thanks to you I had the determination to win that match."

"Eh?" Akari raised an eyebrow and took a seat the other side of Touya. She never expected that.

"You were so encouraging that morning." Touya explained. "Well, I had a bad dream the night before and I had sort of lost the vigor for the match yesterday. So after you encouraged me and said you will be rooting for me I just got back the determination to show that I could go through anything even I had a bad night."

A real smile appeared on Akari's face, her troubled thoughts of last night flew out of her mind immediately.

"I am glad I was able to help." Akari grinned and thought to herself silently. I am sure everything will be alright. Touya-kun only needed a friend who can support and encourage him. He seemed really lonely maybe I can be able to help him forget whatever he needs to let go of like all my friends had done for me.

TBC

* * *

Thanks to everyone who had reviewed. **Mountain Dew;** I'm glad you like this fic, thank you so much. If you are looking for non yoai stories there is another story Building Castle by Loveling a TouyaAkari pairing too. An interesting piece of work she has. Another of my favourite is Journey of Illumination by Lady Lark a very interesting story she had created also... but there is no catogory of pairing for her story. **Kari55;** hehehe yup you are not dreaming. It's pretty hard to look for non yaoi fics in this section so I wrote one myself. Glad you liked it. Thank you so much. **VKempt;** I hope I will do OK with this story. I am trying my best. You can't me my beta? You are looking for one? Well guess it makes the both of us rights. Thanks for the encourangment :) 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hikaru No Go

Hey thanks for reviewing **Kari55**, I actually kind of wondered how they will be like together whenI saw the ending of the anime when they met again so that is how this came up and I always like Touya and there is hardly any Touya fic around unless its yaoi and I am not exactly a yaoi fan, thanks again for reviewing.

Glad u like this fic **Feely**, thank you so much. Well if you are looking for those fics I had mention you can always find them in my favourites. You click onto my nick and got to my profile where they is a catogory for favourites and click there. I have a variety of fics there but you won't miss them. There are very limited Hikaru No Go in my fav list. If you like a love triangle relationship read One Fatal Choice by Blue Mountain.She just started of with her fic but there is a interesting pairing to this fic KagaAkariTouya. Loveling and Ladylark hardly update their stories often but I always look out for their updates.

Hope everyone enjoy this chapter...

**Chapter 3**

It was a warm evening in the middle of July, leafs sway softly in the warm summer breeze. The sun was setting creating streaks of orange, yellow and red designs in the darkening sky. In the three stories high flat, Akari stood before the mirror of her dressing table checking on her kimono she was dressed in. It was a white coloured kimono her mother had sewn for her with a red sash and small sakura blossom embroidery on the edge of the sleeves and edge of the skirt.

"Akari-chan are you ready?" Someone called from the living room.

"Hai I am almost done!" Akari replied pinning the sides of her hair back with two matching pins with tiny flowers embroidery and leaving the rest of her hair cascading on her shoulders.

"Well, it's about time we head out for the festival." A girl with short bob cut hair said standing by the door impatiently wearing a blue kimono with white tiger lilies designed all over her kimono when Akari appeared from her room. "Kaneko-san said she will meet us there and I think Kaga-san and Tsutsui-san are meeting us there too."

Akari smiled at her ex-schoolmate and a member of the GO club Kuniko. Kuniko had been her schoolmate since Haze Junior High and they went to high school together. As for Kaneko their captain of the girls' GO team, she went to a different school. However, Kuniko and Akari went their separate ways after graduating from high school but they kept their contact with the rest of the other students in the GO club in Junior High except for Kaga who was from Shogi Club but they knew him because he came over to the school lab during their GO practice sections occasionally until he and Tsutsui graduated. It was their best times they had together. How Akari missed those times when she was in school.

"Gomen, come on let's go." Akari exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

"Well, I should be going." Hikaru said looking at his watch. "I promise my son that I will bring him to the festival." 

Hikaru quickly collected all his stones from the GO board. He was playing Go with Touya in his salon like always during his free time until his shop closes but today he had promised to return home early to take his son to the summer festival.

"Is Natsume-san going along?" Touya asked cleaning up his own stones. "I hadn't seen her for a long time. How is she?"

"She is doing fine. She went back to Nagoya for a week because her mother had fallen ill. I would have gone with her if I don't have to bring Hatori to the festival." Hikaru placed the GO-ke on the board after he cleaned up. "So are you going to stay here the whole night?"

"Maybe," Touya said indifferently. That was what he usually did, practice GO by himself when Hikaru wasn't around and when he wasn't playing shidago with his guests. "I don't exactly like going to places where it's crowded."

"Do you know what Touya?" Hikaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You are boring."

"Shut up and go Shindo."

Hikaru watched his long time rival wonderingly before a cheeky grinned appeared on his face. He stood up and grabbed Touya's arm after he placed his GO-ke on the board. Touya looked up at him surprised.

"What are doing Shindo?" Touya frowned.

"Showing you how to have fun!" Hikaru replied pulling him up to his feet. "Come on!"

"I said I don't…" Touya stuttered slightly when Hikaru pulled him to the exit.

"I heard you the first time." Hikaru cut him off walking passed Ichikawa who had been working in Touya's salon for as long as he could remember. "Ja Ichikawa-san."

"Have a great time!" Ichikawa grinned waving at the two of them but Touya could only shoot her an angry frown.

The door slid shut again after the two young men went through and Ichikawa giggled to herself. It was the first time anyone dragged Touya out this salon without his consent.

* * *

The sun had totally set and the festival had started full swing. Food stalls and game stalls were arranged in rows at the Tokyo Park and lanterns hung everywhere giving out a fairy tale effect. The joyous chattering and laughter were in the air as family and friends joined. 

"Akari-chan you should try the takoyaki it's really tasty!" Kuniko cried popping the octopus ball into her mouth. "Want one? It is really delicious!"

"It's ok Kuniko-chan," Akari smiled helplessly at her friend enjoying her food. "I think I will go get one myself. It does smell good!"

"I'll wait for you here!" Kuniko said looking around. "By the way, I wonder why we haven't met up with Kaneko-san, Mitani-kun and the rest! They say that they will be here."

"I am sure they will come." Akari said walking away. "I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long!" Kuniko called after her.

Akari walked back to the stalls where Kuniko and she had passed earlier. She remembered that the takoyaki stall should be around that area. While in her quest on looking for her takoyaki something else caught her attention and it was a little boy crying in the mist of people and they all ignored him.

Adults could be so mean sometimes! Akari thought furiously and walked up to the little boy. Maybe he's lost.

"Hey there, why are you crying?" Akari asked and knelt down so that she could be the same height as the younger boy.

"I can't find otosan!" The boy wept his face in his hands.

"Can you remember where you saw him last?" Akari asked gently.

"I was so engrossed with looking at the kids holding onto the bag of goldfishes I lost sight of him."

"Don't worry we will find him." Akari smiled gently and the boy looked up at her in his teary eyes. Akari stared at the boy her heart stopped. One name came into her head, 'Hikaru'?

"Akari?"

She almost fell at the voice. Slowly she looked up at a person she hadn't seen for almost five years.

Hikaru stared down at her with the same shock expression on his face. He had lost contact with Akari ever since he has gotten married. He knew she moved out from her parent's house after college and there was no news from her ever since.

"Papa!" The boy cried running towards Hikaru and he picked his son up into his arms.

Akari stood up gradually a small smile appeared on her face and noticed someone else behind him. When the person came to view she blinked and her smile widened.

"Touya-kun?"

"Fujisaki-san kombawa." Touya smiled kindly.

"Kombawa," Akari replied softly and looked back at Hikaru. "Sashiburida-ne Hikaru." _(Long time no see)_

"Sashiburi Akari," Hikaru grinned happy to see his long time best friend not to mention ex neighbour. "How have you been? What happened to you? I hadn't heard from you like what decades? Hey have you met my son? His name is Hatori."

Akari giggled softly. Hikaru never change much though of course he looked much older compared to the last time she saw him. The boy in his arms smile at Akari softly and she returned the smile with a cheerful one before she turned back to Hikaru.

"You're still the same Hikaru," Akari replied. "Your son looks very much like you."

She had never thought she would be seeing Hikaru again but this is a festival where family would like to hang out, so she had no right to be that surprise.

"You are here alone?" Hikaru asked. "Hey why don't you join us? I brought Touya with me because I think he had never been to a festival before so…."

"Shindo if you speak another word I will…" Touya flushed and whispered threatening not daring to look at Akari.

"Never been…." Akari's eyes widened staring at Touya's embarrassed one. "Oh, there is always the first time for everything. Don't mind Hikaru he is always teasing others."

Touya looked up and saw Akari smiling understanding his situation.

"It must be very busy being a professional Go player." She continued. "I'm sure you hardly had time for anything Touya-kun."

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru protested. "I am a professional Go player too."

"You are different from Touya-kun." Akari grinned feeling mischievous suddenly.

"Different as in….?" Hikaru frowned slightly watching Akari's cheeky smile and suspected what was actually coming and he was sure it wouldn't be something good for him.

"Touya-kun still kick your butt in GO." Akari grinned happily as she said that.

"WHAT!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Hey, I do win matches with him!"

Touya almost laughed. He never knew that was coming besides it was the first time he saw Akari in her mischievous mood and the first time he saw anyone could make Hikaru looking so flustered.

"Akari… I can't believe you are helping someone you barely know than your old friend." Hikaru said in a pretend hurt voice. "How could you?"

"Right," Akari inclined her head still smiling cheekily. "You deserve it. Besides Touya-kun doesn't deserve being tease by someone like you always."

"Hey, I brightened his day." Hikaru grinned.

Touya almost rolled his eyes at his statement but remained as composed as possible. He was nearly taken off guard by Akari's cheek earlier. Though he was already surprised at how well she was holding herself in front of Hikaru. Something he could never do in front of… he pushed that thought away quickly. It would be the last thing now to think about her.

"So you want to join us?" Hikaru asked her again.

"Iie, I am with Kuniko-chan and Yuuki will be coming too." Akari replied apologetically. "Nearly the whole Haze Junior High GO club will be meeting up today. Except for Kaga-san of course, if you remember he is from Shogi."

"Yuuki?" Hikaru found the name sounded familiar. "Mitani you mean?" There was a pause before he suddenly shouted. "MITANI!"

Both Akari and Touya jumped, even his son who was very quiet in Hikaru's arms looked like he nearly had a heart attack. It took sometime for Akari to realized that Hikaru was actually looking behind her. She turned to see Yuuki staring at them in disbelieve.

"Yo, Mitani how have you been?" Hikaru called.

Yuuki advanced towards them closing their distance standing very close next to Akari, too close much to Akari's discomfort.

"What are you doing Shindo?" Yuuki asked his voice laced with controlled anger.

"I just met up with Akari." Shindo wondered why Yuuki was looking at him as if shooting daggers at him with his eyes. He remembered Yuuki had a temper but throwing temper at him for no reason he was confused and his question was even more confusing. They hadn't met for years and the first thing he said to him was what was he doing?

"I bump into Hikaru on my way to get some…." Akari explained but her voice trailed off. "Ah!" She yelled so suddenly that everyone jumped.

"What is it Akari?" Yuuki asked worriedly.

"I left Kuniko-chan by herself for a very long time!" Akari cried finally remembering. "She will kill me when I get back. I have to go. I mean we have to go. Nice talking to you again Hikaru. I'll see you Touya-kun."

She said that in a rush and without waiting for anyone to answer she fled with Yuuki behind her.

"What was that all about?" Hikaru wondered out loud watching Akari and Yuuki disappearing into the crowd.

Touya watched silently as Akari dashed off with her friend. He was slightly surprised to meet her here and not to mention in a white kimono with sakura blossom embroidery which made her look really captivating. Something different from the waitress uniform or a pair of jeans he had always seen her in. Touya noticed that Akari was a very attractive young lady even in her normal clothing but today her appearance caught him off guard. She was beautiful like an angel in the mist of human beings.

"And by the way…" Hikaru's voice snapped Touya out of his thoughts.

"What?" Touya turned to Hikaru his face slightly flushed thinking about Akari.

He had no idea what came over him to think of another girl that way. He had promised himself he wouldn't let another girl capture his heart again.

"The way you and Akari spoke earlier, it's like you know each other as friends rather than acquaintances." Hikaru said suspiciously. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No…" Touya answered shortly turning away from him quickly.

He was relieved when his son started making a fuss that he wanted a goldfish taking Hikaru's attention off him.

Touya followed Hikaru and his son everywhere they went looking slightly bored. He looked around the festival with wonder. The decoration of lanterns made the place looked really mysterious and delightful. It looked like it wasn't such a bad idea to be here. Somehow a voice in the crowd caught his attention.

"Ah, I am really bad at this!"

Touya turned to see Akari and two other girls at one of the game stores. Beside the girls Yuuki and another guy with red hair who looked familiar to him were standing with them.

"Try again Akari-chan!" Kuniko said passing her another hoop.

"Yeah don't give up." Kaneko said in her expressionless voice.

They were at a soft toy game store. The bottles were arranged in rows on a long table. To get the soft toy Akari has to get the hoop hook to the bottle.

"You really suck." Kaga said getting bored for having to wait such a long time with them. "Just let me do it for you it will take only seconds."

"Take that back!" Yuuki shouted at him angrily.

"Mya, mya… don't start a fight here!" Kuniko said slightly flustered.

Kaneko could only roll her eyes.

Akari somehow ignored them her concentration on the bottle she was aiming for. She watched the bottle carefully aiming it slowly unaware someone's eyes were on her.

Touya watched Akari with mild interest at how serious she was trying to get the hoop to hook into the bottle. After a few seconds of aiming, her hand tossed outwards letting the hoop free. It flew in the air towards the bottle touching its nozzle turned a full circle around it and settle down in the bottle.

"Yatta!" Akari threw both her hands up happily with a slight jump.

Her friends finally turned their attention back to her.

"Yokata Akari, so what are going to choose?" Kuniko asked.

"Good question." Akari frowned staring at the variety of soft toys.

Kaga groaned. "Oh no, don't tell me, I still have to wait. Hurry up twerp!"

"Who are you calling twerp?" Yuuki shouted angrily.

"Both of you can't you quit it for once?" Kuniko cried exasperatedly.

"That's right don't you get tired fighting all the time?" Kaneko asked.

Akari somehow was scanning around the store for the soft toy that appeals her ignoring those boys totally. A small funny looking white dog with its tongue sticking out and its eyes looked liked it had been punched caught her attention. She laughed at the sight but her laughter took everyone by surprised.

"Akari-chan are you alright?" Kuniko asked worriedly.

"Hai," Akari replied between her laughter wiping her tears away. "It's just that I think I know what I want. Ano, I will have that dog at the back!"

"You got some weird taste." Kaga said when the man behind the store passed her the bizarre looking toy dog.

"You know Kaga, if it wasn't for Akari here I will have wring your neck." Yuuki said in a control voice. He knew that Akari will be angry if he started a fight.

"Why is that?" Kaga said slyly. "You can still do it unless you are a coward."

"That's it!" Yuuki shouted grabbing his collar.

"Yuuki, you don't have to stand up for me whenever Kaga-san says something." Akari said happily holding the dog close to her. She was so used to their quarrels. "Besides I like this one because it made me laugh."

Yuuki let Kaga go reluctantly.

"Like when I do this!" Akari cried and without warning she pushed the soft toy so close towards Kaga's face nearly touching his nose giving him the full view of the dog's comical appearance.

Kaga took a step back but the rest of the group started laughing at his startled expression except Yuuki who was still fuming.

"Neh…" Akari inclined her head grinning at him.

"I get it! I get it!" Kaga exclaimed angrily pushing the dog away from him but slowly he started laughing too. "Tage…." He touched his head watching Akari laughing along with him hugging the toy close again. "You are one peculiar girl… you know that."

"Hai," Akari replied buoyantly before Yuuki could come to her defense again.

Touya watched the laughing group walked off. He turned back to Hikaru and saw him still helping his son catching gold fish into the bowl. When he looked back at Akari and her group again they had already blended into the crowd. Her smile doesn't only effects him in a strange way it affects everyone around her making them smile and laugh along with her. Gradually a small smile appeared on Touya's face.

"What are you smiling about?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing, I am going for a walk by myself." Touya said without looking at Hikaru. "I will meet you back at where we started off after the fireworks."

"Alright," Hikaru shrugged.

Touya walked off slowly in a carefree way shoving his hands in his pockets looking around the festival surroundings. Since Yuii left him, he hadn't seen so many happy faces for a long time. Everyone around him kept showing sympathy and feeling sorry for him that he was getting tired of all those affections thrown towards him. After keeping himself in the shadows for a long time the first sincere cheerful face that had greeted him was Akari. Without meaning to his mind unconsciously wondered off thinking about her again.

Akari finally broke away from her friends wanting to be alone. She still had not tasted that takoyaki Kuniko had told her about. Besides takoyaki was also one of her favourite food. It will be a waste to miss it.

After passing endless of stores Touya came across a small bridge that leads to a small shed with green Chinese looking roof and red wooden rails surrounding it in the middle of the huge pond and spotted a familiar person in the shed sitting alone on the rail not afraid that it was a risk of falling into the pond. He walked up towards the person slowly.

Akari found a quiet shed to enjoy her takoyaki. She always liked this place. It is in the middle of Tokyo Park. She was glad and also to her surprise there wasn't any love couples accommodating the area when she arrived. The dimly lit and quiet surroundings give out a romantic atmosphere. But for Akari it gives her a peaceful and calm environment.

Touya watched Akari enjoying her takoyaki by herself, her little toy dog placed on her lap. Even in the dimly lit place she seemed to stand out in her white kimono. She looked like an angel glowing in the night.

Akari heard footsteps coming her way and her heart sank looking down the ground not caring to see who came. She knew that she wouldn't be here alone for long. Once love couples start coming she will feel very out of place being in this shed by herself and she will have to leave. Slowly she was about to get off the rail when the footsteps stopped right in front of her. She could even see the person's feet. She looked up with surprised and met with a pair of amazing glittering emerald green eyes twinkling back at her. She blinked.

"Touya-kun?"

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Touya asked smiling gently at her astonished expression.

"I was thinking of having sometime alone." Akari smiled back after getting over her surprise. She realized that her night was just full of surprises. "I don't usually like crowded places but I don't mind having a little fun sometimes."

Akari left because Kaga and Yuuki were quarreling again and it was getting harder and harder to ignore them. Moreover it was starting to give Akari a headache. It was a lucky thing Tsutsui came in to stop them. He came back with his wife and son after a stroll by themselves and quickly stopped the dispute when he saw Kaga and Yuuki was in the edge of their tempers.

"Don't mind if I join you?" Touya asked. "I see you are doing pretty well by yourself. So if…."

"Don't mind at all!" Akari grinned cutting him off. As long Touya was not going to give her a headache she was fine with anything. "Here have some takoyaki. It's really tasty."

With wide eyes Touya looked down at the box of takoyaki she offered close under his nose and then back at Akari cheerful face and relaxed slightly taking one from the box.

"Arigatou…"

"No problem…" Akari replied and pop another octopus ball into her mouth. "So let me guess Hikaru dragged you here today."

"Yeah…" Touya laughed softly and put the octopus ball into his mouth too.

"His son really looks like him." Akari said softly looking down at her lap where she had placed the toy dog. "That is how Hikaru looks like when he was younger."

"Really," Touya watched Akari carefully. He couldn't see how she was feeling at the moment because her fringe was covering her eyes but he could see that she wasn't smiling. "Fujisaki-san, are you alright…?"

"Of course," Akari looked up again with a small painful smile. "It's such a long time ago and I had already learned to let go but it was a shock I met him today. I didn't expect it. That's when something caught off guard you suddenly feel weird. Sometimes it is just so hard to be strong all the time."

Touya remained silent watching her. She paused looking at the toy dog on her lap. She placed the takoyaki box down on the rail next to her and picked up the toy dog her smile widening.

"And that's when I came across this dog." Akari said turning to Touya with a truly cheerful smile. "All weird feelings just disappeared. Its face is really funny you know. I wonder if I should name it. What do you think about Buffoon?"

Touya raised an eyebrow.

"Ula, look," Akari said showing Touya its face. "Isn't it funny?"

Touya smiled at Akari's enthusiasm and nod once agreeing that the dog really look comical.

A loud bang in the air caught their attention and the dark sky glittered up with colours. Akari and Touya turned their heads up to see the fireworks had started. Akari began laughing softly.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed hugging the toy dog, stood up and bent out towards the rail to get a better look of the fireworks that were shooting up the dark sky brightening it with splendid colours.

Touya turned his attention back to Akari who had her interest only up the sky watching the unique pyrotechnics her face brightened joyously and glowing by the colourful light in the sky. Out of a sudden, Akari turned to him grinning happily surprising him.

"Touya-kun look its beautiful!" Akari said excitedly. "You are going to miss it!"

He was even more astounded when Akari grabbed his hand gently and pulled him towards the rail to stand next to her. Staring wide eye at her, he blushed slightly. She let him go when she got him closer to the rail.

"You will see them better here!" Akari said turning her attention back to the sky.

Touya was still staring at her slightly shocked but soon it wore off and he begin smiling gradually watching Akari's divine looks momentarily before turning to the sky watching the fireworks with her. It was the first time he ever watched fireworks with anyone and he was really glad he came tonight. He never knew he could enjoy just standing and watching the fireworks changing its colours and shapes for the whole half an hour. Or maybe because he was sharing his time with someone that he truly felt comfortable with that was why the fireworks looked so exquisite to him.

Side by side anyone could have mistaken them for a couple. They stood together watching the pyrotechnics unaware that they looked so compatible under the brightly lit colourful sky that their silhouette carved an unforgettable portrait into the festival scenery.

TBC

* * *

I know this chapter is very long. There were 8 pages much to my surprised after I finish typing. I just wanted to write the whole festival thing in one chapter instead of splitting it. Hope I didn't bore anyone to death. 

BTW I included some OC in the fic. I just couldn't think of any other girls in the anime that will marry Hikaru besides Akari but this is an AkariTouya pairing so I can't make her marry Hikaru. (So sorry to Hikaru Akari fan or HikaruTouya fan out there) and an OC(girlfriend) for Touya. There is just lack of girls in the anime and I just couldn't imagine any characters from Hikaru No Go is as mean as the girl I had created for Touya ;P so pls forgive me. However, this oc will not have many chances to be in this fic, though their names will be mentioned occationally, like Hikaru's wife Natsume. As for Yuii Touya's ex girlfriend. She will have a small scene in the following chapter or maybe a few small scenes as the fic goes on. I will see how the story flow goes as I write.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I never claimed Hikaru No Go to be mine. So how to disclaime it?

I think I took slightly longer to update this chapter because I was stuck for words and how to interpret my ideas. Luckily when I started typing everything came out quite alright :)

Thanks to a few readers who took their time to review giving out comments for this fic:

**Kari55;** thanks for so much for your constant support and I am glad u like the chapter. Hope you will enjoy this one too.

**Xiar;** I had the same feeling too while watching the anime but I never read the manga before so I am not very sure how Akari is in the manga. However my feelings for Akari changed slightly towards the end of the anime. The very last few episode of the anime I find her quite an understanding person. So I thought she can change to someone not as irritating. BTW if you remember the fic you mentioned pls if you don't mind I would like to know the title. I may want to check it out, thanks.

**Loveling;** What a coincidence that I posted this fic out. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sanae;** Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous one.

**Nikki Satoshi;** Hey thanks! I kind of got the inspiration to write this from an anime song in Full Moon Wo Sagashite. The title of this fic came from that song too 'Eternal Snow'. I really like that song and it has a very powerful meaning to it. I am still in the middle of getting it translated. I will want to put the song up in one of the later chapters to come.

**Feely;** LOL, Akari and Akira will be definitely meeting in every of the chapters though not in an arrange date. It will always be coincidental because if Akira is ever going to ask Akari for a date she will difinitely refused like how she refused Yuuki. That is why I was so lost for ideas to make them meet in this chapter. I just couldn't find a believable plot but it somehow came to my head. So hope you enjoy this chapter.

_The chapter begins..._

**Chapter 4**

Leafs rustled softly when the morning breeze blew, birds chirped high in the trees as the sun peaked through the brightening sky. Akari padded out of her room stretching herself buoyantly before she headed for the balcony. With a small smile on her face she unlocked the glass door and pushed it opened stepping out greeting the morning air.

The breeze was slightly strong that morning. It was early September and summer was coming to an end soon as autumn was drawing near. Akari's hair flew about gently in the wind caressing her face and her white night gown flowing gracefully in the breeze. She walked over the rail and bent over, her arm on it with another hand supporting her chin. She smiled watching the sun rise from the distant horizon. She was glad she could still see it even she was only on the first floor. Her three storey high flat was on higher grounds than the rest of the residents in that area which gave her the bonus of being able to view the sun rising every morning.

Today was going to be a great day. She was going to the beach for a small business outing and her friends told her that they will come to join her too. She hadn't visited the beach this summer because of work and it will be a pity to miss it since summer was coming to an end. It was a good thing her small business outing came about the right time.

Some where in Tokyo, another residential area where houses were huge architecture in Japanese traditional design, in one of the houses Touya knelt on his knees stiffly with a hot cup of tea untouched on the Japanese dining table watching the little boy sitting crossed legged in front of him stirring his hot drink awkwardly on the table. It was early that morning when Hikaru came over to his house and dropped his son and some of his son's belongings with him without asking him if it was all right, remembering the morning conversation irately.

"_Gomen Touya but I have to go to Nagoya today to meet my wife." Hikaru said that morning. "I know this is very last minute but she called last night telling me that her mother had gotten worst from her illness and Natsume needs my support there."_

"_You are not bringing Hatori." Touya said more like a statement than a question._

"_Natsume prefer that Hatori stays, she said it wouldn't be a good thing for Hatori to visit the hospital so often. He may get sick. So if it's alright, just for one day! I will be back tomorrow!"_

Touya looked across the table composedly watching Hatori now trying to sip his hot drink. He had not baby-sits anyone before and he had no idea what to do. He sighed inwardly. This was not something he had expected to be stuck with a three year old boy for the whole freaking day.

* * *

"Akari-chan, come on!" Kuniko cried happily running towards the shore of the crystal blue ocean. 

The crowd was vast, peals of laughter and chattering rang everywhere. Teenagers lay about the sand enjoying the sun and soft sand and some swimming in the clear serene ocean.

"Kuniko-chan you know very well I have take care of the stall!" Akari yelled back at her friend who was now squealing getting her feet wet.

Akari had organized a beach stall selling Monja-yaki for the whole summer holidays. She had already earned lots through the whole summer holidays where teenagers and families came to the beach everyday. Usually she had someone hired to take care of the stall but today the person had called her the night before telling her she was going away for a one day trip with her friends and wanted to take a day off. Akari had no one to fill in for the spot in such haste came herself. _(Monja-yaki: A Japanese pan fried pancake mixed with veggie and meat, similar to Okonomiyaki without the eggs)_

"I can help you with the Monja-yaki if you want to." Kaneko said coming up to her. "You had been standing here for almost the whole morning. You should go enjoy yourself a bit."

"I can't possibly let you do the work Kaneko-san." Akari protested.

"Don't worry Akari, Kaneko will do a great job!" Yuuki said sitting on a blanket under a huge umbrella its handle jammed into the sand. Kuniko was the one who had set the place up. "Besides I think lets start on with beach volleyball."

"That is a great idea Mitani-kun!" Kuniko exclaimed over-excitedly as she bounced back under the umbrella her feet wet and sand stuck on them but she took notice of it.

"But Kaga-san had not arrived yet." Akari said looking at her watch. "Besides if you want to play volleyball I think Kaneko-san will be a better player. I am never good at volleyball."

"Just have a try, you will never…." Kaneko's sentence was cut short when a customer with a child came to the stall.

"You want one of those Hatori?"

"Touya-kun?"

Touya gave in to Hatori's continuous protests of wanting to go to the beach was now standing before a Monja-yaki stall with Akari in a white unbuttoned blouse the bottom edge tied into a knot and wearing a bright yellow bikini beneath it. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail today instead of her usual bun when she cooks. He couldn't help himself but stare astounded at the sight.

"A friend of yours Fujisaki-san?" Kaneko asked looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Hai," Akari replied pleasantly not noticing Touya's intent gaze and grinned at him. "We seemed to be bumping into each other very often nowadays, well minus the times you come for breakfast every morning."

"It's a pleasant surprise Fujisaki-san." Quickly getting over his shock, Touya smiled his face tinted with a slight blush at what Akari was wearing and he still couldn't help but stare at her amazing figure in the revealing outfit.

"Touya-jiichan, I'm hungry." Hatori protested pulling onto Touya's slacks.

Touya was in a short sleeve plain collar shirt and a pair of brown slacks. He had never been to the beach before so he wasn't use to wearing shorts and walking around shirtless the whole day.

Touya almost groaned but kept the smile on his face in his usual collected self.

"Well, I will like two of Monja-yaki please." Touya finally said to Akari who was looking over the stall down at Hatori and then around the beach for a moment with a slight flustered look but it only lasted for a second before she turned back to Touya with her usual bright self. Touya gathered that she was looking around to see if Hikaru was around. She didn't want to be caught off guard again like the time in the festival.

"Two Monja-yaki coming up!" Akari repeated enthusiastically.

"After that let's start the game!" Yuuki called when he saw Kaga walking up towards them wearing a loose Hawaiian flowered red shirt and a pair of white short. His Hawaiian shirt was unbuttoned showing off his well tone body.

Akari took a deep breath flipping the pancake on the sizzling pan. She never liked volleyball and not to mention, she was extremely bad at it. She would just ended up making a fool out of herself.

"Here you are!" Akari said passing Touya the Monja-yaki on a piece of white paper and another to Hatori. "By the way why are you here today Touya-kun and with Hatori-kun? It is just the two of you?"

"Right, Shindo went to Nagoya to accompany his wife and left his son with me." Touya explained holding onto the pancake and never bothered eating it. "Then Hatori insisted on coming to the beach today so here we are."

"I see…." Akari inclined her head thoughtfully. "Why don't you join us? I am sure Hatori will want to play with everyone."

"Hai!" Hatori replied cheerfully already biting onto his Monja-yaki.

Akari grinned at the little boy's enthusiasm unaware that Yuuki was glaring a huge burning mark into the back of Touya. He got up and went up to Akari.

Yuuki couldn't help but noticed the way Touya and Akari were talking. They looked like they were good friends and he didn't like it one bit. He frowned slightly as he walked over to Akari and stood by her.

"Come on Akari let's start with the volleyball game." Yuuki said grabbing her arm in his.

Akari paled slightly. "Eh… but… I…."

"Come on…." Yuuki said impatiently and drag her away from the stall. "Kaneko you take over for a while."

"Sure no problem I have made Monja-yaki before." Kaneko gave them a thumb up sign. "It's not a problem really!"

"Touya-kun, why don't you join us too?" Akari said her voice slightly shrilly.

"Iie, Fujisaki-san I don't play sports well." Touya said watching Akari being dragged to the empty area of a beach where the volleyball net was set.

Kaga and Kuniko was already there waiting.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable under that umbrella with your child?" Yuuki said to Touya rather sarcastically.

"Right," Akari smiled at him. "My friend Kuniko-chan had set it up earlier this morning. Feel free to take a seat."

Yuuki fumed slightly turning away. Akari was being nice to that Touya again.

"Arigatou Fujisaki-san." Touya guided Hatori over to their picnic placed set near the volleyball area and her stall but Hatori didn't want to follow.

"I want to play too!" Hatori cried jumping up at down. He had already finished his Monja-yaki.

"Hatori you won't be able to hit the ball over the net!" Touya said.

"But…." Hatori was almost in tears.

"It's alright Touya-kun," Akari smiled. "Of course he can join. Come on Hatori-kun, you can be in my group with Yuuki-niichan!"

"Arigatou!" Hatori exclaimed and ran up to them.

Touya sat down on the blanket watching them as they started the game unconsciously his eyes were only on one particular person as he slowly consume his Monja-yaki.

"Akari that is your ball try to take it!" Yuuki shouted.

Akari gulp slightly but her hesitation soon turned to determination as she watched the ball flying over to her. She told herself she can do it and raised her arm, jumped up, her arm swing forward to whack the ball back to the other side of the net…

SWISH….

The ball flew passed her hand. Everyone was silent as they watched her landing back on her feet gracefully. She turned around and saw the ball had landed not far behind her. She turned back to Kaga and Kuniko.

"Ah, gomen I missed!" She said grinning sheepishly.

"We can see that…." Kaga muttered under his breath.

"Neechan you are not very good are you…." Hatori whispered looking at Akari whose face was growing redder every minute.

"She totally sucks…." Kaga smirked one hand on his head the other on his hips.

Kuniko was giggling softly.

"Take that back you…." Yuuki yelled.

"It's ok Yuuki," Akari chuckled slightly. "I told you I am no good in volleyball. I am going back to my stall. Kaneko-san can take my place."

Touya had watched the whole comical scene from the blanket and had a finger touching his now twitching lips slightly. He watched Akari heading over to her stall and he tried with all his will to control his expression unsuccessfully not wanting to let Akari see him but she noticed his anguish look and walked up to him immediately. She knelt down next to him worriedly interpreting his reaction wrongly.

"Are you alright Touya-kun?" Akari asked but received no answer from him. "Touya-kun…."

Touya's shoulder shook slightly as he started laughing softly. Akari blinked confused and stared at him.

"It was so funny…." Touya muttered softly. "The way you miss that ball…. You were so serious…. I never thought…. I'm so sorry I shouldn't be laughing at you."

"Iie…." Akari grinned light heartedly. "It's all right to laugh Touya-kun. I am sure I will laugh at myself too if anyone caught me on tape and I watch it."

It took Touya sometime to settle down. When he did he took a deep breath and turned over to Akari with a jovial smile.

"I never laugh so much for a very long time…" He said. "You make me laugh Fujisaki-san."

Akari smiled gently her head incline.

"You look really lovely when you laugh. I think I should make you laugh more often."

Akari did not see the blush creeping onto Touya's cheeks as she walked back to her stall.

Why does she always give me this feeling of warmth? Touya wondered watching her as she served her customers willingly with her usual pleasant smile on her face.

He finally decided to help her after sitting under the umbrella watching her for short while and had nothing to do. He got up and stride over to her.

He had never felt this way for anyone before even when he was with Yuii. She had never made him feel comfortable with her continuous complains that he spent too much of his time with GO. All the time they were together she never understood him and always whined that she needed something. Usually the things she asked for always come expensive and Touya had always gotten what she wanted but still she was never satisfied.

His troubled thoughts vanished when Akari turned to him with her radiant smile. Ever since meeting Akari, Touya's life had been filled up with rather interesting events. She had shown him the beautiful side of life that he had never seen before. He wondered why he hadn't noticed her earlier in his life. How can he miss noticing a girl like Fujisaki Akari?

Evening arrived and the beach was getting empty, family and teenagers were leaving the beach, the sky was darkening as the sun was setting behind the ocean. Some still stayed behind to watch the sun set. Others couldn't wait to get home left. Touya helped Akari packed up her things from the stall.

"Ano, Fujisaki-san, I need a favour from you." Touya said.

Hatori was still there building sand castle by the shore. Akari's friends had left much earlier that day and had dragged a very reluctant Yuuki along with them leaving Touya and Akari by themselves. However Touya didn't mind at all since that guy name Yuuki kept glaring at him making him rather uneasy about it. Akari on the other hand was oblivion to everything when she served her customers.

"Sure what is it?" Akari asked turning to him in a carefree manner.

"I never had any siblings before and I never took care of a child before." Touya explained rather apprehensively. "So about Hatori I was wondering if you will be able to help me tonight…."

Akari grinned. "Of course."

* * *

Akari tugged Hatori into bed pulling the covers over him gently and switched off the light before she left the room quietly. Touya stood next to the door leaning on the wall his hands crossed in front of him waiting for her to appear again. He moved away from the wall instantly his hands falling to his sides when Akari came out the guest room and sliding the door shut softly. 

"Arigatou Fujisaki-san, for helping me out with Hatori." Touya said uneasily. It wasn't like him to act that way but he was pretty embarrassed having to trouble Akari with his difficulty. "I caused problems for you."

"It's alright Touya-kun, I am glad I am able to help." Akari smiled reassuringly at him. "Besides, Hatori is after all Hikaru's son. They are both very energetic in every way. I am sure he had already worn you out for the day."

Touya smiled softly putting his palm on his forehead momentarily. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Not knowing why he wasn't very anxious for her to leave yet.

"Hai," Akari nodded slightly. "Arigatou, I will love some."

They were engulfed in silence as Touya boiled some water in the kitchen and Akari stood around the dining area, looking around his home surrounding with wonder. She had not been into such a huge house before and not to mention beautifully Japanese tradition designed. She quickly took a seat by the dining table on her knees politely when Touya appeared again with their tea.

He smiled when he saw a soft blush on her cheeks. She knew that he had caught her looking around his home with admiration and amazement. He knelt down the other side of the table facing her. He placed the tray that held a pot and two tea cups on the table.

"Would you like a tour around the house?" Touya asked when Akari stared down her hands folded on her lap unable to look at his eyes. However his question caught her attention and she looked up at him with interest.

"If I am not a bother…." She replied hiding the enthusiasm in her voice but her eyes gave her away.

"You will never be…." Touya smiled lightly.

For almost half an hour Touya brought Akari around the house showing her the rooms and gardens. To Touya's surprised Akari's interest was mostly on the small library his father had left for him. She looked around the room her finger touching the books arranged on the shelves gently.

"You like to read?" Touya asked.

"Hai," Akari turned to him excitedly. "I read all kinds of books actually." She looked back at the books on the shelves again. "But I can see most of the books here are old GO kifu and manuals."

"Yes my father only read those." Touya explained. "So do I…."

"I had read some GO books before too." Akari smiled remembering the old days. "I was really bad at GO in fact I never knew anything about GO until Hikaru started playing. He was so frustrated with me when he first tried to teach me. Not knowing the rules and everything I tired moving the stone to get out of being captured."

She laughed softly at her own story. She turned back to Touya with a huge grin. He was still standing by the door. Touya wondered how and why does she remember her days with Hikaru and still be happy about it so easily.

"You should have seen his face when I did that!"

Touya smiled.

"But Go School on Sundays helped a lot." Akari turned back to the books. "Soon in the third year of Haze Junior High I was Co-captain in the girl's team but it is not like we have a choice. There were only three girls in the club. Kaneko-san was captain of course. I can never play like she can. She is really good!"

"Would you…." Touya wanted to ask her if she would like to have a game with him but his tongue got caught in his throat. The words just didn't manage to get out of his mouth. He remembered how Yuii scorned at him when he asked her to try playing with him. His smile vanished as a frown appeared slightly at that depressing memory, he quickly shook it off.

"What is it Touya-kun?" Akari looked at him curiously.

He could only shake his head slightly and forced a small smile. "It's nothing, come on let's go. The shelves in this room are rather old and I was thinking of changing them soon. It may be dangerous for you to be here because it may topple down any time."

"Oh…" Akari blinked and started over to him when there was a loud creak.

Akari turned over to look at the shelf next to her surprised and true enough Touya's words were coming to reality when she saw the shelf before her toppling over. She back away quickly but only got her feet tangled and fell back instead. She collapsed on her back unable to move.

"Fujisaki-san watch out!"

That was the only thing Akari heard before she shut her eyes tight turning away waiting for the books and shelf to fall on her but it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes again to see Touya's face really closed to hers and she gasped slightly.

Touya was sprawled over Akari both his legs bent, one leg at each side of her body and his hands supporting himself on the floor with her head between them, books surrounding her but non of them hit her. She had no idea how he got there but he was protecting her from the accident. Akari could only gape at his intentions. He was restraining the shelf with his back. Akari's heart begins to pound quickly again seeing Touya's face up closed yet again was something she never comprehends.

"Touya-kun…." Akari whispered.

Their faces were so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks. She had no idea why Touya came to her aid. It would be better if he didn't because she hated it when her heart started to beat rapidly like this but she couldn't help worrying about Touya's condition. He looked like he had a very difficult time struggling to cease the shelf from falling on her. His face leaned down even closer to hers when the shelf started to weigh him down.

"Fujisaki-san are you alright?" Touya grunted slightly at the weight of the shelf.

"Hai…." Her voice came out slightly squeaky still staring wide eyed at Touya's fraught looks. Akari had never seen him looking like this before and started to feel really bad that she had cause him the trouble.

"Can you move out of the position?"

Calming herself down, Akari pushed upwards slowly and was glad that she wasn't trapped in any way. Her body was actually quite free to move about.

"I can get out." Akari replied as she twisted her body out of the awkward situation.

When she got to her feet she just realized a sharp pain shooting out of her right leg. She must have sprained it when she tried to get away but tripped instead. She winced slightly but ignored it. She had to help Touya out of that position.

Pushing all her weight on the shelf she tried lifting it up so that Touya was able to crawl out. When he finally got out Akari let the shelf go instantly, her energy all drained by only lifting the heavy wooden oak shelf. The shelf landed on the floor with a loud crash and she fell on her knees wearily.

Touya lay on the floor on his back looking up the ceiling, breathing heavily when his view was blocked by Akari's worried face. She had crawl over to his side to see if he was alright.

"Gomen Touya-kun I had caused so much trouble!" Akari apologized rather uncomfortably. "If I…."

"Iie, Fujisaki-san," Touya raised his hand and put his finger over her lip gently for an instant to cut her off. "I am the one that should be apologizing. I brought you around the house and my possessions nearly harmed you."

"Can you get up?" Akari asked holding onto his arm gently. "I can help you."

"I will be fine." Touya said sitting up ignoring the dull ache on his back. "Are you hurt Fujisaki-san?"

"Iie," Akari replied cheerfully and they both stood up together but she winced again nearly falling back to the floor but before she did Touya grabbed her arms quickly in his pulling her close to him. Akari landed on his chest gently and because Touya was taller than her the top of her head fit nicely under his chin.

"You are hurt!" Touya exclaimed worriedly.

"I just twisted my ankle slightly but I am fine!" Akari protested. She couldn't let Touya fussing over her again after what he had done for her. She blushed realizing how close they were and pushed herself away from him gently. "Really, I am fine."

"Let's go back to the dining area and I will take a look at that ankle." Touya insisted still not wanting to let her go. He was afraid she might collapse on the floor if he did.

"But…."

"At least let me make it up to you Fujisaki-san."

Akari remained very silent as Touya helped her out the room with one of his arm around her waist and the other hand holding onto hers.

"One more thing," Touya said when he noticed that Akari was looking rather gloomy for the first time in his life. "After today's incident I realized that I needed to work out."

Akari turned to him surprised and was greeted by his gentle smile. Gradually, as the meaning started to sink in, she started laughing softly at his statement. Touya was glad to be able to bring a smile back to her face again. It was the first time he had done something for her instead of Akari doing something for him.

"Arigatou Touya-kun…." Akari said softly and rather bashfully.

"I was glad I was able to help."

They looked at each other with a thoughtful look on their faces before they started laughing. They recognized those words and this time it was vise versa. Akari thanking him and Touya glad that he was able to help.

* * *

The sun rose the next morning over the city of Tokyo. Like every morning Akari leaned over her balcony watching the morning sun and the seagulls flying in the distant. The morning breeze was giving her a refreshing sensation. The incident the night before was still vivid in her memory. Her mind was in confusion as she stared out the horizon. 

Why Touya helped her? She couldn't understand.

He would have hurt himself in his reckless action but he still tossed himself into the dangerous situation. Akari never knew that Touya would be the type of person who will act so hastily before. He was always so collected in his attitude and personality. She cannot imagine that he would risk getting hurt just to save her from getting injured.

Akari sighed out loud and look up at the brightening sky her hair flew around her face wildly at a sudden gust of strong wind. She held up her hand to push her hair out of her face and wondered how long her heart was going to restrain the weird feelings emerging by the sight of Touya. She had been ignoring them all the time.

She looked down at her bandage right ankle her and smiled softly. Touya had bounded that ankle for her the night before. He had been really kind and gentle towards her, unaware to her that her freezing heart was beginning to melt gradually at his actions. It will only take the matter of time for the ice to go away totally but Akari had no idea that she was losing her guard, that protection she had build around her heart to prevent from getting hurt again.

She never knew that meeting Touya Akira that one fateful afternoon will be changing her normal life forever for the better or worst no one knows as she paced back into her apartment to get ready for work. The future goes unseen to Akari as she prepared herself for work like any ordinary day not knowing what will be install for her next.

TBC

* * *

I may be going abroad for a week starting from the 4th of July. I think I will be back on the 14th of July. So on that time I may not be able to update this fic. I am sorry that everyone had to wait for a time being for the following chapter. I hope I am able to update another chapter before I leave. I will try my best, and when I come back I promise I will update as soon as I can. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I guessed it is just the same old thing. I do not own Hikaru No Go

I thought I wouldn't be able to make it for this chapter before my trip. Anyways, I managed it LOL. My flight will be tomorrow and i am suppose to go bed already because it is already 1am sweat drop... but before that I want to thank everyone who had reviewed...

**Dark Koorime 708;** My mistake, I've already made Touya old by supposely making Hatori call him uncle but made him extra older caused of my mistake LOL, and I read through the chp many times without noticing it at all. Thanks for pointing that out to me.

**Kari 55;** It does look like FB right? But actually that scene was a piece of my past when I was in school playing volleyball during PE. That happened to me in front of the whole class. You should see the amount of my friends and classmates laughing at me. I am nrv a volleyball player more of a basketball player. I play for the basketball school team. Thank you so much for your contants support.

**InventxDream**; thank you for reviewing. So sorry about the grammar mistakes. Hope you could bare with it until I find myself a beta reader.I've asked around but no one answered. Glad you like this story... hope u will enjoy this chapter too though I did update it in a rush.

**Coiling Death;** Thanks for reviewing, the volleyball thing was actually a little thing that happened to me when I was in school. But it did remind you of FB didn't it? I laughed so loud when I watched that episode... but sad, it reminded me how everyone laughed at me too. It was very embarassing. You think Touya and Yuki are alike? Actually I'm not very sure... when I inspected Touya before I wrote this story and I really like his small gentle smile in one of the later episode after Hikaru passed his Preminary Pro exam.He was talking to Ashiwara after he had played 4 games with 4 adults and draws 4 ties with all of them on purpose. I just cannot forget that smile... LOL. He is so intense and serious most of the time but he can be gentle and sweet too, that is how I got attracted to his attitude and thought he could take a relantionship very seriously...Anyways really thank you for reviewing... if there is any thing you want to ask me pls do put it down in the review or email me if u want to.

_Back to the story..._

**Chapter 5**

Akari walked alone in the crowded street carrying a pink umbrella and wrapped in a beige overcoat keeping herself warm. She was on her way to the supermarket to get some groceries for a dinner gathering Kuniko had planned. It was drizzling slightly and she was glad she had worn her boots that day as she walked on the wet pavement.

_Two days ago…._

"_Let's do something this Sunday!"_

_Kuniko exclaimed over the phone after Akari had came home from work. She had the receiver clasped between her shoulder and ear, one hand holding a bowl of soumen and the other hand a pair of chopstick. Like usual she had not eaten dinner yet and Kuniko called immediately after she finished making her soumen not to mention she was awfully hungry too._

"_What do you have in mind Kuniko-chan?" Akari asked and slurp her soumen leaning on the wall standing next phone placed on top of the television._

"_It's getting cold outside and I was thinking of having 'steamboat' for dinner!" Kuniko said. "We can do it in your café and so we can invite more of our old friends to come!" _

"_Well I guess it will be alright I close the place early." Akari replied still continue eating her soumen. "You do the calling of friends, I will get the groceries."_

"_Deal!"_

The supermarket was slightly crowded when Akari entered the place. She picked a basket and started off with the cold storage. She walked down the row of refrigerated items looking for everyone's favourite. Kuniko had made her a list and she was now reading through it.

She stopped at the meat section and looked through the variety. Her hand reached out the nicely cut pork slices when another hand came to take the same package. She looked up and blinked.

"Hikaru?"

"Akari?"

"Fujisaki-san?"

Hikaru stared wide eyed rather surprised at his old friend standing beside him. He was very confused too when Touya who had accompanied him to get some grocery called her. He looked back at Touya who stared at Akari slightly astounded though he could see that Touya was very pleased to see her.

"Touya-kun konichiwa," Akari smiled, she didn't notice him at first because he was hiding behind Hikaru slightly.

"Konichiwa Fujisaki-san," Touya replied politely.

Hikaru turned back to his old friend raising an eyebrow. Was he missing something between the two of them?

"Ano, getting groceries Hikaru?" Akari asked.

"Ah, Natsume is still in Nagoya and I have to cook for my squirt sometimes." Hikaru explained. "At the mean time he will be staying with my mum."

"I see, so did Kuniko-chan called you?" Akari asked. "About the gathering today."

"Yes, I got the call. I am going." Hikaru grinned. "It is good to see everyone again from school! Especially those in the Go Club."

"Touya-kun, why don't you come along? Since you are here," Akari smiled at him. He seemed rather quiet while she and Hikaru were talking.

"I don't think…." Touya started to say but Hikaru cut him off.

"Come on, since Akari had invited you just come along." Hikaru said waving his hand absently.

"That's right Touya-kun," Akari grinned. "The more people the merrier!"

"If you really want me to come," Touya smiled softly at Akari.

"Of course I want you to come!" Akari replied cheerfully not knowing her sentence had many meanings to it.

To Akari, it was out of courtesy but Hikaru took it another way.

Touya was slightly confused.

Hikaru smiled slyly at the both of them.

After they had gotten what they needed and paid for it and stood outside the entrance of the supermarket wondering what to do next. The drizzle had stopped so they didn't need their umbrella anymore kept folded in their bags.

"Since I have to go back," Hikaru said. "I will drop by your café later."

"Ok," Akari shrugged carrying a few bags of heavy groceries. The weight was nothing much to her since she had gone out getting groceries by herself most of the time.

"And since Touya is going to the gathering." Hikaru continued. "He might as well helped you with the bags and follow you there first."

"But I thought you needed me to…." Touya began and again was cut short by Hikaru.

"Ah forget it!" He said and walked off. "I'll see you both later."

"He needed you for something?" Akari asked when Hikaru walked off.

"I guess it is nothing important." Touya replied turning back to Akari after watching Hikaru walking away. "Let me help you with those."

"I can't…" Akari protested but Touya had already taken a few bags from her into his hands freeing one of her hands from grocery bags.

"I couldn't be walking next to a lady and not help her with her groceries could I?" Touya smiled in his usual gentle way. He held all the groceries in one hand. "It will be so impolite."

"You are always so polite Touya-kun," Akari chuckled softly shaking her head softly.

"I was taught since I was young to be that way." Touya said softly.

"I see, I am a real tomboy when I am young," Akari grinned at her own childhood memory. "I climb trees with Hikaru and I fell into the pond and ruin pretty dress mum gotten for me."

There was a pause as Akari looked up the sky.

"Let's see what else were there that I did?"

Touya was watching Akari with his mouth slightly ajar. Slowly Akari turned to him and laughed quietly at his reaction.

"Well, I was only trying to impress Hikaru back then." Akari explained. "I did make it up the tree but I couldn't make it down again."

"What happened?" Touya asked astounded imagining Akari being stuck up the tree.

"Hikaru told me to jump and he will catch me."

"So you jump…."

"Hai, but Hikaru missed and I ended up breaking my leg." Akari laughed slightly.

Touya's eyes widened; she can still laugh at that memory?

"I was actually happy when I gotten a new dress from okasan." Akari said. "I went over to Hikaru to show him and we went to the park…."

"He pushed you into the pond?" Touya asked guessing the worst.

"Iie, not exactly," Akari smiled softly. "My hair ribbon dropped into the pond I was trying to retrieve because Hikaru didn't want to help. It drifted to the middle of the pond where it was hard to reach so I fell in. Silly of me isn't it?"

Touya could only stare at her calm and cheerful expression.

"He didn't treat you very well did he?"

"Iie, he is very nice actually though sometimes slightly mischievous." Akari explained. "Well 'slightly' doesn't really define it. I think 'very' should be more like it."

"How can you still be so happy about it?" Touya asked in a soft whispery voice. He had stopped walking abruptly.

"Eh?" Akari turned to Touya her smiled disappeared from her face when she saw Touya looking rather infuriated and stopped next to him. "Touya-kun?"

"I can never talk about her that way…." Touya said softly his head slightly bowed.

Her? Akari wondered. Who's her?

"She really brought a lot of pain and I just wish I could forget about everything!" Touya exclaimed wrathfully, surprising Akari who had never heard Touya speaking of someone so furiously before.

Touya felt a timid hand touching his tenderly and his head snapped up and turned over to Akari who was looking at him sadly and worriedly. Akari was holding his hand in hers to get his attention. She smiled softly when Touya turned to look at her. She didn't like seeing Touya in that state. She wished she could bring back that tender smile she always sees.

"At first I wanted to forget everything too." Akari said softly her head inclined looking up at Touya's infuriated look. "I wondered if I forget will the pain go away. I thought about it again, why do I want to forget? The pain will always be there even if it's forgotten because you are only running away from it."

Touya relaxed slightly feeling Akari calm aura around him.

"I realized then I do not want to forget." Akari continued. "Even if they are sad memories, even if they are memories that only hurt me, even if they are memories that are rather forgotten. If I keep them and keep trying without running away, I believe one day I'll be strong enough that those memories cannot defeat me. If I keep trying… and if you keep trying…, I believe…. I really believe Touya-kun… one day those painful memory won't hurt you anymore."

Tears blurred Akari's eyes slightly and she quickly turned away letting go of Touya's hand. Touya stood slightly motionless staring at Akari's back for a short while before he raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder gently.

It was so embarrassing to Akari that her tears emerged unexpectedly but she couldn't bare to see Touya looking so depressed. She really wanted to see him smile at her like he always did. She felt Touya's gentle grasped on her shoulder and quickly dried her tears before she turned back to him in her usual jovial self. Akari understands that she shouldn't look depressed. It will only make Touya more upset.

Touya was reading her carefully but her cheerfulness seemed genuine and not a sign of sadness.

"Gomen got carried away back there!" Akari exclaimed lightly. "Come on everyone is waiting for the food!"

Akari grabbed his hand in hers and pulled him along the pavement. Touya didn't mind a single bit being drag by her along the road with her holding his hand. After hearing her thoughts and point of view, he was glad that his anger was no longer with him. She only let him go when they reached Eternal Snow. One of her friends burst out the café before they could even stepped inside.

"What took you so long, the soups are ready and everyone is waiting!" Kuniko cried grabbing all the bags from Akari and Touya. "Ah, you must be Touya-kun! I saw you at the beach the other day!"

"Hai," Touya replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine! I am Tsuda Kuniko by the way." Kuniko cried exultantly before going back into the café.

"Well, come on Touya-kun." Akari turned to him grinning. "I am sure you are hungry."

She ran in towards her friends. Touya stepped into the café slowly, his usual smile appearing on his face as he stood by the door not wanting to go near the crowd. He watched her chattering with her friends and helping them opened up packages of raw food on the joined tables in the middle of the café, three huge electric pots on tables with soup boiling inside.

Fujisaki Akari will be someone he will never want to forget and that is a promise.

Akari turned back to see Touya smiling gently at her still standing by the door and she was glad that she was able to bring that smile back. She ran back to him and pulled him over to join the crowd.

Even if I couldn't do much for Touya-kun… Akari thought as she prepared some food for Touya. Even if he wants to forget whatever that is hurting him, I am glad he is smiling again. As long as I could keep him smiling, I have to be strong even it is sometimes really hard to be strong all the time… but I am glad I can at least do something for him.

Later towards that night when everyone was gathered together in different groups catching up with new and old news, Akari walked over to Hikaru who was talking to Kaga. Touya was bombard by Kuniko and Kaneko asking him all kinds of questions about his profession.

"Ano, Hikaru…."

Kaga and Hikaru turned to her in surprised.

"Well, I'll leave you both to catch up with some things." Kaga said with a smile and walked off to Yuuki and Tsutsui.

"We hadn't chat for a long time Akari," Hikaru smiled at his old friend. "Looks like you are doing well with your own business and everything."

"Hai," Akari grinned. "I just read the GO Weekly that you won the match with the Ouza last week."

"It was a pretty close match." Hikaru replied slightly flustered. "But Touya said that I won because of luck."

Akari giggled. "You still quarrel with him often?"

"His is a snobbish, arrogant /beeb/…." Hikaru snorted under his nose. "He couldn't stop telling me that my playing method is soft and stuff like that."

"Ano Hikaru," Akari looked the floor as she spoke softly. "Did something bad happen to Touya-kun recently?"

"Eh?"

"I mean…. I mean…." Akari looked up anxiously. "Well, he didn't seem very happy and I thought… I thought…."

Hikaru smiled sadly.

"Hikaru…?" Akari looked at the sad expression as Hikaru looked at her.

"The previous December Touya's fiancée left him for another guy."

Akari stared at Hikaru astounded.

"He found her in another person's arms. It was his birthday that day…" Hikaru explained. "I was there with him when that happened. The shock of seeing the person he cared for with someone else must have hurt him real bad. They planed to get married this year…but I guess it didn't turn out to be a good thing…"

Akari was speechless. She turned slowly to look at Touya who was still talking with her friends. No wonder he wanted to forget. It must have hurt real terribly.

"Hey Shindo-kun come here for a second." Kuniko called from the other side as she stood next to Touya and Kaneko.

"Eh, what is it?" Hikaru asked walking over to them.

Akari still stared at the floor numbly. Hikaru's words still echoing in her head.

"_His fiancée left him for another guy…. They planed to get married…."_

That's horrible… Akari placed the back of the hand on her lips thinking when Yuuki walked up to her.

"Akari are you alright?"

Akari remained silent with a thoughtful look on her face.

"AKARI!" Yuuki yelled.

"Ah?" Akari jumped and looked around the café, everyone was looking at them. She blushed and grinned uncomfortable then turned to Yuuki slightly disconcerted. "What? You don't have to shout!" She hissed at him.

"Well, I called you and you look like you are upon the stars." Yuuki said. "So what did Shindo want with you? What did you both talked about?"

"Eh?" Akari's eyes widened anxiously. "We…."

She turned over to Touya who was staring at her wonderingly. She quickly turned away for being caught looking at him and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing…." Akari said softly heading for the kitchen. "We didn't talk about anything."

"Oi, Akari…." Yuuki called following her. "You look like you have something in your head! Please tell me what is bothering you. I can help you!"

Akari wasn't listening, she still couldn't forget what Hikaru told her. She need sometime to think…

* * *

It was raining again when Touya went over to his Go salon to meet Hikaru. He was slightly early that day but he didn't mind. Ichikawa told him that there was someone there asking for his guidance in GO. He reached the building, took the lift, reached the floor of his salon and walked over to the automatic doors. It slid opened when he reached it. Ichikawa who was at the counter turned to him with a smile when he entered. 

"Konichiwa Akira-kun," Ichikawa greeted. "Looks like it's getting colder everyday."

"Yea," Touya smiled at her placing his umbrella on an umbrella stand by the door.

"By the way, someone came by and drop this for you." Ichikawa said taking out a white box from under the counter. "I told her to wait for you to arrive since you are on your way but she said she had to go back to work."

"Her?" Touya asked slightly startled wondering who would come to see him here.

"Yeah, she has pretty long auburn chestnut hair." Ichikawa said passing him the box. "She looked quite wet when she got here. It looked like she didn't have an umbrella. I told her to wait but I guess she is in a hurry to get back to work."

"Auburn chestnut hair?" Touya repeated, one person he knew came into his mind. "Fujisaki-san?"

"She didn't say her name." Ichikawa said happily. "Someone you know? Is she your fan?"

"Iie, she is a friend." Touya smiled taking the box and went to take a seat where he always had his games with Hikaru.

Touya opened the lid of the box wonderingly. What would Akari give him? Why did she get him a gift for no reason at all. When he saw what was in the box he started chuckling to himself. Ichikawa who heard his soft laughter lean over to the counter to see what was wrong and saw Touya looking inside the box laughing softly.

"What is it that is so funny in that box?" Ichikawa wondered before she went back to her own work.

Touya read the little note Akari had put inside.

_Touya-kun, _

_I know I couldn't do anything to make you forget but at least I can make you laugh. Buffoon had brightened my gloomy days many times and I hope he can do the same for you. I want you to keep it._

_Fujisaki Akari._

Reaching into the box Touya took out the little toy dog that Akari had won in the summer festival. It was the first time anyone had given him such a gift. Usually people tend to buy him books or other expensive materials. However he found this gift from Akari was far more precious than any gifts he had received his entire life.

TBC

* * *

There, I had wrote about Touya's past and why he is so upset over it... Yuii is actually his fiancee well ex fiancee now. I know there is not much Akari Touya in this chappie but there will be the next... They can't posibbly be so cozy with one another in front of the whole gathering so there is not much of them talking together... Okies I really need to go sleep now. I will update again when I get back...I promise. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Let see what was I suppose to write here? Oh yes, I do not own Hikaru No GO.

Jamfase; Thanks for reviewing and I hope you will like this chapter too.

bobo05; It is a beautiful phrase isn't it? I love that idiom spoken by Momiji. Takaya Natsuki has a wonderful way when she writes doesn't she? Really love her works! I actually cried at that part where Momiji's mother rejected him as her child.

Kari05; Hi there! I did make Hikaru rather mean didn't I? But well he is after all very mischievious when he was younger. So I just couldn't help myself but potrayed him onsome of the mistakes he made. About Touya's feelings it will be revealed... read to find out ;) thank you for reviewing always.

Rukia-chan; Hey thanks, I am glad you like to read this even though you are a AkiHika fan. Well I am still looking for a beta reader since sometimes I really couldn't spot the mistakes though I am trying! Thanks you very much for pointing it out to me!

Coiling Death; Now that you mentioned it. Yup, you are right! Yuki and Touya do have many similarities. About Yuii, she is really mean isn't she? LOL! I just have to make someone that cruel to break Touya's heart don't I? I guess I am the one who is mean! LOL

Feely; I came back yesterday and the first thing I did was sit down and type a new chapter! I miss my computer so much! I know that is weird since I should be enjoying myself in my vacation. I did but I couldn't help missing reading and writing! ;p Hope this chapter will be interesting like the rest too.

**Chapter 6**

The weather in Tokyo was getting colder as days passed on. Touya had been very busy with his tight schedule in GO matches had not seen Akari in days and not to mention he had not visited Eternal Snow for quite a while.

It was a chilly morning when Touya walked along the usual busy street to Eternal Snow. Everyone around him was dressed warmly in their coats and scarf. Touya had a long grey trench coat over him his hands in the pocket of the coat keeping warm.

He pushed the glass door of Eternal Snow opened stepping inside the heated café. He looked around and didn't see Akari and thought that she may be in the kitchen. Her colleague came over to greet him instead.

"Touya-san, it had been some time since you came." Mitani said. "Please take a seat."

"Arigatou," Touya smiled going over to his usual place.

"So you will like your usual breakfast or you want something different today?" Mitani asked.

"I think I will stick to the usual," Touya said.

"Well, will be coming up."

Touya watched Mitani going back into the kitchen. Perhaps he had been there for almost the whole fifteen minutes and Akari was still not around he started to wonder if she did come to work. When Mitani returned with his serving he asked.

"Ano, Fujisaki-san is not working today?"

"Akari-chan?" Mitani looked at Touya with wide eyed. "She hadn't come to work for almost a week. She had come down with high fever and flu, later she got attack with stomach flu. She just kept vomiting everything she eats. The doctor told her to stay in bed."

* * *

Normally the small apartment was neat and clean but under some unwanted circumstances it became disarray. Dishes piled up on the sink unwashed, clothes strewn over the living room and dining table, newspaper thrown everywhere. Akari felt like she was in living hell for the passed few days. She couldn't eat anything and her fever had not subsided yet. Well, it wasn't her fault that she forgot her umbrella the other day when she visited Touya's salon. How did she know that there will be a sudden downpour when she was on her way.

Akari groaned as she lay on her bed face down. She was in blue pajamas, a long sleeve blouse with collar and long pants. It was her warmest pajamas she had but still she felt chilly. She felt terrible, her hair was in a mess not to mention looking horrible too. She won't be surprised if she got shocked the living out of herself if she sees the mirror.

The bell rang and Akari fell off her bed awkwardly. She lay on the floor unable to move for a few minutes before the bell rang again. She sat up placed her arms stretched out on the bed pushed herself up with difficulty to a sitting position and placed her heated face sideways on the cooling bed. Not long ago she had just taken her medication and she was feeling rather drowsy at the effect of the medicine.

Touya stood outside Akari's apartment, rang the bell again when there was no answer. Mitani told him that she had stayed in her apartment the entire time. She barely goes back to her parents' place because she never wanted them to fret about her. He started to worry when there wasn't any answer but after waiting for another minute he heard a soft croaky voice at the other side of the door.

"Coming!"

There were a various loud crashes and bangs before the door creaked opened slightly and only Akari's eyes could be seen as she peered over the crack.

"Fujisaki-san, I heard that you were sick and…." Touya said bending over to her, she was looking back at him in astonishment. "Can I come in?"

"Wait a second…." Akari replied and slam the door shut at his face.

Touya stood by the door rather perplexed at her behaviour. He blinked waiting for Akari to open the door again. While waiting he heard the crashes and bangs again but this time there were more noises coming from the other side of the door and then, suddenly…

"OUCH!"

Touya heard Akari yelled and reached for the knob but the door was lock. Akari tripped over the bean bags when she tried to retrieve her panties under the television rank. Why was her underwear there in the first place? She had no idea herself. After hiding all her undergarments, quickly she slipped on her robe and went to the door.

"Fujisaki-san are you alright?" Touya shouted one of his hand placed flat on the door and the other still on the knob. "Fujisaki-san?"

The door swung opened again but this time Akari opened it fully so that Touya could come in which made him almost stumbled into the small apartment at her sudden swiftness. When Touya was in the apartment he could only stare at the worn-out Akari before him. Her usual radiant looks were dull and pale not to mention her eyes looked rather lifeless. She was wearing a cotton yellow robe over her pajamas and her hair looks liked it hadn't been comb in ages.

"Gomen, the place is in a mess…." Akari said softly and uncaringly. At that moment, she didn't want to care about anything anymore but for the stupid headache to go away. "I was cleaning some of my… erm… clothes away…."

Akari had left her undergarments around the apartment and had taken them all away so it won't be so embarrassing when Touya comes in. Touya stepped into her apartment slowly and true enough the place entirely different from the first time he was here.

"Fujisaki-san, are you alright?" Touya asked her as she shut the door.

"No…" Akari replied shortly. "I'll make tea…."

"Iie," Touya stopped her. "I don't want anything. I came to see if there is anything I can do to help you."

Akari turned back to him with a small weary smile.

"You are really nice and polite Touya-kun." She said in a weird whispery voice. "Any girl will be so lucky to have you around…. Not to mention fall for you…"

Touya blushed softly. She wasn't acting normal. That was something Akari wouldn't say out loud.

"Ano, Fujisaki-san…." Touya blinked at her odd behaviour. "Are you really feeling alright?"

"Oh no, my head is about to kill me any minute." Akari giggled slightly. "And the medications I just took seemed to be taking effect…."

"Taking effect…?"

"The doctor said, I will feel light and drowsy after the medication." She replied and flopped down on the floor clumsily. "And may have difficulty to think straight…."

"Fujisaki-san!" Touya exclaimed going over to her side. "I am bringing you back to your room!"

"Iie, I'm making tea…." She mumbled trying to get up but Touya stopped her.

"I don't want any tea." Touya said sternly holding her down. She could even barely open her eyes and true enough she wasn't thinking straight. "I'm bringing you to your room."

Touya picked her up bridal style, she lay in his arm rather limply, her hands dangling at the side and her head lay on his shoulder comfortably. She looked very light and fragile in his arms as he stared at her features closely. All those time, she had been so strong before his eyes seemed rather impossible for this frail looking lady in his arms. Now she seemed like someone who needed protection more than anyone he had met. Besides that, she looked like she had lost a lot of weight too.

Gently as possible Touya placed Akari on her bed, her eyes were closed as she lay on her bed quietly her face turned to one side, there were some strands of hair covering her face messily. Reaching over to her hair, Touya pushed those strands away from her face carefully and tuck them behind her ear.

As quietly as possibly, Touya turned to leave but stopped when he felt a tugged on his sleeve. He turned back to see Akari grapping onto his sleeve looking at him in half lidded drowsy eyes.

"Don't leave," She said so softly that Touya could barely hear. "I don't want to be alone…."

Touya knelt down next to her bed watching her worriedly. He placed his palm on her heated forehead and the other hand holding onto her cold ones that gripped his sleeve not a while ago.

"I will be here, take your rest…." Touya said gently.

Akari closed her eyes again with Touya still holding onto her hand and the other hand on her forehead was brushing her bangs upwards gently.

"You don't have to be strong all the time," Touya whispered. "Akari…."

For the first time Touya called Akari by her name but she did not hear as she had fallen into a deep slumber resting peacefully for the first time since she had gotten sick. However it was both his blessing and curse that she didn't hear him using her name. He didn't know how she will react if she did and he didn't want to lose her in any way. _(A/N: Japanese culture, only those who are close to you call you by your name if not they will use your family name)_

Touya remembered Ichikawa had told him that Akari was quite wet when she came to visit him the other day at the salon. She must have caught the flu and fever caused of the rain. He couldn't help but felt guilty that she had gotten sick just because of wanting to cheer him up.

The atmosphere was very quiet as Touya sat next to Akari's bed with his hand caught tightly in Akari's grasp. Even she was soundly asleep she didn't let his hand free and Touya could only smile at her childlike behaviour. She always managed to charm him in every way and Touya wondered how anyone could be able to do that to his heart.

Nonetheless, Touya did not stay, soon towards midnight. He slipped out of Akari apartment and went home alone… leaving her in her deep slumber. Touya needed to think what is happening to him.

He was swarmed in silence and darkness alone in his house. He didn't bother to switch on the light sitting on his bed deep in his thoughts alone in his very organized bed room.

It had been almost a year since Yuii left him. He had shield himself away from every female population ever since. Girls who had approached him then always turned out that they were only after his wealth. There was no one which was truthful to his feelings. But when Akari came into his life, he couldn't help but feel strangely attached to her. She was sincere in all her actions. She didn't care whether he was rich, all she ever cared was how to make him laugh and be happy all the time.

Everyday he thinks of the way she smile, the way she greets him and the support she always gave him makes him want to see her even more often. He will find every single reason there is to just see her and to be there for her. What is this feeling? Is it love? Or just a mere crush?

Touya was confused. He had rushed into her aid when she was in trouble. He didn't want to see her hurt and when he found out that she had sprained her ankle he couldn't stop but worry about her. The moment having her in his arms was the best time he ever felt in his life. He just didn't want to let her go. When Mitani told him that she was sick, he had rushed over to her apartment to see her, to see if she was alright. She was constantly in his mind.

Touya sighed and lay back on his bed staring up the ceiling with and arm placed on his forehead.

After leaving her apartment late that night he could still remember how Akari slept holding onto his hand, he couldn't help but just watch her the whole time his heart flew out to her. She had made his heart pound rapidly, something he had never felt before in his life even when he was with Yuii. The feeling was so strong he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her even after he had left her apartment hours ago.

Touya had to admit that he couldn't stop thinking about the extraordinary maiden who had unintentionally stolen his heart but he knew that Akari's heart was still fragile as if it will shatter if he touches it. For now his feelings had to stay hidden, from her and from everyone else. No one must know about this until Akari is ready to accept how to love again and he will wait for that day to come no matter what happens. She had healed his heart and it was time he heal hers. Even Touya had no idea how but he will try.

* * *

It was very early in the morning when Akari woke up in her cozy bed her head still feeling slightly fuzzy. She could only remember vaguely about Touya's visit the day before. Slowly she sat up on her bed placing her palm on her forehead. What exactly happened she wasn't very sure. She remembered inviting Touya into her apartment and the rest was so hazy that she couldn't put the picture together though she did remember that she felt someone holding on her hand or she was holding onto someone's hand and felt the feathery like movements on her forehead that was rather comforting.

Without any sudden movements Akari shift out of her bed slowly and headed out her room to be caught by surprised. Her apartment was sparkling clean. She blinked looking around. The dirty dishes on the sink were cleaned, the newspaper strewn everywhere were stack out nicely at the side of the door.

"Please don't tell me Touya-kun clean my apartment!" Akari moaned to herself guiltily.

She noticed a note on the dining table and went to it. She picked it up and read it with surprised.

_Fujisaki-san,_

_I had made leek broth for you. I remembered you said leeks helps with fever. It's in the fridge._

_Reheat it before you eat._

_Touya Akira_

A smile grazed Akari's lips and went to her fridge to see Touya had placed the broth in a bowl covered with a plate on top. She took it out and placed it on the counter. One thought came into her head and she almost ran over to her phone and dialed a number that she never thought she would ever call.

"Moshi moshi?" Akari heard a croaky voice over the other side of the receiver.

"Hikaru?"

"Akari?" Hikaru's voice became more awake suddenly. "Why did you call so early?"

"I have something to ask you."

"Eh?"

"Is about Touya-kun…."

It was time that Akari did something for Touya in returned and she had a plan. It may not erase Touya's sad memory but at least maybe he could be happy on his most important day that happens only once a year.

Akari smiled at her own idea...

* * *

"Akira-kun, ano…" Ichikawa looked at Touya sympathecally when he remained in the salon and didn't bother to go out. "Happy Birthday!" She continued in a forced sort of cheery voice. "I had ordered a birthday cake so I thought…."

"It's alright Ichikawa-san…" Touya turned to her with a smile. "You don't have to do this…."

"But…" Ichikawa's smile faded when she looked at Touya who placed a stone on the board without anxiety.

He was practicing GO by himself since Hikaru wasn't free to accompany him that day. He couldn't blame him since he had a son to look after. He understands that Ichikawa was worried for him since this day brings back bad memories.

"Don't you want to go out with your friends?" Ichikawa asked carefully.

Touya looked up at Ichikawa indifferently. Friends? Since when Touya had friends? He was treated with fear and respect when he was just a kid. Everyone his age never was able to talk to him because they feel rather uncomfortable around him. Well maybe except for Hikaru.

"Don't worry about it Ichikawa-san," Touya smiled finally. "I just want to practice before I go for the Ouza match I will be having this coming Christmas Eve."

"Christmas Eve…." Ichikawa protested. "Of all days…."

"There is nothing to worry about Ichikawa-san," Touya turned back to his board. "I am very used to having games on the most special occasions, so it doesn't matter."

Ichikawa remained silent for a moment before they heard the door slid opened and she quickly went back to the counter.

"Ano, I was wondering if Touya-kun is around…." A very familiar female voice said, breaking Touya's concentration.

"Ah, you came the other day didn't you?" Ichikawa replied. "But Akira-kun said he wanted to practice…"

"Ichikawa-san…." Touya called anxiously stopping Ichikawa from her sentence and striding over to the counter to see if his ears were deceiving him.

Ichikawa turned to Touya with surprised, to see him making his way over to the lady swiftly. Touya couldn't believe the one person he wanted to see most was really standing there before his eyes.

Akari turned to him with her usual jovial smile. She looked a lot better since the last time he saw her when she was sick. Her face was rosy again and her hair had that usual healthy glow on it.

"Touya-kun I hope I am not disturbing you in any way."

"No, I was actually…." Touya paused thinking about his practice. "Well, I am studying moves for the Ouza match this coming Christmas Eve. I can't let Shindo beat me can I?"

"Hikaru?" Akari laughed. "I thought you said he won because of luck…."

Touya smiled. "Why are you here Fujisaki-san?"

"I came to see you of course. Actually, I wanted to bring you somewhere but you seemed to be busy right now…." Akari replied softly and rather shyly. "Sorry for disturbing you. Maybe I will come back later…."

"If you don't mind, do you want to…" Touya paused unable to continue remembering of his excruciating past but after seconds tick by, swallowing his own guts he said it anyway. "I mean do you want to have a game with me? If you are free…"

"A game with you?" Akari looked at him with astonishment. "Touya-kun I am only a school Go player… I can't be any help to you."

"If you don't want to I can understand…." Touya replied taking Akari's answer the wrong way, his heart sinking miserably.

"Actually I would love to play with you if you don't mind me being slow and a novice in the game." Akari grinned.

"You would?"

"Hai," Akari nodded and turned to Ichikawa. "How much would it be? I had never played in a salon before…."

"Never?" Ichikawa smiled eyeing Touya before she turned back to Akari. "Well…"

"It's ok Ichikawa-san, let her play for free…." Touya cut her off. "Fujisaki-san this way please."

Ichikawa watched them walking back to the place Touya always used and smiled secretly to herself. This looks like a bright new beginning for Touya. They looked really good together but Ichikawa couldn't help but notice that Akari had an invisible shield around her, an aura that she didn't want to get involved. Nevertheless, Ichikawa hoped that everything will turn out all right in the end.

A game between Touya and Akari begin…

There weren't much laughter to be heard in the salon before. They were more accustomed to Hikaru and Touya's usual quarrels though. The guests turned their heads with curiousity at the oddity of the sound.

"Gomen Touya-kun…." Akari couldn't help but laughed at a mistake she made. "I think that wasn't such a good idea to place my stone there…."

"That's right, it would be much better if you put it here." Touya moved the stones on the board for Akari to see. "There wouldn't that make a better strategy?" (_A/N: Sorry I don't know how to play Go so I can't possibly write where the stones are)_

"Gomen… I really can't help you Touya-kun." Akari said timidly. "But you helped me a lot in the end. This is the first time I had learn so much in one game. Arigatou…."

Touya blushed at her praise. "It was nothing really."

"Iie, you are a great teacher Touya-kun…. I am glad I came here today."

"That reminds me; you said there was some place that you want to take me?"

"Hai, it is a surprise…." Akari grinned. "I don't really know if you will like it but I know that we will have lots of fun there…."

"Oh?"

* * *

The rink was slightly crowded with some teenagers that evening. It was cooling in the winter breeze and everyone had gathered on the open air ice skating rink. Teenagers squeal gleefully as they sped around it.

Akari was enjoying the cooling wind on her face as she skate. She stopped after speeding around the rink one full circle, came back to where she had started and where Touya was standing by the entrance not wanting to step into the ice rink.

"Touya-kun it will be fun…." Akari exclaimed grabbing both his hands in hers. "Come on, I'll guide you…."

"Fujisaki-san, can we do something else?" Touya asked hiding the nervousness away from his voice. "I never ice skate before…"

"Like I said before there is always the first time for everything!" Akari pressed on. "I promise you I won't let you go…."

Touya couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of contentment at what Akari said to him even though he knew that she said that to get him into the rink, also to prevent him from falling and nothing more. Slowly he took the first step into the ice with Akari holding onto both his hands in front of him. She was skating backwards guiding him.

"See it's not that bad isn't it?" Akari asked still holding onto his hand like she promised.

Touya gripped her hands tightly his looking down the ice watching where he was going cautiously. When he got the hang of it, it was true it wasn't so bad when he felt the cooling wind caressing his face.

"Ok, can you let one of my hand go?" Akari asked. "I will still hold onto one of your hands."

She wanted to skate normally instead of going backwards. It was giving her a slight headache for skating the opposite way for that long.

Touya remained silent but released one of her hands. Akari turned around gracefully without letting go of his other hand and skate next to him. Everyone around the ring watched them skate side by side, marveling how beautiful the couple looked together. Akari was smiling up at Touya happy to see that he was actually enjoying it too.

However, the magic of them together didn't last for long when a couple of teenager boys came up to them in top sped brushing passed Touya in a haste which made him lose his balance slightly. Even with Akari holding his hand, he fell back pulling Akari along with him. He landed hard on his back with Akari on top of him her face on his chest and his hands around her. She quickly moved away and pulled Touya up to a sitting position before his clothes get soak in the ice but the damage was already done.

"Are you alright?" Akari asked anxiously. "It must have hurt with me falling on you like that!"

"Iie, I am alright," Touya smiled slightly. He wouldn't mind Akari falling on him everyday if he could hold her close like that.

"I think we should take a rest," Akari said unconvinced. "Here let me help you up."

Akari stood up and pulled Touya up to his feet too. Still holding onto his hand they skate to the exit of the rink and stepped out. Touya felt disappointed when Akari dropped his hand after he had both his feet on normal ground. He wouldn't mind if she held on.

"Do you want something to drink?" Akari asked. "You are wet and I am sure you are feeling cold. I think a hot drink will be good for you now."

Touya nodded.

There was a small stall selling hotdogs and some hot drinks near the rink. Some chairs and table were placed near the place for the skaters to take their rest. Touya bought drinks and they chose a sit away from the crowd sipping their hot drinks together on a small table and with both of them facing each other. There was a short silence before Akari took out a small little light blue box with a red ribbon tied around it and spoke.

"Happy Birthday Touya-kun…"

"How did you know it's my birthday?" Touya asked her with surprised looking at the present Akari had pushed over to him over the table.

"I asked Hikaru, he told me your birthday is on December 14. He was supposed to come today too but he couldn't make it because he had to do something else today with his son…" Akari answered. "And I wanted to make it up to you for helping me out when I was sick. You helped me clean the apartment and you made breakfast for me too. Arigatou Touya-kun…."

Touya was speechless, that was the reason why she came to look for him? He didn't know of course Akari was trying to give him a great time so he wouldn't remember about his horrible past. He didn't know that she knew about it.

"Ano, Touya-kun I wondered if you really had a great time today?" Akari asked rather nervously. "I mean dragging you here without knowing if you will like it, I was wondering…"

"I really enjoyed my time Fujisaki-san," Touya smiled at her gently, even his clothes were wet and cold he didn't know why he felt warmth all over. "You made a very pleasant new memory for me today."

"I did?" Akari stared at him wide eyed and hopefully.

"Yes," Touya answered shortly.

You had made me a new memory with you inside it Akari, and wipe away my dreadful memory of the past that I wish not to remember. Touya thought to himself silently knowing that this is one statement he wouldn't be able to say out loud. Hontoni domo arigatou Akari….. _(Honestly thank you very much Akari)_

"Open it…." Akari exclaimed excited breaking Touya's thoughts.

Slowly Touya pulled the ribbon loose and opened the lid. Inside was a small keychain with what looked like three GO stones, two white and one black hanging on its end. Touya blinked and picked it up dangling it on his finger and looked back at Akari. She shrugged and giggled.

"I thought about you when I saw that in the mall the other day," Akari explained. "I couldn't help it but got it for you. It is nothing much though…."

"But it meant a lot to me Fujisaki-san," Touya smiled. "Arigatou…."

"What are friends for…?"

Touya smiled gently watching Akari winked at him and sipped on her drink.

"Is that you Fujisaki?"

Someone called from the back of Touya destroying their private time together. Touya watched Akari's cheerful expression changed instantly to dismay staring at the person behind him. He turned around to see three ladies maybe the same age as they were staring at Akari with surprised.

"It is really you!" One of them exclaimed happily. "How are you, it had been a long time!"

"That's right," The second one said. "We were all waiting to compete with you again!"

"How is your leg?" The third added in. "I heard a rumour saying you never came back because your leg was permanently injured. Is that true?"

"Hey girls!" Akari stood up slowly her smile did not return. "I never thought I would be seeing all of you here…."

"Are you kidding, its winter and this open air ice skating rink only opens once a year." The first one smirked slightly. "Are we disturbing you and your boyfriend…?"

"Friend…." Akari uttered quickly, too quickly that made Touya rather disheartened. There was a slightest hope he had that Akari may share the same feelings as he did. "This is Touya Akira."

Touya stood up and bowed politely.

"Ohhh, the Professional GO player…." The second smiled in a flirtiest way at him.

"You know about a GO player," The third one said in slight disgust. "You are weird…."

"You know girls, I would really love to stay and chat but we have to go…." Akari interrupted them taking Touya's hand into hers ready to walk away. "Well, bye…."

"Hey, one of these days I can't wait to get you to compete with me again!" The first yelled at Akari's back as she pulled Touya out of the place.

Akari ignored her and increased in her speed dragging Touya behind her gripping onto his hand tightly. She only let Touya go when they were rather far from the ice skating rink. She placed a palm on her forehead and took a deep breath.

"Who are they Fujisaki-san…?" Touya asked curiously. It was the first time Akari acted so anxious and uneasy talking to people and on the other hand Touya had a strong feeling that she was hiding something back there.

"No one, just some girls from college…." Akari replied not daring to look at Touya in the eye.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Akari kept staring at the ground her hands pushed deep into the pocket of her mink coat. Touya watched expression silently wondering why those ladies could have disturbed her so much. He was positive something must have happen to all of them in the past and it may be something unpleasant to unnerve Akari this much. Those ladies knew something but Akari wasn't giving them a chance to say it but what is it? Touya never knew that Akari had a dark past that she wanted to shut off totally. Even though it may be forbidding Touya didn't care, he still sees Akari as his most precious friend and he wanted to help her.

"Fujisaki-san, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything," Touya pressed on, looking at her worriedly. She still looked rather disconcerted. "I mean I will always here to listen to you…."

Akari turned to Touya slightly surprised. Gradually she smiled at him softly.

"Don't worry, its nothing bad really." Akari replied comfortingly. "It was something that had disappointed me greatly but it is in the past anyways and I don't really like talking about it…."

There was a short silence with Touya deep in his thoughts. Something disappointing? He always thought Akari's greatest disappointment was Hikaru marrying someone else but it seemed like there was another incident that saddened her. What was it exactly? His thoughts were interrupted when Akari spoke suddenly.

"Wow, look at the time. It's getting late and we should be getting home."

"I'll walk you back."

"No don't trouble yourself Touya-kun…."

"No, I insist…." Touya smiled gently at her.

Finally Akari gave in and Touya walked her back to her apartment in silence. After a few moments of tense silence Touya broke the ice starting a conversation.

"You skate really well…." He began softly and notice by the corner of his eyes Akari stiffened slightly and asked. "When did you start skating?"

Akari was quiet for a moment looking slightly uptight before she spoke.

"At my grandma's house almost ten years ago…." Akari explained slowly. "There was a small pond at the back of her house and that was one time I went to visit her during Christmas when I was first year in high school. She gave me a pair of skates for Christmas and that was when I started skating."

"You were really graceful when you skate…." Touya whispered turning his head to look at her fully.

Akari's eyes widened and turned to Touya. Like always he was smiling kindly at her, gradually she relaxed and smiled in returned. That was a beautiful thing to say and Akari was grateful.

"Arigatou Touya-kun," Akari said softly. "That was the first time anyone had said that to me and I am glad you think so."

"I am only saying what is true…" Touya quickly turned his gaze away from her before his eyes deceived him. He couldn't help but look at Akari with much fondness that he was afraid Akari might see it in his eyes.

Soon Akari's three stories flat came to view and Touya felt rather disappointed that their little journey had to come to an end. Akari walked on ahead but Touya stopped watching her go towards the small building but she stopped before getting to the entrance and turned fully back to him with a huge grin on her face.

"Christmas is coming!" Akari exclaimed. "There will be a small gathering at my café on the Eve then we will be going to Tokyo Central to the huge Christmas tree before the countdown. Can you come?"

"I am having a match on Christmas Eve…." Touya replied suddenly for the first time regretting having an important match on a day Akari had invited him out again. "The Ouza match…."

"Oh right," Akari's widened as she remembered. "Gomen, I forgot that you told me about your important match! But you can still make it after the match! I will wait for you!"

"You will really wait for me?" Touya looked at her rather surprised but pleased.

"Of course, there is no way I am letting you spent Christmas Eve alone!" Her grin returned, held up a hand and punched the air. "So don't forget you do your best in your match! I will be waiting to hear your good news!"

Before Touya could answer her Akari was already heading to the entrance and turned to him again by the door.

"Oyasumi Touya-kun!" She called from the door waving cheerfully before she disappeared into the building.

"Oyasumi…." Touya replied softly even though Akari was no longer there his hand raised slightly in a modest wave before he shoved his hand into his trench coat.

Touya watched the lights came on in Akari's room before he turned away. A small smile grazed his lips as walked into the cold dark winter night alone though he felt that he wasn't as lonely and cold as he was before.

TBC

* * *

I am so sorry for the short pause. I just came home from Sydney and wow it is cold there! I am from a tropical country so its hot through out the whole year and lots of monsoon rain too but of course it won't get as cold as below 30c. It was almost 10 and some days below that when I was in Sydney this month; it is middle of winter!

BTW, I am in the middle of chapter 7 now... and about Akari's past, it will be reveal in chapters too come ;) Nothing drastic or dark just another slight disappointment in her life that's all... I wonder what it will be? LOL. I guess you have to read on to find out...


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Only in my dreams...

**Coiling Death:** LOL, she is really isn't she? Well, I always think Touya could be a nice guy base on his character in the anime... so sweet yet very serious when it comes to GO.

**Jamfase:** Akari still doesn't want to love, Touya doesn't want his feelings revealed, that is why the atmosphere seemed rather tense. But I promise I will lighten up things as chapters goes on.

**Kari55:** Hi hi there! Hehehee, I guess Akari's past will reveal not so soon, but not that late either... it will come.

**Xiar:** Good guess, its pretty obvious isn't it but I am not telling yet... why it disappoint her so much. 'wink wink'

**Feely:** I use to play rollerblade hockey, so ice skating isn't so bad for me. However when I ice skate with my friends they always fall on their butts... n I have to go help them but they ended up pulling me down to the ice too. BTW, yup I am from Southeast Asia. I'm a Chinese from Malaysia. My ancestors are from China they mygrated here many many years ago...

**Fudge cake a la mode:** Hey thanks, take your time to read... really happy you enjoy it.

Thanks everyone for reviewing I really appreciates it alot!

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle all the way, la la la la... ok too early for Christmas but a tribute to this chapter...

**Chapter 7**

"Say cheese!" Akari called cheerfully a camera over her face taking a picture of her friends in front of the huge Christmas tree at Tokyo Central.

Click!

"Hey Akari-chan, it's your turn!" Kuniko called. "I'll take the camera."

Akari looked up at the huge tower clock shown over Tokyo Central and sighed slightly. It was another and hour to twelve and she really thought Touya was going to make it. The place was lit with Christmas lights. It was cold but there was such a huge crowd the place warm up magically. Everyone was waiting for the countdown eagerly and she really hoped that Touya would be here to join the crowd.

* * *

Touya looked at the board waiting for the discussion to end. This was the first time the discussion took up longer than it usually did and on all days, it had to be the day he needed to leave early. His eyes moved to the side where a clock was placed on the wall which shown forty five minutes to Christmas Day. He was now wondering if he could make it to the central like Akari had told him to. He had won the match by two and a half moku and he couldn't wait to bring this good news to Akari. 

The seconds tick on and for the first time Touya wasn't really listening to the discussion the other pro players were having as they looked at his game and the Ouza. Truthfully he really didn't care, he wanted to leave immediately but the reporters were still asking him question which he took the liberty to answer them. He always did and besides if he really was late, he was sure Akari would understand. Will she?

He frowned staring down at the board… waiting… waiting… waiting….

After what seemed like decades had passed by and finally when everyone had finished with the discussion he looked up at the clock again that shown him only five minutes away to twelve. His heart sank miserably. It looked like he couldn't make it to the countdown with Akari.

"Touya-kun?" Amano looked at the young man closely. "Is something a matter?"

"No," Touya got up slowly. "Merry Christmas…."

He walked out the room unhurriedly since he knew that he wouldn't be able to make it for the countdown anyways. He wondered if he should go over now since it was too late. Waited for the lift, took it to the ground floor and walked towards the exits of the building alone. When he pushed the glass door opened and stepped out into the cold night his heart skipped a beat when he saw by the porch someone he never expected but very eager to see was standing there.

Akari turned to him happily when he finally appeared from the building when she almost freezes herself outside in a winter night. She looked at her watch and grinned. It was almost time.

"Fujisaki-san, why are you here?" Touya asked still in shock. "I thought you were in the Central with your friends."

"I was," Akari shrugged going up to him when he didn't make any move to come to her. "Until I realized I told you I wouldn't let you spend Christmas alone. I know it's not really pleasant to spent Christmas countdown alone, so here I am!"

Touya was speechless and was only able to stare at her. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold air and whenever she breathed out vapor formed in front her nose. When Touya didn't say anything Akari continued.

"Only another minute!" Akari exclaimed looking at her watch. "I came here to share the Christmas countdown with you since you couldn't make it to the central! By the way, I am sure you won the match with Ouza, right?

"Do you always have so much faith in me?" Touya asked softly watching her cheerful self pensively.

He was rather amused at how Akari could be so sure he could succeed in all his matches. Does she really believe so much in him?

Akari inclined her head watching Touya's serious one and ponder for an answer silently.

"I don't know," Akari said slowly and shrugged slightly. "Maybe it is just that I never thought you will fail."

Her simple answer brought a smile to the Professional Go player.

"Yea, I won…." He finally gave her an answer.

"I knew it," Akari exclaimed. "It is a good thing I am here then, this call for a celebration!"

"Fujisaki-san, you shouldn't have…." Touya whispered unable to think of anything better to say.

He didn't know what to say because he was so touched at Akari's thoughtfulness he felt numb all over. Never in his life had Yuii thought it was a celebration whenever he won his matches. She always pushes his news away with a wave of her hand as if it meant nothing at all.

"Touya-kun," Akari looked at him closely when he suddenly dazed off.

Touya blinked and looked down at Akari who was staring at him curiously. He quickly smiled pushing his thoughts away quickly. He watched Akari looked down at her watch again and she grinned.

"It's almost time… 5… 4… 3…2… 1…" Akari looked up again grinning. "Merry Christmas Touya-kun!"

Forgetting herself, Akari threw her arms around Touya's neck in a friendly gesture. When she was with her friends that was how she and her friends wish one another. However, Touya was slightly taken off guard at her sudden hug stood motionlessly on the spot. It was only a few seconds hug and Touya had hoped it would last longer when Akari let go of him.

"I have something for you!" Akari smiled at him digging out a package from her huge bag and held it out to him. "It is something I made, so it's nothing much!"

"You made?" Touya looked at her questioningly taking the lumpy package from her.

"Hai, open it if you want to know."

Touya unwrap it and a nicely knitted dark purple scarf folded neatly inside. He looked up at Akari who grinned hopefully at him.

"I hope you like it." Akari said nervously. "Every year I make something for all my friends for Christmas and I thought you may like a scarf…. I'd never really seen you wearing one but I thought…."

"I love it." Touya smiled.

"You do?" Akari brightened up immediately and took the scarf from his hands. "I am glad. Here let me help you."

Akari twirl the scarf around Touya gently concentrating on tying it nicely around his neck unaware Touya was watching her warmly and intently. After finally getting the scarf wrapped around his neck properly she smiled and looked up at him.

"There it's…"

Akari didn't manage to finish her sentence when Touya seized her shoulders with both hands and pulled her towards him. Her eyes widened when she felt her face landing on his chest softly and she felt Touya's arms around her shoulder, press her whole body close to his as if he was afraid to lose her and as if he was seeking warmth from her. Akari blinked not knowing what to do and what happened.

"Arigatou…." Touya whispered his face buried in her soft hair still holding her tightly. "All this time I never really celebrated Christmas with anyone…."

When Akari heard that she felt rather sad for Touya. She slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around his waist loosely. When she did that, Touya tightened his arms around her shoulders glad that she didn't push him away.

"Is alright Touya-kun," She whispered back. "Like I said before, there is always the first time for everything…."

"And I didn't even get you anything…." Touya mumbled guiltily.

"You don't have to…" Akari replied. "You are always so busy and I am sure you didn't have time to shop for presents…."

That is right. I am always so busy…. Touya thought remembering those words Yuii had said to him before and told him that how he could forget to buy something for her but Akari told him that it was alright. She always never expected anything back from him. She was so different from Yuii.

They didn't know how long they held on each other in the cold night outside the GO Study Centre. Touya never felt this happy in ages, if only that moment in this cold winter night will freeze the time and he could hold onto Akari forever but he knew he need to let her go soon.

Gradually he loosens his hold reluctantly and finally he let his hands fall to his side again but they didn't move away and stood close to each other staring at each other into the depths of their eyes. For the first time Touya saw something promising in her eyes even it was only for a second.

When Akari felt Touya loosening his hold around her, she only let go of him afraid that she may hurt him if she tried pushing him away. Even though she felt rather uneasy about the hug she didn't mind when Touya had her in his arms. She knew that it was wrong of her to think that way since she was suppose to stay clear from emotions but she couldn't help feeling right about it too. Akari realized that they were still so close after they had broke apart, her hands place on his chest as she stared up at him seeing the tenderness in his eyes. However, the spell was broken when a snow flake landed on her nose. She blinked and looked up half glad and half disappointed the snow brought her back to reality.

"It's snowing!" Akari grinned stepping away from Touya reaching out towards the sky letting the snow flakes land on her palm lightly.

Touya watched her innocent gesture, still memorized by the look Akari had when she gazed back into his eyes. Even it was for a moment, before the snow stopped everything. He saw it and it had brightened his hope to a new level. It was brief moment of affection, fondness in her eyes but also mixture of trepidation and unease. She was still unsure with fear of feeling again.

Touya was afraid too but he didn't know why he knew with all his heart Akari will never do anything to hurt him and if only she could feel the same way.

"Hey Touya we should take a picture!" Akari suddenly exclaimed turning back to him happily.

"Here?" Touya looked rather incredulously. "There is no one to take the picture for us…."

"We don't need one!" Akari laughed pulling out her digital camera from her bag and went back to him. "I can do it myself!"

"Huh?"

Akari placed an arm around his shoulder and leaned over closer to him. Then she stretched her hand which was holding the camera out with the camera facing them.

"A memory of having Christmas countdown in the GO Study Centre!" Akari said in a news caster tone and smile. "Cheese!"

Touya was staring at her the whole time when Akari took the picture of them. He couldn't believe he could have such a great time on Christmas. To him it was just another ordinary day but Akari had made it special for him.

Akari couldn't help but thought sadly.

_That is right my heart will never melt. Under the freezing snowing afternoon when I made that vow to be alone forever… and it started snowing immediately like its reminding me when I almost gave in to emotions again._

"Come on everyone is waiting for us at Tokyo Central!" Akari exclaimed happily after her photo snap turning to Touya fully. "The party had just started!"

Before Touya could protest or say anything Akari tugged his hand in hers and dragged him across the city to a party he was looking forward to for the first time but it doesn't matter does it? Like Akari had told him many times before that there is always the first time for everything.

Touya never like trying new things because he always had difficulty in fitting in but Akari had made that so easy for him. Maybe it was because she was with him…

* * *

Colourful ribbons lay on the ground and the crowd was still great when Akari and Touya arrived at the Central. The huge Christmas tree stood high and grand sparkling with Christmas lights in the centre of the crowd. It was a beautiful sight. 

"Now I wonder if I could find my friend in this crowd…." Akari said on her toes, crane her neck to have a better look over the heads of other people. "I told them I will meet them back here!"

"Gomen Fujisaki-san, if it's not for you coming to see me, you wouldn't get separated from your friends." Touya said rather uncomfortably.

"You don't have to apologize." Akari turned back to him with surprise. "I really wanted you to come, honestly."

"You could have waited here…."

"Will you still come after knowing you were going to be late?" Akari asked eyeing him closely. "Tell me the truth Touya-kun."

He hesitated before he took a deep breath and spoke.

"I guess I was planning to go home since I was late…."

"See, I know you too well…." Akari smiled kindly. "That was why I went to get you. I really honestly wanted you to join us."

Touya smiled.

"So stop making a fuss about what I have done." Akari inclined her head with a cheerful grin. "It is really something small to do for a friend."

"AKARI-CHAN!" Someone yelled over the crowd. "OVER HERE!"

Akari turned over to the direction she heard her name called to the whole world to hear and saw Kuniko waving at her anxiously behind an enormous group of teenagers. Swiftly Akari raised her arm and waved in return.

Touya watched her friends pushing their way through the crowd towards them. When they came to view fully he was awarded by a huge glare from the guy he remembered by the name of Yuuki. He tried ignoring him looking at another direction.

"Gomen, I took so long to come back!" Akari pressed her palms together in a prayer form.

"You miss the countdown!" Kuniko cried. "All of us were waiting and you never turn up."

"Why is he here?" Yuuki asked rudely still glaring at Touya.

"I brought him here!" Akari replied cheerfully. "He was having a match for the Ouza title and took up sometime for him to come down."

"You mean you left us to go fetch him?" Yuuki rephrase her sentence unbelievingly.

"Did I tell you he was coming?" Akari stared at Yuuki wide eye slightly flustered at Yuuki's furious expression.

"You did but you didn't tell me that you were going to go get him…." Yuuki repeated grudgingly.

"Mitani, stop it!" Kaneko yelled slightly agitated by his attitude. "What is the big deal!"

"Yeesh forget it!" Yuuki cried walking away into the crowd.

Akari watched him walked off still unsure what actually happened, she turned to Kuniko for some explanations.

"Mitani-kun had been really anxious when you didn't come back for the countdown." Kuniko explained. "He was really looking forward to have countdown with you. I guess he is just disappointed."

"Oh…" Everything started dawning to Akari as she turned back to Yuuki's retreating back.

"Do you think you should go talk to him?" Kuniko asked softly.

"Right…." Akari hesitated for a moment before she turned back to Touya. "Erm… one moment. I'll be right back."

With that she turned back to the direction where Yuuki had gone. The back of his head was still visible over the crowd. It was not hard to notice since his hair was orange. Akari pushed her way through towards him.

"Yuuki wait up!" She called but he ignored her. "Yuuki!"

When they were an ear shot away from the crowd Yuuki finally turned around to face Akari who looked rather breathless after her effort of pushing her way through the wild crowd and it wasn't easy.

"Ever since you met this Touya you had gone your way out to be with him!" Yuuki yelled at her.

Akari was glad that there was no one around hearing their conversation or it would be rather embarrassing with Yuuki yelling at her that way. He was always so cool and collected. This time Akari knew that she must have disappointed him greatly.

"That is not true Yuuki…." Akari shook her head. "I was only trying to get him to the party."

"Why does it matter whether if he comes or not? You cared about him that much that it is so important he has to come to the party!"

"That is not true!" Akari protested. "I care about you too or I wouldn't be here talking to you!"

"Really," Yuuki replied skeptically. "Why does it matter to you if he didn't turn up?"

"He is my friend and I don't want him to spend Christmas alone!" Akari explained. "Just like you. I don't want you to spend Christmas alone!"

"You left me alone to be with him during the countdown!" Yuuki shouted. "What do you mean I didn't want me to be alone?"

"Kuniko-chan and Kaneko-san is with you!" Akari uttered anxiously. "I mean I sure Kaga-san was with you too before he left with his girlfriend!"

"They don't matter!" Yuuki was on his edge. "I only wanted you to be around!"

"Yuuki I don't understand…." Akari mumbled feeling lost for words for the first time.

"Don't act dumb you know very well what I am talking about!" He advanced towards her.

Feeling frightened Akari back away from him. She had never seen Yuuki so angry before and it was unnerving her. He never shouted at her before and she felt rather small under his scrutinizing gaze. She didn't like it at all. He reached out and grabbed one of her arm pulling her towards him.

Akari gave small squeak at the sudden jerk when Yuuki pulled her into a tight embrace. She was standing on the spot like a statue unable to move or utter a sound when Yuuki tightened his hold around her.

"Please, you know what I am talking about!" Yuuki whispered. "It had been five years Akari. Why can't you give yourself a chance! Give me a chance! I had done everything I can for you!"

"I'm sorry…." Akari said in a small voice.

That was all she could think of to say but Yuuki couldn't take that as an answer, pushed her away from him, clutched both the sides of her arms in a bruising grasp and shook her slightly.

"What do you mean you are sorry!" Yuuki started yelling again.

Akari winced at the sharp pain Yuuki had inflicted on her arms but she remain still.

"You care about me don't you," Yuuki was almost in tears. "Why can't you care about me like I care about you…? Not as a friend but…."

His voice failed him and he looked down, his fingers digging into Akari's arm. It was actually painful for Akari to see her best friend looking so upset and worst still the reason was because of her. Slowly Akari raised her hand and touched his face.

"We can always be friends Yuuki…." Akari whispered trying to ignore the pain caused by Yuuki's tight grip.

Yuuki jerked his face away from her touch and looked at her furiously.

"After what I had done for you, why can't you just accept me…."

Akari remained silent.

Feeling frustrated Yuuki let Akari go so swiftly, she stumbled to the snowy ground. Without looking back Yuuki walked into the crowd leaving Akari on the ground looking rather torn and disheartened. She didn't know how long she had lay on the snow looking down at the whiteness of the snow beneath her. She knew people were giving her weird glances at why a lady was sprawl on the ground unmoving when they walked by her not caring to stop and ask if she was alright either. She only looked up when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and saw a pair of kind green eyes staring at her worriedly.

"Fujisaki-san are you alright…?" Touya asked gently. "You never came back so I came looking for you."

"Touya-kun…." Akari whispered looking impassive.

"What happened? Did your friend hit you?" Touya asked his voice laced with concern. If that guy really did anything as if to hit Akari. Touya couldn't think what he will do to him though he will make sure that guy will regret hitting her for the rest of his life. "Why are you on the ground?"

Touya was filled with concerned when he found Akari slumped on the snow like a statue. It was only because of her hair colour and he remembered the coat she was wearing, he recognized her. If not she would have pass for a stone sculpture any time.

He helped her up to her feet carefully, holding her icy hands. Akari swayed a little when Touya let her go. Instinctively, he grabbed her hands again to steady her. He wouldn't want to see her falling to the ground again but she shook her head and pulled her hands from his grasp gently.

"I'm alright…." She said in a soft whispery voice.

She was already half soaked by melted snow on her clothes and she looked like she was freezing. However, he noticed that Akari took no notice of her wet clothes and even her lips had turned slightly blue by the freezing coldness of her clothes.

"Fujisaki-san, did your friend hit you?" Touya asked again his voice filled with urgency.

"He didn't…." Akari looked down again. "I fell…."

"Fujisaki-san, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything!"

Slowly Akari looked up to see the kindness Touya was showing her. Unable to stop herself, she felt her body working on its own… moving… they were getting closer, until her forehead rested comfortably on his shoulder. Her hands lifted up gradually and gripped onto the front of Touya's trench coat firmly. He felt so warm. She could feel Touya wrapping his arm around her as if he was giving her the security she needed now.

It took only moments before she settled in Touya's arms comfortably seeking warmth and kindness. Something she needed after a devastating episode. It was the first time the conversation went this bad with Yuuki. It wasn't the first time he tried to reveal his emotions but it was the first time Yuuki got impatient and rather violent with her.

"I am so sorry…." Akari whispered with her eyes closed.

Touya tightened his arms around her and asked softly. "Why are you sorry…?"

"I couldn't give what he was looking for…" Akari replied in a monotone voice. "I couldn't even answer him except to tell him I am sorry…."

Touya frowned slightly. He never heard Akari spoke in such a way before. She seemed so lost like a little girl who gotten herself abandoned in a huge city. He felt Akari trembling slightly against him. He touched her hair gently and started stroking it slowly and softly, giving her the comfort she needed.

"It's all right Fujisaki-san." Touya replied in a whisper. "You don't have to give all the time…"

"Can you hold me for a while…." Akari asked cuddling closer into Touya. She snuggled her head closer to the curve of his neck and rested there. Her hands clutched his clothes without letting go. "You make me feel at ease… please… until I calm down."

"As long as it takes." Touya said resting the side of his cheek on top of Akari's head but thought; 'forever.'

"Arigatou…." Akari mumbled finally her trembling eased.

Touya held on to her until she was ready to move away from him. When she finally did, she barely looked up at him. There a slight stain of pink on her cheeks and he wondered if she was blushing or was that caused by the cold.

"Gomen Touya-kun," Akari finally spoke after being quiet for a very long while. "I kind of ruined the whole party didn't I?"

"Of course you didn't…." Touya quickly replied. "I was really glad I was here when you needed someone to talk to…."

Finally Akari turned to face Touya though rather timidly. "Arigatou Touya-kun."

"You don't have to thank me," Touya smiled kindly. "This is the least I could do for you after all you had shown me how have a good time, didn't you?"

"I did, didn't I?" A smile formed on her lips gradually. "I'm glad to know you enjoyed yourself."

Touya was relieved when Akari start smiling again. He couldn't imagine how it would be like if someone took that smile away that brightened his day like sunshine. He lifted his hand up towards her and touched her hair lightly. His act surprised her but she didn't move away though stared at him with wide eyes, her smile waned immediately.

"You have snow on your hair." Touya said after he brushed them away.

"Oh…" She smiled again after Touya explained that he meant nothing special but only to brush the snow out of her hair.

"Let me take you home Fujisaki-san."

Akari nodded.

Touya took off his trench coat he had over his violet suit and put it around Akari. She stared at him with surprised. She shook her head and held his hands to stop him at his actions.

"It's freezing out here I can't take your coat!" Akari exclaimed.

"I am fine," Touya insisted. "I am pretty warm in this suit itself but you are shivering from the cold because your clothes are wet. I can't let you fall sick again."

Akari was speechless and slowly let Touya's hands go. Gently Touya swung his coat over her shoulders and wrapped it around her snugly. Akari could feel her face heating up. She was blushing again at his presence. She quickly looked down unable to look at him.

"Arigatou…." She mumbled softly.

"Don't worry about it…." Touya smiled softly at her shyness. "Let's go home now."

"Hai, let's go home…" Akari pulled Touya's coat closer tightly to herself welcoming the warmth it provided her.

They walked home side by side.

"Arigatou…" Touya heard Akari's soft voice next to him.

"Fujisaki-san it's nothing really." Touya was slightly amused at how many times Akari had to thank him over something so small. "Honestly…."

TBC

* * *

So sorry everyone, I was so hooked to the 6th book of Harry Potter... I totally forgot to update:P Well... I hadn't really started on chapter 8 yet but I will soon... I am getting a bit lazy nowadays LOL. Maybe I just couldn't put down the Harry Potter book... I will update chapter 8 soon... It will come kies! Won't let you down! 

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything... sob sob...

**Feely:** Hey glad to know someone who understands my national language! Cool! Yeah I understand what you wrote. I guess Indo isn't much different from BM except when its vocal. I still can't understand most of my Indonesian friends when they speak :) Saya tak beberapa baik dalam tulis bahasa melayu atau cakap pun kerana sudah lama tak guna. Saya jangka ada tujuh tahun saya tak tulis melayu dan cakap pun kadang kadang sahaja. Ini adalah kerana apabila sudah habis tingkatan 5 saya pergi belajar di kolej dan uni, semua dalam bahasa inggeris. Yalah, Harry Potter ada terkejutan yang hebat apabila saya habis cerita itu. Saya pun tak jangka cerita akan habis macam itu! Sekarang mesti tunggu untuk buku ketujuh... ia semakin hebat cerita telah melanjut... OK... it took me sometime to write that :P Hope you understand my broken bahasa melayu! LOL

**Xiar:** I'm from Kuala Lumpur... and don't worry you will have a great surprise at Akari's past when the chapter comes. I'm trying to make it an interesting chapter...

**Kari55:** Yeah I am sad for Yuuki too... well when you don't like someone I guess no matter what he or she does... it just wouldn't work does it?

**Coiling Death:** LOL she is stubborn isn't she, but that is what makes the story ;) She just didn't want to admit it...

**Jamfase:** Hikaru will come in eventually... I am trying to think of a humorous way too... just couldn't come into my head. But we will see. Yeah I couldn't think Yuuki as Yuuki too... in the anime it is always Mitani but his sister is in the story too... n I don't really know her name! I'll try my best to update asap.I try not to let Harry Potter get in the way of updating ;p

**Kickkid3:** Hey thanks for reading and reviewing! Yeah I feel bad for Yuuki too!

Hope everyone enjoy this chapter and thanks a bunch for all the reviews!

**Chapter 8**

Christmas was over and Akari was on a ladder taking down the decorations she had put up the ceiling of her café. It was very early in the morning when there weren't customers around yet. Mitani was at the counter doing some accounting and other kitchen employers were preparing the kitchen and the groceries. The bell at the door rang indicating someone entering the shop. Akari climbed down a few steps and jumped off the ladder to greet the person who came in.

"Ohayo gosaimasu!"

"Yo, Akari…."

Akari stared when she saw Yuuki standing there before her. His hands shove deep into the pockets of his pants looking at her rather awkwardly. Taking a deep breath Akari gave him a weak smile.

"Can I talk to you?" Yuuki asked.

"Sure," Akari replied and turned to Yuuki's sister. "I'll be just outside."

"No problem," Mitani called back.

They left the café and took a walk along the busy sidewalk. There was an uncomfortable silence since Yuuki had a difficult time opening his mouth and Akari was slightly nervous with the memory of what happened between them still vivid in her mind.

"Ano, Akari…." Yuuki began softly stopping at mid stride. "I am really sorry for yelling and hurting you during Christmas…"

"Forget about it…."

"I can't," Yuuki exclaimed heatedly which made Akari jumped slightly. "I just can't forget about it. I know I hurt you. Tsuda told me the bruises you got on your arms…." _(Tsuda is Kuniko's family name if anyone forgot. It was mentioned in Chapter 5)_

"Yuuki, really, just forget about it!" Akari smiled at him softly. "I'm glad that we are still friends even after what had happened. I thought you didn't want to see me again after that! I am really glad you came today!"

"How can I stop seeing you Akari…?" Yuuki smiled wearily. "Even you can't accept my feelings for you. I will be here for you always…."

"Yuuki, don't you think you should go on in life?" Akari asked. "Stop waiting for me…."

"You always said you moved on in life but I think you didn't…." Yuuki replied rather impatiently. "If you did you would have learn to accept others again."

Akari for once couldn't retort to that.

"But I think I am pretty happy for once." Yuuki's tone of changed again rather softly. "It looks like you are starting to respond to a certain someone. Even I couldn't do it but that person is pretty extraordinary to be able to touch your heart."

"What are you talking about?" Akari frowned slightly at his statement. "I am not responding to anyone!"

"That guy," Yuuki turned away from Akari with a pain look on his face. "Touya Akira…."

"That is a lie!" Akari flared out. "I don't have any feelings for him! He is just a friend!"

"Really…." Yuuki turned back to Akari with a small sad smile on his face. "Your reaction is the best evidence I have."

"Wha…."

"Akari I know you for so long," Yuuki shook his head slightly cutting her off. "Whenever you deny something that is true, you get all worked up like you are right now!"

That shut Akari up completely.

"Think about it, why did you go all the way out to make him happy? Is he really just a friend?"

With that last statement Yuuki walked away leaving Akari in the middle of the crowded street rather speechless and deep in thought. Still as stubborn as steel Akari denied what Yuuki said was true as she stormed back to her café rather irately.

"Whao…." Mitani looked up when Akari burst into the café like a whirlwind. "You and Yuuki quarreled again?"

"He will have a piece of my mind soon…" That was what Akari could say furiously. "However, it will be until I can find a good retort, he will hear it from me!"

Mitani couldn't help herself but laughed before she retreated to the kitchens.

Akari was still furious. How dare he twist and turned around in his conversation. How dare he confuse her thoughts? Even he was her best friend he had no rights to play with her thoughts like this. She had no feelings for Touya and that was final! Whatever she had done for him was truly cause of friendship and nothing else!

The phone rang, bringing Akari out of a daze repeating that Touya was only a friend and nothing else in her head. Looking rather flustered she picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Eternal Snow Café," Akari spoke in a cheerful voice. You must wonder how she can change her mood so suddenly. "How may I help you?"

"Akari is okasan here…."

"Okasan?" Akari blinked. "What's up?"

"Well, I have two tickets to go to this charity ball on New Year's Eve…." Her mother explained. "But otosan and I will be going off on a holiday so we wouldn't be able to attend the function. I was thinking maybe you can go with Yuuki…"

Akari sighed deeply inwardly.

"I am busy on New Year's Eve…."

"You already had plans with Yuuki?"

"No it's not that… I…."

"Good then, I will call Yuuki and tell him to come collect the tickets!"

"NO!" Akari shouted rather too quickly but calm down immediately. "I mean, don't trouble him with small things like this! I'll drop by this evening to get the tickets! I will tell Yuuki myself!"

"Ok then, I'll see you tonight!"

"Right!"

Akari hang up and sighed loudly and agitatedly.

Why does it always had to come to down to this kind of things? She moaned to herself pathetically burying her head in her arms crossed on the counter.

* * *

It was the usual in the Go salon, the place echoed with 'pachi' clatters of Go stones hitting the wooden GO boards. Ichikawa was serving tea to guests and two regular and very common players at their usual seats looking like a quarrel going to erupt soon. 

"Do you even consider before you place yours stones Shindou?" Touya asked in his familiar annoyance hint in his voice. "I would be able to capture your stones at the right side easily. I am sure you could see the opening you had left right here!"

"What are you talking about?" Shindou immediately came into defense. "I did consider my defense. Do you think I will let you attack me that easily? Dream on Touya!"

"Look here, this opening will make it easy for me to capture more territories!"

"Right, if you do, I will be able to take over your side!"

"You have no chance to turn the game around.

"I do!"

"You do not!"

"Hey guys!" Ichikawa came up with cups of tea for them. "It's been like almost 10 years and you both still quarrel like school teens over a simple game!"

Both young men lean back on their seats looking rather irritably. Ichikawa could only smile at them as she placed the cups of tea next to them on the table. They still looked liked school boys to her whenever this quarrel starts. However, Hikaru had stopped storming out the salon after their quarrel a long time ago but stayed to play another game until the place closes.

"By the way, I was asked to pass this invitation to you." Ichikawa said handing an envelope to Touya. "It's from Touya-sensei."

"Otosan?" Touya looked up at Ichikawa surprised, his frustration over Shindou vanished. "He is back from his vacation?"

"Well, yes but he is staying in the country house away from the city with Akiko-san." Ichikawa said still holding onto the envelope. "Touya-sensei didn't want to attend functions anymore. He said he is too old for this kind of celebration and prefer to have a quiet lifestyle with Akiko-san. You see, even after he had retired so long ago he is still very popular."

"You know, he could at least tell me he is back…." Touya whispered taking the envelope from her without bothering to open it or ask what kind of function it was.

"He was planning to call you tonight Akira-kun…." Ichikawa could hear a twinge of sadness in Touya's voice. "You were having a match when they came back yesterday so they didn't want to bother you. Touya-sensei thinks great importance of your matches! He is still waiting for you to get the next Meijin title like he did."

Touya took a deep breath and turned back to Shindou who sat rather quietly watching his rival's reaction. Their irritation for each other had vanished and they were cleaning the board to start on a new game again. There was like an understanding bond they share and that moment Hikaru knew better than to open his mouth further but to play another game.

"Let's play…." Shindou said shortly knowing that his rival did not want to talk about anything else right now or even know what kind of function he had to attend.

"Yeah…."

* * *

Akari down the wine quickly and looked around the ballroom rather impatiently. She had decided to come to the charity ball on New Year's Eve after all but threw the other ticket away. She looked up at a grandfather clock not far at the corner of the ballroom which showed her eight forty six. She had only been there for forty six minutes and it felt like hours. She sighed and took another glass of wine when a waiter walked by her and put her empty wine glass on the tray before he walked off, she was waiting until it was time to meet her friends for New Year's countdown at the pub in the city and it is a small place where she had her friends had their drinks sometimes. The meeting time with her friends was ten and she had almost another two hours to go. She tapped a finger on the wine glass watching some couples waltzing around the dance floor, lean back on a corner of a wall and her other arm wrapped across her small waist. 

Touya looked absolutely breathtaking in a neat black suit and a satin dark silver tie instead of his violet suit and yellow black strip tie, brushes passed some attractive young ladies politely who was currently trying to get his attention but took no notice of them. He was currently looking for the person who organized this charity ball and a person who he knew very well. When that person came to view at the other end of the ballroom talking to two Pro Go players he had hardly talked to, he walked straight up to him not bothering that he may be interrupting an important conversation. He just had a feeling his childhood friend had planned this somehow.

"Ashiwara-san…." Touya called.

He was his friend even he was a kid. Even that their age were almost ten years apart, Ashiwara was still after all the youngest one compared to the rest of the pros in his study group with his father years back.

"Akira-kun," Ashiwara turned to him immediately. "Glad you can make it!"

"The invitation was for my father…."

"Yes of course, but I had a feeling he wouldn't want to come and it will ended up in your hands." Ashiwara grinned. "If I personally invite you, you'll never show up so I got Touya-sensei to do it."

"You know I never like functions like this, what are you having in mind right now?" Touya looked at his friend and ex-study group member intently. "If this is another of your pairing me up with someone, I'm leaving now!"

"Of course not, I just want you to have a good time!" Ashiwara smiled and took two glasses of wine when a waiter passed by and hand one to Touya. "Look there is Yusido Mariko…. If only I could introduce you…."

"Ashiwara-san!"

"Ok, I was joking!"

Touya shook his head so slightly that it was practically unnoticeable and sip the wine slowly from the wine glass looking around the ballroom. As he scanned the place he thought he saw a particularly familiar red head in a most captivating gown. He blinked; his eyes must be deceiving him. That was just too much! He was thinking about her practically all the time and now he was starting to have hallucination? But the Akari before him was more than just captivating in her outfit and make over. She was out most dazzling tonight!

Akari was dressed in a formal but simple red body hugging gown with two thin straps over her shoulders. The dressed flows down to her ankle, flares out giving it a flowing look in the edges and a pair of matching red stripped high heels. _(I am sure everyone knows the old movie Pretty Woman, just imagine her wearing that red gown.)_

Her long hair was tied up into an elegant French twist behind her head and she wore the lightest of makeup. Some pink shimmer eyeshadow on her eyes, eyeliner outlining her eyes gorgeously, mascara making her long lashes curled even more than usual and pink gloss on her lips. With the make up on, it brought out her divine features even more beautifully.

She took a deep breath and looked over to the clock impatiently again. How frustrating! Only ten minutes had passed the last time she saw it! She almost screamed but thought better than to do that and down another glass of wine.

"Drinking so fast will make you dizzy sooner than you want to Fujisaki-san."

Akari turned to the familiar voice that spoke to her and stared at Touya looking back at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement. She didn't know why but her heart suddenly skipped several beats and now trying to get it back to its normal pace again.

"Touya-kun, what a pleasant surprise!" Akari smiled. "Why are you doing here?"

"If you forgot, I am a Professional Go player. I get invitations to promote charities like this."

"Right, so Hikaru is around?"

"No, he had other plans to do with Natsume-san and his son."

"Of course…." Akari nodded agreeing and took another glass of wine when the waiter came up to her to take her empty glass. "Thanks…." She said to the waiter.

"You shouldn't drink so fast…." Touya said after he saw how she downs her wine earlier not knowing that that wasn't her first glass. "You wouldn't want to pass out before New Year's countdown."

"Pass out?" Akari laughed softly. It was sort of nice soothing sound that kind of enthralls Touya. "I am just getting warm up Touya-kun."

What Touya did not know was how Akari and her friends drink in the pub whenever they needed time out and when they hang out. Her blood system had gotten immune to alcohol since Kaga thought her how to drink almost six years ago.

"So how did you end up here?" Touya asked looking around and found that she was practically alone. "Did you come here alone?"

"My parents love to do charity, got these tickets and decided that they didn't want to attend the ball but go for a holiday instead. So here I am in their place." Akari skipped the part on how her mother wanted to pair Yuuki and her for this ball.

"Their place?" Touya raised his eyebrows. "You sound like you had more than just one ticket. Is your partner somewhere in the ballroom?"

"I didn't know who to ask to come to the ball so I threw the other ticket away." Akari replied rather matter a factly. "It will be a waste to throw both so might as well use one…."

Touya smiled softly. He could see Akari would wish with all her heart to be anywhere but the ball. It was just exactly the same feeling he had right now. He turned back to the crowd and saw several young ladies who were trying to get his attention earlier throwing some dirty looks at Akari but quickly smile when they saw Touya watching them. He gave them a small nod before he looked back at Akari again.

Before he could open his mouth to talk to her, a young man, maybe around his age, walked up to her and bow politely. He could see Akari's eyebrows shot up with surprise. She was definitely not use to this kind of treatment.

"Would I have this dance?"

Touya frowned slightly not liking the idea and turned to see Akari's reaction. To his relieve she didn't seemed rather happy or eager about it too but she still smile politely at him and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry but I…."

"She is dancing with me…." Touya cut her off. He had no idea what made him say such a bold thing but he was sure that he didn't want Akari to dance with this guy.

Akari turned to Touya with wide eye, her reaction clearly showed him; 'what was he trying to do?' He had no idea either. The young man took that as an answer and left.

"So? How about the dance?"

"Touya-kun I don't know how to waltz!" Akari hissed at him rather panicky.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead." Touya said, took her glass of wine from her hand and placed his and her glasses on the table nearby, slowly taking her hand in his gently and pulled her out the dance floor. "You will do fine…."

"I will make a fool out of myself!" Akari mumbled.

Touya held her right hand up in his gently and his other hand wrap around her waist. Slowly Akari placed her other free hand on his shoulder softly. _(I don't waltz either… I think that is how it goes….)_

Akari felt really nervous kept watching her feet. Truthfully she never dances with anyone in her life before and never she had the slightest thought would ever waltz now. Nevertheless, Touya looked really stunning and elegant leading her in around the ballroom.

"Fujisaki-san, you are doing fine." Touya said softly. "Try looking up instead of looking at your feet."

"Er…."

"You will be ok…." Touya pushed on, trying to convince her to look up.

Slowly Akari moved her head upwards to see Touya smiling slightly at her. She smiled wearily still remain very stiff in Touya's arms. Without meaning to Akari tread on one of his feet and he stumbled slightly trying not to wince but did close his eyes at the pain.

"Sorry Touya-kun!" Akari squeaked softly. "I told you I can't do this!"

"No, I am fine!" Touya quickly opened his eyes again, tightening the whole around her waist to prevent her from running off. "Don't worry, just continue like nothing happen…."

"I can't…." Akari's face flushed almost to the same shade as her gown. "Please, let's stop."

"Fujisaki-san, just one dance the song is about to end anyways."

Taking a deep breath Akari tried her best to relax and follow Touya's lead again. Touya could feel her calming down and his smile return, ever so gently and went unnoticed to Akari, he pulled her body closer to his when they waltz around the room. Akari was getting use to the steps though still slightly awkward was beginning to feel like she was whirled around like Belle in the Walt Disney fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast, she had watched when she was young but Akari strongly believe that she was the beast and Touya was the beauty in this situation.

For almost a few full minutes their dance was flawless when they whirl around the ballroom marble dance floor. They were beginning to look like one when the move elegantly around others, their eyes locked together unable to look away. Akari could never imagine Touya could make her feel as light as a feather like she was skating on ice as he guide her around the ballroom dance floor. It was a pity the song had to end. Even so, Touya did not let her go, still held her in his arms, both of them stood motionlessly, their heads only inches away, their eyes still locked together with each other in a trance.

"I need to go to the washroom…." Akari whispered breaking the spell. She just had to break the spell. "Excuse me…."

Reluctantly, Touya let her go slowly and she walked away leaving him in the middle of the dance floor rather in a daze. He only came back to reality when he felt someone's arm around his shoulders and heard Ashiwara's voice next to him.

"Who is that charming young lady?"

"A friend, I met back at school." Touya replied walking away from the dance floor. "It's more like Shindou's friend."

"Shindou?" Ashiwara was still looking at the direction where Akari had gone. "You mean your rival Shindou Hikaru?"

"Yeah, that guy…."

"And to think I have to introduce you to girls!" Ashiwara laughed.

"Don't start Ashiwara-san…." Touya replied rather irritably.

"I won't, look my date is waiting for me. I should be going back to her now."

"Yeah…." Touya nod once glad that Ashiwara never press on any further or interrogate him more either.

He waited for Akari to return at the corner of the ballroom when someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see who it may be. When he saw the person standing before him he nearly fumbled but luckily he didn't let his guard fall, just stare at her with mild surprise in his compose self.

"Yuii, why are you here…?"

"What a surprise, Akira" The lady clad in a stunningly and very revealing black gown ignored his question and smiled sweetly at him. "You are here alone?"

Touya didn't answer.

"Oh, still thinking about me is it." Yuii drawled in a seductive voice. "Well, I am with someone today. If you remember I think I introduce to you before. He is off getting us drinks."

"Yes, you introduce him to me on my birthday." Touya replied never hiding the sarcasm in his voice. "How can I forget?"

Yuii smile unaffected by his statement and at that moment her boyfriend choose to appear with two glass of wine in his hand. He passed one to Yuii.

"If I remember you are Touya-san right." Yuii's partner said.

Touya remained speechless. He hated encounters like this and it had to be the day before starting of a brand new year.

Akari checked her image carefully in the mirror before she left the washroom. She was still kind of baffled by the two minutes of lightheadedness she had when she dance with Touya earlier though the lightheadedness didn't last when she step back into the crowd. The first thing that caught her eye when she entered the ball room was Touya looking rather uptight talking to a very stunning and beautiful model figure lady in a black revealing gown not far from where she was standing. The lady had a hand link around another man's arm. She inclined her head slightly watching her as she walked over to them but stopped when she heard her conversation. There was something not right in that picture.

"So you are alone aren't you Akira," Yuii mocked. "Always spending your time with GO I am surprise you didn't bring the goban here to the ball as your partner."

"Is something a matter?" Touya was relief when he heard Akari's voice behind him. What stunned him most was he felt Akari's arm linked around his sending electric shocks up his whole body. "Are they your friends?"

"This is Sugisa Yuii and her partner…" Touya paused for a moment. Truthfully he couldn't remember the guy's name and he didn't want to be rude or anything.

"Kazusa Shinji, don't fret on it!" The guy said obligingly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sugisa-san, Kazusa-san." Akari smiled and bowed slightly but still holding onto Touya's arm. "I am Fujisaki Akari."

"I don't believe this," Yuii smirked slightly. "You actually brought a lady not a goban." She stared at Akari with the smirked still on her face which Akari love to smack away. "So is Akira always stuck to the goban playing Go with his fellows than being with you Fujisaki-san? He is a hell boring guy and I bet you wouldn't last with him for more than a year!"

"For all do you respect Sugisa-san," Akari smile a rather charmingly but in a false scary one too back at her. "I don't find anything boring about Touya-kun and besides I will continue to encourage him in GO since he has the talent unlike someone who doesn't know anything about it but seemed to have so much to talk about it. Though it better stopped because nobody wants to be embarrassed saying anything wrong, wouldn't they? Please excuse us, we have other much better place to be."

With that she walked away with Touya leaving a rather stunned and furious Yuii behind them. Good, Akari smiled to herself triumphantly, she did wipe that smirk out her face. She laughed to herself silently. She was definitely not very fond of that bitch and she had a strong feeling that it was Touya's ex fiancée Hikaru had told her about.

Touya could still feel the gentle clutch around his arm when they walked into the lobby of the hotel building where the ball was held. He could feel Akari's shoulder shaking slightly and he turned to look at her. She had another hand over her mouth covering her mirth.

"You should have seen her face!" Akari said in a muffled voice because her hand was still over her mouth. "She was furious when we walk away!"

Touya was speechless because all he could think about was how close Akari was to him and her arm was still around his. Finally after Akari got a grip, she let him go and turned to look at him with a cheerful grin.

Touya smiled slightly. He knew he couldn't thank Akari enough for what she had done for him earlier. She practically defended him and pretended to be his date for the night even though she knew they met by coincidence or was it an arrangement of faith?

"You know I don't really like the ball that much." Akari said. "Do you want to stay on or we can go somewhere else where the real party is."

"You have another place to go?"

"Yes, but I have to change first!" Akari said looking at herself. "Will you wait a moment please? It won't be long."

"Change?" Touya couldn't understand what else Akari want to dress in after all she already looked really stunning in this gown. "You look beautiful in this dress Fujisaki-san."

"Oh," Akari blushed at his compliment. "Thank you but I don't need to be so formal to go to that place. So just wait a moment, I'll be right back!"

Touya watched Akari hurried into the lobby washroom and stood around the large classy lobby of the five stars hotel waiting for her like she told him to. When she reappeared again, she was dressed in a simple loose white long sleeve low U- neck knitted sweater that kept on falling off her right shoulder and a spaghetti strip bright pink tight fitting blouse beneath it, Touya could see that two thin strings of the bright pink blouse tied to the back of her neck and a pair of faded blue jeans. She had changed her stripped high heel shoes to a pair of brown with slight heels, high leather boots that reached up just below her knees the bottom of her jeans tugged into the boots.

She had let her hair down from the French twist and her long slightly curly hair lay around her shoulders in a stylish fashion. _(Her hair is curly from the twist)_ Her beautiful red gown was packed away in a zip plastic gown bag and holding onto another small sports bag which he guessed she kept her clothes. She must have locked her bag in the guests lockers provided inside the lobby washroom.

"Come on I told my friends I will be there at ten…." Akari said going over to the exits to lead to the bus stand.

"Fujisaki-san I drove today," Touya smiled at her eagerness to leave the ball. "So I guess I will drive us there."

"That will be great!"

Touya took her bag and gown from her like a gentlemen retreating to the lobby entrance door where the bellboy bowed low when he and Akari came out, then helped him with the bag and gown. The jockey, who was standing nearby at his booth recognize Touya, quickly went to get his Mazda RX8 a beautiful sports interior car. (_Can't imagine Touya driving a sports car but it make him seem cool doesn't it? I like this car very much, just couldn't help myself. Muahahahaha!)_

Akari gave Touya the directions to the pub. It was a pub near the habour next to the sea. When they reached the place Touya stopped in front of it at the jockey parking, looking at the crowded pub rather wearily. He had never gone to a pub before and he was not dressed for it now either when he saw the men hanging around outside dressed in leather jacket and some just normal coats over their plain black collared shirts. They did catch a lot of attention when Touya drove up in his car.

"Fujisaki-san, I don't think I am fit to be here…." Touya said rather self consciously.

"What are you talking about?" Akari turned to him and saw he was still in his suit. "Oh, don't worry about it! Here let me help you…"

Akari reached to him loosen the tie he had and took it off him. Then reaching for his top few buttons of his shirt boldly, she started unbuttoning them. Touya felt like he was on fire from her touch but remained motionless on his seat could only stare at her actions in silence. What was she doing?

"There! You are ready! Now you are dress for it!" Akari exclaimed happily avoiding his eyes and getting out of the car quickly. "Come on…" She called before she shut the door and waited for Touya outside the car.

Touya looked down and saw Akari had undone five buttons at the top of his shirt revealing nearly half his chest, his heart still racing at her soft but quick movements when getting them undone. He turned to the back seat and grabbed a small box before he slowly got out of his car, afraid that any quick movements will really set him on fire and threw the key to the jockey standing next to his car waiting for him. Everyone would be eager to drive his car.

"I think it would be nice if you tug out your shirt too…." Akari said going over to him after he got out the car.

Touya quickly shove the small box into his pocket before doing what Akari had told him to and followed Akari into the dark pub, still trying to calm down. So, now Touya looked rather ruggedly handsome in a black coat, his front top buttons undone and his inner shirt tug out. He caught many girls attention when he walked through the crowd with Akari in his usual compose self with one hand shove into where he had the small box in the pocket of his matching black slacks.

The music was loud and there was an amazing crowd at the dance floor with disco lights flashing on them. They found Akari's friends at their regular dark corner of the pub on the round booth. There were two jugs of beers on the table and they looked like they had started their entertainment.

"You are late again!"

"Gomen, got held up at the ball!" Akari shouted over the blaring music slipping into the booth next to Kuniko and turned to Touya who still stood by the table. Without thinking Akari reached out to him and pulled him into the booth next to her. "Looks like you had started without us!"

Touya was still trying to simmer down the fire he felt earlier in the car remained rather quiet next to Akari and it was not working with her sitting so close to him.

"I never knew Touya-kun was coming!" Kuniko said looking at the very quiet and uncomfortable Go player.

"I didn't either!" Akari simply answered.

"Hey!" Kaga who was right opposite Akari started pouring a mug of beer for her. "You are late! Down this as punishment!" He pushed the filled mug to Akari.

"Hey, don't push Akari-chan!" Kuniko cried crossly.

"You want to share it?" Kaga asked raising his eyebrows.

Kuniko remained silent.

"I'll do it for her…." Yuuki spoke suddenly. He was rather quiet when he saw Akari coming in with Touya at her wake.

"Now looks who's talking…" Kaneko rolled her eyes.

"No," Akari quickly reached for the mug before Yuuki could. "I'll do it."

Touya widened his eyes staring at Akari, the fire he felt distinguished immediately. She's got to be kidding! When he saw her placed the mug on her lips and drank without stopping he only realized that she wasn't. Not knowing how to stop her, Touya could only stare until Akari slam the empty mug on the table. Now Touya was more worried than anything else.

"There done!" Akari smiled. "No biggie…."

"Right," Kaga grinned. "Train you well didn't I?"

"Fujisaki-san don't…." Touya shouted into her ear and only meant for her to hear. "You'll pass out for drinking so much! You had drunk quite a lot during the ball…"

"I won't…" Akari smiled back at Touya's worried features. "Relax and have fun Touya-kun…."

Touya could only watched Akari down another two mugs which added up to three before Kuniko, Kaneko, and she went out to the dance floor. Touya wondered if he should even let her get out there in the rowdy area. Soon everyone was on the dance floor except him and Yuuki.

When Touya felt Yuuki moving up next to him only did he turn to see him. He never like the way that guy glares at him and he always avoided looking at him. However, that night Yuuki wasn't glaring but rather watching his friends at the dance floor.

"You don't know Akari that well do you…."

"What do you mean?"

"If you are worried that this few drinks are going to affect her or make her pass out you are awfully mistaken." Yuuki said in his cool sort of way. "The first time she started drinking, well yeah she got drunk after the first mug of beer and passed out immediately but after so long, she had gotten immune to it. She no longer passes out on a couple of drinks…"

"She drinks a lot?"

"On occasions not always."

Touya turned back to the dance floor seeing Akari dancing an exotic and almost seductive dance with Kuniko. Their bodies seemed to work like one. Touya could feel heat rushing up his face and legs. It was a lucky thing that the place was too dark to notice anything. He quickly turned away from her trying to calm down. First the buttons, now this…

"However, Akari will be rather lightheaded after this few drinks." Yuuki smiled softly. "It's nothing much. She knows what she is doing but she will be wild unlike the normal down to earth Akari you see everyday. So you better take her home safely."

"I will…." Touya looked back at Yuuki with so much seriousness in his eyes that Yuuki left him at the booth satisfied of the little talk they had to join his groups of friends at the dance floor.

Touya wasn't left at the booth for long because soon after Yuuki walked off Akari came back to him and tried pulling him to the dance floor, he shook his head. This was something he will definitely not give in, even how Akari begged him. It was because Akari didn't let got of his arms in attempt to pull him to the dance floor, Touya pulled her forward slightly so she bent towards him. He leaned forward and shouted into her ear.

"I need some fresh air! Care to join me?"

Akari grinned and nodded.

They stepped out the pub greeting the cool winter air gladly and Akari giggling like a school girl running off a distance across the deserted street with Touya trying to keep up with her. He finally got near her when they reached the habour over looking the dark ocean and caught hold of one of her arm so she couldn't run any further. She whirled around grinning, her cheeks flushed.

"Fujisaki-san, the reason I ask you to come out with me because there is something I want to give you."

"What is it?" Akari inclined her head slightly.

Touya took out the small box he had shoved into his pocket earlier and held it out to her.

"For all the gifts and your time you had spent on me, a small thank you and belated Christmas gift."

"You shouldn't have Touya-kun…." Akari looked rather surprised her grin fading. She took the box from him slowly. "What is it?"

"Open it." Touya smiled.

Gingerly Akari opened the lid slowly and saw the most beautiful clear crystal carved into a shape of a snowman with full appearance of a top hat, eyes sharp nose mouth and buttons in front. It was only three centimeters big.

"It's so cute!" Akari smiled softly. "Thank you Touya-kun."

"I thought you would like it." Touya was glad to see how please Akari was.

"I love it!" Akari cried. "It's beautiful."

Akari twirl around buoyantly like a graceful ballerina, with the crystal snowman clutched in both her hands to her heart. She was after all feeling rather lightheaded after so many drinks or it was a little too many twists she felt dizzy and fell on Touya giggling softly. Inevitably, he caught her in his arms.

"Fujisaki-san, let me send you home…" Touya whispered softly steadying her on her feet.

"But I don't think so it's New Year Day yet!" Akari said looking up the sky. "There are always fireworks!"

"You like fireworks?"

"Well, they are rather pretty!" Akari replied still not moving away from Touya's arm she looked up. Their faces close together. "Don't you like them?"

"They do look nice…." Touya was captivated by how close Akari's face was to his. Up close he couldn't help but notice how her long lashes framing her beautiful set of eyes, very light and only visible up close, some cute freckles splashes across above both her cheekbones, near the eyes. "You are beautiful…." Touya whispered so softly and wondered if Akari heard them.

But to his misfortune and fortune Akari didn't, she moved away from him and began humming a soft comforting tune doing a ballerina step, twirl one full circle around on her toes with one feet curved up in the air in one graceful motion.

Touya was enchanted by how graceful she could dance. If she learned any classical dance, he was sure she will be really captivating when she waltzes around the ballroom. Then again, he realized that Akari took ballet instead, something he didn't know but glad to find out, a pleasant discovery of Akari's life that was worth knowing.

But she stopped what she was doing immediately after one full circle and winced slightly her arms wrapped around herself like she was in pain and almost falling.

Touya's arm shot out to her again before she slips to the ground. As of doing that, Touya accidentally pushed her sweater up and he was glad it stopped just somewhere beginning of her ribcage not exposing anything important while grabbing her just below her arms and caught sight of an old scar not far below her left rib. It was a rather long stitches mark stretched from below her rib up to where he couldn't see anymore. He guessed that scar could be easily fifteen centimeters long. He blinked and frowned wondering why he didn't spot that before when he was at the beach with her? Maybe it was because she had a white blouse over her bikini covering that scar.

"Sorry Touya-kun…." Akari laughed softly finally moving away from him unaware of what he had noticed and unconsciously straightened her clothes. "I hadn't been drinking much lately and I might be a little not use to it right now…"

"Fujisaki-san that…." Touya couldn't take his mind off that scar he saw but he can't possible tell Akari that he accidentally saw something she had shield away from everyone to see so his voice trail off.

"What is it Touya-kun."

"It's nothing…."

Touya couldn't take his mind off what he saw but he couldn't make himself to ask her. Did she get hurt long time ago? Maybe he will ask Hikaru what he had discovered and see if he can get the answer he wanted but Hikaru will be sure curious how he got to see that scar on such an intimate area of her body. He felt an agony of wanting to know eating inside of him but he held it back. Maybe one day Akari will tell him when she was ready to talk more about herself.

What Yuuki told him was true; he really didn't know much about Akari. Just then a ferry passed by the habour, he could hear the loud horn. With his arm around her shoulders he guided her to the jockey area to get his car. He is taking Akari back home and slightly glad that he drove today or he had to carry Akari all the way back to her apartment. A rather appealing idea but unattainable one since her apartment was at the other side of the town area. Touya couldn't help but thought that Akari was just full of surprises in store for him. He never knew walking into her café Eternal Snow will change his life so dramatically.

TBC

* * *

LOL Akari seemed a little drunk isn't she... ? Well I'm already starting the next chapter soon! Don't worry I won't let Harry Potter come into updating for everyone LOL! N really thank you for all your reviews! Chao for now! 


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I suddenly feel I am very long winded here... I don't own Hikaru No GO

**Coiling Death:** Well, Akari didn't feel like attending the ball in the first place. She would have thrown both tickets away if she didn't think it will be a waste. I kind of like the scene with Yuii too. I just thought Akari had to do something to help Touya...

**Jamfase**: You're very observant. But I am still not telling 'wink wink'. Yuii is different when she first met Touya, then her true colours started flashing. Remember, Touya's point of view about girls? 'They love to pretend' , 'fakes'. BTW, Hikaru will be coming into the picture sooner than anyone think. He is still after all Akari's best friend.

**Xiar**: Yeah KL the capital city of everything and also the polluted city... all the cars and smoke. The very busy town with jam, heavy traffic everyday. It's crazy! But Night Life in KL is a bomb LOL. More fluff will be coming up, 'wink wink'.

**Kari55:** LOL, everyone seemed very interested about that scar. Yeah it has to do with Akari's past and that is all I am telling for now. Her past will reveal soon... its coming.

**Haruko Akira:** Thanks for giving me advice. I'll try to write better next time and break up the sentences. Actually I had already break down the sentences in this chapter. I hope, it is much easier to read now! If there is anymore mistakes, don't hesitant to point them out. I really appreciate it alot.

**Feely:** A bit of fluff there the previous chapter and more to come up in following chapters... btw more surprises too.

Thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter... if there is time, pls don't hesitant to review

**Chapter 9**

Ring… ring...ring….

Akari opened her eyes gradually, feeling agitated towards that alien sound wrenching her out of her peaceful slumber. She remembered she didn't set the alarm, so why are there ringing sounds in her head. It was her off day and she didn't need to wake up early. Besides, she stayed up late last night watching some rented movies, pigging out with some popcorns.

It took her a few moments to get her bearing back and realized that it was the phone. Yanking the covers away from her, she practically stumbled out her room, to the only phone she had in the apartment, in the small living room on the television.

"Moshi moshi Fujisaki residence…" Akari croaked into the receiver her eyes still half close. "Fujisaki Akari speaking here…."

"Akari-chan, it's me…."

"Mitani-oneechan?" Akari eyes suddenly became wide opened at Mitani's panicky voice. "What's wrong…?"

"I think you should come down to the café right now!"

* * *

Akari sucked in her breath painfully when she arrived, then shut her eyes tight letting her breath go slowly. She stood a few feet away from the café feeling as if her heart had been pried out from her cruelly. It wasn't happening to her, not when everything was going so well! 

Some police stood outside her café, her window and glass door smashed; broken pieces of glass everywhere. It took her ages to make her way closer to her café. The police looked up at her when she approached and one of them stopped her.

"Miss this is a crime scene…"

"I am the owner!" Akari replied in a dull rather lifeless voice. "When did this happen?"

"It had happened very early in the morning or maybe last night miss…."

"Fujisaki…." Akari offered. "Fujisaki Akari…."

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Fujisaki-san, but I have few questions I have to ask you."

"Sure…." Akari stared inside her café at Mitani, who was talking to one of the kitchen staff urgently.

The interrogation went for a few minutes and after the police had written down all the details she had told them, finally Akari could step into her chaotic café. She didn't even need to push the glass door opened, as she just stepped inside through the glassless frame. Her shoes crushed noisily on the broken glass strewn everywhere. She looked around slowly and her expression unreadable, examining the damage that was done to her beautiful working place.

Some chairs and table broken… the pot of plants decorating the place pushed over and pots broken. The cash register machine thrown on the floor, the drawer containing their money where visible for her to see. It was empty. A hand flew to her forehead and she suck in a deep breath before she retreat to the kitchens to see the damage inside. What she saw nearly made her faint. She never could imagine the kitchen could be that bad.

"Akari-chan… I think it's time to take a seat!" Mitani said softly behind her touching her shoulders gently.

"Why?" Akari frowned at the damaged they had done to the kitchen. "There was nothing for them to take in the kitchen! So why?"

Mitani was silent, as Akari moved away from her and walked into the kitchen where her staff stood aside, watching her rather sadly. She bent over to pick up a dented pot by its handle and looked at it, hands shaking slightly. The placed was littered with cabbage, broken eggs and broken plates. Some other utensils on the floor too. The freezer where they kept their frozen food were all opened and her stocks all thrown out to the floor.

"Like I would stash money in there!" Akari pointed the pot over to the freezer.

"Akari-chan…" Mitani opened her mouth but Akari held up her hand to stop her.

"Ok everyone," Akari took a deep breath. "Let's work together and clean up this mess!"

"YEAH!" Her employees shouted giving her hope.

Akari smiled softly, glad that her colleagues were so helpful. "So what are you all waiting for?" She cried out like a coach. She has to be strong no matter what. "We have a long day ahead of us!"

"Ok boys let's kick it!" Mitani joined in, giving Akari her stamina too.

* * *

"Yes, I need someone immediately." Akari spoke over the phone, tapping a pen on the notepad before her at the counter. "Well it is urgent you see… I want to reopen my café as soon as possible again!" 

There was a pause, Akari listened over the receiver before her eyes widened with rage and surprise.

"You are charging me extra 100,000 yen just because I need someone now!"

She slammed the phone down, crossed out the renovation agent off her list swiftly, picked up the receiver again hastily and dialed another number quickly. She took a deep breath while waiting the person to pick up the line.

"_Moshi moshi…."_

"Right, I want to make some enquiries about…."

It was almost passed two hours she was on the phone trying to get a reasonable prizing to get her café renovated again. After crossing the final agent out her list she finally lean back her chair, pulling her leg up hugging them towards her front and her head bowed on her knees. She heard a soft tap, like a cup placed softly on the counter in front of her. She smiled softly and looked up.

"Don't work yourself out Akari-chan." Mitani said softly. "Yuuki is very worried about you too. He called you five times today but every time he did you were so busy."

"Thanks…" Akari whispered taking the mug of hot chocolate Mitani had made for her. "Tell him I doing fine, the café will be open soon again… tell him not to worry. I'll call him when I can."

Finally Akari had no choice but used her rent money for her apartment to start the renovation of her café. She couldn't afford halting and hesitating anymore, even her apartment rent was actually due almost two weeks ago. She wished with all her heart that the landlord would understand though she doubt it, but she didn't have a choice. She can't keep Eternal Snow close for too long. The longer it stayed close, it will cost her more funds.

Tired and worn out for the day, Akari dragged her feet up the stairs to her apartment that night to be greeted by a small note from her landlord stuck on her door. She read it slowly, tore it away from the door roughly and crushed it in her hand before she opened the apartment door, tossing the crumpled piece of paper to the corner of the room and staggered inside, tumbling onto her bean bag, falling asleep instantly.

Early next morning, Akari was yanked out from her slumber again. She looked up, wondering what woke her up and why her back hurt so much, only to realize that she practically skip dinner and fell asleep on the bean bag for the whole night. No wonder her whole body hurts. A sharp knock from the front door snapped her head to the direction. So that was what woke her up. Groggily she got up to her feet and opened the door. Instantaneously, all grogginess flushed down the toilet, blood drained from her face, she stared wide eyed at the person standing before her.

"Fujisaki I think you know why I am here." A huge man barked. He was three sizes bigger than Akari. Her landlord stood before her. "So you better cough up or you are out…."

* * *

It was like every morning, Touya woke very early, to read the papers at the dining area. A hot cup of tea and toast on the table still untouched. He scanned through the front page monotonously and flipped to the next. However a small picture at the corner of the second page of the papers caught his attention. He blinked staring at it properly. It was unmistaken; Akari was in that picture with two policemen talking to her. He frowned slightly and read the article quickly. 

'_Yesterday February 13, Fujisaki Akari the owner of Eternal Snow, stood before her café that was broken in the night before….'_

Touya took a few minutes to finish reading the article, his mouth slightly ajar. He didn't go over there for breakfast yesterday. He had an early GO match and didn't have time to have breakfast at the café. Never in his life would he think something like this could happen when he wasn't around. He tossed the paper away and looked at his watch to show him that Akari should be still at her apartment. He dashed for the phone and dialed her number for the first time.

He waited silently and rather worriedly when Akari didn't answer. Still frowning, he wondered if she was still asleep or maybe she had gone to her shop early. When he was about to hang up the phone and thinking of trying her mobile, she picked it up.

"Moshi moshi…" he heard a quivering sort of voice which he could recognize as Akari, but he had no idea why she spoke that way, or did the break in of her café still upset her?

"Fujisaki-san…."

He could hear a pause of uncertainty from her side before she spoke. Well who could blame her, he never call her on the phone before.

"Touya-kun?"

Touya heard some shouting at the back ground that made his frown deepened. He couldn't make out what that person said or yelled, but he could recognize it as a male's voice.

"Is someone there with you?"

"Er… yeah… er… look Touya-kun, I'm busy at the moment…." There was a pause when he heard the man shouted again. "I'll call you back! Sorry…"

With that she hung up.

"Fujisaki-san wait…." He was greeted only by the line gone dead.

He put down the receiver slowly his mind racing. There was someone there shouting at her, and who could it be? She sound rather stressed out over the phone and she just hung up on him which was something he was sure Akari would never do to any of his friends. Unless, she didn't want to trouble anyone or let anyone know what she was doing at the moment. Something was terribly wrong and he could feel it nagging behind his head.

Quickly grabbing his car keys and coat, Touya left the house. He got into his car and sped out into the highway; with a speed that he never thought he would ever have to use. He was going over to her apartment and fast.

* * *

"You can't possibly just throw me out like that!" Akari kind of yelled back at a man almost three sizes bigger than her. "That was an agreement that says, you have to give me at least two weeks notice!" 

"The contract also indicates that you have to leave if you can't pay up!" The man shouted back. "Now pack up, I already found someone else to take this lot if you can't!"

"You can't do that!" Akari screamed.

"Watch me!" The man yelled pushing her hard.

Akari lost her balance and fell to the floor harshly. She mouthed a silent 'ow', before got up to her feet again rather slowly. Her whole body screaming with pain from a bad way she slept last night, now plus some bruises for hitting the floor so hard.

"Now go pack up!"

"If you push Fujisaki-san ever again, you will find both your hands cuffed."

Akari whirled around to the door she had left opened, when the landlord just stormed into her apartment and blinked… was she dreaming? Touya dressed casually in a normal light brown jacket, stripped shirt inside and beige pants was standing at the frame of her apartment door.

"And who the hell are you?" The landlord shouted at him.

"I believe that is none of your concern." Touya replied coolly.

Touya remained collected in his usual stern expression, staring back at the man too big even to fit in Akari's small apartment. That cold stern expression only used in GO matches, and categories as most scary by Ashiwara and to many others too. He stepped inside calmly going over to Akari his stern eyes never leaving the overlarge man.

He arrived at the apartment in time to hear Akari's raised voice when he reached the first floor and followed by that male voice he heard over the phone. He quicken his steps over to her apartment to see her door left wide opened and looked in to see a huge intimidating man pushing her to the floor. At that point he could feel his blood boiling.

"Are you alright Fujisaki-san?" Touya finally tore his eyes away from him to look at Akari worriedly his features softened immediately.

Akari simply nodded, she had no idea Touya would rush over like that though she had no idea how happy she was to see him.

"How romantic," The man drawled. "I don't have time for this, now pack up or I'll do it for you."

Touya snapped his head back at him.

"If you think you can threaten Fujisaki-san again, I'll get my lawyers to write you a letter!"

The landlord stepped back slightly, but kept his furious and menacing look.

"I'll give you ten minutes, Fujisaki!" The landlord shouted at Akari ignoring Touya. He knew better than to retort to someone who was already in the edge of wanting to sue him.

"What makes you think Fujisaki-san has to leave her apartment…?" Touya challenged.

"It is in the contract she signed!" The landlord explained in a loud booming voice. "If you don't believe me, ask her."

Akari remained silent when Touya turned to her. She shut her eyes tight with a small frown on her face, taking a deep breath. She was not going to tell Touya she couldn't pay her rent. When she opened her eyes again, she looked right at the landlord her face defiant.

"Who need this place anyways?" She said furiously her chin raise slightly. "I'm leaving in ten minutes."

Touya watched Akari packing her clothes into a luggage on her bed rather quickly. She practically chucked every single clothes inside roughly. He realized she didn't really have lots of possessions that belong to her in this apartment. He looked around her room he had been inside once and something shinny caught his eyes on the dressing table. Something that wasn't there when he slept over in her room that night. It was the crystal snowman he had given her on New Year's Eve. He smiled at the sight. She had placed it next to the photo frame that held the photo of the GO club members.

However, Touya broke his gaze away from her dressing table when Akari whizzed passed him, grabbing the frame from the dresser and tossed it angrily into her luggage too. Finally she paused for a moment when she looked at the crystal snowman on the dresser. Unconsciously, she picked it up rather carefully, taking out a white handkerchief from her jeans, she wrapped the crystal snowman before she placed it in her luggage gently, unlike how she tossed all her possession in her luggage.

Touya could feel his heart warm up beautifully, to see Akari treating something he had gotten for her with so much care. When she finally clasped the luggage shut, she just took hold of the handle and flung it off the bed, turning to Touya and stared at him as if seeing him for the first time. Akari had totally forgotten that Touya was in the room with her.

"Where are you going to go Fujisaki-san?" Touya asked going closer to her.

Akari sighed and looked around her apartment one more time. It had almost been a year she moved in here after the previous place and kind of grow to like it here very much. She turned to Touya wearily and shook her head.

Now seeing her up close, Touya realized how tired Akari looked. She looked like she hadn't slept in days with dark smudges under her eyes. Her skin looked rather pale and her eyes didn't have that usual sparkle he always sees in them.

"Let me help you with your luggage." Touya said taking the bag from Akari. "If you don't have a place to go, if you don't mind, I have plenty of rooms to spare at my place."

Akari smiled softly at Touya's generous offer but shook her head again.

"Don't worry, I think I will go back to my parent's place for now…." Akari said and suddenly her mobile phone she kept in her jeans rang. She pulled it out and saw the name tag indicating it was her mother calling. She answered it quickly. "Okasan, is something a matter?"

"_Akari are you alright, I read in the papers about your café!"_

"The papers!" Akari nearly yelled, she haven't read the morning paper yet and looked over to Touya, just realizing why Touya called and why he came. He must have read about her café too. Calming herself down quickly, she spoke. "Okasan, calm down, I am fine!"

Touya watched Akari struggled to convince her mother that everything was alright with her. When she finally hung up she turned to Touya rather timidly.

"Erm, Touya-kun about staying over at your place…." Akari began slowly.

Now her mother knowing that she had problems with her café and if she found out she lost her apartment too, she was slightly worried her mother may do rather drastic measures like forcing her to marry someone to take care of her. So nobody should know she lost her apartment and she had to find another place soon, but before that she need a place to stay.

* * *

The moon was bright and round, splashing its moonlight splendor over the grounds of Touya's garden. Akari wrapped her arms around her waist, staring at the dark quiet neighbourhood. It was so unlike the neighbourhood she stayed in the city. Even at night, she could still hear the rumbling of car engines and sometimes the train. There was a soft knock and Akari turned to see Touya standing by the frame of the door. 

"I thought I will find you here." Touya said softly.

Akari was roaming his house rather aimlessly and added up in the library a place which she had no idea why, but gave her comfort most. She smiled softly.

"Thank you Touya-kun for everything," Akari said her arms still clasped tightly around her waist. "I will pay for the rent, when I…"

"Fujisaki-san, how many times have I got to tell you that you don't have to pay me any rent!"

"But…."

Touya walked closer to her and placed a finger on her lips shutting her up. He shook his head gently. Akari could feel tears welling up her eyes; she sucked in her breath quickly holding them in check. She will not cry, no matter what kind of problems she was facing, she will not cry.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Touya asked gently.

"No…" Akari replied shortly her voice cracked a little.

Even though it was only a little, Touya noticed her defeated and almost sad voice. Akari already turned from him and walked away. She headed for the kitchen and bent over the sink taking deep breaths. She just mustn't cry! After several minutes passed, her tears finally stop threatening to fall, only did she look up and scan around the kitchen. Suddenly remembering what day it was.

Touya smelt something that he hadn't for sometime and followed the scent to the kitchen to see Akari over the stove doing something. He inclined his head, watching her back as she worked on something. He had avoided her since he knew that she needed the space and some time to be alone, but he was curious at the suspicious scent coming from the stove.

"Fujisaki-san,"

"Do you know what day is it today Touya-kun?" She asked her back still on him. It was like she could sense that he was behind her.

"February 14," Touya replied.

"I just realized it is Valentine's Day…." Akari smiled softly, turning to him finally. "I was so occupied with things I totally forgot."

"Are you making rice wine?" Touya asked. That scent still spiked his nose.

"I always had these on Valentine with my friends." Akari explained. "But since I don't feel like going out, there is no way I could meet them right. So want to join me?"

Touya smiled gently and nod once. How could he refuse her?

* * *

Sake was usually made stronger than any alcohol there are. After only two small bottles Akari was totally zonked out. She lay on the Japanese dining table on the side of her cheek, her arms stretched out. Touya was at her side quite dizzy himself. It wasn't something he liked. He never really drink shots or beer but sake he didn't mind. 

"Fujisaki-san, I think you should be going to bed now…." Touya said still much sober than Akari was.

"No…." Akari looked up and shook her head like a little girl. "I am not tired yet!"

"Come let me help you upstairs…." Touya said gently.

Akari remained still, her eyes closing and without a choice Touya lifted her up in his arms for the second time, carrying her bridal style. She looked up, opening her eyes slightly and smiled before she cuddled closer to Touya comfortably closing her eyes again. Touya smiled softly at how strongly she trusts him. She looked so innocent and delicate when she closed her eyes, snuggling her head closer to his torso. He would give anything then just to plant a kiss on her but held it back. It will be extremely rude to steal a kiss from someone unconscious or barely awake. He climbed the stairs slowly towards the guest room she was staying temporary, until she find another apartment or room to occupy.

Touya bent over to place her down the bed as gently as possible, careful not to hurt her and tugged her under the covers. When he was about to straightened up, only did he realize that Akari was gripping onto his front shirt tightly. He couldn't help himself but chuckled softly.

"Why are you laughing…?" Akari asked opening her eyes again, with a gentle smile on her lips.

"It's nothing…" Since she had no intentions of letting him go, with her hand tightly clasped on his shirt and since he had no intentions to move her hand away, he knelt down next to the bed, beside her, smiling gently. "You always celebrate Valentine like this?"

Akari was oblivion to what she was doing; remain holding onto Touya's front shirt.

"I hate Valentine…" Akari whispered so softly Touya thought he heard her wrongly, but he didn't.

"May I ask why?"

"Because never once I ever went out on Valentine with a date…." Akari said in a voice so soft Touya had to lean over closer to hear her speak. Their faces so close Touya could feel Akari's warm breath on his cheek. "Is always with friends… and… I would always watched couples being so happy together…. But I couldn't be happy because I am always scared…"

Touya was speechless, staring at Akari soft gentle features. He never thought Akari would have a day she hated in her life. She was always so happy celebrating all the special occasions with her friends and never did he thought she would be upset over it.

"Touya-kun," Akari released her hand from his shirt and touched the side of his cheek gently sending shivers down Touya's spine. "I always wanted to be out on a date but I am always so afraid, but do you know what? Today, I am really happy…."

"Why?" Touya asked softly memorizing every movement Akari make.

"It felt like a date with you…" Akari's eyes were drooping as she speaks. She removed the hand from his cheek and placed a finger on his lips in a feather like touch. "This will be our little secret date…. For the first time I wasn't afraid… arigatou Touya-kun…"

Finally Akari closed her eyes and she fell into a wonderful slumber, a small smile grazes her lips. Touya still had his face close to hers watched her momentarily before he threw all his conscious out the window and screw his courteous stance. He leaned closer, closing his eyes gradually and so slowly afraid any sudden movement may startle and wake Akari, he planted a gentle and lingering kiss on her forehead.

Touya could never imagine himself doing something like this, retreated back to his room wishing, with all his might that Akari may not remember a single thing that happened tonight. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable being with him if she found out.

TBC

* * *

YAY, Akari is beginning to show some feelings, hidden feelings inside too! I know I made Akari drunk two chapters in a row. If anyone is wondering, Akari is not an alcoholic. She just like to celebrate occasions with alcohol, that's all. Muahahaha! Well if she didn't have the alcohol she wouldn't speak the truth would she? Alright readers, till next chapter 


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I am becoming really long winded here, anyways I don't own Hikaru No Go

Before I start my chapter I wanna thank all those who took the time to review, **Kickkid3, Coiling Death, Loveling, Jamfase**, **DarkPortAtreides, Kari55, Xiar and Fudge Cake la Mode.** Thanks all of you for your constant supports and also to all those who read this fiction of course...

Hope everyone enjoy this chapter

**Chapter 10 **

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Kuniko shouted so loudly that caught everyone's attention in the supermarket. Akari looked around with slight tint of pink on her cheeks, before she turned back to Kuniko rather agitatedly that her friend drew all eyes on them. They were shopping for groceries and each of them pushed a shopping cart getting what they needed, walking down the aisle of shelves together.

"Could you keep it down?" Akari hissed.

"Sorry…" Kuniko mumbled.

"Well it is only temporary until I get a new place." Akari said matter a factly, stopping on her stride and fishing out a box of muesli bars on the shelves, studying the contents of box before she put it into the shopping cart and resume walking again.

"But staying with a single guy, that is not what you'll do Akari-chan!" Kuniko protested her voice leveling back to normal. "And besides if Mitani-kun finds out about this he will not like it!"

"Hey, who says I am telling Yuuki?" Akari turned back to Kuniko in a stern expression. "And I trust you not to tell him either! He is worried enough about my café, if he finds out about me losing my apartment too, he will freak!"

"I think he will drag you to marry him immediately!" Kuniko giggled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Akari rolled her eyes and without halting in her steps, grab a box of cookies on the shelves this time, not even looking at it, dump it into her shopping cart. "He will practically behead Touya-kun personally."

They continued to push their shopping carts down the rows of shelves side by side, looking up and down the shelves to see anything on the way they want to buy.

"You know, Touya-kun seemed to everywhere you go, are you sure there is nothing between you guys? I mean, you are not hiding anything from me are you?"

"NO!" Akari stared at her friend wide eye blood rushing to her face. "Of course not, we are hundred percent positively only friends!"

"Are you sure?" Kuniko narrowed her eyes and looking at Akari's anxious attitude suspiciously. "You are pretty frantic about this, which means there is something about it, isn't it?"

"Gosh, why you and Yuuki seem to have the same mind! Kuniko-chan, believe me, Touya-kun and I are just friends!" Akari pressed on her voice slightly edgy. "Now quit it, will you?"

"Fine, whatever you say princess…." Kuniko shrugged but still unconvinced.

"So, you will help me get a new apartment?" Akari asked quickly changing the subject, just in case Kuniko didn't let it go.

"I'm on it," Kuniko gave her closest friend a reassuring smile. "Don't worry alright?"

"Make sure you tell me immediately when you get one!" Akari said anxiously.

"I will…"

Akari was unsure why she was so anxious to move out of Touya's place immediately. But she had a feeling that the longer she stays with him, her heart will not hold the shield she made to protect herself any longer. Besides that, she had the strangest dream that Touya gave her a kiss on Valentine's night, just the thought of it gave her butterflies feeling in her stomach. Blood rushed to her face and she quickly shove that thought away. Oh gosh, she really needs to think of something else… anyways, it was only a dream.

* * *

Days had passed into a week and Akari and Kuniko still didn't have much luck in looking for a new apartment. Her café was still under renovations and occasionally she will be there to see how the things had progressed. Other than that, she was pretty bored in Touya's overly huge traditional house. He was barely at home and only comes home late in the evening or night. She had a feeling that Touya seemed to be avoiding her but shove the idea away. Why must he avoid her anyways? 

Most of the time Akari would be in his library reading his old GO kifu and learned a few new techniques that she never even knew existed, or just watch some television. Today it was a beautiful clear morning; Akari couldn't help herself but remained outdoors at Touya's side porch over looking his well kept garden, which surrounds his house. There was an uncharacteristic western like wooden 'bench swing' hung on to the ceiling of the side porch. It was something very out of place in the traditional atmosphere, but Akari found that 'swing' rather comfy. Touya did mention to her before that it was his mother's favourite place and if she liked it very much, she could spent her time there. He wouldn't mind.

Akari had used that wooden 'swing' many times, to read books, magazine, most of the time every morning to finish the crossword puzzle in the papers. Consequently, in this beautiful clear morning it was the best time to spend her whole morning there. She just stretched herself out on the 'swing' with the papers that Touya had already read very early every morning, trying to finish a crossword puzzle that was on the papers everyday. Since her café is close temporary, might as well take it as a vacation and try to relax.

Touya stood by the opened side shoji doors of the library over looking to where Akari lay, with the papers spread out on her lap, chewing on the bottom of her lip and a pen held in her hand. She did that every morning and without her knowing, Touya watched her every morning before he leaves the house to meet Hikaru in his salon during his matchless days.

She looked rather comfortable in a light blue knitted sweater and a pair of loose dark green cargos. Her legs stretched out towards the other side of the 'swing' handle, resting her feet on it, balancing the papers carefully with her legs and her back leaning on the handle of the 'swing' with a fluffy pillow behind her. With the morning sunshine, gleaming down on her, she practically looked like a wingless angel glowing in the light.

Now that Akari was in the house, Touya was going out of his mind. Since what happened that Valentine's night, he felt his feelings in turmoil. It was obvious that Akari couldn't remember anything, but he remembered that night clearly in his head and that was the most distressing part was, the feeling of wanting her to except his feeling was eating inside him, though he know better than to confess to her and make her run the other direction.

Tearing his eyes away from the scene he walked off, he had to get out of the house before he goes insane by replaying the thoughts in his head. He grabbed his coat and was reaching for the front door when the door bell rang. One of his eyebrows shot up wonderingly. He reached for the door and slid it opened to see Hikaru standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets casually. Touya could only stare at his rival rather lost for words.

"Yo, by the look on your face I think you forgot." Hikaru said matter of factly. "I thought we arranged this weeks ago, because we both are free today to go through some kifu in your father's library."

Touya still remained speechless. He had totally forgotten about that arrangement he made with Hikaru. That was because this arrangement was made before Akari moved in with him and Akari had been sort of a distraction these few days.

"Are you just going to stand there or let me in?" Hikaru said rather irritably and stepped inside anyways without waiting for Touya to answer. "Ok which way to the library. You know I had been here a couple of times to play GO with you and still I couldn't get use to this creepy house! I wonder how you can stand it!"

"I grow up in it." Touya retorted, finally finding his tongue.

They made their way to the library rather quietly with Touya deep in his thoughts. He was now rather lost for ideas since he had not told Hikaru, Akari his old best friend and ex neighbour was staying with him. He couldn't imagine what kind of reaction Hikaru was about to give him but he had a feeling that he was about to find out.

"Shindou I think I should tell you something first before you…." Touya started when they reached his father's library but was cut off abruptly.

"HOLLY SHIT!" Hikaru shouted staring out the side shoji sliding doors overlooking the side porch of the house. He could see Hikaru fumbled in his steps and fell outright flat on his face. Touya strangled back his laughter and watched him getting up quickly to look out the shoji doors again, to see whether he was dreaming earlier.

He sighed. Hikaru already spotted Akari at his side porch. Unfortunately for him, Hikaru had stalked into the library before he did and with the sliding door of the library opened, over looking to the other side of the porch, Hikaru could see Akari without difficulty.

Touya walked up towards him and gaze out to see Akari still on the swing, but this time with both hands crossed in front of her, the pen she held earlier in her hand was now between her lips moving up and down in a rapid speed. She had one of her eyebrows raised, giving her a rather cute expression, thinking hard. She was still oblivion to everything even now that two young men were actually watching her from a distance.

Touya could sense Hikaru turning to him. He moved his eyes side ways to see his reaction. He was in shock as he stared at Touya. There was a short silence, as Hikaru tried to register what was actually happening and ran his hand over his hair before he glared at his rival.

"What the hell are you doing Touya?" Hikaru hissed. "Akari is a good person, if this is some kind of a joke…?"

"Shindou you know me for a long time, do you ever think possible I would joke around with relationship?"

"So are you both going out?"

"No…."

"WHAT?" Hikaru shouted again. "At least you tell me that Akari is your girlfriend now, I wouldn't have anything to say but what do you mean…."

"Don't jump into any conclusions Shindou." Touya answered in a calm manner his eyes turning back to watch Akari who was now writing something on the papers. She must have figure out a word for the puzzle. "Akari and I are friends…. I was just doing her a favour…"

"A favour?" Hikaru frowned at his rival.

"You didn't know did you?" Touya finally tore his gaze from Akari and turned to look at his seething rival. "Fujisaki-san lost her apartment a week ago. She didn't want to go back to her parents place because she didn't want them to worry about her. I was there at the moment when that happened. So I offered her a place to stay."

"That's all?" Hikaru stared at him suspiciously.

"That's all." Touya confirmed it.

Hikaru sucked in a breath deeply before he turned to stare at Akari worriedly. He had a feeling there was more than what had happened since he read about her café in the papers a week ago. He tried calling her in her apartment and there was an operator telling him that the line was no longer in service. When he tried her mobile, she never answered it and never called him back either, which means she wants this as discrete as possible. Akari used to be his best friend. He knew everything about her since they were kids because Akari always confide in him, even though he pretended that he wasn't interested but he cares about her all the time. However, ever since he has gotten married she just changed and no longer kept in touch and now she confides her problems to his rival? It was just weird.

"I thought we are here to study kifu and not to spy on Fujisaki-san…." Touya said snapping Hikaru out of his worried thoughts.

"Right, yeah…." Hikaru mumbled looking away from Akari, a best friend he once had.

For the whole morning, library was envelope in a very uncomfortable silence, as they started looking through old Go manuals and Kifu. Touya was in the edge of snapping at Hikaru for throwing him peeping glances for the hundredth time. Finally clasp the book he held in his hand shut loudly, he turned to glare at his two tone hair adversary.

"What is it Shindou?"

"You like her don't you…" Hikaru just said it in his usual casual tone, reading through a manual he was holding in his hand without looking at his irritated rival.

That statement totally shoved Touya off his course. He didn't expect that to come so abruptly and not from Hikaru. He could only stare at Hikaru in a faze manner he never thought possesses. Finally Hikaru close his book slowly and turned to Touya wonderingly.

"I had never in my life since I met you witness you doing something like this for any girl." Hikaru said casually. "Not even that stupid hag you nearly married."

"Yuii was different when I met her…." Touya answered softly turning away from Hikaru's intense stare.

"Yeah that two headed witch is sure an actress that got me fool too…." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "But Touya, Akari is no actress…"

Hikaru's voice was soft and understanding when he spoke of his best friend.

"She still is my best friend even though we lost contact with each other for a long time…." Hikaru said softly. "But Touya I swear I'll kill you if you hurt her!"

"Look who is talking!" Touya flared back at him, turning to face him in a glare Hikaru remembered he had seen only once when he told Touya that he never wanted to play GO ever again in Haze Junior High Library.

"Touya-kun…." Both the young men held their tongues when they heard Akari's voice in a distance.

Damn how much did she hear? Touya wondered panicking.

Akari could hear voices in the library but she couldn't make out what they were talking about. She was sure one of them was Touya and the other seemed distinctively familiar.

"It's almost lunch," Akari appeared at the doorway. "I was thinking if you and your friend want me to cook some…"

Her voice totally trail off when she saw the other person in the room with Touya. She sucked in her breath staring at Hikaru who stared back at her with a small smirk that was always saved up only for her.

"Yo Akari, I never thought you became Touya's housewife…." Hikaru joked.

Touya nearly threw the book he was holding at his rival's face but caught the sight of Akari's face flashing crimson and stopped, a new found hope gathered in his heart. Akari do have feelings for him or Hikaru's words won't affect her so much.

"I have something I want to talk to you Akari," Hikaru smiled when Akari couldn't find anything to throw back at Hikaru's face. He got up to his feet and went to Akari. "Outside…."

Touya watched them walked away leaving him feeling rather alone and yearning to follow them to hear what was going on, but thought better than to eavesdrop on someone's conversation, which was extremely rude, and something Touya would never do; he got up to his feet and went to another room which his father used to hold their Go discussion meetings to lay out some strategy on the goban. At least that will distract his thoughts away from Hikaru and Akari for a moment, hoping that their conversation wouldn't take too long.

"What do you want Hikaru…?" Akari asked when they stood outside Touya's tidily trimmed garden.

"Akari, it's very unlike you to agree with whatever Touya had offered you. Is there something you would like to share?"

"He offered me a place to stay that's all…." Akari rolled her eyes.

"Akari," Hikaru smiled softly moving closer to her. He held up his hand and raised his index finger wagging it in front of her face. "Don't lie to me. You know that you cannot lie to me because it shows all over your face…"

Akari took a deep breath. "I don't know what you're talking about." She quickly looked away from Hikaru knowing that he could always read her emotions easily.

Hikaru remained silent, step back from her and crossed his hands in front of him. He looked at Akari with a raised eyebrows waiting for her to say more.

"It's not like you to accept Touya's offer…." Hikaru argued when Akari refused to speak.

"I guess I really needed a place to stay!" Akari protested. "Why are you so suspicious about this?"

"Alright firstly, at the summer festival you greeted him like you know him and defended him like your friend, then you invited him to the gathering…." Hikaru said trying to remember the past events that intrigued him. "And that day in the supermarket when you met him, it looks like you both knew each other more than just friends!"

Akari's raised her eyebrows staring at Hikaru disbelievingly that this Hikaru she knew remembered those things and actually noticed them?

"Most important of all this, you actually asked me about Touya's tragic past." Hikaru continued. "Then called me early in the morning to ask when his birthday is? Akari I may not be that smart but I am not an idiot! You are doing way too much for someone you think is only a friend."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Akari argued. "I was just trying to make him happy that's all. He seemed really sad when I first saw him at my café… so I…"

"Akari," Hikaru cut her off gently. "Don't do this to Touya if you are not serious!"

"What? OF COURSE I AM SERIOUS! I REALLY LIKE HIM!" Akari yelled and then gasped. She clasped her hand over her mouth and Hikaru smirked.

"Finally got you to tell the truth." He said satisfied with himself.

Akari was speechless at her outburst could only stare at Hikaru. She still could not believe that those words came out of her mouth.

"You are after still the Akari I know for many years." Hikaru smiled gently. "I can tell when you are lying and I can always make you tell me the truth."

"Hikaru that's not fair…." Akari frowned slightly at him, uncovering her mouth slowly.

"You think you are being fair to Touya for playing around with his heart?" Hikaru asked.

"I am not!" Akari cried. "I really do like him! It is just that…"

Her sentence was cut short when Hikaru pulled her towards him into a tight hug. Akari eyes widened and she remained still on the spot, both her hands on her sides.

"I am sorry I hurt you a long time ago Akari, but doing this to yourself and to Touya is just unfair! Try, Akari, try to accept someone else again!"

Slowly, Hikaru let Akari go staring deep into her eyes. She was rather motionless as she stared back at him still in slight shock.

"Do you think you have something to tell Touya?" Hikaru asked seriously. Something Akari never thought possible for Hikaru except when he was playing GO. "Believe me, Touya will be more eager than to hear something from you."

Akari was rather amazed that Hikaru had somehow changed over the years.

* * *

It was extremely quiet in the room alone. Touya could only hear 'pachi' whenever he placed a stone on the goban. He tried not looking at the time, so he wouldn't how long Akari and Hikaru had their little conversation. After not knowing how long he had spend by himself and the stones he had placed on the goban was almost completed, only then he heard a soft knock. 

"Come in…"

Akari slid opened the shoji door and looked in to see Touya in a rather large empty room, knelt in front of the goban with a complicated set up he laid on it. She got over to him slowly and knelt down the other side of the goban facing him. She was very nervous as she stared down at the plan Touya had set out, twisting her hands on her lap.

"Ano, Touya-kun I want to thank you for whatever you had done for me…" Akari began.

"You don't have to thank me Fujisaki-san," Touya said softly watching Akari gently. "I am glad I am able to help you."

"Touya-kun, I'm sorry if I had been making you upset…." Akari began.

"Fujisaki-san what makes you says that?" Touya was rather surprised at her confrontation.

"I am really sorry I had been confusing you all this time Touya-kun…" Akari said slowly and rather softly her eyes still on the goban. "I really like you but I am still very unsure about…."

"Fujisaki-san, don't try to force yourself into something that you are not ready for…." Touya said comfortingly. "I will always be patiently waiting…"

Touya beyond happy at what Akari was trying to tell him. She had confessed that she really liked him and he supposed to tell her how he felt too but he thought that Akari may need a little more space before she could truly accept anyone. So Touya remained silent.

Akari finally looked up and smiled gratefully, lost in the pools of his kind emerald eyes, she leaned forward over the goban towards Touya slowly. Gradually her right hand raise, reaching out towards him. Touya could see her hand coming closer and held his breath. It was like on Valentine's night Akari reached out to touch his cheek gently. She was going to do the same thing but this time she was conscious of want she was doing. His heart started to beat rapidly just watching her movements. If only he could tell her how much he cared about her, how much he wanted her… but he couldn't, his feelings were far too deep for Akari to accept yet.

"Touya-kun, you always make me feel at ease…" Akari whispered. "I don't know why but your presence seemed so comforting…."

Her hand was only an inch away from his face and finally he felt her fingers…

"Hey, I'm hungry! Could you both hurry up?"

CRASH!

When Akari heard Hikaru's voice by the door she slipped and fell on the goban pushing all the stones off their original placing. She stared at them in horror and embarrassment stain her cheeks. She looked up at Touya apprehensively to see Touya was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, your 'set up'… I…" Akari stammered.

"Don't worry," Touya managed to say, choking down his laughter. "I can remember it in my head…"

Touya was pretty irritated that Hikaru came in on the most crucial time of his life but Akari was really cute and funny when she slipped. She was almost as surprised as he was at Hikaru's appearance but he had no idea she would fumbled like that.

"So, hungry?" Akari asked with a nervous grin after helping Touya cleaning up the stones.

"Yeah…"

Touya smiled and they both got up headed for the door where Hikaru stood waiting for them. All three of them left the house to get something to eat and for the first time that week Touya felt like he was the luckiest person on earth, though he knows that he had to give Akari space and not to rush her into anything.

"So let's go have ramen…" Hikaru suggested, interrupting Touya's thoughts.

"Ramen?" Akari frowned. "Over the years and you are still fond of ramen!"

"Hey, sometimes people don't change!" Hikaru argued.

"Oh really," Akari rolled her eyes. "I can see why that is so true!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hikaru yelled.

"You didn't change much did you?" Akari shouted back.

Touya who was between them, blinked watching them both who had walked on slightly ahead of him, as they quarreled. Were they always like this when they were younger? Always in a debate, a shouting match? Somehow he was rather envy of Hikaru for sharing an understanding bond with Akari. Something that he was sure he will never have with her, but in his heart, he knew that Hikaru brought Akari to see her true feelings and that was something he had to thank Hikaru for, though he knew that he will never ever tell his rival that.

"Now I understand why I could never stand you!" Hikaru's voice brought Touya out of his thoughts.

"Likewise!" Akari snapped in returned.

"You know, I think I don't mind ramen…." Touya spoke rather softly behind them.

"Eh?" Akari and Hikaru turned to him in surprised.

There was a short pause as Hikaru and Akari stared daggers at each other, before Akari turned away from him with a huff, crossing her hands in front of her angrily.

"Fine, that is because Touya-kun said so…." She mumbled softly.

Hikaru snickered and turned to Touya with a wink.

"You owe me that much…." Hikaru whispered to Touya softly so that Akari couldn't hear. "Even though I know you rather die than to thank me…"

Touya only smiled in returned. He was happy enough that Akari was finally slowly accepting him.

TBC

* * *

I know it is quite a surprise that Hikaru made Akari see her true feelings! Of all people why him? Right? Well, it was just an idea that Hikaru knew Akari for such a long time since childhood... so I assume that he should know about Akari more than anyone else! Anyways, now that Akari had finally admitted her feelings for Touya though still very stubborn to submitting to it, don't you think finally their relationship is getting somewhere? LOL

Another thing to clarify if anyone is confused. The part where Akari couldn't remember about the 'kiss'. Well she recalled it, but only as a dream so she didn't think much about it. Touya on the other hand, was sober enough to realize it wasn't a dream and couldn't stop thinking about it and with Akari going about like nothing had happen, he assumed that she had no knowledge about it.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I** have becoming really... or ... my bla bla bla... I don't own Hikaru No Go.

Thanks alot for your reviews, supports, ideas and advises, **Coiling Death, Xiar, Kickkid3, Jamfase, Fudge Cake a la Mode, Suzuume**. I'll take note about the FB reverences LOL. I am still reading the manga, got very much inspired and just couldn't help myself. Actually my plot for this fic had deviated. It didn't flow according to how I plot it in the beginning. (Akari and Touya wasn't really suppose to be together so soon) But my fingers flew away from the orginal plot and came up with a new one... Now I just had to write according to the flow, which I also had no idea how things are going to turn out! Ah well... now we will have to see how it goes right

Also thanks to all those who read this fic too!

Ok before the chapter start, I think there are some explaining to do because it was pretty vague in the previous chapter:

**Akari's POV:** She feels comfortable with Touya. So much that she was surprise that she likes him and don't mind to be around him all the time. She finds Touya like a good friend. Hikaru only managed to open up her heart a tiny little bit. Enough for her to realize that she can accept Touya and from there slowly build up something...

**Touya's POV:** Unlike Akari, his feelings are totally locked away. He love Akari to the point that he can do anything for her. His is afraid of loosing her if he confessed or forced her too early into a stronger relationship. ( He doesn't want his relationship to end like Yuuki) So he is very patient with her and with his feelings when he is around her. Though sometimes maybe... only maybe he could let his feelings slip. LOL wink wink.

Hope everyone enjoy reading this chapter...

**Chapter 11**

The loud drilling was overwhelming and hammering resonance echoed through the café. Akari walked through her almost completed café with a clipboard in her hand. The head construction worker was next to her pointing out some problems that had occurred during their renovation. Akari couldn't help but feel her heart panicked that her café won't be opened by end of the month.

"So I was thinking if you would probably change the colour of the tiles and…." The team leader said.

"There is no way I could get back my old tiles?" Akari asked. She was hoping to design Eternal Snow as it was before. "I mean, there must be some way we can order…."

"It will take another two weeks for them to come and another one to finish the renovation." The team leader explained.

"That will take too long…." Akari frowned.

"So I recommend you this, it's almost the same as the previous one though the colour may be slightly different."

"Alright, as long as everything is done by end of this month." Akari sighed.

"I'm sorry Fujisaki-san but I think we will have to extent the time…."

* * *

Winter snow had finally dissolved, leaving only puddles of water on the ground, indicating that spring was to come. It was late in the evening, the sun was setting and the side porch of Touya's house was bath in dim yellow and orange light. Akari lay curled in a tight ball at her side on the 'swing' her head on the fluffy pillow. She kept telling herself everything will be alright. For the passed weeks she had been putting on a strong outlook but truthfully she was breaking fast inside. 

It was unusual for Touya to come home in the evening instead of staying at the salon, but since Akari and he had the little talk not long ago, he had been coming home early just to be with her. He liked the times they spent dinner together just talking to her about how he spent his day and most of all about GO. She always listens with interest and occasionally asked questions about some strategies he mentioned and she didn't understand. She was so easy to talk to and Touya begin to like her company more than ever.

Even though their relationship was not official yet but it is a stepping stone to something promising.

However, that evening when he returned, he found his home in a rather gloomy state and Akari wasn't there to greet him like always in her cheerful grin. He found this a rather queer and worrying situation. He headed to the place, he thought she will be at, the side porch and wasn't disappointed but highly surprised to see Akari in a state that he never seen before. He quickly went over to her.

"Fujisaki-san…" Touya whispered her name and knelt down on the floor next to her.

She was on her side, both her arms vertical, clasped together covering her face, both her palms clutching on to the top of her head that was hunched towards her front. Her legs drew close to her chin like a ball. He could see her jumped slightly at his voice but still made no movement to remove her arms away from her face to look at him. Touya reached out to touch her softly and gently move her arm away from her face. He just had to look at her no matter what.

Akari was caught off guard with her stance down. She never liked anyone seeing her in her weakest state. She had totally forgotten about the time and with Touya here next to her, she didn't know what else to do but to remain very still. When she felt Touya's gently taking her arms away from her, at that point she should have told him to leave her alone but her voice was stuck in her throat and not knowing why she didn't stop him from exposing her face that moment.

So slowly, Touya saw her tear streaked face and his heart wretch painfully but as soon as he saw them, Akari jerked away from him and sat up in a speed so fast he never thought was possible for anyone. She quickly wiped her face dry with the sleeve of her sweater before she turned back to him with a weary smile.

"Sorry, I forgot about dinner…." Akari said lamely. "I'll go and…."

"Fujisaki-san, stop…" Touya's voice was stern but still had the gentle momentum in it. "Stop doing this to yourself…"

The smile wilt immediately and her bottom lip quivering so slightly that it was almost impossible to notice but Touya saw it and got up, going to her. He sat down next to her on the swing and pulled her into his arms. Akari didn't protest and gently rested her head on the curve of his neck. She could feel Touya resting his cheek on top of her head.

"Do you want to share it with me?" Touya asked softly.

Akari shook her head.

Touya sighed inwardly. She is still so stubborn and so careful in guarding her emotions from others.

"Let's go out for dinner tonight Fujisaki-san…" Touya said softly.

Akari nodded softly without answering. At that moment she just didn't trust her voice.

"Well, go wash up and change." Touya pulled her away from him to look at her, smiling reassuringly. Gently cupping both his hands on her face reaching his thumb up towards her eyes, he tenderly wiped the remainder of her tears stuck on her lashes away. "It's time to take a break."

Akari smiled softly and nodded finally cheering up slightly.

* * *

Dinner was most enjoyable, when Akari talked about her school days, when she and Kuniko were in High School together. Touya listened attentively because it was the first time Akari ever talked about her life. 

"It was the School Cultural Festival and I was helping Kuniko-chan on a play she had arranged…." Akari grinned. "At the side of that I was organizing a small GO tournament in at the festival…"

"You were in the GO club in High School?" Touya asked.

"Well, there wasn't a GO club in my school… so I organized one!" Akari explained. "Tsutsui-san did that in Haze and I thought I can do it too… though it is not easy! Since I am not good in GO…."

"You play fairly well Fujisaki-san…" Touya smiled at her modesty. He had played with her a couple of times since they stay together and he could see Akari a rather fair female GO player.

"Well, thank you Touya-kun." Akari grinned and continued with her story. "Kuniko-chan was actually organizing this Romeo and Juliet drama thing and I was supposed to be…"

Akari's voice trail off in embarrassment for a moment. Touya watched her carefully wondering why she stopped her story like that.

"You were supposed to be Juliet?" Touya asked slowly and uncertainly. With her good looks, she could pass for a really attractive Juliet but when Akari laughed nervously Touya realized that his guess was way wrong.

"No, it was opposite… I was Romeo…." Akari finally said. "Kuniko-chan did that on purpose to make fun of me…"

"Oh…" Touya really didn't expect that.

"And to think I have to kiss another girl on her lips!" Akari exclaimed. "But it was so funny! Every time during rehearsal, I would pretend to faint when I have to kiss Juliet. So during the real performance, Kuniko-chan threatened never to talk to me ever again if I do that…"

The evening carried on rather interesting for Touya, as Akari continued on with her life in school…

Touya looked up the sky, to see stars twinkling brightly in the faraway distance up the clear night sky. Akari was standing next to him as they both made their way home. They were in silence since Akari had totally worn herself out by telling the things she did in school, which amused him because he never had friends to tease him or have fun together. But she never mentioned anything about an accident. Nothing about how she got the scar on her left rib. That was something he was most anxious to know, but Akari didn't mention it at all. Somehow Touya guessed Akari was still afraid to reveal too much about her feelings deep in her heart.

Finally tearing his eyes away from the sky, he turned to look at Akari who had a small smile on her face looking in front of her. She was having problems earlier but now she looked like nothing bothered her. Touya felt like he needed to do something more than just giving her a good time, if only he knew what was troubling her. Like sensing he was looking at her, she turned to him still smiling, her head incline and her face curious.

"Is something wrong Touya-kun?"

"No," Touya smiled in returned. "You had a great time tonight?"

"Yeah I did," Akari grinned. "Arigatou Touya-kun…"

"I will always help you no matter what happens Fujisaki-san, if it's all right, you could tell me what's wrong and why were you crying today?"

"It doesn't matter now Touya-kun," Akari shook her head still smiling. "After giving me such a great night, I find myself able to face anything."

"Fujisaki-san," Touya stopped on his track. "You don't have to be strong all the time…. I really want to help."

"I know and I am grateful Touya-kun." Fujisaki stopped to turning to face him fully. "But I really don't want to trouble you, besides I am already a great burden to you staying over at your place."

"You are not a burden Fujisaki-san!" Touya exclaimed with more force than he intended too.

Akari raised her eyebrows for a moment before she smiled slightly.

"Anyways, thank you Touya-kun…." She said softly and stepped closer to him. "Thank you…"

To Touya's astonishment Akari threw her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder her body pressed onto his in a warm tight, lingering hug. Touya raise his arms and encircled them around her back tightly burying his face in her hair that smells strangely like lavender. A beautiful fragrance and he liked it very much. He inhaled softly thinking that he will never want to let her go ever.

"You know if you weren't there, I wouldn't know if I could get back up to my feet again," Touya heard Akari spoke her voice slightly muffled because her face was buried on his shirt. "You have already done plenty for me Touya-kun and I don't even know how to thank you for it…"

"How many times must I say you don't have to thank me…?" Touya tightened his arms around her more protectively, and raised one hand to stroke the back of her hair gently.

Touya wasn't sure how long they stood wrapping in each others arms, but when they broke apart, he could see Akari's cheeks stained slightly with embarrassment. She looked up at Touya shyly for a second before she quickly turned away, but Touya caught her chin gently to stop her.

"Fujisaki-san please let me help you…" Touya whispered their face inches apart.

"Everything is fine Touya-kun, really." Akari replied stubbornly. "This is something I want to face myself…."

"But…" Touya frowned slightly.

"Please…" Akari smiled catching his hand that held her chin in hers. "You won't let me repay you if I let you help me…."

"I don't need any repayment from you Fujisaki-san…." Touya said slightly sternly. "I wouldn't even think of any repayment after helping you."

"That is why I have to do this by myself…." Akari smiled squeezing his hand slightly before she let it go. "Don't worry, I'm fine…"

Touya remained silent as he took a deep breath, watching Akari turning away from him. His heart felt rather heavy suddenly, not understanding why Akari refused to let him help her, but he wasn't going to force her. He promise that he won't push her too much and give her the space that she needed until she is ready and Touya said no more.

Akari was very touch that Touya was so insistent on wanting to help her, but she just couldn't let him after he had done so much for her. He had let her stay at his place and never even thought of collecting any rent. If she told him that Eternal Snow was in some sort of financial problem, she was very sure he will help with that too, without wanting her to return her debts. She just couldn't have that. Slowly, she looked up and her eyes widened when she saw a very clear shooting star flashing across the dark sky. She gasped and quickly reached her hand back and found Touya's.

"Touya-kun look!" Akari exclaimed happily pointing up the sky with her other free hand. "It's a shooting star!"

Touya was slightly surprised when he felt Akari grabbed his hand lightly and stared at her. She was looking up the sky smiling happily, her other hand pointing up. He turned towards the sky where she indicated and saw true enough a shooting star, so swiftly it moved and so beautiful over the dark sky.

"Did you see it?" Akari asked turning to him with a grin.

"Yeah, I saw it." Touya said his eyes still up the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah," Touya smiled turning back to her. "Like you…"

Akari blushed, staring at him rather taken aback. Touya was still smiling gently, twist his fingers around Akari's and clasped them together in a prayer form, holding her hand tightly. They were standing quite close together as Touya looked at her tenderly. At that moment, the wind blew softly moving Akari's hair gently across her face. Both of them had their eyes connected in a magical spell.

"Let's go home?" Touya said softly pulling her closer to him, without breaking that spell, reaching out towards her hair to touch those soft tendrils in his hand and gently tucked them behind her ear.

Akari nodded with a small smile, her cheeks still flushed attractively. Touya was glad that Akari didn't pull away from his hold and side by side, holding hands they walked home together, under the beautiful star filled sky.

TBC

* * *

I had already finished up with the next chapter... all I need now is some time to edit it. Pls forgive me if there is any mistakes in this chapters because I didn't really read through or edit this chapter much. Gomen (bow bow) I find this chapter nothing extraordinary but I hope everyone was alright with it. I will post the next chapter up in a few days time... till next time! 

Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru No Go...

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support, **Coiling Death, Kickkid3, Fudge Cake a la mode, Xiar, DarkPortAtreides, a new Touya Akari fan, Haruko Akira and Feely. **And also thank you to all who reads this fic.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter...

**Chapter 12**

The sun was only beginning to emerge from the clouds, shining it's brightness on the roof of Touya's house. Akari woke early that day to make breakfast before Touya head out for his GO match today. Touya on the other hand, was at the dining table in a rather uncharacteristic way, sat cross leg on the floor, reading the morning papers as usual. He was dressed in his usual neat violet suit and yellow, black stripe tie.

"So, will you be back for dinner?" Akari asked coming out from the kitchen with breakfast.

"I am not sure, this is for the Meijin title and usually there will be certain breaks and players had more time to think over their move." Touya placed his papers down slightly to look at Akari.

"I see," Akari smiled slightly and knelt down, placing a plate of Sake Teriyaki, beans and Miso Shiru on the table. "Well I will prepare something anyways, so when you get home, you can just reheat it." (_Sake Teriyaki: Fried salmon with sauce; Miso Shiru: Soup made of fermented soy beans.)_

"Thanks…" Touya smiled.

"I'll go get you some rice." Akari smiled getting up again.

Touya watched her going back into the kitchen, before he flipped his papers back up again. The silence of his house was soon disturbed by the sound of phone ringing in the hallway. He was about to put his papers down again, when Akari came back out from the kitchen with his rice.

"I'll go get it," Akari said passing him the rice before she left the dining area to the hall. "Don't wait until the dishes get cold. Eat first Touya-kun."

Touya smiled watching her dashed out before he put the papers aside and moved his legs so he was kneeling on his knees. Akari practically ran to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Moshi moshi, Touya residence…." Akari said.

"_Great, I thought you will be there,"_ Akari heard Kuniko's voice over the phone. "_I tried your mobile but you didn't pick up."_

"Oh so sorry, I left it upstairs in the room," Akari explained. "I didn't hear it."

"_Never mind about it, I have good news Akari-chan."_

"What is it?" Akari asked curiously.

While waiting for Akari to return, Touya started with his breakfast like she had told him to. He looked up with surprised when he saw Akari bursting back into the dining area, a huge grin on her face. She was really happy after that phone call. She went over to the other side of the dining table he was at, knelt down facing him; the huge cheerful grin was still on her face.

"That was my friend Kuniko-chan!" Akari said happily. "She called to tell me that she found an apartment for me in the city very near to Eternal Snow!"

Touya stalled in his movement watching her silently. He should be happy that she finally found a place to stay but he couldn't. After hearing what Akari had told him, he felt his heart withered rather excruciatingly. He couldn't bear to see her moving out and after all he was so use to having her around the house, he couldn't even imagine how it would be like without her.

"Kuniko-chan said that I could move in anytime starting off tomorrow!" Akari continued not noticing that Touya was in a verge of turmoil with his feelings because she was practically looking up the ceiling when she talked. "I think I can start packing today…"

"Fujisaki-san, don't go…."

Akari stopped whatever she was saying, turned to him swiftly and blinked staring at Touya rather perplexed that Touya suddenly looked as white as sheet before her.

"Please I…." Touya frown his voice failing him.

Touya cursed silently at what he was saying. He was supposed to give her space and now he was forcing her to stay with him. It would frighten her even more, as a result she will distance herself away from him and that was the last thing he wanted. He studied Akari slowly who looked rather shocked and forced a smile.

"That's great…." Touya finally said. "I'm free tomorrow. I will help you move your things to the new apartment."

Akari was silent watching Touya rather intently. She noticed his queer edgy voice like he was in a verge of tears. Does it affect him so much with her leaving his house? Akari wasn't that sure but she noticed that Touya seemed to have lost all his appetite that morning after she told him the news. Oh no, what had she done! Today was supposed to be his important GO match!

Akari stared down the table rather horrified and lost for words at what she had done!

* * *

"So you will move in tomorrow?" Kuniko asked when she and Akari went out on a shopping spree that afternoon. "Do you need any help, you can call Mitani-kun…" 

"Touya-kun said he can help me…" Akari cut her off.

"I see, Touya-kun again…." Kuniko smiled mischievously at her friend. "So are you and him only friends now…"

"I don't know…" Akari shrugged. "I mean he is really nice and I really like his company but it is not official or anything…."

"You mean he never confessed?"

"Well, he is a very patient guy," Akari explained. "Besides I am not ready for anything too deep!"

"So marriage is out of the question." Kuniko snickered slightly.

"Hell no, no marriage…." Akari shook her head. "Not now anyways…"

"Hey look this floor mat will suit your new apartment!" Kuniko cried picking up the mat piled up at the corner of the store. "I've seen the apartment and I know you will love it!"

"Kuniko-chan, I am still sort of in a financial problem here!" Akari whispered worriedly. "I can't just simply get myself floor mats or… or… other decorative stuff…."

"Hey, who said you are paying for it?" Kuniko said picking it up anyways. "I'm getting it for you and besides you do know that the down payment for your apartment is paid by me."

"I know," Akari smiled hugging her friend tightly. "Love you so much! I'll pay you back as soon as I can, I promise!"

"You better!" Kuniko joked. "It's a good thing I am not some load shark or something like that! Or you will have a hell lot of interest to pay up."

"Kuniko-chan, I can simply kiss you…." Akari grinned.

"Safe that for Touya-kun." Kuniko said holding up her hand to halt Akari.

As Kuniko mentioned Touya's name again, Akari couldn't help but looked down at her watch worriedly. His match should have started hours ago but he seemed rather lifeless when he left the house today. She wondered if his emotions were going to affect his game. She couldn't stop blaming herself for making him so miserable. She had no idea what had upset Touya that much but somehow she felt it was her fault.

After Akari and Kuniko had got everything they needed, they headed back home with all the shopping bags in their hands. Akari was rather tired when she reached Touya's house but she still had to prepare dinner. She dump all the bags into the guest room and went to get a quick shower before retreating to the kitchen to see what she can make for dinner.

Seconds ticked by to hours, still no sign of Touya coming home, even after Akari had finished preparing dinner and had her share. Not knowing what else to do, Akari went over to the library and slide the side shoji door opened that lead out to the garden. She looked up the darkening sky. It was rather windy that night and Akari had a strong feeling it was going to rain. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly keeping warm and her thoughts stray off to Touya again…

* * *

Feeling a huge agitation in his heart, he bowed his head in defeat. Touya clutched his hands into fists placed on top of his knees. He shut his eyes tight and uttered two words which seemed so difficult to form from his mouth. 

"I resign…"

Lights flashed by the cameras came from everywhere in that room. Reporters had already flipped opened their notepads ready to get an interview from the winner and also from him who had lost the game.

* * *

Touya left the building finally after the reporters had finished their questioning. He placed his hand on his forehead, looking down the ground, feeling the cool wind blowing strong as soon as he was outside the sheltered porch. He looked up to see that it was raining quite heavily, but he didn't care about the rain. There was a small figure in the distance holding on an umbrella not far from the building caught his attention though. He could see that she was partially wet from her feet. 

"Fujisaki-san?" Touya squint his eyes slightly to see the dark figure carefully.

Akari finally turned to Touya just realizing that he had finally finished his game. So quickly she ran over to him not caring that the rain was soaking her. When she finally reached him, she threw her arms around him, the umbrella fell away, lay forgotten on the ground.

"I am so glad I was able to see you!" Akari cried worriedly. "I was thinking I may have missed you!"

Touya could feel his heart lifted at the sight of Akari running over to him just to embrace him in such an intimate way but he was slightly confused when he saw Akari's worried expression.

"The match had only ended! How long did you wait?" Touya was rather surprised hugged her in returned stroking her hair gently. "Why were you standing in the rain? You could come into the building or stay at the porch where it's dry!"

"So how was the match?" Akari pull back slightly, so she could see his face.

Touya smiled slightly, realizing why Akari was so worried.

"Touya-kun, you did win like you always do right?" Akari repeated.

Slowly, Touya shook his head slightly and Akari sucked in her breath unbearably.

"Did I upset you in any way?" Akari asked in a rather small voice. "You looked rather down this morning and I had been thinking that I may have upset you and…!"

"Don't go blaming yourself, Fujisaki-san," Touya quickly said cutting her off. "It has nothing to do with you…"

"I am so sorry if I did anything to upset you…." Akari said again placing her head under his chin leaning on his torso.

"Hey," Touya pulled back slightly to look at her but she had her head bowed low. Slowly with one hand, he held her chin gently and tilts her head upwards. The other arm still wrapped tightly around her waist. "You don't have to be sorry. I just didn't try hard enough. It is not your fault but mine for not going out all the way…"

Akari could hear that Touya had spoken rather atypically. That was something he wouldn't do, but then again, this is a world of professional players. She would never understand what they do.

"But…"

"No Fujisaki-san," Touya moved his hand from her chin and placed a finger on her lips. "I don't want to hear you saying you're sorry when you have nothing to do with this."

Akari remained still for a moment before she finally nodded slowly.

"So now let me ask you something," Touya smiled gently, now with both his arms around her waist. "Why are you here?"

"I saw that it was raining and you didn't have an umbrella so I came to give you one…" Akari explained.

"Well, I'll share the one you're holding…." Touya said softly, placing his forehead on hers gently. "Will that be alright?"

"Sure," Akari smiled finally.

Touya finally release Akari and bent over to pick up the umbrella that Akari had let go, shielding both of them before they stepped out into the rain. He had an arm around her shoulders protectively staying close together as they made their way home.

"Touya-kun, about the Meijin title…?"

"Don't worry, I will have another shot for it and I won't disappoint you the second time."

When they reached home, Akari went straight into her room and Touya to his. She changed out of her wet clothes before she stepped out her room and went downstairs again. She could see Touya eating the dinner she had prepared earlier at the dining area. Thinking that he may want to be alone, she retreated to the recreation room near the library. There was a television, table and very cozy kotatsu that will give warmth during cold seasons.

Settling herself comfortably on the floor into the kotatsu, she switched on the television and leaned her head on one of her arm, on the table and the other hand holding the remote. It was perhaps after flipping several channels and finally settled for a boring romantic movie, Touya walked into the room. Akari turned around to look at him leaning at the frame of the door smiling at her softly.

"Is there room for another person?" He asked casually.

"Plenty of room," Akari smiled.

Touya went up next to her and sat down settling into the kotatsu too and turned to the television to see what Akari was watching.

"Is it interesting?" Touya asked rather lost because it was in the middle of the movie.

"Not really," Akari replied her head inclined still watching the movie without much enthusiasm.

"So it will be your last night here," Touya said softly and rather despondently.

Slowly Akari turned to him to see him just staring at the television but not actually watching. Taking a deep breath she edged closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder gently. She could feel Touya shifted slightly so that he could wrap an arm around her waist.

"I can't live here forever Touya-kun," Akari said softly. "I will be a great disturbance to your life."

"You won't be…" Touya replied and added silently. I will want you here forever…

"It's time I have to go back to my own life, Eternal Snow will be reopening soon again and I would have quite a busy time trying to build the place up again."

"I'll be always here if you need any help Fujisaki-san, remember that."

"Yes, I will…." Akari smiled closing her eyes. "I will always remember… you are always so kind…"

Touya could feel her weight falling all on him and he smiled slightly. She had fallen asleep next to him. As gently as possible, Touya placed her back on the floor pulling the kotatsu higher blanketing her body. Then Touya lie back, position himself on the side, with one hand supporting his head, watched her sleep peacefully. She is just so beautiful, he was sure he would love to watch her for the rest of his life.

When Akari came into his life, he never knew that this extraordinary girl would be able to affect him such a way that he never thought possible. Knowing deep in his heart, she will be the only person that he will want to spend his entire life with. Feeling drowsy from tiredness Touya close his eyes and fell asleep next to Akari…

* * *

Birds chirped outside the garden as the sun shone into the recreation room. Slowly Akari opened her eyes. Still feeling dreamy, she felt her head leaning on something solid and rather comfortably warm. Besides that, was it breathing? She could feel the regular thumps of heartbeat against her face. When her eyes came to focus properly, she found herself staring at someone's clothes. She blinked turning her head up to distinguish what it was and found herself staring at Touya sleeping form. She drew her breath in sharply, staring.

Touya had fallen asleep without meaning too, soon after Akari had. He had no idea that they would get themselves tangled into one. Akari had been sleeping with her head leaning on his chest and both hands against it. Touya had one of his arms around her hugging her close. Their bodies plastered together into one piece, with one of Akari's legs between his. This was quite an awkward way to wake up. Akari blushed deeply. She watched Touya breathing evenly, his face peaceful as he slept on one side, facing her. How did they get like this, Akari had no idea. She remembered watching television when Touya came in. She leaned her head on his shoulder and then that was the part she must have fallen asleep…

Up close Akari notice that he was so beautiful. She realized that he was a very charming person when he was awake but when sleeping, he was someone totally different. His face was so serene and relaxed. She raised one of her hand to touch his face gently, tracing his features with her fingers, memorizing them. Her touched didn't wake him but only gotten her self held tighter still by Touya. After several minutes passed, losing all her senses just watching his beautiful features, Akari snapped. Her senses finally coming back intact and suddenly realizing what she was doing, Akari removed her hand from his face quickly. What the hell was she thinking about?

Gently, so that she wouldn't wake him, Akari removed his arm encircling her waist gently and moved her leg away from his slowly. Her soft and slow movement fortunately didn't wake Touya and when she finally gotten out, Akari got up and fled the room. It was a good thing that she was moving out today. She didn't dare to think what would happen if she continues to remain in Touya's domain. Besides, sleeping next to each other was definitely the furthest thing she had in mind and still, it happened! Their relationship should not go so quickly! If she trend in too deeply, she was afraid to be disappointed again if anything happens. She knew that she will never talk about this day again, glad that Touya still remain asleep, oblivion to everything.

TBC

* * *

I know lots would like it if Akari stays on but I guess it was not going to be so easy after all with them both being together LOL! (Ducks from rotten cabbage.) But, don't worry, don't worry! There will definitely be more Touya Akari coming up in all other chapters... even they don't stay together doesn't mean they don't meet!

Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in Hikaru No GO.

Thanks everyone, for all the wonderful reviews. FF. net had came up with this rule, not allowing authors to write authors notes and it sucks. This kind of discouranged me to write personal answers to all my reviewers. Sucks neh...

Anyways,it still won't stop me from thanking all my reviewers and readers...I will still wanna thank all those who had given me support, ideas and reviewed, **Jamfase, Fudge Cake a la Mode, Kickkid3, abc, Kari55, DarkPortAtreides, Coiling Death, Xiar** and also thanks to all those who read the fic. Bow bow.

**Jamfase** had given me an idea about what Touya's GO assiociates will think about Akari, eg. like his guests in his GO salon...ect.ect... It is an awfully good idea and I will be thinking up some ideas about it, but now, not many knows about Akari yet, so when the news is officially announced, I will try to find something to write about it. Thank you Jamfase. muaks...

**Chapter 13**

The place wasn't as quiet but Akari didn't mind as she looked around her new apartment. It was slightly smaller than her previous apartment but everything was beautiful. In fact, there was a two sitter couch in the small living room in front of the television and a radio on top of it. A miniature kitchen, small dinning table fit for two, a phone that came with a recording machine, placed next to the television on a small phone stand.

Her room was perfect, with a single bed, side table, dresser and cupboard. There is a table lamp on the side table. The bathroom and toilet were in the living room next to the kitchen. The only thing missing was that this apartment didn't have a balcony.

"I told you that you will love it," Kuniko smiled at her friend who stared at her apartment in amazement.

"Thank you Kuniko-chan," Akari said giving her friend a hug.

Just then, Touya entered the place with her luggage and raised his eyebrows at the scene.

"Am I intruding something?" He asked.

"No, I'm leaving," Kuniko shook her head. "I think I'm the one intruding. See you Akari-chan…."

"You don't really have to leave," Akari protested.

"I have to go back to work Akari-chan," Kuniko said looking at her watch. "I'll call you tonight alright."

"Sure," Akari watched Kuniko leaving the place closing the door behind her. She turned to Touya will a small smile. "Thanks for helping out Touya-kun…"

"No problem…" Touya said, looking at his watch before he turned to Akari.

"Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?" Akari asked.

"I was supposed to be having this GO study discussion at noon, held at the GO Institute…." Touya explained. "But I can skip it."

"No," Akari exclaimed rather horrified that Touya was going to miss an important discussion. "I'm fine, besides there is nothing you can really do here…."

"Are you sure? I told you I was free today to help you… this discussion had came up pretty last minute."

"Don't worry about it Touya-kun," Akari smiled. "Honestly, I am fine."

"I'll call you after I finish my discussion." Touya said and rather reluctantly, he left the apartment too.

Now that Akari was left alone she turned back to her rather tiny apartment with her hands on her hips and a small smile on her face. She had some housework to do. The place looked kind of dusty as if it hadn't been cleaned for months.

"Yosh, let's get my muscles moving…."

It was perhaps, nearly the whole day Akari had finished wiping out all the dust she could find in her apartment and finally flopped down on the sofa exhausted. She held up her left hand and looked at the time on her watch which showed her a quarter to five in the evening. She didn't really have any food stored in her new apartment yet, so she decided to go out to get groceries.

* * *

Touya stepped out the GO Institute feeling slightly exhausted after a huge debate were held on which was the best move. However, his exhaustion was pushed aside when he saw in a distance, someone familiar and someone he will never get tired of seeing, were standing before his eyes. He smiled tenderly at her, without her knowledge. 

After getting groceries, Akari decided to come meet Touya guessing that he may be still at the Institute since he never called yet. She was admiring the sun setting in distance with a small smile on her face.

She lean back on one of the pillars with one leg bent backwards, her feet against it and her groceries placed on the ground next to her. She had no idea how long she was in a hazy mood watching the sun setting but she was jerked back to reality when she felt someone held her hand gently. She turned to the person sharply and when she saw Touya smiling at her, she relaxed.

"Touya-kun, you finished your discussion?" Akari asked smiling.

"Yeah, Fujisaki-san you should at least call before you come." Touya said pulling her towards him into a short embrace. "It may take up through the whole night and you will wait in vain."

"I don't mind," Akari grinned. "Besides, I didn't have anything to do and I am sure even the discussion takes up the whole night, you will still come down for dinner and I may be able to see you."

Touya remained silent watching her, wondering what would really happened if his discussion didn't end early that day. He would have let Akari wait till midnight and he wouldn't even come down from the building. The truth was, when it came to GO, he always skipped all his meals until he finishes whatever he has to do.

"Fujisaki-san, just say you will call before you come next time." Touya repeated.

"I didn't want to disturb you while you are having your discussion Touya-kun." Akari explained, wondering why Touya seemed rather edgy suddenly. "I mean I can always wait…"

"I don't want you to stand here waiting for hours," Touya raised his voice. Something he never thought he would ever do, shouting at Akari. "It would be dangerous late at night if anything…"

"Touya-kun nothing is going to happen!" Akari was rather surprised at his outburst and quickly hugged him to calm him down. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happened!"

"I would prefer if you would call me next time Fujisaki-san." Touya hugged her in returned rather slowly, his voice was still stern.

"Alright, I'll call you the next time before coming." Akari replied letting him go and smiling reassuringly at him. "I still don't think I like the idea of disturbing you while you doing something important."

"You won't be disturbing, I just don't like the idea of you waiting in dark for hours!"

"Alright, you win!" Akari sighed turning away from to get her groceries. "I was thinking of surprising you that's all. It doesn't matter how long I wait!"

Touya was speechless, not knowing what else to say. She was only thinking of surprising him and he had practically shouted at her. He felt so foolish suddenly. Slowly he reached over to touch Akari's shoulder as she bent over to pick up the bags, hoping that she wouldn't be mad at him. She turned around to him rather in surprised and smiled curiously.

Touya was rather taken aback that Akari wasn't even angry at him for shouting at her. If it was Yuii, she would have walked away and threaten him that she will never want to talk to him again but Akari was still smiling.

"I… I'm sorry…" Touya whispered still staring at Akari rather astounded.

"What for?" Akari blinked, her smile vanished and she inclined her head.

"For shouting at you…"

Akari raised her eyebrows and smiled slowly.

"You were just worried about me, so why are you sorry about that?" Akari said. "Touya-kun, I am happy that you care about me, so please don't be sorry about that!"

Touya didn't know what else to say. He was rather lost for words that Akari was so understood always.

"So I am guessing you haven't had dinner," Akari continued when Touya didn't say anything. "It's mine first night in my new apartment. I was thinking maybe you would like to celebrate with me for finding a new place to stay."

Finally, Touya smiled again and nod. He reached over to take the bags Akari was holding into his hands, before they made their way back to Akari's new apartment.

* * *

After dinner, Akari was cleaning up the dishes after she shooed Touya out to the living to take a rest. He looked really tired and Akari told him that he didn't need to help her clean up. After wiping all the dishes dry and kept them back into the kitchen cabinet she retreated to the living room. 

She saw Touya lay on the two sitter couch and the television on. She smiled and went over to him. When she rounded on him, she noticed that Touya had already fallen asleep on the couch his head leaned on the handle, bent towards a side. His hair fallen over his face.

Akari couldn't help herself but reached over to him and gently tugged his hair away from his face behind his ear. She took the remote out of his hand slowly to switch the television off before she went into her room to get a blanket.

As slowly as possible without making any sound Akari flung the blanket over Touya and crouched down next to him. Seeing that he still have his tie on, she smiled softly remembering the first time she had to take them off, she was actually debating whether to do it or not. This time without any hesitation, she reached for them and gently loosen his tie and undo a few top buttons of his shirt before she sat down on the floor, encircled her arms around one of Touya's arm and lean her head on them. Akari watched Touya's peaceful features with a smile on her face before she fell asleep too.

* * *

Early next morning, Touya woke up to feel his back hurt him rather badly. Holding up one of his hand he placed it on his forehead and opened his eyes slowly. He found himself in a rather unfamiliar surrounding and remembered that he was at Akari's place when he recalled not going home the night before. 

As soon as he finally got his grogginess away, he realized that someone was holding onto his other hand. He turned to that direction quickly to see Akari slept sitting on the floor her head resting on her arms that were wrapped around his!

He reached over with his other free hand to touch her hair gently in process of waking her up because she wasn't very deep in her sleep. Who will be in such an awkward position. Her head snapped up immediately.

"Wha…." She looked around sleepily.

"Fujisaki-san you should have gone to your room to sleep!" Touya said softly but couldn't help smiling at how cute she looked in the morning. He wouldn't mind waking up every morning to see her like this.

"Oh…." She removed her hands from his and stretched, with one hand up in the air and the other hand covering her yawn. "I must have fallen asleep after you did…"

It took Akari to stretch all her cram muscles before she looked up at Touya with a smile that he would love to see every morning too.

"Breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes please." Touya smiled in returned.

"I'll go take a quick shower first," Akari said getting up on her feet heading for the bathroom.

Touya didn't know that he could be happier than the first time his father praised him to be really good in GO and it was time for him to proceed into the world of Professional players. But being here now, seeing Akari with him, showering him with her kindness and thoughtfulness. He never thought possible that she could show him the happiness that he had never experience before.

The phone ringing brought Touya out of his thoughts. He got up from the couch and was ready to get the phone when he saw Akari, her hair slightly damp, running out from the bathroom, in a white loose blouse which looked really damp too, making it rather revealing because it's white and wet and a pair of yellow shorts. She rushed over to the phone to pick it up before he did. He guessed that she didn't even bother to dry herself when she heard the phone, got dressed and dashed out as fast as she could to get it.

"Moshi moshi, Fujisaki Akari resident."

Touya watched her eyes widened and a huge smile appearing on her face, as she listened over the phone. Touya wondered what kind of good news would bring her so much happiness, but it was really good to see her smiling so happily again since her café got broken in.

When she finally placed the phone down she practically ran over to Touya, flung her hands around his neck and jumped on him, knocking him back, sitting on the couch. She was now practically on top of Touya, straddling him. She released her arms around his neck, so she could look at his face.

"It's from the team construction worker!" Akari explained happily, not even realizing what she was doing, both her hands on either side of his shoulders. "He told me that their job is done today and I have to go there to get some papers sign and give them the rest of the down payments!"

Touya was still rather surprised at her actions remained silent. From such a close encounter now, Touya could really see how revealing her 'wet white blouse' was. Of course, being a gentleman like he always was, he focused his attention on Akari's cheerful face instead.

"Are you free today?" Akari asked. "Do you want to come down with me?"

Touya nodded since he couldn't find his voice, feeling his face flushing and cursing himself for it.

However when Akari realized that she practically on top of Touya, she began to blushed furiously too. It didn't become any better when she realized how revealing her blouse was and jumped back from Touya so quickly, as if he had suddenly burst into flames.

"Oh my!" Akari whispered, backing away from Touya several steps before she turned away swiftly from him.

"I'll be right out to prepare breakfast!" She yelled without turning back, running into her room and slamming her door shut.

"Oh gosh!" Touya lean his head back on the couch, staring up the ceiling, placing his palm on his forehead brushing his bangs away rather frantically.

Never in his life, had he felt so much heat rising in him for any girl before. He shifted on the couch rather uncomfortably trying to calm him self before Akari returned to the living room. He can't let her see him like this!

Nonetheless, during breakfast, the rather self-conscious couple never mentioned about the incident that happened earlier that morning again.

TBC

* * *

I hope everyone liked the ending. LOL wink wink... Next coming chapter, Akari's past will be revealed. It is a very long chapter so I kind of split it into two. I tried to make it really unique but still, it didn't meet my expectations...so...er... don't get your hopes up too high. I am still afraid it may be boring. I will be putting it up in a few days time! 

Thanks for reading


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru no GO...

Thanks everyone, for all your reviews, **Coiling Death, Xair, Jamfase, Kari55. Kikkid3 and DarkPortAtreides.**

Also thanks to all those you read this fic.

Finally this chapter has come about Akari's past, I had altered it so many times until I have surrendered finally. I still find it pretty lame and not to mentioned a cliche didn't turn out as good as I wanted it. It won't be much of Akari and Touya in this chapter... but I still hope everyone enjoys.

**Chapter 14**

Soon Eternal Snow was back up into business again. Akari and Mitani were so busy up their sleeves that they hardly had time for anything else. Akari understands Mitani had a family and a little girl, who always looked forward to seeing her own mother, so took the liberty to take over some of her jobs, to give Mitani time to leave early once in a while. On the other hand, Akari gave up her social life. She had barely seen Touya all week except when he came for breakfast on the days he didn't have GO match.

Touya who always understood that Akari needed her space, never complain, but that doesn't mean he didn't miss her. He missed her so much that he made it a point to come for breakfast practically everyday. Just to see her, even though sometimes, it wasn't Akari who came to take his order.

"I am so sorry Touya-kun." Akari said one morning, after he had finished breakfast and Akari followed him out the café for a few minutes to talk to him. "It seemed like there is so many things to do to get Eternal Snow stable again."

"I understand," Touya said softly touching her cheek gently with his knuckles. "If only, you let me help you…"

"We'd been through this Touya-kun…"

"Akari-chan, table 14 is calling!" Mitani's voice came from inside the café.

"Be right there!" Akari called back before she turned back to Touya hurriedly. "I'll call you tonight?"

Touya nodded.

"I am so sorry!" Akari touched his cheeks gently. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

With that she turned around rather sadly and ran back into her café. Touya watched her momentarily before he turned and walked down the street, heading for his salon where his rival awaits him. At least, there was something to take his mind away from his aching heart.

* * *

Akari was totally zonked out as she head back to her apartment at night. She unlocked her door and stepped into the dark apartment slowly. She reached out to switch on the light before she went over to the phone and pressed the recording machine to see if there was any message for her throughout the whole day. 

'_You have one message.'_ The recorder said.

"How pathetic can I be?" Akari mumbled pressing another button to play the message. "The whole damn day and only one message?"

She turned away from the machine heading for the kitchen to whip up something to eat, when the message played, she heard a voice she knew so well and stalled on her steps with surprised.

'_Hi hi over there, little girl! SURPRISE! Well I know you will be. I came home today! Finally, I'm back to Japan after such a long time and to visit you, my little pampered girl. So be happy about it. I thought I'll leave you a message to cheer your sorry bum up, for working your ass like that at Eternal Snow.'_

Akari turned back to the machine her mouth slightly agape and slowly a grinned appeared on her face.

"Neechan, you are back!" Akari whispered as the message played on.

'_I'm back just in time for your birthday too. So hearing from some of your friends I met today, you got yourself a boyfriend. So, bring him back home, I want to see him! I am eager to see, who is this lucky guy, who had attracted my dear little imotto, besides that brat Hikaru!' _

* * *

It was rather unusually quiet for the two rivals to play a game together so silently. It should be by that point, a debate or a rather childish quarrel will go off, shouting at each other on their bad move. But it never came. Ichikawa was rather curious, watched those boys she knew so well, rather suspiciously. 

'Pachi.'

Hikaru looked up at Touya who only stared at the GO-board rather quietly. He raised his eyebrows and looked down the board again.

'Pachi.'

A sigh came from the dark green hair, Professional GO player. Hikaru frowned and ducked his hand into the GO-ke, concentrating but his mind wonder off again. He looked up at his rival irritably and down at the GO-board, slamming the stone down slightly too hard, pushing a stone next to it off its course. Swiftly, he moved it back to its original place. Waiting for an angry retort to come from Touya but it never did.

There was a paused from the other side and Hikaru sat back waiting for Touya to make his move. Finally, Touya leaned back on his chair too and looked up at his very agitated two-tone hair rival. Who had his arms crossed in front of him, staring.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked finally after a short moment of staring contest.

"Fujisaki-san invited me to come over to her parents place this weekend."

"So finally you are meeting her folks." Hikaru grinned, suddenly dawning to him that Touya was actually nervous to meet Akari's parents. "Don't worry, Akari's parents are really nice. You should meet her oneechan. She is even more interesting but I think you won't be meeting her."

"Fujisaki-san has a sister? And what do you mean I won't be meeting her?" Touya was rather surprised at that news, why didn't Akari mentioned about her before?

"Yeah, it is definitely a sister, the last time I saw her." Hikaru said thoughtfully. "I think she got married to a British and move there or something. So she is no longer in Japan. Akari cried when her sister migrated there."

"Oh," Touya mumbled, no wonder he knew nothing about it because Akari never mentioned things that she shed tears for or feel sad about. "I see."

There was a pause as Hikaru was still deep in his thoughts when his eyes widened suddenly.

"Did you say you are going over to her place this weekend?" Hikaru asked again.

"Yeah why?" Touya stared at Hikaru who suddenly looked so anxious.

"Don't you know, it's May 17 this weekend!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yeah why?" Touya frowned at Hikaru's weird behaviour. "I am aware of the date."

"But you are not aware that it is Akari's birthday is it?" Hikaru asked frowning at his rival.

"She never said anything!" Touya eyes widened with shock.

"I guessed you never asked either." Hikaru sighed.

Touya stood up immediately and left the salon without another word. Hikaru smiled softly to himself clearing the stones slowly. He was sure that Touya was on his way to get something for Akari. Ichikawa smiled secretly to herself, finally understanding why Touya was rather quiet today.

* * *

It was a rather beautiful spring afternoon when Touya reached Akari's neighbourhood, which she grew up in. Well, not only Akari's but Hikaru's too. It was a rather quiet peaceful and nice place. Touya found he liked her neighbourhood very much. There was also a small park near to her house. 

When he reached Akari's two storey home, he looked down at a piece of paper where Akari had wrote her address on again, just to make sure. But he actually didn't need to, since her family name was at the front of the front brick wall. On his right, he could see Hikaru's house just right next to hers. So Hikaru's parents still stayed here.

Slowly he pushed the small grilled gate opened at stepped into Akari's front lawn and walked towards the door to press the bell. He waited rather uneasily, before the door flew opened and a lady that looked so much like Akari with her burgundy eyes and auburn chestnut colour for her hair, stood before him, slightly baffled.

Instead of long hair like Akari's, she wore her hair short in a boyish cut. In spite of all the similarities, Touya could see that this lady before him was definitely older than Akari because of the maturity of her features.

"Touya right! You're early!" The lady burst out happily suddenly, before Touya could even introduce himself. "Come on in! Akari is not in at the moment! She is out with okasan getting some groceries, but not to worry, she will be back shortly."

Touya was rather wordless at how this lady could speak so openly and not too mention, without stopping because she continued talking, even after he stepped into the house and she closed the door.

"I am Akari's oneechan by the way," She went on ushering him to the living room. "You can call me Akane, I don't really like all the formalities anyways. I guess staying in Britain for so long had rubbed off on me. You see everyone there uses your name instead of your family name! So my husband and I…." _(I don't know Akari's sister's name so I it made up)_

Touya followed her to the living room listening to her quietly. The living room was spacious with a set of couches that includes, a small tea table and television set in front of the couches. Besides that he also realized that the living room was decorated with family photos, trophies and other memorial possessions.

Touya settled himself on the three sitter couch with Akane next to him as she continued to talk about her family, husband, older daughter and a younger son. They couldn't make it for the trip because her husband couldn't take his time off work and her daughter and son had school to attend. So she came home herself.

"Oh my, I forgot about tea!" Akane cried standing up. "Just wait a moment Touya, don't hesitant to look around and make yourself comfortable. I will be right back!"

Touya watched Akari's sister stride out the living room before he stood up and went over to the shelf which all the photos and trophies were placed. He was rather curious about how Akari actually looked like when she was younger. Slowly he studied the photos.

There he could see a pre-school Akari and maybe an elementary school Akane in one of the photos. He smiled at how cute Akari looked in her usual grin, holding onto one of her sister's arm and her other free arm stretched out in front of her, flashing a 'V' sign. Some of them are family pictures with their parents in it. Then a photo of Akari caught his attention. He inclined his head studying it. It was perhaps she was around sixteen or seventeen.

Akari was wearing a fitting red skating outfit. She looked beautiful in it. The red skating outfit had some rather beautiful glittering beads all over the front, arranged into a beautiful picture of flowers, over her right shoulder and stopped somewhere around her torso. The sleeves of the outfit were long and towards the edge, they were decorated with the same glittering beads and the mini skirt flares out with lots of frills. She had a pair of white skating shoes on. Her hair was tied up into neat bun, and her face made up lightly with glittering dust that made her looked rather enchanting. In the photo Akari was smiling cheerfully back at him.

Touya smiled slightly seeing that and slowly tearing his eyes away from the photo, he moved his eyes to the next photo to see, another picture of Akari but this time she was with three other girls that he was very sure he had met them before, at the opened air skating rink, on his birthday last year. All of them were wearing, cotton track suits, cotton sports jackets and ice skating shoes. Their arms were around each other smiling happily. So they knew each other…

Soon he started looking at the trophies on the shelf. Some of them were medals from swimming competition, first and second medals and the trophies that were placed there were skating competition trophies. All the trophies were High School Competition, second and third places. But what caught his attention most was a huge gold one at one end of the shelf. He went over to it and studied it slowly, from the top he looked down and stopped at the engraving on the bottom of the trophy. His mouth dropped slightly after reading what was engraved there.

_First Prize Skating Regional Championship_

"She was a great skater…" A voice behind him nearly made jumped out of his skin. "And I was the school team swimmer…"

He turned around to see Akane had returned from getting him some tea. She was looking at the trophy he was staring at earlier. Her face was rather sad unlike earlier when she was talking to him. Slowly she turned to him and smiled softly.

"She didn't say anything about it, did she, by the look on your face, you were pretty surprised."

"She did bring me ice skating once…." Touya replied softly.

"She did?" Akane still had a small smile on her face as she stared at Touya rather amazed. "She never skated ever again since that day! I am pretty astounded that she brought you to skate with her."

"That day?"

"You know what," Akane put a hand on his shoulder gently. "I think, I want to show you something that may interest you greatly. Akari will kill me, but… I think you should know after all."

Touya watched Akane dashing out the living room again and this time he could hear her running up the stairs. Not long later she returned with a rather huge box in her hand. She went over to the television and sat down on the floor. She turned to Touya who still stood next to the shelf rather bewilderedly.

"Sit and make yourself comfortable." Akane said and turned back to the television and video player. "Just pretend you are in the movies…."

Touya sat down on the couch slowly still rather puzzled at what Akane was saying. He watched her opened the box, took out a videotape and pushed it into the player. When the pictures came out on the television only did he realized that Akane was showing him, Akari's teenage life maybe starting around fifteen or sixteen. Touya left the couch he was sitting on and sank down the floor next to Akane, nearer to the television.

**(A/N: This part onwards those in italic are movie clips from Akari's past, taken by her older sister in her video camera)**

"That was at our grandma's place behind her house on the pond." Akane explained. "That was she first gotten her new skates, first year in High School."

"_Hey Akari, you can do better than that!"_ Touya heard Akane shouted, she was holding onto the camera.

"_Shut up!" Akari shouted in returned._

_She was wearing a thick dark blue woolly jacket over a red turtle neck sweater and a pair of faded blue jeans. Her hands wore a pair of bright blue knitted gloves and she had her head covered in a horizontal stripped colourful knitted snow cap. Her shoulder length red hair tied into two pigtails at each side._

Touya thinks she looked really cute. He noticed her hair was shorter compared to the length she wore now, which passed over her shoulders, somewhere above her waist.

_She was on the pond, skating around rather awkwardly on the ice. Slowly, Akari increased speed, both her hands up as she skated around the pond. Then at one point she leapt into the air and turned two full circled around the air, her hands crossed in front of her. When she land on the ice, she tripped and fell excruciatingly on her whole body, skidding almost a foot away from the spot she landed._

Touya cringed at the sight. It must have hurt terribly.

"_Akari are you alright!" Akane shouted but still held the camera._

"_The ice on the pond is too uneven, oneechan!" Akari shouted back getting up on her feet slowly. "I can't even land my double axel properly!"_

"_I told you, you suck!" Akane snickered._

"_Shut up and shut that stupid camera off!" Akari yelled back. "Besides I think I will try out for the school skating team, no matter what you say!"_

"_Way go girl…" Akane laughed behind the scene._

Touya saw the scene was cut off, replaced with another one. This time Akari was on proper ice skating rink, like the one he had visited with her but this one was indoors. Unlike the colourful outfit she wore when she was at the pond, Touya saw she was in sport attire, a grey cotton sport jacket over a sweater underneath and matching gray cotton tracks. She wore no gloves and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"_Neechan, can you please shut that thing off!" Akari said exasperatedly as she skated around the rink. "You are driving me mad with that stupid thing flashing behind my butt!"_

"_Well you do have a cute butt!" Akane replied._

_Akari stuck out her tongue at her sister when she skated passed her. Using her toe pick she increased more speed around the rink before she leapt into the air again. This time she turned three full circled in the air before she land perfectly on her feet. She glided slowly towards her sister, her face in slight shock before she stopped totally staring straight at the camera._

"_I just landed a triple!" Akari mumbled rather unbelievably._

"_What me to replay it?" Akane asked laughing._

"_Oh wow!" Akari shrieked turning away from her camera and started skating around the rink again and twirled rapidly around the spot and suddenly stopped abruptly flawlessly. "Did you see that? That was a triple neechan."_

"_I sure did…" _

"_Shut that thing off!" Akari shouted again._

"She hated that camera." Akane smiled looking back at Touya who was never this engrossed watching the television before, didn't take his eyes off the screen. "That was only the beginning of her skating profession. She told me that she wanted to be like Hikaru, to be a professional. Well, she couldn't do it in GO so she decided that if she is good in figure skating, she will improve on it."

"So this is about Shindou?" Touya asked quietly. Wondering, how much Hikaru influences Akari.

"No, this is all her." Akane shook her head. "She wanted to proof she could do it, though our parents were not too happy about it. It was her dream to become a professional figure skater and she started working hard for it. Since that she wasn't satisfied in competing in School Competitions and with the Regional Championship coming up in the winter, during her final year in High School, she worked for it. Besides that, I had a project to hand in."

"Project?" Touya turned to Akane surprised.

"Watch on," Akane chuckled turning back to the television.

"_I can't believe you are going a make a project out of me!" Akari yelled. "Without even asking me first!"_

_Akari was in her room doing her homework, she looked over at the camera rather disturbed that her sister was filming her private times in her room._

"_Hey, my project is to write about an interesting person for my creative writing class." Akane voice came into the video. "So I gather that you will be a professional figure skater one day, so that is how you became an 'interesting person'."_

"_I am flattered." Akari smiled falsely, she was on her bed, flop on her stomach, doing her homework. "I did hear you say write, so why is this camera in my face again."_

"_I thought this would make my project even more interesting and creative." _

"_OUT!" Akari grabbed her pillow hurling it at the camera._

The scene was cut off and another scene came to view…

"_Hey you look really cheerful today." Akane's voice could be heard pretty loudly over the scene._

_Akari was at the indoor skating rink again, practicing. She was wearing her usual cotton sports jacket over her turtle neck knitted sweater and cotton tracks. She glides over the ice gracefully in a very elegant graceful dance. Her face was smiling happily as she skate around the rink practicing her dance on ice._

Touya was enthralled at the way she moved gracefully along the ice, the blade of her skates sculpting circles along the smooth surface of the ice.

"_Guess what, I got third for the opening to enter the Regional Championship!" Akari cried as she glides on the ice. She looked really contented, as she placed her head backwards looking up; her hair trail gracefully behind her, with the cooling breeze brushing passed her. "I got in! Every fifth place and above had the chance to go for the regional. Coach said that I may take first in the regional if I try harder!"_

"_So, you passed for the regional competition this coming winter?" Akane voiced out._

"_You bet neechan!" Akari cried enthusiastically. "I made it!"_

_With that she leapt into the air and spin, then landing on the ice perfectly._

"_I finally made it!" Akari repeated again happily._

Touya was rather astounded at Akari's ability, could only stare at the screen quietly. He couldn't stop feeling pleased for Akari to be able to reach her dream. How he wished he was able to share her enthusiasm at that moment. But why did she stop?

"Well I think the show is about to begin." Akane said softly. "Her first week…."

Touya watched on and was very surprised at how Akane could sneak up to Akari while she was still sleeping.

_Akari was jerked out from a slumber when her alarm clock rang at around five thirty in the morning. Her eyes widened with huge surprised looking up slightly before she slammed it shut and realized her sister was in the room with the camera._

"_Why are you up early." Akari croaked her hair slightly messy getting off her bed, in rather cute teddy bear pajamas._

"_Project…" Akane replied._

"_I am not skating!" Akari said, suddenly she wide awake rushing for the adjoining bathroom she shared with her sister._

"_Well, it is about the life of the interesting person, so I have to see everything you do!" Akane explained. "It would be nice too if I can record you taking your shower."_

"_Dream on!" Akari shouted slamming the bathroom door shut at her sister's camera._

_Akari came back to her room hurriedly, where her sister was still waiting, dressed warmly in her a grey sports jacket zipped up to her neck, a dark blue scarf around her neck and matching track suit. Grabbing her books from her desk, she quickly chucked them into her backpack, grabbed her school uniform from the cupboard, pushing it into the bag and fishing out her pair of skating shoes from under her bed and stuffed it in too._

"_I'm taking your bicycle neechan!" Akari cried not even looking at her and dashed out the door._

"_Cycle safely!" _Touya could see Akane's hand waving at her sister.

"Every morning at five thirty she will wake up to have her private skating time." Akane explained when Touya could not understand why Akari wake up so early in the morning. "She will cycle to the skating rink which is opened to all students and members. Then at eight she rushed for school, after school she rushes for work…"

"She worked when she was in school?" Touya turned to Akane rather surprised.

"It doesn't come cheap to skate." Akane continued. "Like I said, my parents were against it, so it was unlikely they are going to pay for her. She worked for it."

Touya turned back to the screen when another scene came on. It was obvious that Akari was at her working place after school. Touya didn't like it at all, of the place she was working at and the short black skirt she was wearing was something Touya wasn't please about, with lots of guys staring at her slender legs.

Touya didn't know why but he had a huge urge to dig their peeping eyes out of their sockets. He never felt like this for anyone before. Was because he was over protective? But he was sure he didn't like those guys watching her with lusty eyes. Trying to calm himself down, he reminded himself that this was already in the past. He was now with Akari, not those boys.

"_Neechan why are you here?" Akari shouted over the noise in the restaurant. She was holding onto two trays, each on one hand. "Please I have enough of this project thing."_

"_Well, you are so cute in that outfit!" _

"_Shut up!" Akari turned away from her sister placing a tray down a table. "It's not like I like wearing it. It's the uniform!"_

_Akari rushed to another table placed the tray down and was about to walk away, when she nearly freak out but turned around so swiftly back at the table with a taser in her hand _(Touya couldn't seehow she got that out so quickly)_ and stabbed it at a rather pervert looking teenage boy, electrifying him._

"_That is for touching my butt!" Akari yelled and turned away, before the boy could even get his posture back. "That boy sure had the nerve…!" She muttered angrily._

"_Is that why you carry that around Akari?" Akane asked rather worriedly. "Don't you think you should try looking for another job without having anyone trying to grope you?_

"_This place pays me enough for everything oneechan!" Akari turned to her sister furiously. "I need to pay my couch, choreographer and my blades need to be sharpened every week! Where am I going to find that money!"_

"_But I am sure…" But before Akane could finish her sentence there was a shout from the kitchen._

"_DISH READY FOR TABLE 20! FUJISAKI I DIDN'T HIRE YOU, SO YOU COULD STAND AROUND CHATTING ALL DAY!"_

"_I don't have time for this!" Akari turned away rather wearily and stalked off. "My choreographer arranged a time for me to meet him today after work, for private ballet tutoring so please, let me be oneechan!"_

The scene changed…

_Akari was in a ballet studio practicing some ballet steps and stretching her leg on the wooden bar. After her ballet tutoring, Akari would be in the gym doing some cycling, and then carrying weights with her legs, looking very determined and full of energy. Then in the night, Akari would try to keep awake doing her school work. Every now then shaking her head to clear the grogginess away from her head and reaching out a book, tossing it at the camera…_

"That was only the first week…." Akane mumbled softly. "You should see how it went for the rest of the month."

Touya watched on, feeling like he wanted to reach out towards Akari that moment. Help her; give everything that would help her to reach her dreams and killing that guy who grabbed her butt. How dare he even think of touching his Akari? Touya stopped in his thoughts. His Akari? Where did that come from? He shook that thought away. Akari wasn't his… even though he would love it. But he knew very well Akari was still afraid to open up and he should respect her decision.

_Second week, Akari still woke up normally and goes on with her schedule rather energetically. Third week, Akari was having difficulty in getting up. Fourth week, Akari pushed the alarm clock off the side table agitatedly. Fifth week, Akari practically took her alarm clock and tossed it to the corner of her room before she took her comforter and cover it over her head. _

Before she covered her face, Touya caught a glimpse of how tired she looked and his heart ached for her. How he really wished he could turn back time to help her, after watching her past. He never knew the bubbly girl like Akari had worked so hard to reach her dreams. Now he understood why Akari always stood strong no matter what happened.

The scene changed to one night as Akane sneaked into her sister's room again.

_Akari was fast asleep on her bed, still dressed in her common clothes, sweater, jeans and her hand held onto a pen, books opened everywhere on the bed and paper scattered around her. _

"_Akane what are doing in your sister's room?"_

"_Nothing okasan," Akane said quickly, backing out from the room, shutting the door quietly turning off the camera._

"Then she started dozing off even on dinner times too…" Akane smiled grimly, mumbling softly but Touya heard her. "That is when okasan found out what she was doing and hell broke loose at the dinner table…"

"_So how is class," Akari's mother asked. "And how is the project coming."_

"_Great…" Akane replied shortly still behind the camera._

"_I heard you spent a lot of time in skating Akari, more than usual." Her mother turned her attention to Akari._

_But Akari was leaning her head on one hand, her elbow placed on the table, snoozing quietly. _(Touya could see Akane's hand in the video)_ Akane reached out to grab the chopsticks on the table and threw it at her. It hit her squarely on her head. Her head slipped from her hand with a jerk. She quickly looked up and looked around the table. Blushing crimson at what just happened, she looked down her bowl of rice._

"_Sorry…."_

"_Akari, I hadn't really seen you all month!" Her mother protested. "Aren't you taking this a little over board? I know you are in the school skating team trying very hard. You won second in the Interschool finals for the High School Skating Competition! Didn't you? So why are you still doing this to yourself? What about your studies? You have to know, it is your final year in high school. What about College?"_

"_I'm working on it okasan…." Akari said in a rather small voice._

"_That is not good enough. You failed your math test! How are you going to go college with bad results!"_

_Akari looked up at her mother perplexed. _

"_I saw it when I was bringing your clean laundry up your room. I wanted to talk to you about this but you were always away! You never fail in your subjects before Akari! What is it about you and skating?"_

"_I just thought I will be good in that sport…." Akari said rather lamely._

"_And sleeping in class too!" Her mother exploded._

_Akari stared up at her mother._

"_Don't look at me like that! I had a call from your math teacher saying you slept in his class! He asked me, what you had been doing all this time. You were his best pupil!"_

"_I want to go for the regional mum!" Akari finally said her voice filled with determination. "Please, I had mostly second and third prizes in school competitions, but only if I could have the chance to go for the regional this coming winter! I have already got into the opening. I have a shot for it okasan!"_

"_So that is why you had been taking up private lessons suddenly, working and knocking yourself out, sleeping in class and fluking your test?" her mother raised her voice slightly furious._

"_Okasan if you would just listen…"_

"_Not another word! After dinner, you better go to your room and study young lady!"_

_There was a silence at the table before Akari turned to the camera and glared at her sister._

"_Shut that thing off! This is personal and not for your project!"_

"_Fine!" _

"Our okasan finally talked to otosan about this," Akane smiled. "And finally agreeing for her to go for the regional when she was in the final year of High School. She was great there! I couldn't film any of her school competition because I had classes at the time but the Regional Championship was on a weekend thank goodness!"

"So recorded her on the competition?" Touya asked hopefully. He yet had seen Akari figure skated.

"Yup I did…" Akane smiled at Touya's enthusiasm. "She told Hikaru to come that day, but he was late. You should see how disappointed she was at that time."

Touya remained silent, feeling like skinning Hikaru alive to be late on the most important day of Akari's life. Soon pictures started flashing on the television again and Touya turned back to watched silently forgetting about Hikaru.

"_Is he here yet?" Akari asked nervously dressed beautifully in a light blue outfit, with its sleeve translucent, which made the whole outfit looked sleeveless and sparkling beads all over it. The mini skirt was light with ruffles to make wave effects. "I told him to come…"_

"_Don't worry he will be here." Kuniko said pushing a diamond tiara into the top of Akari's head, her hair tied into a beautiful bun._

"_That baka could be late at a time like this…" Yuuki mumbled rather irritably._

'_AND NOW PLEASE WELCOME FUJISAKI AKARI….' The announcer spoke and Akari gasped slightly._

"_Deep breath Akari-chan, deep breath!" Kuniko said when she saw Akari was nearly breaking into tears by anxiety. "You will do fine!"_

_Akari took a deep breath like Kuniko told her to and stepped into the ice. She glide gracefully to the middle of the rink and stopped, waiting for the song to play. It was a slow soothing music in the beginning where Akari did a few gentle ballet movements with her hands and started skating._

Touya didn't blink a single moment as he watched for the first time Akari danced gracefully on the ice in a tournament. She looked really different, with her dressed up and made up, instead of wearing her usual sport attire when he saw her practice in the video a couple of scene, she was utmost gorgeous in her skating outfit!

_Soon the music started to pick up speed and Akari choreograph her to dance slightly faster and jumped into the air for a twirl three full circles. Unfortunately she landed poorly and fell onto the ice painfully._

Touya held his breath, he could see Akari winced slightly before she got up to her feet and continued. He never thought watching someone ice skating will put him into so much trepidation, but watching Akari falling onto the ice was something he could bear seeing.

"_That baka really didn't make it!" Yuuki said softly._

"_It is sort of put Akari looking rather down didn't it?" Kuniko said anxiously. "She seemed so sad when she skate. I never have seen her skate like that before."_

_Akari continued on with her dance on ice in a rather dishearten way._

"_How did she do?" _Suddenly Touya heard Hikaru's voice.

"_You idiot, you are late!" Yuuki nearly yelled._

"_Sorry, GO discussion…" Hikaru replied shortly._

"_She fell once…" Akane who was rather quiet all this time spoke. "I hope she pick up…."_

_Akari glide gracefully and miserably along the ice and stopped somewhere in front of the camera spinning slowly on the spot, her eyes down. Slowly she looked up, looking straight at the camera immediately she stopped, staring at the camera. She looked like she saw a ghost as she suddenly lost all her steps to dance._

"_I think she saw you, Hikaru…." Akane said softly._

"_I know…"_

_Akari's face brightened up gradually, her cheerful smile appearing on her face before she turned away and glide on the ice with more enthusiasm than before. As she picked up speed she leapt in the air and did a triple loop, landing on her feet perfectly. The crowd cheered. Almost immediately she did another jump in the air for another triple and everyone cheered without stopping when she land flawlessly._

"_Great Akari…" Akane whispered. "Maybe you could even make it for the Nationals…"_

_When the song came to an end Akari stopped her dance by spinning really fast on the spot and halt abruptly without difficulty. Everyone was on their feet after she finished. She raised a hand in the air and bowed gracefully at the audience and the judges. After that, quickly she turned over to the camera and skated over so quickly, towards Hikaru, who was there waiting for her._

"_You were late!" Akari yelled but flung her arms around him anyways. Hikaru hugged her back. "How could you."_

Touya couldn't help feeling a tiny pang of envy, just watching Hikaru who could share that moment with her. How he wished it could be him there for her. Giving her the support she needed and he was sure about one thing; he will never be late.

"_Sorry," Hikaru grinned. "You were great though I heard from Akane-neechan you fell…"_

"_Well, yeah," Akari looked rather worried. "I hope I didn't loose too much at that part."_

"_You won't!" Akane said reassuringly._

"_I always thought you skated like a frog…." Hikaru teased, jokingly. Then he added in rather seriously. "But this time, I think you will be able to get first…" With that he walked away from the camera._

"_Akari!" Another voice came to into the video. "It's time they put up your points!"_

"_I'm coming couch!" Akari called back towards the person and turned towards to the camera, obviously talking to her sister. "Frog?" She mumbled with a small frowned on her face. "Was that the best he could do?"_

"_I am sure he meant swan, dear…." Akane said._

_Akari shrugged before she walked away from the camera._

The camera was switched off.

"That is how she got that trophy," Akane smiled turning to Touya. "But that was also the last time she join any competition."

"Why?" Touya asked looking over to Akane.

"Because she did wanted to go all the way, more than just the regional…" Akane started slowly. "In the first year of college, she had her first tryout for the Nationals…"

"I can't believe you could do this behind my back neechan!" Touya heard Akari's voice from behind them and he turned around to see Akari leaning on her side, on the wall.

Akari had arms crossed in front of her and she was livid. She came home to hear voices coming from the living room and went to see who it may be. When she entered, she was nearly gotten a stroke to hear her sister telling Touya about her past. Something she had shield away never looking back at it for a long time. That was past was history, like Hikaru to her life.

Besides that, there was something very familiar in between them, it was a box of her most memorial things that she had kept away, never wanted to look at it again. Akari shook slightly at the sight. Never her life thought that she would be looking at it at this day.

"Opps," Akane said rather nonchalantly.

TBC

* * *

I know... I know... (Dunks from rotten fruits). I first chapter I left with a cliffy. Muahahahahaa! I promise next chapter, how Akari gotten her scar, though I have a feeling it may be quite obvious HOW she gotten it since she SKATES and all that... hehehee... clues I am giving but not giving out anything until next chapter when Akari tells Touya what actually happens. 

Clarification on why this chapter had so many scenes of Akari's past. I came up with this idea because I wanted Touya to see and actually feel what Akari had went through in her past. That was why... I came up with this cliche with the whole big video thingy and Touya watched it. Lame I know but just couldn't help myself... LOL


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru No Go ...

Hey everyone, I hope everyone didn't wait very long for this chapter. It may not be brilliant and I didn't have to check for mistakes. So please bare with me. Before the chapter start, wanna thank** Blackest Star Catcher, Coiling Death, Kickkid3, Xiar, Kisa is dreaming, DarkPortAtreides and dgcl78 for reviewing.** Also thanks to those who read this fic.

_Previous chapter:_

_Besides that, there was something very familiar in between them, it was a box of her most memorial things that she had kept away, never wanted to look at it again. Akari shook slightly at the sight. Never her life thought that she would be looking at it at this day._

_"Opps," Akane said rather nonchalantly._

**Chapter 15**

There was rather an awkward silence in the living room before Akane practically slice the ice with her easy going manner.

"Time to see if okasan need help with dinner!" Akane said casually getting up on her feet and dashed out the living room. "I'll leave you two love birds be!"

"NEECHAN!" Akari cried turning around after her sister who disappeared in a flash.

She still had her back on Touya when she felt his hands on her shoulders gently. She would have fled too but she knew since Touya had seen everything, she would have to tell him sooner or later. Taking a deep breath, she turned around slowly and smiled up at him.

"I better keep those away." She said indifferently and looked away.

But Touya couldn't have any of those anymore. He was so close in knowing what happened until she turned up and she will have to finish this. He gripped onto her shoulders tighter not letting her go.

"Fujisaki-san, what happened at the tryouts?" Touya's voice was soft, gentle and demanding the same time. "I what to know, I need to know…."

Akari still had her head turned to one side. She remained rather hesitant before she began her story rather softly.

"Before the tryouts I was practicing. I had an accident before I even gone for the tryouts."

"What happened?" Touya asked gently.

"It was supposed to some kind of cruel joke my challenger planned, which result to a horrible accident. She didn't mean me any harm of course but I got hurt while I practice on the day of my tryouts."

"What do you mean hurt?" Touya needed to know this in more detail.

"My skates was altered, the screws were loosened. I had no idea how. While I skated I fell when I tried a triple axle when the blades came off. It actually cut my leg by the loosen blade."

Akari paused momentarily turning her head slowly to look up at Touya her eyes glassy and rather expressionless. Touya remembered one of those girls he met at the rink mentioned about her leg. Now everything seemed to make sense.

"Remember those girls at the rink you saw? They were my teammates, they saw the person at my locker but they weren't sure. When they realized what happened it was already too late." Akari took a deep breath and continued. "They saw my leg bleeding and thought I hurt my leg bad but it wasn't my leg. I broke one of my ribs during the fall and landed on the sharpened blade when I fell, which rewarded me twenty stitches on my left ribcage. After that I can never skate again…."

Touya would have some difficulty in breathing after hearing that, quickly too a long deep breathe before he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"I am so sorry I didn't know," Touya mumbled softly into her hair. "If only I could do something to help you…"

"It's alright Touya-kun…" Akari smiled softly, touched at how kind Touya was towards her. "I guess it's just not meant to be…."

There was a short silence before Akari pulled away from Touya gently.

"I want to be alone for a moment…" Akari whispered turning away and walked out the living room. "I'll be right back… sorry Touya-kun."

Not long after Akari left, her sister returned back again staring at her sister walking up the stairs before she turned back to Touya. Slowly she smiled at Touya's rather worried expression. She took his hand and pulled him towards the television.

"Come, let me show you something else… something that happened after that accident." Akane continued. "It is so like my younger sis not to be able to talk about this…"

Touya followed Akane and sank back down on the floor next to the box. Now that he was looking inside the box, he just realized that there was a leather biding book inside, the skating outfits she had worn and some a photo album. Not to mention her skating shoes were inside too.

"Whenever she was depressed, Akari would return to her grandma's house in Sapporo." Akane explained playing the video again. "I went with her, trying to her cheer her up but…. She was even more devastated when she was there; because it was the time she first skated there."

Touya turned towards the screen when he saw Akari came to view again.

_Akari sat by the window, looking out the frosted and snowy surrounding outside the house. There wasn't a smile on her face nor was she crying but just staring vacantly outside at the pond. _

"_Akari, you need to go out!" Akane said cheerfully. "You can't just stay inside like this forever!"_

"_Leave me alone…" Akari voiced out, softly and blankly._

_Akane sighed._

The scene changed again.

"_Akari what the hell are you doing!" Akane shouted, this time she was in the screen with her_.

Touya gathered that someone else was holding the camera or the camera may be on a tripod filming them.

"_Go away neechan!" Akari shouted back. She was skating at the pond behind the back of her grandma's house. "I don't believe I can never skate again!"_

"_Your wound hadn't completely healed yet! You would injure yourself more!"_

"_I don't care!" Akari snapped and leapt in the air to do a triple loop but fell as soon as she land._

"_Akari!" Akane ran towards her._

"_Let me be!" Akari screamed getting up on her feet again, with a grimace like she in a lot of pain._

"_Don't punish yourself like this!" _

"_I work so hard for it neechan!" Akari flared finally turning around. She was crying. Tears were falling down her face continuously. _(Touya had never seen her crying like this before.)_ "Why have it got to be me!"_

_She turned away and skated again. Every time she tried a loop in the air she fell excruciatingly on the ice. Akane couldn't do anything but watched her miserably at the side of the pond. Until finally, Akari had fallen for the fifth time, she just lay on the ice, both arms wrapped around her lower rib area._

"_Akari, what's wrong!" Akane cried running towards her._

"_Neechan, it hurts every time I leap or spin!" Akari cried, her body on one side, curled into a ball._

"_Come let me help you back inside." Akane said pulling her sister up to her feet and ignored Akari when she winced in pain. "Just bear with the pain until we get back inside."_

_Akari had her arm around her sister's shoulder as she guarded her indoors, tears continued to pour down Akari's cheeks. _(Touya felt his heart ripped into pieces seeing her that way, this was the first time he witness her crying so much.)_ Akane walked over to the camera and switched it off._

"Akari didn't know I filmed this part and believe it or not, I got extremely good marks for my project." Akane smiled softly and rather miserably. "My college lecturer said that my sister is truly an amazing person… with a rather sad ending. He even wondered if we were actually acting…"

She laughed softly, taking the video out of the player. She turned to Touya to see him having an anguish look on his face as if he was about to hit someone or something. Touya felt like killing the person who had tampered her skates. Anyone who put Akari into such miserable state would regret the living day lights that they had caused Akari so much pain. He felt like tracking that person down and made sure she never ever skated again.

"The person who caused all this is suspended from skating for the rest of her life." Akane said as if she was reading his mind.

Touya relaxed visibly and Akane continued.

"She nearly burned all this," Akane looked down at the videotape putting it back into the box. "But I stopped her and gave her this box to keep her things away…."

Touya looked down at the box again. Gingerly, he picked up the leather bind book in his hands and flipped it opened. To his surprised there were newspaper cuttings in every page of the book. Most of them about Hikaru and his matches and to Touya's surprise, there were even some about him in GO matches he had played. Then in one of the last page, there were a small article of her winning the Regional Championship, a small picture of her holding the trophy high in the air grinning happily.

"I am sure she is in her room right now." Akane said. "I can always make her talk. Hikaru had his way to make her tell him things too… I guess Touya, you will have to find your way to talk to her."

Touya placed the book back into the box and stood up rather slowly, at that moment, he was rather in a daze with Akari's depressed expression locked in his mind.

"Her room is upstairs the very last one to your left." Akane said.

Without another word Touya left the living room and went up the steps slowly. It wasn't very huge upstairs and there were only three rooms. He spotted the very last door towards his left immediately and went to it. He knocked but there was no answer, slowly he tried the knob and found it unlocked, he turned it and pushed the door.

The door creaked opened and Touya looked in. Akari was on her bed, face down in a pillow. He was wondering if she was crying and slowly entered the room quietly. He was very sure Akari would have heard that creak the door made when he opened it.

"Fujisaki-san," Touya called softly going over to her, knelt down next to her bed and stroked her hair gently.

"It hurts every time I tried to figure skate again." Akari said in a muffled voice. "No matter how I try, I couldn't make the pain go away!"

Touya felt his heart gave way hearing Akari's tearful voice. Slowly and so gently he held the side of her arms and pulled her away from the pillow. Touya got up and sat on her bed wrapping his arms around her with Akari's back leaning on his front, her head rested around the side of his neck.

"Touya-kun, I'm so sorry…." Akari whispered. "I shouldn't make you worry! It is a very long time ago… and I actually forgotten all about it…"

"Fujisaki-san, I want to ask you something." Touya said softly his face buried at the side of Akari's head. "Why did you bring me ice skating if it brought you so many sad memories?"

"I don't know," Akari smiled remember that day, she and Touya skated side by side. "It was something I enjoy doing and feel happy about it. I thought I want to share that happiness with you, so maybe you could be happy on that day. Were you?"

"I still am," Touya smiled moving slightly away from Akari so that he could look at her.

Akari turned her head slightly and stared up at Touya slowly. Those green eyes that she always lost herself in them were looking at her with so much kindness and gentleness, Akari felt like reaching out towards it, to touch the warmth radiating out from those intense emerald green eyes.

Touya watched Akari inching closer to his face, their noses were touching.

She halts when their lips were barely grazing each other.

"I have something for you," Touya said softly, almost kissing her but managed to stop the urge to claim her lips in time, he was afraid that Akari may reject him later, if he move too quickly.

Besides he didn't want to push her too severely, like he had promise her to give her the time she needed. He will go according to her pace not his.

"What is it?" Akari pulled back slightly when she realized how close they were, slightly surprised at her own actions.

"A birthday present," Touya took out a velvety blue box and held it out to her. "Open it."

Akari took the box from and pushed opened the lid carefully. Her breath caught her in her throat when she saw what was inside the box. A beautiful white gold necklace and a snowflake designed white gold pendant with a diamond in the centre lay gracefully inside the velvet cushion.

"It's beautiful Touya-kun," Akari whispered staring at it.

"Let me put it on for you." Touya took the necklace out the box and Akari turned around for him to place it around her neck. Touya gently brushed her hair to one side and clasped it on. "There, let me see how it look on you."

Akari turned around smiling up at Touya when he watched her, his head slightly inclined.

"You look beautiful," He said softly.

"Thank you Touya-kun!" Akari grinned and flung her arms around him. "The necklace is beautiful!"

Touya encircled his arms around her waist smiling gently. Akari pulled back slightly and lean over to kiss him quickly on his lips without hesitation. It was only a short quick peck on his lips but it took Touya's breath away.

Touya was astounded at her movement.

Akari was stunned!

They stared at each other rather wide eyes and arms still round each other.

Akari's cheeks were flashing crimson at that one moment of boldness. At that time, she was so happy that she forgot to keep her cool.

Touya was rather speechless at her unexpected kiss. Even it was only a short peck on his lips, but Touya couldn't help feeling his heart lifting tremendously. At that moment he felt so lightheaded he would have just close the gap between his and her lips again without a second thought, if only…

"Hey you guys up there!" Akane shouted from the bottom of the steps, very suddenly and unpredictably. "What's taking you so long?"

Touya and Akari jumped slightly at Akane's voice, turning towards the door which was actually left opened when Touya came in. He never thought of closing the door and suddenly realizing anyone would have come upstairs seeing them embracing so intimately. Touya turned to Akari, who was still blushing furiously and they broke apart quickly.

"I guess we better go down," Akari giggled nervously, looking at Touya rather shyly. "Before oneechan comes upstairs and drag us down."

The rather bashful couple retreated from the room and down the stairs where Akane stood waiting for them. She was smiling up at them rather cheerfully with both hands behind her back.

"I am guessing everything is alright now." Akane said finally when Akari and Touya took their final step down the stairs.

"That doesn't mean I am not going to kill you neechan." Akari said in a dangerous voice.

"Aw, come on," Akane whined slightly. "Touya needs to know how extraordinary my sister is."

"What is so extraordinary about that?" Akari frowned slightly wonderingly what her sister had up her sleeve now.

"Well, I had made this for you," Akane said taking her hand out from the back and presented Akane with a cup of drink. "I made it myself… try it and tell me how it is… I was thinking of making it for dinner if you like it."

"Oh, you had finally learnt how to make cordials after all this years?" Akari said taking the cup from Akane who stood between Touya and her at the foot of the stairs.

"Of course," Akane smiled and turned back to Touya, her back on Akari. "Let my sister try first, if she says, its ok then you can have some."

Akari took a sip and bleached. A hand flew up to her mouth and she shut her eyes tight at the horrible taste of the drink, as she swallowed it with a large amount of difficulty. Touya raised his eyebrows at Akari's expression when Akane turned around to face her sister. Just as the expression came, it disappeared immediately, replacing it with a huge smile on Akari's face, her hand no longer covering her mouth.

"So how is it?" She asked rather excitedly.

"Interesting…" Akari nodded her head slightly. "…taste."

"Great I will get some for Touya…"

"NO…" Akari stopped her quickly. "Touya-kun is not thirsty…"

"Oh ok, well then we will wait till dinner." Akane smiled rushing back to the kitchen.

"Right," Akari watched her sister gone before she turned to a pot of plant near the stairs and empty the contents in it. "I think the plant will survive…."

"Is it that horrible?" Touya almost wanted to smile at the comical scene.

"You want to try?" Akari asked sweetly. "I can always go tell neechan. Over the years, she still hasn't improved on it…"

"I'll pass."

Akari couldn't help herself but laughed...

* * *

It was an eventful night for Akari, finally she was home in her solitude life. She had taken a long bath and changed into her night gown, her mind clear. Now she sat on her bed that was placed next to the window, looking out the neighbourhood below her. 

She had both her legs bent in front her and both her arms stretched out, resting on top of her knees. In her hand she clutched onto a shinny object, as she stared out the dark surroundings outside. Her thoughts stray back to the time, when she gave Touya a kiss.

She couldn't imagine what possessed her to do so, but she was just so happy when she opened the present Touya gave her. A pendant that represents herself, her café and everything her life was. She had no idea Touya could understand her so deeply. She was simply so touch at his thoughtful gesture.

That moment of closeness between Touya and her had made her the happiest person on earth. It felt so right to be in his arms and even sharing a modest kiss like this. It was just so lovely that it frightened her. Now that her mind had cleared, she was practically terrified of this feeling! A feeling that she tried to shield away not wanting to get hurt again!

Turning away from the window slowly, Akari stared at her hands clutching onto the shinny crystal. Slowly, lifting both her arms away from her knees, she held the crystal snowman closer to her. She had always been afraid, she thought looking down at the shiny object. She was so afraid that she shut her heart away from everyone.

_Try, Akari, try to accept others again…. _Hikaru's voice echoed in her head.

Shutting her eyes tight she pulled the snowman closer to her heart. It hurts pretty bad to care for someone so much! This time her heart ache for someone and that person wasn't Hikaru at all! Every thought in her head was Touya Akira! No matter what she did, all her thoughts were on him, on that Professional GO Player that she never thought would have stolen her heart!

Slowly she opened her eyes again and looked down at the snowman in her hand. Akari's emotions were in havoc, realizing that Touya had not confessed to her, which confused her further. Maybe he was giving her time, like he told her before everything started.

But as soon as it started, everything happened so fast! Even she didn't want it that way. She found herself doing more and more for Touya. Surprising him, inviting him over to her parent's place on her birthday, kissing him and wanting to see him everyday.

Akari flopped down the bed loudly looking up the ceiling; the crystal snowman still clutched tightly in her both hands, now placed on her stomach. Is it, because she had become soft…? Closing her eyes slowly, trying not to think about it anymore but as soon as her eyes were shut, behind her closed eyelids, she saw Touya again.

With a frustrated cry she sat up quickly on her bed, one hand on her head, the other still clutching the snowman tightly. So gradually she gave a sigh and turned towards the window again, watching the darkness outside.

Stretching out her arm, her hand enclosed on the cloth hanging on the rail above the window, Akari drew the curtains across, shutting out the shadowy scenery outside. After that, she slowly lay down on the bed again and placed the snowman on the side table. She pulled her comforter up closer to her chin and closed her eyes.

She couldn't believe how much Touya had affected her life. It wasn't exactly in a bad way but Akari never expected their relationship to move so fast. She was only giving this friendship a chance and not knowingly it became more than that. Unconsciously, one of her hand reached out towards her neck and clasped itself on the snowflake pendant Touya had given her on that day.

A small smile grazes her lips, thinking that she had lost the battle and fallen for a certain professional GO player, hoping with all her might that it wouldn't end badly. She couldn't bear to be broken again…

"Touya-kun will never hurt me…" Akari whispered softly before she fell into a blissful sleep.

A small glimmer of hope in Akari's heart believed everything will be alright…

TBC

* * *

All right, things will start to get more interesting now! There will more Touya Akari fluffiness coming up... LOL. I really hope I didn't bore anyone in this chapter. I am afraid that it may not be what everyone expected but. I really really tried my best! I wanted Akari to be special in something. So that is how this chiche came up! Next chapter, Touya and Akari in a real date coming up!

Thank you for reading


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru No Go and its characters.

Before I start wanna thank **Coiling Death, Blackest Star Catcher, Kickkid3, Kwaii Chan-chan, Xiar, Kisa is Dreaming,** **DarkPortAtreides** and **Kuruka** for reviewing and their encourangements. I am glad that there are positive reviews for my previous and most cliche part of the story :) , and to Kuruka, yeah English is not my first languange... I mostly speak Hokkien (one of the chinese dilect.) Sometimes Cantonese, Bahasa Melayu and English too but most of the time it is a mixture here and there. So it is most likely I tend to mess up my English... LOL.

Thank you to all who reads this fic too of course.

Here is the new chapter hope everyone likes it...

**Chapter 16**

The sky was dreary and tiny drops of rain fell from the sky. The sun was hidden by the grey clouds. Akari holding onto an umbrella looked up the dark sky; even it was late in the morning, nearing noon, the atmosphere looked dark. It had been raining almost everyday as spring was coming to an end. Somehow, Akari smiled thinking about summer that was reaching soon. She was sure this time she will have lots of fun with Touya around.

Snapping out of her daydream, Akari continued down the sidewalk in small strides. It had been sometime since she visited that person. Perhaps it was time she did, that place had brought back so many memories of her past with Hikaru. Maybe that was why she stopped going. But now, that past seemed so dim and faraway that it had hurt her no more. It was time she visit her GO sensei again, there was something she wanted to make sure.

The building of her GO school came to view as she stepped up the stairs slowly. Everyone was sure going to be surprise at her appearance since she hadn't come here for almost six years.

Akari put away her drenched umbrella on an umbrella rank next to the entrance and headed inside towards the classroom. When she reached for the knob she could hear her sensei's voice of encouragement. He was a very patient and kind and Akari was always really fond of him.

"That is a good move!" Shirakawa praised an elderly woman. "You had cut him off his territories…" _(Got that sentence out of the anime… but I had no idea what it means)_ "Keep up the good work, Manabi-san."

The door creaked opened and mostly the whole class looked up to see who the late comer was. Akari stepped inside rather timidly, looking up at Shirakawa with a small smile.

"Konnichiwa…" Akari bowed to the class.

"Fujisaki-san, what a pleasant surprise!" Shirakawa exclaimed going over to her. "Please do come in!"

"Ara, you are that little girl I used to see coming with the boy with two tone hair colour!" One of the elderly woman exclaimed. "You have grown so much. So how are you and he getting along dear?"

"Hikaru is doing great!" Akari smiled. "I read of his latest news! He won his last match, entitling him a six dan Go player!"

"Right," Shirakawa laughed. "But Morishita Sensei wasn't too please, since Touya Akira is still ahead of him, that boy has nine dans!"

Akari just smiled; of course she knew how many dans Touya had.

"So, would you like having a game with your old sensei?" Shirakawa asked.

"Of course, that is why I came!" Akari grinned. "It had been a long time sensei!"

Their little tournament started and as it proceeded, Shirakawa was rather surprised at some of Akari's move. He studied her rather intently as Akari concentrate hard on the GO board. Was this the same teenager he had once taught six years ago? It had been a long time since she came and it was obvious she didn't stop playing even she hadn't come for his classes for a long time.

"Ano, Fujisaki-san? Shirakawa spoke softly.

"Eh?" Akari looked up at her sensei with surprise, her concentration shattered.

"Gomen, but I would like to ask you something."

"Hai?"

"Have you other sensei besides me?"

"Ara?" Akari eyes widened at that unexpected question.

"Iie, it is not that I want to pry into your privacy," Shirakawa smiled. "It is just that this moves you had here, are rather advance…"

"Oh, Touya-kun had been teaching me some steps!" Akari replied with a cheerful smile. "I had played a few games with him and he pointed out my mistakes!"

"Touya-kun?" Shirakawa raised his eyebrows in surprised. "You mean the ex meijin's son Touya Akira?"

"Eh, hai…" Akari answered uncertainly at Shirakawa rather astounded expression.

After Shirakawa sudden outburst, the whole class turned to them. Chairs scrapped the floor and the whole class was on their feet, especially the elderly women. They rushed to Akari's side, startling the poor girl. She looked at crowd that surrounded her with wide eyes.

"Touya Akira, taught you? I hardly hear that he coach anyone except his regular customers in his salon!" One of the elderly women exclaimed rather excitedly, clutching both Akari's shoulders.

"Ah…." Akari stared at her wide eyed but was soon pulled away by another older woman. "Eh…?"

"What kind of relationship do you have with him?"

"I…."

"He will be the next Meijin soon, I know it, and he is teaching you! You must be so lucky!"

"Well…."

"If I am younger, I definitely fall for him."

"Er…."

"Alright, minna-san," Shirakawa voiced out cheerfully, he quickly stood up from his chair. "Give Fujisaki-san some space to breath!"

It took the older women to calm down and settle back on their seat. When they did Akari took a deep breath and smile at her sensei rather sheepishly. That was something she hadn't accouter for a long time since the last time someone accused her for coming here because of Hikaru. Well, at that time, it maybe partly true and partly she just wanted to improve her self so she could play with him. But today she came here because she wanted to visit her sensei and Hikaru had nothing to do with it. However, she was here for another reason.

On the other hand, never did she think everyone would make such a fuss when they hear Touya's name. Nevertheless, she couldn't blame them since Touya was a famous Professional GO player going to take after his father's footsteps any day soon. He still had another chance to get the Meijin title.

"Well, it had been a good game Shirakawa Sensei," Akari grinned and bowed. "But I think I had lost the game!"

"You are still good in your moves Fujisaki-san," Shirakawa replied. "So keep up the good work."

"I will," Akari smiled.

"You had improved tremendously the last time I saw you Fujisaki-san."

"Arigatou Shirakawa Sensei," Akari bowed again. "That is why I came to find out."

Touya had always told her she was quite good for a normal GO player. Akari always wondered if he was saying that just to make her happy. Now her doubts are gone. A pleasant smile grazed her lips as she walked out the building happily the drizzle had finally stopped.

* * *

Touya looked up the sky watching the clouds clear, as the short sprinkle had stopped. The sun was beginning to peak out from the dreary clouds and a tint of bright blue could be seen behind those grey clouds. It was going to be wonderful day after the shower! He looked down his watch to check the time; it was about time Akari should arrive. 

The sidewalk was busy as usual as he stood next to the building where his GO salon was, where Akari told him to wait for her. He had insisted on coming to pick her up at her apartment since it was her off day but she said she had somewhere to go that morning. He turned slightly to his right, looking along the sidewalk wondering if Akari would turn up that way. There were people walking towards his direction but still no sign of Akari. She may be running slightly late.

"Hey," Not long later, he heard her voice behind him and his eyes were covered gently by two mischievous hands.

The same beautiful lavender scent engulfed his nose. How much he love that scent. Maybe it was because it was coming from her.

He smiled softly reaching up towards her hands, taking them away from his eyes gently and turned slightly to face her, she was ever so cheerful like always. He let go off one of her hands so that he could turn around and held the other tightly.

"I hope I am not late!" Akari grinned at him rather shyly. "Did you wait long?"

"No," Touya smiled, leaning down, giving her a quick peck on her forehead. He was still holding on one of her hands. "So, you say you have a place you want to bring me today."

"Hai," Akari smiled lacing her hand in his and a slight pink on her cheeks cause by the small kiss. "It had been sometime since I have gone there. Moreover it is my off day and your day off too, I thought it will be a good place to relax!"

"Relax?" Touya's eyebrows shot up.

"Right," Akari started walking pulling Touya along with her. "That place has wonderful scenery! We can stay until the sun set! At night the place is even more beautiful!"

It was quite a long ride to the destination Akari had decided to bring Touya and he still had no idea where Akari was taking him. She kept telling him that it will be a surprise. Soon after they got off the train, they finally reached their destination.

Touya was slightly amazed. It was one of Japan famous sukara sightings in Tokyo and because it was spring time, lots of local people and tourists come to this place, just to have a view of Japans most famous cherry blossom trees!

"Chidori-Ga-Fuchi!" Akari cried happily both her hands stretched up at her side standing slightly in front of Touya. She turned to him and grinned. "I came here once with my whole family years ago. I and neechan went on a row boat ride and nearly fell into the lake!"

Touya smiled softly just seeing Akari enthusiasm. She reached back to take Touya's hand in hers again. Side by side they walked along the huge lake that spread out like a river, with endless cornucopia of beautiful cheery blossom trees stood alongside the lake.

Towards late in the afternoon, Touya and Akari rented a row boat and took a ride down the lake. Touya sat on the middle seat of the boat and both his hands held onto both pedals at each side.

Akari on the other hand was on the bottom of the boat, right in front of Touya, leaning her back between Touya's legs her head rest somewhere on his lower torso, near his abdomen. The boat move slowly and evenly down the lake with Touya's leisurely movements.

"You said that you nearly fell into the lake?" Touya asked remembering Akari mentioned that earlier. "What happened?"

"I wanted to try to row the boat but oneechan said I couldn't." Akari explained her head still resting on Touya's abdomen. "So as usual a quarrel came up and we were fighting for the pedals…. Oneechan who didn't want to give it to me, try to move away but unfortunately she lost grip of both of them and it slip off onto the waters."

"Then what happened?" Touya couldn't imagine both girls stuck on the boat till nightfall.

"We tried to retrieve it," Akari giggled softly at her memory. "But the pedals drift further away from us, in the end; we nearly fell into the water just trying to reach for it. So finally we gave up and waited for help to come."

"So anyone helped both of you?"

"Yeah, a kind couple helped us to their boat and brought us back to land." Akari said and looked upwards, the top of her head positioned softly on Touya's abdomen as she stared up at him. "You wouldn't stop me from rowing this boat would you? I mean if I want to."

"You still want to try after all this years?" Touya smiled down at her.

"Well, just to try it out," Akari shrugged, looking back down again and sighed.

Silently, Touya placed the pedals on its hook and reached down towards Akari with both hands. He encircled his arms around Akari's and scooped her up. There was a short gasped from Akari as she felt herself being lifted up so suddenly, but gently. The boat swayed slightly, but not in a way that it would endanger them from falling over. Touya made some space and placed Akari on his seat lightly, between his legs.

Akari was still slightly stunned being lifted up so suddenly remained motionlessly in place. She only relaxed when she felt Touya nuzzled her hair slightly and then felt him place the side of his cheek next to her ear. She smiled softly and leaned back on the curve of his neck.

"Let me guide you," Touya whispered, tracing his hands gently down Akari's arms slowly until he reached her hands, he held them up and brought her hands to the pedals. "Is it alright if I guide you?"

"Hai…" Akari replied rather softly, amazed at the tingling feeling she felt when Touya touched her arms like that. Her heart started to racing while she let Touya lead her.

Touya placed Akari's hands on the pedals and wrapped his hand over hers. So slowly Touya moved the pedals with Akari's hands in his. This will be the most memorial day of Touya's life as they sail slowly down the lake serenely with Akari close to him.

* * *

There was still rather a large crowd even after the sun had set and the sky darkens but not long later it started to diminish leisurely, leaving only couples sharing their secluded time together. As soon as the sun set, the cheery blossom trees lit up with colourful lightings, giving them an enchanting beautiful appearance. One of the couples found a rather private spot as they sat together, enjoying each other's company and watched the scenery around them silently. 

Touya and Akari sat on the ground, under one of the cherry blossom tree over looking the lake to the other side, admiring the enchanted look of the cherry blossom trees. They were at their usual position, like they were on the boat, with Touya's back against the trunk and Akari in front of him, situated between his legs.

Akari sighed softly, her back leaning onto Touya's front, her head resting on the side of his neck. It had been a long time since she was this calm with anyone. She could feel Touya's arms snake around her abdomen holding her towards him protectively. She smiled slightly, one of her hand caressing his arm gently.

"Touya-kun…?"

"Hm?"

"Did you have a great time today?"

"Excellent time, Fujisaki-san" Touya whispered turning his head slightly, planting a gentle kiss on the side of Akari's forehead.

"Ano, Touya-kun…"

"Hai?" Touya closed his eyes as he nuzzled his nose slightly around Akari's neck. He heard her giggled slightly. She must be ticklish at that area. He planted a soft kiss on her neck before he stopped his nuzzling. He felt her shivered slightly, then heard a small pleasant sigh from her and smiled gently. His touch must have affected her in some way.

"Well, I was wondering if you would just call me by my name."

Touya's eyes snapped opened. Was he hearing her correctly?

"I mean it's alright if…." Akari stammered slightly, obviously rather embarrassed at Touya's lack of response. "I… well…"

"You know, I had been waiting a long time for your approval Akari…" Touya hushed her gently, his voice rather husky when he spoke. "I was hoping you may want to call me by my name too…"

"Hai, Akira…" Akari whispered turning around slightly to look up at him.

There wasn't any need for words anymore at that time, when Touya lowered his head towards hers and their lips met. They started off with gentle caressed on their lips, but soon Akari turned around fully to face him, her arms around his neck and with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, their kiss became full and demanding.

After what seemed like a long period of time, not like they wanted to stop, they broke apart for air, breathing heavily. Their eyes locked together in daze before they leaned towards one other again for another breathtaking kiss. Touya couldn't imagine that by just hearing Akari calling his name would make him loose his calm posture. His name suddenly sounds so wonderful when she was calling it.

He deepened his kiss almost sending Akari into incredible fervor. Touya just couldn't have enough of Akari now, was also in utmost emotions. He hadn't been a great kisser before, since Yuii had always complained he wasn't, but he didn't care about it at that moment. He was going to let his feelings guard him through and this was a kiss that he had never shared with anyone before.

Touya poured all his love into the kiss, holding onto Akari like he was holding onto his life. He stroked Akari's lips gently with his tongue waiting for her to give access into her mouth. He didn't need to wait long when he felt Akari's tongue touched his. As soon as she did, he plunged deeper into her sweetness, their tongues touching in a mind-blowing caress.

But all magnificent events had to end no matter how much they long for it to continue. Gradually they drew away their faces still inches apart, staring misty eyes at each other, their hearts beating rapidly against one other. At that moment they knew, no words were needed as they were envelope in silence. Touya pulled her down towards his front gently cuddling her in his arms. Akari lay the side of her cheek on his chest, her hands clutched onto his front shirt tightly, still breathing deeply.

Touya on the other hand, rested the side of his cheek on top of Akari's head and sighed deeply, wishing with all his heart that the time would freeze for him with Akari in his arms like this forever. Under the outstanding cherry blossom tree, they shared an amazing kiss that they will remember for eternity.

TBC

* * *

Not a very long chapter but I guess it is a progress in their relationship tehehehe... I am not a romantic person for a girl so, I usually tend to mess up romantic fics though I still like writing and reading them. LOL. Next chapter, Summer Vacation with the rest of the groupies. Let's see how it goes right. 

If anyone is curious, Chidori Ga Fuchi is an actual place in Japan Tokyo. I had searched around a few Cherry Blossom Parks like UenoPark, Shinjuku Gyeon, Inokashira Park, Chidori Ga Fuchi and Tamagawadai Park. I had ended up with two best once which is the Tamagawadai Park and Chidori Ga Fuchi. Lastly, I had made the choice Chidori Ga Fuchi when I found out that,at night time, the park is lit up with beautiful colourful lights. I saw the pictures and I kind of like the effect. So there, I had chosen Chidori Ga Fuchi for this chapter.

For References and for anyone who want to know more about Chidori Ga Fuchi though I had summarized it ;p

Chidori Ga Fuchi National Memorial Garden, Park, Chiyoda-ku.

High on the edge _(Fuchi means edge)_ of the Imperial Palace, this park is pleasantly arranged with sakura _(Cherry blossom trees)._ Long before Edo Castle was built, there is a lovely lake (_that looked really huge in the picture, almost look like a river)_ which Leyasu Tokugawa incorporated into his system of defenses . Now you can rent rowboat at the Chidori Ga Fuchi Boathouse, roughly in the middle of the park and explore it at your leisure. The park entrance is near the Yaskuni Yinja, west and downhill from corner of Yasukuni Dori and Uchibori dori. In another words the park is huge. I had never been there before so I can't really discribe it myself but only in pictures I had seen and search around in the web.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything in Hikaru No Go

Before start of story as usual, want to thank **Blackest Star Catcher, Jamfase, Xiar, dgc178, Kickkid3, Kisa is Dreaming, Vkempf,** **DarkPortAtreides **and **Coiling Death** for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement. Besides that thanks to all who reads this fic too.

Hope everyone likes this chapter...

**Chapter 17**

The scorching sun glared upon the group of young individuals getting off the bus when they reached Kanagawa. They stood before their holiday resort on top of a cliff, next to the beachside, designed in a Japanese traditional décor. It was almost like Touya's home but the resort was much bigger of course. The Japanese garden around the resort was vast and bonsai trees trimmed so beautiful could put anyone to attraction. Nonetheless, they would be charm only if it wasn't so hot.

"Arghh!" Kaga fan himself with his paper fan vigorously. "The heat is killing me!"

"Otosan, I am very hot!" Hatori wailed, nearly pulling Hikaru's pants down.

"Just wait a moment alright Hatori!" Hikaru replied, looking like he was about to faint in the heat too. "Natsume... please…"

"Hatori-chan, leave your father alone!" Natsume said gently, kneeling down next to the boy.

"Ew!" Kuniko cringed away from Yuuki who stood next to her, pouring a bottle of water over his head. "Watch it with the water. You are getting me wet too!"

"This place hadn't change much the last summer I came," Kaneko grinned with her hands on her hips. She stood in front of a rather agitated group of associates. "Well, I hope you guys enjoy yourself here in my father's resort!"

"Of course we will Kaneko-san!" Akari smiled gratefully at her friend with Touya next to her. The heat was also getting to her. She pulled her baseball cap lower, to shield her face from the sun. "I am glad you invited all of us!"

Touya still looked rather collected in his usual calm self even the heat was making him dizzy.

"Well, it had been sometime since the last gathering," Kuniko winked and flashing a thumb up sign. "So Kaneko-san and I went through some discussion and plan this trip, to visit her father's resort!"

"I wonder when Tsutsui-san and his family are going to arrive…." Akari said wonderingly looking around. "He will be coming too, right?"

"He said he will be here tomorrow morning," Kaneko replied looking down her watch.

"I see," Akari turned back to Touya and smiled. "I guess we will have to get our things into our rooms first!"

"Boys will share a room and girls in another and for the family they have a room to themselves." Kuniko said. "Unless Akari-chan you want to have a room with Touya-kun alone…" She added rather slyly, smirking at her friend.

Akari and Touya blushed at that statement and Hikaru couldn't help sniggering at Touya's discomfort. Yuuki somehow looked livid, was about to say something when Akari spoke first.

"Well, I think it would be best with the girls in one room and the boys in another…." Akari said and turned to Touya timidly. "If that is alright… Akira?"

"I agree…." Touya nodded once, that blush on his face still hadn't disappeared.

He never had friends teasing him before and this emotion was rather new to him. Somehow he had a feeling that he was going to get along with Akari's friends better than he thought. He smiled slightly at the mischievous throng. How he wished he would have friends like them before when he was in school. He was engulfed into GO, he never had this time to be with anyone except elderly men in his salon to play GO. After meeting up with Hikaru and then Akari, he only realized how much he had missed out in childhood.

"Akira, is something a missed?" Akari asked when she noticed Touya looked rather down suddenly.

"Iie, I think I am starting to feel hot!" Touya lied, smiling gently at Akari. He didn't want to worry Akari and now that they were suppose to have fun in this summer vacation.

"Now, you are starting to feel hot?" Hikaru almost yelled. "What are you, an android?"

"Nobody ask you Hikaru…." Akari snapped before even Touya could think of anything to retort back at him. Finally Akari turned back to him, smiling again and picking up her bag. "Come on lets head inside."

Kaneko lead them down the much cooler environment indoors of the resort. Most of the guests should be down at the beach or at the swimming pool cooling off and the corridors seem rather empty. She pointed out the directions as she walked along the deserted corridor.

"There is the swimming pool, down there is the recreation room, we had an onsen here too but its summer and I am sure no one wants to get burn, this way will bring you down the cliff to the beach and the gardens will be…" _(I am sure everyone knows onsen; hot spring) _

Finally they got to their rooms, Kaneko turned to the boys with her hands on her hips again.

"Your room will be next to ours, but no peeping on us!" She said sternly.

Akari could only smile at her statement swung her bag over her shoulder and turned to Touya who looked rather astonished at Kaneko's speech. Well, maybe in his whole life he had never peep onto girls before but that doesn't mean the other guys had never done it. Somehow Akari noticed, Kaga looked away, ignoring Kaneko pointedly and Akari burst out laughing.

"Never mind, if they do peep…" Akari said with a wink and turned to Kuniko who also started laughing.

"I think we do know the right medicine for them." Kuniko continued the sentence and winked back.

"Soda-ne," Akari sang and skipped into the room with Kuniko still laughing, followed close behind her.

Soon Kaneko walked in after Kuniko and slammed the shoji door shut.

"What was that about?" Kaga asked.

"Akari and Tsuda-san was once peeped by some guys in High School," Yuuki explained going into their room. "They were changing into their sports attire for PE."

Kaga and Touya followed along.

"What?" Touya exclaimed surprised and rather heatedly at what he heard. Someone saw his Akari… oh… uh… he shouldn't think about that too.

That one time when she was as good as naked in his eyes in those wet clothes. Touya blushed and remained silent. Yuuki continued with the story as Touya slid the shoji door closed quietly.

"When Akari and Tsuda-san found out," There was small smile playing on his lips. "They snuck into the boys' locker room when it was empty and planted several fire ants into the boys' pants… you should have seen the boys' faces when they wore their pants. I think they couldn't sit for almost a week."

"Scary," Kaga fan himself settling himself down next to an opened window, where there was a _furin_ hung on the top frame of the window, chiming as the summer breeze blew. _(Furin: Wind chimes very_ _popular during summer in Japan. It's categorized under Futaku (hanging bells)) "_I never knew Fujisaki and Tsuda could be so vicious when it comes to getting back their rights! They look like innocent little angels."

"Couldn't put that better," Yuuki smiled softly and turned to Touya who still stood by the door. "Are you going to stand there the whole day? I thought we plan to go down to the beach."

"Right," Touya smiled in return. "I was just slightly amazed at some things Akari does."

"You can say that again." Yuuki chuckled. "Come on, I'll tell you what Akari does that you can never imagine possible! There is just so much to tell!"

Touya smiled at Yuuki's openness. He seemed rather different compared to the first time he had met up with him. He walked up to him slowly and settled his bag down the floor before Yuuki started his tale. Most of it, he had heard from Akari the last time they went out for dinner, but he still listened as Yuuki described how adventurous his little angel was…

* * *

The beach was rather crowded even the sun was blazing fiercely down on them. There were small children running in the soft sand playing tag. Some were swimming at the shore with their parents guarding them and most of the younger groups lay on the beach getting a tan. 

The girls had started to the beach even before the boys left their room. Kuniko and Akari set up a huge umbrella on an empty spot. Kaneko spread out the picnic blanket. Finally all three of them huddle under the umbrella to shade themselves out of the raging summer sun.

Akari was in a rather revealing white one piece swimsuit, with small yellow flowers adorn at the lower part of her abdomen, her back bare and two yellow thin strings tied to the back of her neck. She was wearing a matching white beach hat, looking rather peaceful while she watched the children splashing water at the shore.

As for Kuniko she wore a pink bikini and shielding her eyes with a pair of red frame sunglasses. Kaneko wore a sporty like, one piece swimsuit like Akari but hers was dark green with red stripes adorn on her left side of her waist, it almost looked like a swimsuit the Olympic swimmers would wear. They were having a small debate on whether to wait for the boys or start having lunch without them.

"I am hungry…." Kuniko whined.

"It is only polite to wait for the guys." Kaneko shrugged.

"Not fair, you had all the sandwiches in the bus earlier!"

"Hey, look, the boys and Natsume-san are here!" Akari exclaimed raising her arm up to wave them over, kind of glad their debate had come to an end. "So we can start eating now!"

Soon after lunch, the group rushed off for a little volleyball game again which Akari humbly decline automatically. She had already made a fool out of herself last summer and had Touya laughing at her too. So she rather stays under the umbrella with Natsume and Touya.

It was maybe for almost half an hour the game proceeded and ended with the throng stumbling back to their picnic area hot with perspiration. Natsume gave out some icy drinks for everyone to cool down.

"I think a dip in the ocean will be great now!" Kaga said getting up towards the shore. "Anyone care to join me?"

"I'm coming!" Kuniko cried standing up immediately running after Kaga who had already left, she turned around slightly to Akari. "Akari-chan, come on! I am sure you can swim!"

"Yeah, I can but I'll pass for today…." Akari smiled. Somehow, her left rib was aching after sitting stiffly in the _Shinkansen_ and then the bus ride. _(Shinkansen: Bullet train in Japan)_ She didn't want to do anything to make that worst.

"What is wrong Akari?" Hikaru looked over at her. "Not like you to pass off swimming in a hot day like this…"

Akari gulped when Touya looked over at her worriedly. Was she getting sick?

"Iie, just don't feel like it today." Akari quickly said and flashed Touya a reassuring smile.

"Hey you guys, the waters are great!" Kuniko shouted from the shallow area of the sea. "Come on in!"

"Let's go otosan?" Hatori said, looking up at Hikaru with puppy eyes.

Hikaru sighed and got up. "All right come on…." He was planning to have a little rest after the volleyball game but somehow that doesn't seem like an option now.

"Well, I guess I am going too…" Yuuki got up and left with Hikaru and Hatori.

Akari sighed silently and thought inwardly. I want to go too!

"Akari, if you are staying here to accompany me; I would rather want you to go join your friends instead." Touya said looking at Akari rather down cast expression.

"They are your friends too, Akira…" Akari said looking over at Touya. "What about you? Don't you feel like swimming?"

"Iie, I never really do sports!" Touya smiled rather timidly looking away from Akari. "I never did have the time to go for any sports!"

"Touya-kun, has dedicated his entire life in GO, Fujisaki-san," Natsume said joining in the conversation. "Well, that is what I heard from my parents whenever they spoke of him. You see we hardly really meet each other!" She laughed softly watching over to Hikaru and her son.

"I know that but…" Akari's voice trail off when she realized that she was suddenly covered by shadows. She turned over quickly and looked up to see Yuuki and Kaga, soaked from head to foot, towering over her. She raised an eyebrow. "What…."

The smirked the boys wore on their faces put Akari nearly to nervousness. She knew what those boys were up too but Touya was somehow oblivion to those guys' intentions just look at them with mild curiosity.

"Iiiee!" Akari shrieked, startling Touya, while scrambled to get up on her feet to take flied and was disappointed when her legs were seized. "Don't even think about…. Eeeks!"

Kaga grabbed Akari's legs, Yuuki on the other hand, grabbed hold under her arms and lifted her up, with her struggling to get away unsuccessfully in their grip! The girls in the waters were laughing and Hikaru also couldn't stop his laughter too, but somehow Touya was rather stunned, just stared wide eyed at them motionlessly. Natsume was also staring, opened mouth.

They stepped into the shore, "Seno, 1, 2…" and tossed Akari into the in coming wave. "3"

"Yatta," Kuniko jumped up slightly, brought both her hands up into the air, splashing water on everyone near her. "We got Akari into the water!"

"What did you do that for?" Akari yelled splattering, her head bobbing out from the water.

Yuuki and Kaga started laughing without stopped, after getting over their fits of laughter, they turned sharply towards Touya who jumped slightly in his position at the way they were staring at him, his eyes widened more, if that was even possible.

"Don't you dare!" Akari cried pushing her wet tendrils out of her face. "If he wants to come in, he will come in with his own free will!"

Touya smiled slightly when he heard Akari coming into his defense. Somehow, slowly he got out from under the umbrella. He was wearing a black swimming shorts, with an unbutton shirt over the shoulders to cover his bare top. He somehow wasn't very use to exposing himself too much. He hardly visited to the beach before and the last time he went, he was in a shirt and long pants. He walked over to the shore and waded over to them, still smiling.

"I think I will safe you guys a trip back up the beach." Touya said good-naturedly, he stopped when the water reaches around his lower torso. "The water is kind of cold…"

"Yeah, just swim around, it goes off after a while!" Hikaru replied holding onto his son, floating next to him with a safety guard around him.

"Gomen Akira…" Akari said softly wading over to him. "You didn't have to come in, if you don't want to…"

"Iie, I think I should learn how to relax once in a while!" Touya replied still smiling. "You know, you look really cute with your hair wet like that…"

"Arigatou," Akari blushed slightly. "I…"

Before Akari could say more, there was a tremendous splash of sea water thrown on her face. She choked slightly and turned to see who the culprit was. It was Kuniko, laughing not far from her. Loosing her battle to keep calm, a splashing contest started…

* * *

Akari winced slightly when she wrapped her lower rib with bandages tightly. She was alone in the room when everyone else was cooling off in the recreation room. She told them she will join them soon after she got dressed. She was one of the last to take a shower and deliberately took her time as slowly as possible to get this time alone. She didn't want anyone to know and first of all she didn't want to worry Touya. 

A soft knock nearly made Akari leapt into the air. She turned to the door pulling up her blouse quickly, fumbling with the buttons.

"Who… who is it?" Akari asked. If they were the girls, they would have just entered without knocking.

"Akari are you alright?" Touya's voice came from behind the shoji door. "Tsuda-san said you are still in the room getting dress!"

"I am ready…" Akari stammered slightly fastening the last button.

Touya slid the shoji door opened and looked in. Immediately, always being observant, Touya saw Akari on the matted floor, pushing something in her hand, hiding it to the back. He frowned slightly, wondering what Akari was hiding from him, not liking the idea a single bit.

"Akari what is that?" Touya asked walking in, towards her.

"What is what?" Akari tried to look as innocent as possible, gripping onto the roll of bandages tightly in her hand behind her back.

"This," Touya knelt down in front of her, gently reach to the back and brought her hand to his view. "You know, I don't like the idea of you hiding something from me…"

"I just didn't want to worry you…" Akari mumbled softly as the roll of bandages came to view.

"Your rib hurts again?" Touya asked softly, reaching out to touch the side gently.

"Not really," Akari smiled up at him. "Probably the long ride kind of strains it a little but, it should be alright tomorrow. I am sorry; I really didn't want to worry you…"

"You know I will be even more worried, if you keep this to yourself." Touya said reaching out to touch the side of Akari's face. "Please tell me when something is bothering you next time."

"Hai," Akari leaned over and kissed him softly on his lips. "Come on, everyone is waiting for us."

Touya got up and pulled her up with him, with their hands laced together they made their way to the recreation room together. The familiar shouts coming from the recreation room could be heard even before the couple reaches it. They looked at one another, their eyebrows raised.

"I wonder what are they are quarreling about now." Akari said curiously before they entered the room.

Both Touya and Akari stalled by the door, their mouth slightly ajar, staring at the crowd playing Twister on the floor. The sight had almost shocked Akari and Touya speechless.

Kuniko was under Kaga and Yuuki, her hands stretched out facing downwards, one on the right and the other slightly to the left. Her legs however was stretched painfully, one upwards and the other to a side. Kaga was over her, both his legs stretched apart and hands together on one colour of the mat. Yuuki was cursing under his breath, being slightly squashed between Kaga and Kuniko. Kaneko however didn't manage to get tangled with them was stretched rather painfully too with one leg over to the other side the mat under Kuniko and her other leg bent slightly in a squatting position and both her hands in front of her.

Akari burst out laughing at them after getting over her shock. She walked over to her friends with her hands on her hips looking down at them, smiling slyly.

"Do you know if I poke anyone of you now, all of you will topple?" Akari said bending over slightly to look at them. "I guess it is pay back time for throwing me into the ocean…"

"Baka," Kaga cried, body shaking, obviously trying to balanced himself. "Don't you dare…"

"GO AWAY!" Kuniko wailed.

"Is really hard to get this far!" Yuuki said in a strangled voice.

"Well," Akari drawled, held up her hand, before she even touches anyone with her finger, everyone panic.

"Arggh!" Kuniko cried her feet failing her and she collapsed with Yuuki falling on her too.

"BAKA!" Kaga yelled again, loosing his balanced and fell too.

Kaneko somehow managed to take her feet away before everyone collapse on it.

Akari turned back to Touya and grinned, he obviously never seen Akari so playful before. This was the first time. At that moment, he would have snatched her up into his arms and kiss her senseless if there wasn't so many people in the room. She could always make anything look so amusing. Touya watched laughing at her annoyed friends cheerfully, a smile forming on his lips too.

"So what did I miss?" Hikaru walked into the recreation room after the commotion.

"Akari making her friends pay for throwing her to sea." Touya replied chuckling softly.

"Hey Hikaru, you missed the tumble!" Akari said with a grin, turning over to him when she heard his voice. "You should have seen their faces."

"Ouch! Get off, you are heavy Mitani-kun!" Kuniko cried still under him.

"Ah, I can't feel my back anymore!" Kaga groaned.

"I feel like my feet had dropped out!" Yuuki muttered.

Kaneko only sighed with relief that she was not under them.

Akari smiled at her friends and straightened up just in time to catch a familiar glimpse of a person outside the window. She frowned slightly trying to get a proper look but that person disappeared around the corner, train of very long dark hair trailing behind and flick out of sight. She jumped slightly when she felt Touya wrapped his arms around her from the back. Forgetting about the worried thought at what she saw, Akari turned to Touya with a smile.

* * *

Three days later… 

Touya looked up the bright full moon with a contented smile on his face. He dressed cozily in a plain blue yukata, tied up with an obi belt and wearing a pair of tatami sandals. He had his arms crossed in front of his torso, his thoughts playing back to the three days vacation he had. Tomorrow they will be going back to Tokyo, back to their normal lives. Never in his mind, had he thought, will he be spending a vacation on the beach. He wasn't complaining though, it was a most wonderful vacation he ever had. Maybe it was because Akari was with him.

The garden was cooling in the night air, Touya made his way around quietly enjoying the silence and stillness of the atmosphere. In distance, he could hear the ocean waves lapping over the shore softly, but his solitude walk in the garden was soon ruined, when he noticed a dark familiar silhouette not far from him, hidden behind a huge bonsai tree. His steps faltered slowly watching that person, someone he had not imagine meeting again and of all places, why here?

"Akira…" Yuii's smiled in the dark. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Touya almost winced when he heard her voice, which he had dreaded so much. He watched her stepping out from the shadows, the moonlight shinning down her face. She was smiling at him seductively.

"Alone as usual?" Yuii continued when Touya didn't answer. "Well, I wouldn't mind giving you some company if you want. After all, you can see I am pretty free right now…"

Touya stood motionlessly on the spot watching her stepping closer to him.

"So, how have you been?" Yuii asked when they were inches away. "Still thinking about me?"

Touya stepped back quickly eyeing her wearily. Why have she got to turn up when he had such a wonderful time? Now his vacation was going to end rather terribly and all because of her presence.

"You know," Yuii continued, twirling her long dark hair in her finger. "You are plain pathetic, Akira, always drowning yourself in the past. I can see you got yourself a little girlfriend but let me warn you. You will never be happy!"

Touya clutched his hands to fists at his side watching her. What did he see in her before? She was no longer in his life but why does she still plague him, like he was in a never ending nightmare.

"You will never find love with that attitude of yours!" Yuii smiled, enjoying the anguish look on Touya's face. "I always did like you Akira, but you drove me away by neglecting me. Always playing that stupid game call GO. Even now, that you seem happy with that girl. Don't wish that it will last!"

She turned away and was about to walk off, when she stopped and turned her head slightly to look at him.

"You will forever be mine Akira." Yuii smirked slightly. "Remember that."

Touya staggered at her last words of hindrance, watched her retreating back, as she walked into darkness, her long black hair that reaches down her posterior, swaying behind her.

* * *

Akari looked up towards the door, cards held in her hands and her thoughts straying to Touya when he didn't appear. She and her friends were in the boy's room playing 'Big2' and she was starting to worry about Touya. He went off to take a quick shower and to change but never return. 

"Your turn Akari-chan." Kuniko said cutting off her worried thoughts.

"Hey, guys…" Akari placed all her cards down. "I am going to see what Akira is doing! Just continue with the game without me."

"Hey, he is a big boy!" Kaga argued. "He can take care of himself."

"Just a quick look." Akari smiled getting up on her feet and left the room.

Somehow she felt uneasy about something that she had no idea what. She wrapped her arms around her front as if the atmosphere had suddenly turned chilly, while she padded down the empty corridor. She was walking in such haste that she nearly collided into someone when she turn around the corner. Her eyes widened with shock when she saw Yuii before her.

Yuii stared at the red head spitefully, ever so slowly a small malicious smile appear from her face before she turned and walk away leaving Akari standing in the corridor rather lost for words. Snapping out of her stupor, Akari turned to look at Yuii's retreating back. So she wasn't dreaming when she saw her outside that window! Did Touya meet her? Did she see Touya? Did she do anything to upset him again?

Worried questions appear continuously in her mind as she made her way out to the gardens. She needed some air to breath. All of a sudden the air in the resort seemed rather heavy. When the night breeze caressed Akari lightly, she sighed with relief. She felt like choking at that sudden encounter.

Walking rather aimlessly, Akari reached towards the edge of the garden, overlooking towards the dark ocean, down the cliff. Even the ocean looked inky and black in the night sky; to Akari it looked rather enchanting, while it glittered slightly in the moonlight. She stared at the ocean rather sadly the wind moving her hair lightly over her face.

What will she say when she see Touya later? Does she really have to tell him that Yuii was here? How she hated it when she had to come to decisions she couldn't make!

"Akari?"

Her eyes widened at the familiar gentle voice calling her name. She turned around swiftly to see Touya watching her rather worriedly closing the gap between them.

"Is something bothering you?" Touya asked his head slightly inclined watching her down cast expression. "You looked so lost when you stare out to sea."

Akari searched Touya's face carefully to find if there was any sign of him upset. He may have met her earlier since she saw Yuii coming back from the garden. Had he known about it? His expression somehow was pretty hard to tell when he was looking so worriedly at her.

"What are you doing here?" Akari finally said, smiling slightly. There was no need to bring Yuii up at this time. Besides it would be the last thing Akari would do was talk about her. "Everyone is waiting for you inside."

Touya smiled gently. It was a true smile that he was really happy about something.

"I was just doing some thinking." Touya said softly reaching out towards Akari and gently held the tendrils of hair blowing across her face. "And I had finally come to a decision."

Akari thought he was going to tug her hair behind her ear but he didn't. He just simply held her hair in his hand, his thumb stroking the soft strands slightly before he held it up towards his face, caressing her hair with his cheek, then held it towards his nose. Akari's eyes widened at his gesture.

"Lavender, I like that scent." Touya said, finally pushing her hair back her ears gently, without moving his hand away from her ear, he trace his knuckles from the ear towards Akari's cheekbones caressing her tenderly down her face towards her jaw, before he let his hand fall to his side. "You know, I had been keeping this in me for a long time Akari. I had hope one day I was able to tell you when you are ready, but..."

Akari was rather quiet as she stared at Touya as he spoke in his soft quiet voice.

"I know it is selfish of me to force such deep commitment on you when you are not ready for it."

"Akira what are you talking about?" Akari eyes were wide and she was rather confused at Touya's odd speech.

Touya smiled softly and moved even closer to Akari until they were only inches apart.

"I want to thank you for all your happiness and thoughtfulness you have shared with me." Touya reached his hand over to stroke the side of Akari's cheek, then rest his hand on her cheek gently. "You shared them with all your heart and never ask for any repayment. You always give and never thought of taking anything in return."

"I remember the conversation we had, last summer in the soba restaurant. It was true the things you told me. You told me that there have to be darkness for light to stand out. It had always been you by my side, showing the light in my life when I had fall into darkness. You told me that there have to be pain to have kindness. You are my kindness out of the pain I felt."

With his hand still on Akari's cheek, Touya stroked his thumb across her soft lips gently and continued.

"I am truly happy again." His face inched closer to Akari. "It was so difficult to believe at that time, but you made me see how true your words are. I started to believe and nothing could hurt me anymore. I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I know it may be too soon for me to say this!"

Touya lowered his lips and touched Akari's lips in a quick gentle caressed. He moved away slightly staring drowsy eyes at Akari's wide surprise ones. The hand on her cheek had move to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her silky soft hair, drawing her closer to him and with his other hand, wrapped behind her back pulling her length towards his.

He leaned over again and captured her lips covering his mouth over hers deeply for a long moment with fierce intensity. After breaking away from the kiss, he moved away slightly placing his forehead on Akari's gently. Even Akari didn't really response to the kiss, he was glad she didn't pull away at his weird actions and declarations but simply stare at him rather astonished.

"All this time I had kept it in my heart and it ache so much because I felt it immensely and I really need to tell you," Touya whispered.

"I love you…"

Touya didn't dare to look at her expression after his confession, moved his forehead away from hers and burying his head on her shoulder. One of his hand buried in her silky soft hair, pushed her head towards his shoulder, the other arm around her back tightened tremendously as if he was afraid that he may loose her. Still, there was no answer from Akari and Touya's heart wrenched excruciatingly. His hold tightened even more afraid she may pull away and flee from him. He wasn't going to let her go. No matter what happened.

Touya's heart eased gradually when he felt two timid arms wrapped behind his back and a smile appeared. There wasn't any need for him to hear anything from Akari at that moment. He was please enough at her response over his confession. Her hug had proven that she cared for him too; even she had not spoken a single word. Her small gesture was good enough. Touya couldn't ask for more at this point.

One way or another, Touya was glad that his vacation didn't end as badly as he thought. What was he going to do if Akari wasn't around? She was his light, his kindness and he was beyond contented that he met her in that hot summer afternoon previous year. Now, this summer, he had confessed, his true feelings he had kept for so long. How the time had flown, a year passed by so quickly and to Touya that hot summer afternoon felt like yesterday.

That fateful meeting was a blessing. He had remembered how he had chosen to walk into Eternal Snow not knowing it will bring him so much joy to his life and he was glad he made that decision. Gradually tears of happiness fell from the eyes of the Professional Go Player. He had finally found his light and kindness, all because of Fujisaki Akari.

TBC

* * *

Another nodge higher in their relationship... but do you think Yuii will let Touya be? Laugh cruelly... MUAHAHAHAHA... let's see ne... till next chapter. 

Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hikaru No Go

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from **Kickkid3, DarkPortAtreides, Xiar, BlackestStarCatcher, Kuruka and Babowonsumi**.This chapter was supposed to be up earlier but due to some problems with my Microsoft XP... I couldn't open any of my documents. So I have to change my XP to Office instead since my XP CD was broken in half... I don't even know how it happened but it did. Shocking I know but luckily I still have Microsoft Office. So now I am able to open my all my files again. Phew!

I am sorry if anyone still thinks that the previous chapter still looks very much like FB. Since I am laying off FB for a while, I never had any intentions for the chapter to even resembles FB. It didn't occur to me until I finish typing the chapter and when I was re-reading it, only did I realized how much the hair thingy was very much like the ribbon thing. But at that time, I was too lazy even to consider changing it so I just ignored it. I wanted Touya to actually tell Akari that her hair smells nice… but I can't make him just grab her head and sniff. That will be so unromantic LOL. Overall, I am glad that everyone enjoyed the chapter, according to the reviews of course. Those that didn't review, I don't have 'six sense' so I don't know what you all think…

And since one of my most common and encouraging reviewers had asked me a question that I thought no one would ever asked, this answer is to **DarkPortAtriedes** and to those who are **curious** about whether **_if anyone like Yuii exists in the world._**

Will anyone be shock if I say Yuii actually resembles an attitude of a close friend of mine from High School? She betrayed me twice, due to boy matters. If anyone wonders, why twice? It is because for the first time, I forgave her and second time I thought she doesn't deserve to be forgiven again.

She of course isn't as bad as Yuii since I had already portray the exaggerated version of her. She stole my boyfriend (age 16 that time, form 3&4. But dunno what grade) in High School, so I forgave her for taking the boy away and thought that no boy was worth it anyways if he was going to come between our (me and her) friendship. Until I realized she backstabbed me back then, but when I found out it was so long ago and so I let it drop. That boy and her broke off after school ended and what became of the boy, I don't really know except that he continued with STPM….(From 6/ O Level) and went to Singapore after that.

My gal friend and I went to the same college and the same thing repeated. She fell for the same guy I went out with. That guy used to be one of her close friend until he found out that she liked him but he didn't, so he started avoiding her after he told her, he didn't feel the same. He likes me so we started going out because I like him too. She had the nerve to call me to tell me to stay away from my own boyfriend because she had matters she hadn't 'fix' properly with him yet. So I told my boyfriend to go talk to her again, if not I won't be seeing him again until he settles the matter with my friend. He was so piss off saying that he had told her so **clearly** that he never did like her. He only liked her as a friend… and so the same old backstabbing started from my friend again. My boyfriend of course didn't believe her, she got piss off. Told her universe never to talk to me again (but luckily I had quite a number of different circles of friends) and she went to my boyfriend's house, to 'talk' things out… I was there that day. But I hid in his room, luckily she didn't come in. She didn't know I was there. They were downstairs in the living room, 'talking'. I was very surprise she would do something like that…. However their _conversation_ ended when my boyfriend's mother came home Ahem… LOL. So after she left and when I came down, my boyfriend's mother's eyes nearly pop out. LOL… my boyfriend told her it was some girl matters. I find it kind of hilarious now.

I never talked to my friend ever since then… though I did hear from someone who always talks to her (not that he wanted to. He is a friend of my boyfriend who she always called to chat) telling him things like how she slut around with other guys and still want my boyfriend. (Roll eyes….) What the….? I thought she was my close friend! I nvr knew she was that type of person… and she dares to talk about it. Bragging about how many guys she… erm… you all can guess… How I had wished that it was only a rumour… and I honestly really hope it was… but somehow, I found out it was true. Realization sucks to the max… but sometimes that is life.

And as for my boyfriend and I… we had been together for almost 4 years now and he will be my husband to be….hehhehee… meaning we are kind of engaged, but marriage won't be so soon ne… maybe another two or three years in the future… ahem ahem… or maybe not… I don't know… he only hint about it, he seem very shy even we are together for such a long time. Sometimes I wonder if he was another Touya Akira… LOL… but my boyfriend is not a romantic person (like me)… he is just a real quiet guy.

Sorry for the wearisome true story of my life… here is your chapter you all are waiting…

**Chapter 18**

Summer stretched on blazingly, it was exciting in the beginning when the season first arrived but to endure the heat for four months was agony and all excitement evaporated. Almost two months had past since Akari and her friends came back from their vacation and Akari was still pondering upon Touya's confession on his deepest emotions. She hadn't told anyone about it and she couldn't stop dueling upon it. Nobody had spoken so emotionally to her before and she didn't know how to react at that moment when Touya confessed.

The past two months everything went on 'normally' and Akari saw no difference between her relationships with Touya. It somehow looked like he had never confessed his deepest infatuation and went about like nothing had happened. Besides he had been really busy with GO after they returned to Tokyo. He had his next Meijin match coming up late this year and he couldn't afford to fail this time. Akari remembered how he apologized for not able to be there to see her all the time and he missed her terribly. He promise her that he strive to get that title like his father. He won't disappoint her again.

Akari smiled slowly at her thoughts of Touya, unconsciously she missed him too. They do see each other a few times a week but usually on short basis of time. Like when he come for breakfast or they may go out for late supper on days he had matches, but sometimes Akari was so tired after work she would only talk to him on the phone. Even they hardly see each other, Akari could never blame Touya. She understands how important that title meant to him and she will continue to support him by being close always whenever he needed her.

"Earth to Akari-chan! Earth to Akari-chan!"

Akari snapped out of her daydream, looking over at Kuniko who was sitting across her, waving her hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. They were having the lunch break and they decided to meet up at a small Mexican restaurant not far from the places they work. Akari was digging her straw in her drink for the past few minutes, playing her thoughts over.

"What is up with you?" Kuniko cried exasperatedly. "Do you know, for the past ten minutes I was trying to get you to answer me?"

"Nothing is wrong!" Akari protested.

"Nothing? You had been practically mopping around the place like you are in la-la-land since you returned from our vacation! Is something bothering you? Is it Touya-kun?"

"Why do you always resolve to Akira whenever we have this kind of conversation?" Akari rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

"Well, it is obvious that you're thinking about him." Kuniko pressed on. "Who else are you thinking about? It is unlikely that you are thinking about me!"

Akari laughed slightly at friend's joke, continued digging the straw in her drink.

"So what is up with both of you?" Kuniko asked leaning over the table to look at Akari closely.

"Nothing is going on, everything seemed the same." Akari sighed, cupping her face with both her hands and her elbows resting on the table. She looked down at her drink unenthusiastically.

"If you ask me I think you are in love!"

"What?" Akari jerked her head up again to stare at Kuniko. "That couldn't possibly be! I am still taking things slow! I can't love him yet, I mean maybe in the future but I think it is too soon now!"

"Look who's talking! It is obvious that he is in your mind always! I am beginning to wonder how he managed to charm you!"

"Oh well, he is smart, really nice, gentle, kind…."

"Good looking?" Kuniko offered a helping opinion.

"Iie," Akari exclaimed unconsciously. "He's gorgeous!"

Akari's eyes widened and gasped at her outburst.

Kuniko smirked at her reaction.

"Gorgeous eh…?"

"OMG," Akari buried her head in her arms crossed on the table. "I can't believe I said that. What is wrong with me?"

"Well, apparently you are falling for him." Kuniko took a sip of her drink nonchalantly. "And hard!"

"But," Akari looked up. "That is like… so not true…"

"Oh well, all I can say is that this guy has it hard for you." Kuniko said taking a Weekly GO out of her huge handbag. "Have you even been reading this? You use to keep track once in a while."

"Well, summer holidays had put me up on a very tight schedule with school kids coming to the café everyday!" Akari explained. "I barely had time for anything! Including reading that!"

"You better take a look at Touya-kun's interview for his last match." Kuniko said flipping through the magazine, opened a page and placed it in front of her. "Here…."

"He won the match, so what else is new?" Akari asked looking at the page briefly.

"Just read!" Kuniko commanded, pointing down at the interview.

Curiously, Akari looked at the page where Kuniko had opened for her. There was the usual interview after a match. She could see a small picture of Touya and his opponent. Below the picture was the interview Kuniko told her to read. Akari came to the part, where Touya said something, which nearly made her bottom jaw fall to the floor.

_Amada: So Touya-kun, I can see you are more determine in all you matches recently._

_Touya: Hai, I always have been, besides that, I still am working hard for the Meijin title._

_Amada: So are you confident to get it this year?_

_Touya: Of course._

_Amada: You have strong confidence over there (laughed) I think you got it from your father Touya Koyo._

_Touya: My father is a great influence but, this is also because of someone I would like to be with forever and I plan to propose to her when I get the Meijin title. She is my motivation and inspiration._

_Amada: I wonder who the lucky person is._

_Touya: (Smile) I think I am the lucky one. She had been supporting me this far and I am sure I won't disappoint her the second time._

Akari gave out a loud gasp. What is he talking about? Propose? His final Meijin Match is end of the year! End of the year is coming soon! Well not that soon since it is still summer but she is not ready yet! Panic thoughts ran through Akari's mind like a whirlwind. However, she still couldn't help feeling a thrilling sensation in her heart. But her heart dropped slightly when she realized that Touya didn't mention who this girl was. Could it be her? She just had to wait and see. They may be going out but... Akari still was slightly uncertain though she was confident that there was no one else Touya was seeing. In other words, he may be talking about her.

"So, what do you think?" Kuniko asked after Akari looked up from the article with a shock look on her face. "Are you going to say yes?"

"I don't know," Akari mumbled softly and truthfully. "He could be talking about anyone…"

"Oh please, who else is he talking about then?" Kuniko said, rolling her eyes. "You may be dense Akari-chan but not this dense, are you? Touya-kun may not say much about his feelings but it is obvious that he cares a lot about you. He practically spent his free time seeing you!"

Akari blinked and inclined her head wonderingly.

"All I am saying is," Kuniko leaned back towards the table. "Touya-kun really loves you and you should at least try to find out if you love that poor boy back!"

Akari looked down at the article again and a small smiled appeared slowly.

"It may be a possibility," She whispered so softly that Kuniko didn't hear her. "Possibility…"

"Oh my, look at the time!" Kuniko exclaimed checking her watch. "Lunch break is over! I am going to be late going back to work!"

"I guess, I should be going too!" Akari said pushing the magazine back to her friend.

"Keep it!" Kuniko raised her hand to call anyone to get the bill. "And lunch is on you."

"You never change…" Akari grinned taking out her purse.

"Well, you still owe me!" Kuniko winked.

"How can I forget?"

* * *

In one of Tokyo riches residential area, up on an Italian furnished penthouse, a beautiful lady with long dark hair that reaches down her posterior, wrapped in a silk yukata sat by the balcony, on a beach chair, a Weekly GO magazine in her hand. She read an article quietly, her temper rising immensely. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the piece of article of Touya's interview last week. 

"So he is planning to propose to her," Her eyes looked up from the magazine and stared hard at the far horizon. "I guess I won't make it easy for you Akira."

"Yuii what are you doing?" A male voice called from inside the apartment.

She ignored him and threw the magazine to the side of balcony irately. The magazine hit the tall brick banister that surrounds the balcony with a loud snap. She pushed her beach chair down and looked up the bright blue sky.

"Nobody gives up on me that easily!" She whispered when her companion also in a yukata, walked out from the apartment. "You neglected me all this time and you think I will let you be happily?"

"Honey, what is the matter?" Shinji asked.

"Nothing," A small wicked smile appeared, pulling Shinji down towards her, capturing his lips in hers, while they pushed their yutaka away from their bodies and wrapped into an intimate embrace…

* * *

Touya studied the rows of rings in the cabinets in his mother's favourite jewellery dealer. His hands shove casually in the pockets of his slacks as he scanned the ornaments rather unenthusiastically. Nothing in the cabinets seems to catch his eye or might interest Akari. The dealer of the shop walked up to Touya to assist him when he saw Touya's uninterested look. 

"How can I help you Touya-san?" He had recognized him in magazine and since his mother was a frequent customer. He wouldn't forget her only son. "There is a variety of rings from Europe with the best design…"

"Do you custom make any rings?" Touya asked turning to him.

If there is nothing on the cabinet that interests him, he thought maybe he would make something special for Akari.

"Yes of course, we have very professional designers to custom make anything to your liking."

"It is not for me, I am making an engagement ring. So I would like the ring that suit my… er… her taste." Touya was going to say fiancée except that he was still uncertain of how Akari felt for him.

She didn't say anything, even after they came back from their vacation. She was silent, though very deep in her thoughts. He gathered that Akari was pondering over their relationship going up a few steps higher. He didn't mind, he was letting her think, giving her the space she needed.

On the other hand, he had a spark of hope that she still likes him because she didn't flee from him after he confessed his deepest feelings for her. He was afraid that he would turn out very much like Yuuki who had endless of times, declared his devotion for her, which as a result, pushed her away from him. But it didn't for Touya, which put the Professional GO Player with hopes and confidence that Akari do like him, even though her feelings may not be as strong as his. But who can tell?

Maybe it will….

Above all that, he was not going to rush her into any decisions quick.

"Maybe if you can arrange a time where I see the designer and I could tell her what kind of person she is and what she likes. Maybe she/he could design something that suits her."

"Of course, I will back the arrangement right away Touya-san," The jeweler said and bowed. "Please wait a moment, I'll call the designer personally immediately."

Touya watched the man reaching for the phone by the counter and went back looking at other jewellery in the store…

* * *

"Thank you for your hard work!" Akari bowed to her kitchen employees as they left. 

"Thank you for your hard work!" They chorus before the leave the place from the backdoors.

"Hey Akari, I am leaving now!" Mitani called from the front. Akari was locking the back door at the moment. "I'll lock the front on the way out!"

"Alright Mitani-oneechan!" Akari replied. "Arigatou!"

After locking the back door, she was arranging and stacking some utensils in neat orders.

Soon the café was envelope in silence while she continued to clean up a few things in the kitchen. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone wrapped their arms around her waist from the back. Mitani said she was locking the door on her way out. There was no way someone would have entered to harass her. A pan, she was holding in her hand, nearly swung to back without bothering to see who it was until she heard the gentle familiar voice behind her. She relaxed against him. A smile appeared and she turned to look into a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Hey," Touya whispered into her ear when he felt her tensed up at his embrace.

He must have surprised her when he embraced her.

Since his GO discussion had ended early and after going to the jewellery shop, he realized he could catch her after work. He had reached Eternal Snow in time to see Mitani leaving the place. She let him enter the café before she locked the glass front door.

"Hey," Akari replied softly. "How did you get in?"

"Mitani-san let me in," Touya replied.

"You scared me, I nearly hit you with the pan!" Akari said showing the frying pan in her hand.

Touya chuckled. "I guess I am lucky that you found out it was me."

"I can recognize your voice anywhere you go Akira." Akari said putting the pan away before she twirled around in his arms to face him. "So next time, say something first before you decide to tackle me from the back."

"I will take note of that," Touya whispered, amusement sparkled in his eyes.

However, he couldn't help feeling a swooping joy in his heart to hear Akari could recognize his voice wherever they were.

"You better if you don't want to be hit by a frying pan," Akari teased, touching his shoulders lightly with her hands. "If you haven't spoke that pan would have crash into your head."

Touya chuckled again.

"I gather you still hadn't have dinner?"

Akari shook her head.

"Come on let's go somewhere to eat." Touya leaned over and gave her a lingering kissed on her lips.

He felt her kissing him back rather tenderly. Her arms snaked to the back of neck, embracing him towards her and his heart soared. She definitely likes him, now Touya had no doubt about it, but he will wait until his he gets his Meijin Title and that was a promise.

When they broke apart he spoke rather huskily. "Soba?"

"You read my mind." Akari grinned.

* * *

After dinner, Touya followed Akari home to her apartment. They were resting against each other on the two sitter couch watching a movie on television. Touya had his arms around Akari's shoulders and Akari was leaning her head on his shoulder. They cuddled together peacefully and quietly just enjoying being in close together. 

Akari smiled softly, her eyes growing heavier every minute while she felt Touya nuzzling his cheek on top of her head and planted a soft kiss on her hair. Feeling strangely comfortable in his presence, hence, the movie started to get rather vague and faraway, Akari's eyes closed all together falling into a peaceful slumber. For now, she will not worry about whether Touya was going to ask her for her hand in marriage. All it matters was she felt surprising comfortable with him even after she knew that he wanted her to be his wife. She will wait until he asks…

Touya turned his head slightly to see Akari sleeping quietly next to him. Her regular breathings were peaceful and her beautiful silky soft hair framing her divine beauty perfectly. With his other free hand, he moved over, touching her hair gently marveling at the soft silky tendrils that fall gently out of his hand.

Just for another few more moments to be close to her, Touya thought and cuddled her towards him intimately. Until the movie ended, only he carried her back to her room. Tug her into her bed gently, placed a gentle and almost feathery light kiss on her lips before he left her apartment to get home, his heart never felt more contented with his life before.

* * *

Clarification: Yuii is angry at Touya for neglating his relationship with her in the past, thinking that he was giving Akari more attention than he ever did with her. Though she didn't know that Touya didn't change at all. He was still into GO and because Akari had been always understanding in his interest and passion for GO, they got along just well. Where else Yuii had always been unsatisfied with him all the time. AND she wasn't Touya's type anyways when her true colours started showing... 

Next chapter, Touya's parents will be coming into the scenes... LOL... let's see how it will be! Till next time...

Btw, if u read closely, you may see some resembles of this fic with my life story... tehehehe...

Thanks for supporting and reading this fic!


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru No GO

Thanks to **Kickkid3, Kisa is dreaming, Blackest Star Catcher and dgcl178** for taking the time to review. Every chapter that comes right now, I realized my reviewers are getting less but the statistic still shows me the same amount of readers...hmmmm... now I am wondering if I am able to hit 200 reviews before I end this story. I guess I can't right now. Suddenly, the urge to continue writing had died down too, but I will try my best to keep updating like I am now.

Here is the new chapter...

**Chapter 19**

"Akiko," Touya Koyo called, after reading the small interview of his son in the Weekly GO. "I think, its time we take some time to visit Akira."

It was early in the morning, where the ex meijin was having breakfast with his wife in their little traditional house away from the city. He sat on his knees reading the magazine by the dining table, waiting for his wife to bring out their morning meal.

"Soda-ne… it is had been a long time since we see Akira-kun." Akiko smiled gently coming out from the kitchen with a tray in her hand. "Is there any latest news from our son?"

"Maybe you should read this interview yourself." Touya Koyo said passing his wife the magazine after she placed the tray on the table. "I find something different of Akira in that picture."

Rather interested at why her husband was so anxious for her to see Touya, she took the magazine and read it through quickly and scanned the photo of her son. What her husband told her was true. She saw the difference in Touya Akira too. His vigor and glowing expression was vividly captured in the picture. Her eyes widened at the end of the picture and looked up at her husband who was smiling rather softly at her.

"I had a feeling, it is time we meet this girl, don't you think?"

"Why didn't Akira-kun say anything?" Akiko wondered out loud and looked back down the magazine again. "I hope it is not like the previous girl he met!"

"We wouldn't know if we don't meet her."

"You are right." Akiko replied rather softly and worriedly. "But I still don't understand why Akira-kun didn't say anything."

"Akira had always been shy the day he was born." Touya Koyo answered rather impassively. "I wouldn't be surprise that he is shy even to tell us about this, but a girl who gave him inspiration and motivation in GO. I would love to see who she really is."

Akiko looked up at her husband, with a small smile on her face. Never in Touya Akira's life, he had met a girl who was able to give him the inspiration to improve in GO. All the time, it was Touya Koyo who had led him all the way. Touya Koyo was his idol and sensei. With all Touya Akira's heart he adores his father and will wish to follow him, in every single footstep his father had taken; towards the goal to reach the 'Hand of God'.

Then everything was striped away when he met Yuii, feeding his mind with negativity thoughts and disappointment, which affected his ability to concentrate in GO. Everything Touya Akira had believe in suddenly vanquished, leaving him in the dark and gloom, but seeing that sparkle of light in his eyes again brought both Touya Akira's parents hope that their son had finally come out from the darkness.

* * *

The Go salon buzzed with unusual excitement when Touya walked in and was immediately stopped by a group of elderly men by the counter. Ichikawa, who was standing by the counter, turned to him, grinning cheerfully, with a Weekly GO magazine in her hand. Touya blanched slightly when everyone turned their attention to him piercingly. 

"Ko…konichiwa…" Touya managed to bit out.

"Konichiwa Akira-kun!" Ichikawa greeted happily and winked playfully at him. "Ne, who is the lucky girl!"

"Eh?" Touya's eyes widened, when everyone tackled him at once.

"Why didn't you say you were dating?"

"Was it that red headed who came before?"

"Had your parents seen her before?"

"So how is the preparation getting on?"

"Mya, mya…" Ichikawa smiled stopping all of them. "Give Akira-kun some space."

"What is going on?" Hikaru asked walking right at that time to see everyone standing by the door around Touya. "Touya?"

"Iie," Touya turned to Hikaru with a weary smile. "Nothing much…"

"Have you read the Weekly GO Shindou-kun?" Ichikawa asked showing him the magazine.

"Ara?" Hikaru raised his eyebrows and then everything dawn to him. He turned to Touya and grinned. "I never knew you move that fast Touya."

Touya groaned inwardly, it will be pretty hard to answer all the questions from the group of enthusiastic guests. This is going to be a long day!

That evening for the first time Touya was more than glad to leave the salon in a hurry. He was pretty tired of answering curious questions and it was continuously thrown at him, throughout the entire day. Hikaru and he did not even have a chance to have a proper game together. Sighing softly, he stepped into the night streets. He looked down at his watch to see that Akari will be closing her café soon and decided to meet her.

He turned away and walked down a familiar route that he had used for almost the entire year…

* * *

It was perhaps the café had just closed but lights still shone brightly inside, even though the close sign was hung on the door, there were quite a group of noisy individuals in the café. Akari sat by the counter both hands supporting the sides of her head, bowed low and her eyes shut tight. The racket was driving her mad and she was trying to think. 

"Kaga-san, you have to do it!" Kuniko grumbled. "We don't have enough assistants!"

"Let me see…" Kaga stared up the ceiling for a moment and then back at the anxious girl. "The answer is NO."

"Nanda…?" Kuniko protested pulling onto his arm. "You have to! You are the best we can find!"

"The answer is still no!" Kaga replied nearly shouting this time, pulling his arm away from her grasps.

"But Mitani-kun and Kaneko-san can't handle the GO booth all alone!" Kuniko cried grabbing his arm again. "Please, I can't do it nor can Akari-chan because we are supposed to prepare the dance!"

"I am a Shogi player not a GO player!" Kaga growled, pulling his arm away from Kuniko again.

Besides Kaga and Kaneko making a huge racket in the café, there was another two individuals, almost unnoticed because they sat by a small table together quietly, watching in amusement. Yuuki and Kaneko sat nearby watching them quarrel like they were in the movies. Identically, they picked up their cup of cold cordial, drank at the same time, before putting it back on the table again. Then both of them sighed and got up.

"Kaga-san, just this once." Kaneko voiced out. "Besides you are better player than anyone of us!"

"Hate to admit that but…" Yuuki added in rather reluctantly. "I guess we need some help at the booth. We still need two people to fill up the space."

"The answer is still no!" Kaga said rather exasperatedly.

Just then, the bell on the door rang and all of them turned to see a rather surprised looking Touya stepped into the café. Everyone that was, except Akari who was still absorbed in her thinking. Kuniko brightened up immediately when she saw him walked in.

"Yatta, another candidate, Touya-kun!" She cried, pointing at him enthusiastically.

"Eh?" Touya's eyes widened with surprised and confusion.

He had no idea what was going on and not to mention that Akari was usually alone at this time of the hour. He didn't know that she had her friends over. It looked like they were having sort of a small party in her café, with cups of drink on the table Yuuki and Kaneko was at and opened bags of chips. He looked over to the counter and saw Akari head bowed low, both hands clutching the sides of her head, looking extremely agitated. Before Touya could walk over to her and ask her what's wrong, her friends started their quarreling again. He turned back to them, mildly curious at what they were disagreeing about.

"Use him then, I am still not going to do it!" Kaga replied heatedly. "I am leaving."

"Oh no, you don't!" Kuniko shouted grabbing his arm to prevent him to move. "Even if Touya-kun is helping us, we still need one more person. YOU STAY!"

"I AM NOT STAYING!" Kaga yelled back, walking away with force, dragging Kuniko slightly behind him because she didn't want to let him go.

"YOU HAVE TO STAY!" Kuniko pestered, still not wanting to loosen her grip around his arm.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!" Kaga cried, trying to pry open Kuniko's tight grasp around his arm, when he realized that there was no way he was going to drag her out with him.

"MOH!" Akari stood up swiftly by the counter, throwing a stack of papers in the air. "Can't you guys be quiet for a bit? This stupid article is due tomorrow and I haven't even thought of a single word!"

Everyone turned to her with surprise at her sudden outburst. Papers sway in the air around her, before they land around the counter and some on the floor softly. She looked rather furiously at her friends, slammed both her hands flat on the counter, lividly. Without waiting for anyone to answer, she swiftly pointed her finger at Kaga.

"YOU JOIN THE FESTIVAL NO MATTER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Akari yelled. "Now leave me alone and let me finish this article or nobody leave this café tonight!"

"Ah, Akari-chan is furious!" Kuniko laughed uneasily, then, she turned to glare at Kaga. "Look what you have done!"

"It is not my fault!" Kaga replied irritated but softly this time.

With a huge sigh, Akari sank back down the chair, her head backwards, with an arm on her forehead. She closed her eyes trying to shut away her frustration. There was a short silence before she heard someone next to her and the sound of rustling papers. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Touya smiling down at her softly, his eyes twinkling with amusement. It was his first time ever seeing Akari so angry and she looked amazingly cute with her eyes flashing that way.

"Are you alright?"

"Akira?" Akari removed her arm away from her forehead and turned to him rather surprise. "When did you come?"

"You were so busy thinking about an article that you didn't hear me come in." Touya smiled, holding onto the stack of papers she had thrown into the air earlier. He had helped her picked it up on the floor. He hand them over to her and she took them rather timidly. "You need any help?"

"Not really, usually I didn't have much of a problem writing it." Akari smile rather sheepishly, realizing that Touya had seen her childish outburst earlier. "But this year, it is going to be so much different than last year."

"Last year?" Touya looked at her rather curiously.

"It is the Bon Odori Festival." Akari smiled at him. "We do it every year for the respect of our ancestors, but Kuniko-chan wanted this festival to be huge this year for a charity campaign. So I have to write an article to try getting people to visit the Asakusa Temple next week."

"Bon Odori Festival?" Touya raised his eyebrows. "You do that every year?"

"Hai," Akari grinned. "It is the tradition and I was taught to dance when I was very little from okasan. When I was younger, Kuniko-chan and some of our neighbours will dance in the park near our house at night."

Touya smiled softly, glad to know this bit of information from her. So she was the traditional type, even how modern she was dressed up to be. Their conversation was interrupted when Kuniko walked up to them.

"Ano, Touya-kun I was wondering if you would want to help with the festival?" Kuniko asked. "Because we really need another candidate to help with the GO booth."

"Well, if it's GO, I'll be able to help." Touya replied still smiling.

"Ah, so Kaga-san finally agreed." Akari replied rather impassively leaning her head on one hand, looking rather bored.

"Your loud voice did the job." Kuniko joked and winked.

"Thank you so much, I'll take that as a compliment" Akari rolled her eyes and looked down the papers she had placed on the counter again. "Maybe you can tell Akira what had to be done on that day…"

"Sure thing," Kuniko replied, putting her hand up in the air. "Come Touya-kun, let's sit over there and let Akari-chan dwell upon her doom on this dreadful article."

"Very poetic Kuniko-chan…" Akari mumbled and started writing on the paper.

Touya took one last look at Akari. She was concentrating so hard on producing an interesting article that she didn't even look up. Slowly, Touya turned away and followed Kuniko to join the rest of the gang on a small table near the entrance door, while they continued to discuss the preparations for the Bon Odori Festival.

This will be a festival he would be participating for the first time. Touya smiled inwardly, wondering what else in his life, he would have missed if Akari wasn't with him.

* * *

The place was crowded with locals and tourists. Asakusa Temple, which was a well known tourist attraction, had attracted even more tourist since the Bon Odori Festival was held once a year every summer was being carried out at the temple that year. 

"Itai, watch it! That is my scalp!" Akari winced while Kuniko was trying to put up glittering pins that looked like chopsticks on her hair.

"Stop moving around!" Kuniko snapped. "I can't put it in when you are fidgeting around."

Akari and Kuniko were both dressed traditional bright coloured kimonos and butterfly obi. The kimono Akari was in, was bright blue with outlines of red tiger lilies, mixed with some pink sakura petals all over the material and her butterfly obi was light pink with some tint of violet with green three clovers leafs adorned on it. Her hair was tied up beautifully in a traditional bun.

Kuniko was however dressed in a pink kimono with tiny blue flowers adorned on her sleeves and edge of the skirt. Her butterfly obi is red with purpled morning glory all over it. Her short bob cut hair was pin up naturally with golden pins.

"Are you girls ready?" Kaneko asked standing by the door, dressed in a light golden coloured kimono with light brown leaf patterns and red sakura flowers over it. Her dark blue obi had golden lining. "It is starting to get crowded outside and the _taiko_ is about to start soon and you girls look great!" _(Taiko: Japanese Traditional Drum Performance)_

"We are almost ready!" Kuniko said smiling, still trying to push the chopstick into Akari's hair.

"You looked awesome… itai… too Kaneko-san." Akari smiled at her. "We will be ready after… itai… gosh Kuniko-chan you are killing me here!"

"Hold still!" Kuniko grumbled exasperatedly.

Finally, Kuniko had finally finished putting up the last chopstick pin on Akari's hair, the three of them left the small tent they had set up near a small stage nearby the shrine for the performances that night.

Touya who was sitting near by at the GO booth with Kaga, Tsutsui and Yuuki was teaching some tourists how to play GO. He immediately spotted Akari when she emerged. She wasn't very hard to miss, since she looked amazingly gorgeous, like a traditional princess from the Hien time. Her hair done up so beautifully in a bun with five glittering chopstick pins arranged neatly in a row on the right side of her bun.

Touya nearly fell off his chair at the sight of her. He kept staring at her, amazed at her beauty almost forgetting his duty at hand. He watched Akari searching the crowd and her face immediately brightened up when she noticed him.

Akari made over to him swiftly, avoiding the crowd carefully. Touya stood up at his place when Akari came closer. She grinned up at him cheerfully. This was a traditional occasion so Touya was also dressed traditionally in a light green gi and an emerald green hakama that matches the colour of his eyes.

"How is everything going?" Akari asked.

"I taught a few foreigners." Touya smiled softly. "It is a good thing my English isn't that bad."

Akari chuckled softly. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I had been at the booth since I arrive. I was thinking of waiting for you to have something to eat."

"Great then, I am starving." Akari held his hand in hers and turned to her friends. "You all will be alright without him?"

"We will be ok." Kaga said waving them away. "I don't want you to complain to me that we were starving your lover."

Akari blushed. "Don't mind him!" She huffed, turning away stiffly and strode into the crowd towards the food stall.

Touya could only smile inwardly at the remark and at how Akari blushed so adorably. They walked hand in hand through the aisle of food stall looking for something to eat. Finally, they settle for yakisoba. They didn't stroll for very long when the beats of drums were heard. Akari turned to Touya excitedly.

"I think taiko had started!" Akari said and both of them went back to the stage area.

A large crowd was assembled around the stage watching the performance. Akari craned her neck over the heads of the throng to get a better view. Touya who was much taller than most people didn't have any problem watching the performance. He wrapped an arm around Akari's waist and pulled her towards him.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into her ear.

"Hai," Akari turned to him and smiled. "I can still see the performance from here."

The performance stretched on for almost twenty minutes or so and Akari stood comfortably next to Touya with his arm around her waist. She had no intention on going anywhere but after the taiko performance it was time for the _odori_ performance. _(Odori: It is a traditional dance) _

"I need to prepare for the next performance Akira." Akari said when the crowds were starting to disperse. "I will meet you again after that?"

"Of course," Touya leaned down and quickly give her a peck on her forehead. He would so much preferred that Akari would stay with him for the whole night but he knew very well she had some other things to attend to. "I'll meet you again."

Touya loosen his grip around her waist and she walked away, disappearing into the crowds to look for her other partners and Kuniko. Touya went back to the GO booth only to be surprised by two unlikely persons standing by his table. He blinked.

"Otosan, okasan?" Touya whispered walking up towards them.

They hadn't changed much. Touya Koyo still dressed traditionally in his normal light brown gi and hakama and Akiko, conservative as always, dressed in a plain red blouse and long black skirt.

"Kombawa Akira-kun." Akiko smiled at his son, who was slightly speechless at the sight of them.

"How? When?" Touya stammered slightly.

It wasn't like him to stammer so childishly but why were his parents here at the festival? How did they know he was here in the first place?

"We were thinking of coming to visit you as a surprise, Akira." Touya Koyo explained. "We went to the salon thinking you will always be there like you used to but Ichikawa-san told me that you and your lady friend had come here for a festival."

"Talking about that friend of yours," Akiko searched the crowd. "Is she here?"

"No!" Touya blurted out immediately. "It is too soon for her to meet otosan and okasan right now!"

"Why is that?" Touya Koyo raised his eyebrows slightly. "If you are arranging a marriage with this young lady, it is best we get to know her too."

"I will arrange the time for her to meet up!" Touya pleaded. "It will be soon, so please otosan, okasan, not today!"

Touya had no intention of scaring Akari with his parents now. She was beginning to accept everything about him and about their relationship. However, his worried thoughts were soon forgotten when he was aware of an olden traditional song playing in the background. He turned around swiftly towards the stage to see that the odori performance had started. He was glad could still get a good view of the Akari from where he was standing.

Touya smiled when Akari came into the stage with two folded paper fans in her hands. She looked like a nymph, dancing in a magical forest. He could see Akari searching the crowd and he was very positive who she was looking for him. He took a step forward, his eyes only glued on her, mentally calling out to her that he was right there in front of her.

It wasn't long for Akari to catch sight of him. When emerald green and burgundy clashed, their eyes were locked together in a most enchanting trance. Smiles appeared, Touya's was to give encouragement and the Akari's was with ease. Touya sent a mental note to her that he will always be there for her no matter what happened.

"She is the one in blue isn't she?" Akiko whispered next to her son. "She had amazing looks."

"It is not only her looks," Touya said his eyes never leaving Akari. "She is amazing in every prospect."

Akiko watched her son carefully. It was the first time, she had seen him so engross on something besides GO. This girl must be someone extraordinary to be able to catch his attention so intensively.

After the dance, Akari and Kuniko carried out small teaching classes to those who were interested. It was pretty exciting but very tiring too. After her second group, Akari finally retreated to the refreshment tables Kuniko had set up near the stage to get a cold drink. She was also aware someone was watching her; a few feet from where she was standing was a lady in red blouse. She turned to the lady who seemed older than her, watching her with a small smile on her face.

Akari inclined her head slightly and bowed politely before she poured herself some cold cordial. Somehow, that lady's smile reminds her so much of Touya.

"Ano, summimesen," Akari turned around to see the lady who was watching her, standing next to her now. "I was watching your dance earlier and you could dance really well!"

"Arigatou, I was taught the odori when I was younger by okasan." Akari explained with a smile. "Besides that, I always celebrate the Bon Odori Festival every summer each year. That is when they always say, practiced makes perfection."

"I am Akiko," She introduced herself. "I am really glad to know that young ones like you still go for tradition especially, nowadays, teenagers are more into modern fashion."

"Actually, tradition dies hard." Akari said and bowed. "By the way, I am Fujisaki Akari. Would you like something to drink?"

"Hai, arigatou," Akiko smiled at her.

Akari turned to the table and got her a cup of cordial.

"What makes you think that tradition dies hard?" Akiko inclined her head slightly at her statement earlier after Akari passed her the cup.

"Look over there," Akari turned towards a small group of toddlers around Kuniko laughing and dancing. "Those kids are willing to learn. There are those who didn't care and those that does. These children that are willing to learn will always be there to carry on the tradition and that is why it dies hard."

"You follow tradition a lot, Fujisaki-san." Akiko said smiling.

"Okasan had brought us up like this." Akari turned back towards her with a small smile. "It reminds us, who we are and where we come from. That is the most important thing in life."

Before Akiko could ask another question, Akari found her attention driven away when Touya and without mistake, his father Touya Koyo, she could remember him anywhere, were coming over to her in a hurry. Why didn't Touya tell her that his father was coming?

"Okasan, why did you run off?" Touya asked anxiously when he came closer to them. "I was looking everywhere for you."

Akari nearly drop her cup of drink and it must be so obvious that all blood from her face drained because Touya instinctively stepped up next to her protectively.

"Akari, they are my parents." Touya introduced. "Touya Koyo my otosan and Akiko my okasan."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you." Akari bowed quickly, feeling weak in the knee. She had been talking to Touya's mother for the passed few minutes without even knowing it? "I am Fujisaki Akari."

"It had been a pleasure talking to you Akari-chan, it is alright for me to call you Akari," Akiko added and Akari only nodded numbly.

"I will be hoping to meet you soon again Fujisaki-san." Touya Koyo said, finally a small smile appear on his face, breaking his stern expression. "I am sure Akira will arrange a dinner, so we all could get to know one another better."

"Hai," Akari managed to squeak out slightly.

"I will show otosan and okasan around the festival Akari." Touya said quickly knowing that she was about to break out into sweats. "I will meet you back here again after you finished your teaching season."

Akari nodded and bowed at his parents again. "Have a nice evening."

After Touya and his parents left only did Akari managed to get back her posture and drank more cold drink before she went out to continue teaching. The unexpected meeting with Touya's parents wasn't really that terrible, in fact she was sure that Akiko kind of liked talking to her. She smiled at the thought. Her happy thoughts were nevertheless interrupted when she heard a cold clipped voice behind her.

"I never knew Akira will go for someone as boring as you."

Akari whirled around so quickly that she nearly tripped but whoever standing before her would have made anyone fall flat on their faces anyways. It was Yuii, right before her eyes, clad in a black revealing tank top and black tight mini skirt. She wore black shiny high healed boots that reached up to her knees. Her long black hair let loose behind her back, swaying slightly in the summer breeze.

"What are you doing here?" Akari snapped after getting out of her stupor. "And this is a temple! Don't you have any respect! You can't dress like that in here!"

"Let me get this straight," Yuii whispered dangerously ignoring her infuriated retort. "I came here only to tell you this and listen to me carefully. You are a no body to Akira. You hear that!"

"What?" Akari snapped heatedly. "Look, I do not want to hear any of your lame excuse to be here. It is very certain that you are not welcome here if you think that what I do is boring!"

"Ah well, you think a waitress like you could be with Akira?" Yuii smiled spitefully while Akari's angry expression fell slightly. "Akira is brought up in a well to do and distinguished family. He doesn't need a waitress like you to be at his side!"

"How do you know what I work as?" Akari asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I have my sources." Yuii continued. "This comes as a warning. If you don't turn around, I'll see that you will regret the day you ever met Akira!"

Without waiting for a reply, she turned away, her chilling voice trailing behind her, giving Akari the chills that she had never felt before.

"Mark my words or you will regret!"

Akari watched Yuii walked into the crowd and out of sight, leaving a grey cloud hovering over her like dooms day. Akari had just realized why Touya was never happy being with her. She had a way to corrupt anyone's beautiful day to the worst day of anyone's life. Taking a deep breath, she waved the grey clouds away from her and continued with her teaching. She had no intention remembering the encounter with Yuii and the best way was to continue dancing and have fun.

Nevertheless, all fun things had to end. Soon the festival was over and the crowd was beginning to disperse. Since Touya had not returned, Akari went over to the shrine. Given that she was already at the temple she decided to pray and make a wish.

Near the shrine there was a trough where people were able to toss coins and make their wishes. Akari made her way towards it and threw a coin in, clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. At the end of her prayer and wish she clapped her hands twice and bowed three times. Slowly, she opened her eyes and took a container of sticks marked with numbers that was placed near the trough.

She shook the container gently until a stick falls out from it. She bent over to pick it up, read the number before she placed the stick back into the container and placed it back where it belongs. She went over to a cabinet with drawers, marked with all the numbers and pulled out a paper of her fortune that was marked with her number. She raised an eyebrow at her fortune.

_Disappointment and heartache will befall. Only will vanquish as one is willing to belief_

"What does that mean?" Akari wondered out loud.

"It means that you have to trust." A croaky voice behind Akari startled her and she turned around to see an old lady smiling at her. "It is a fortune of bad tiding and good tiding. Something disappointing may happen one day but trust must be put forth for the good to overwhelm the bad."

"Huh?" Akari stared at the old lady still not understanding.

The old lady chuckled softly at Akari's bewildered face and held out a packet of small _taiyaki_ inside. _(Taiyaki: A soft type of cookie shaped like a fish)_

"As the day comes, you will understand. Here is a token for luck." The old lady said passing the packet of taiyaki to her. "It is for good luck and blessing. Share it with your love one."

"Domo arigatou," Akari said taking the packet from her and bowed.

When Akari looked up again, the old lady was already walking back into the shrine. She inclined her head watching her for a moment before she looked down at the piece of paper she held in her hand. There was always this saying that bad fortunes were to be 'hung up' so that the bad luck can be blown away. She walked over to a small rail where there were already a couple of 'bad fortunes' tied up.

Akari lifted hers and tied the note on the rail before she walk away. She wasn't the superstitious type but it never hurt to be cautious. When she reached back to the deserted stage, Touya was standing around there looking anxious when she appeared. It was almost immediately he spotted her and stride over to her quickly.

"Where were you?" Touya asked slightly concerned. "I was looking everywhere for you! I thought you were angry at me and left!"

"I was at the shrine praying." Akari explained. "And why would I be angry at you?"

"About what happened today?" Touya answered uncertainly. "Look Akari, I didn't know my parents were coming, honestly!"

"Akira, it is alright!" Akari smiled realizing why he was so uptight.

"I was surprised myself!"

"Akira I said it is ok."

"I am so sorry, giving you a shock like this!"

"I was surprised but it is ok!" Akari protested when Touya didn't hear a single word she said.

"Please don't be angry at me!"

"I am not angry!"

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Akira, you don't have to!"

"I am really, really sorry!"

"Akira?"

"I just hope you will forgive me…"

Akari looked down at the bag of taiyaki, pick one out of the bag and stuck it into Touya's mouth, knowing that whatever she said was not going into his head and he couldn't stop apologizing. But the taiyaki did the trick. Akari finally had Touya's full concentration.

"Ok, will you listen to me now" Akari said, trying not to laughed at Touya's brief expression of bewilderment. "I am not angry at you and I didn't mind at all meeting your parents today!"

"You are not?" Touya asked, taking the taiyaki out his mouth after a small bite.

"No I am not," Akari confirmed it and smiled. "I was slightly surprised though for this sudden encounter but I am not angry."

"Oh," Touya finally smiled and looked down at the taiyaki in his hand. "Where did you get this?"

"Some old lady from the shrine gave it to me for blessing and good luck." Akari said with a shrugged. She had purposely skipped out the part, 'share it with your love one'. Thinking about that made her blushed. There was no way she could tell Touya that.

"So you were at the shrine praying?"

"Well, I went there to make a wish too." Akari said.

"What did you wish for?" Touya asked suddenly looking very curious.

"I can't tell you," Akari smiled back mischievously. "Or it will not come true."

"What if I make you," Touya encircled an arm around her waist pulling her towards him. He leaned down but before he could get any closer, Akari took the taiyaki out of his hand swiftly and stuck it into his mouth again.

"We are at the temple." Akari cried almost bashfully. "And I am still not telling you."

Touya could only laughed softly after finishing the taiyaki and both of them made their way out the temple together, hands entwined.

At the main gate of the Asakusa Temple, Akari turned back towards the temple one fleeting moment with her thoughts playing through the events of that evening. The unexpected gathering with Touya's parents, the unwanted stumble upon with Yuii and the encounter with the weird old lady. On top of all that were the bizarre fortune she had gotten and the peculiar advice that was given to her, which she still didn't understand at all.

Akari couldn't admit more to herself that she had a somewhat unusual day.

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading mina-san! If anyone is interested I had written a little self knowledge of the Asakusa Temple and the meaning of Bon Odori below. 

For Knowledge:

Asakusa Temple is a tourist attraction in Tokyo which is actually known as the Sensoji (Kannon Temple). It is located in Asakusa, a central part of Shitamachi (downtown), the old town of Tokyo.There are also functions that are held in Asakusa Temple and the research I had made did tell me that Bon Odori Festival is NOT one of them, but this temple had struck the best one I could find in Tokyo and also one of the main tourist attractions so I had used the location in this fic...

The various functions that were held in the Asakusa Temple are:

Sanja Matsuri held in May- one of the Tokyo3 major functions

Hozuki-ichi (Hozuki market) held in July- Hozuki are ground chernies a typical summer plant in Japan

Tokyo Jidai Matsuri held in November a festival commemorating the history of Tokyo and the Edo Culture

Hagoita-ichi (Hagoita Market) Held in December Hagoita is the wooden paddle used in Hanetsuki,a traditional game that resembles badminton without the netor maybe ping pong without the table and net. (since the wooden paddle look very much like ping pong pad)

This temple is one of the oldest temple in Tokyo. According to the legend, one day in the 7th century, two local fishermen discovered a statue of Kannon, the buddhist Goddest of Mercy in their net. The first temple is said to have built on this site to house this statue. Since then the temple had been rebuilt and made bigger many times. Now it is believed that the original statue of Kannon found by the fishermen is buried beneath the gold planted shrine, which is behind the main alter in the main hall.

The place is really huge too, there is actually an outer gate, the kaminarimon- Gate of the God of Thunder with a huge red lantern with the (chinese character on it) 'Tian Men' (Meaning in chinese: The door of the sky) is the main entrance to the everyday world from the divine world. Then as you walk on you will come to Hozomon the main gate into the temple itself. As you walk along towards the main gate, there will be food stalls and Japanese cultural material sold along the aisle. (Kind of remind me of Catlogcy in Penang Island, (Pulau Pinang) here in Malaysia. You have to walk up thousands of flight of stairs to reach the temple and along the way there are stalls to buy things)

Bon Odori Festival:

This festival is a Japanese traditional summer dance festival. During the summer evenings everywhere in Japan, the local community enjoys Bon Odori (dance) in the near by park or playground or even at the temple. Bon Odori is a Japanese Buddhist Folk Dance performed outdoors and participants dance in a concentric circle around a raised platform called a Yagura.

Odori means dance and Bon is the abbreviated name of a Buddist text, the Ullambana Sutra, whose Japanese pronounciation is Urabon, shortened to Bon. The sutra tells the story of a Monk called Mokuren (known as Mogallana in Pali) who in meditation saw his deceased mother suffering of starvation in the Hell of Hungry Ghosts, where any food she touched burst into flames. Mokuren appealed to Shakyamuni Buddha to save his mother from her fate. Shakyamuni instructed Mokuren that in order to overcome his mother's selfish past life Karma, he should make offerings of food from land and sea to his fellow monks at the end of their 90 day retreat, which ended in mid July. Upon following Shakyamuni's intructions, Mokuren danced for joy when his mother and seven generations of his ancestors were freed from their sufferings.

This story gradually developed into a major memorial festival for one's ancestors and took root in many forms in Mahayana Buddhist countries. For 70 years, this annual event has attracted thousands of festival goers who help dance and traditional Japanese foods. The highlight of the festival is the colourful folk dancing that takes place in the street where young and old come together to celebrate the Japanese and Buddhist traditions of remembering and thanking one's ancestors. The folk dancers, dressed in brightly coloured traditional kimonos, yukatas and happi coat, dance to traditional songs that are accompanied to the beat of a large taiko drum. Everyone is invited to join the dancing.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru No GO and its characters.

Hey, really thanks for taking the effort to review, to point out mistakes and also to give encouragements:) **Kuruka, dgcl78, kickkid3**, **kika, Kisa is Dreaming, abc, DarkPortAtriedes, lalala, Kruez4eva, Xiar**. Kisses and huggies to all :D Sorry that the previous chapter was so short, this one will be slightly longer. So thank you to all for reviewing and also those that read this fic.

This chapter is dedicated to **Jamfase**! Since that it is her idea, to write a chapter about what the GO society would think about Akari... so let's see how this chapter goes right ;)

**Chapter 20**

The person wrapped in a long black trench coat, walked through the mass of people in the busy street of Tokyo, in quick hurried strides. There was a brown envelope clasped under the person's arm tightly, the long dark hair floating in the air behind, trailing like a long dark train, while she speeds down the sidewalk ignoring the crowd.

Without anyone glancing at the dark person disappearing into a tall shimmering glass building, Yuii walked swiftly over to the lift and pressed for the publishing floor. In only take her seconds for her to reach her destination. She didn't even bother to look at the receptionist, who had to run after her because she swept passed the reception area, into the offices without informing who she was looking for.

"Miss, please you…."

Yuii burst into the office of the manager of the publishing company.

"I am so sorry sir, she…." The receptionist squeaked, bowing timidly over and over again.

"Don't worry Taiki-san." The Manager, who was sitting behind the huge office desk, calmly waved her away. The receptionist quickly left the office thankfully. "So we meet again Sugisa-san? So how can I help you?"

"I want you to publish this," Yuii said throwing the brown envelope on his desk. "And I need it to be front page in the local morning papers of Japan."

"Why, such huge publicity on this article?" The Manager asked taking the envelope and pulling the stack of papers out and raised his eyebrows at the content. "You want me to put this out as a scandal?"

"Is that how you see it?" Yuii smirked slightly, crossing her arms under her bosom and sat on the desk looking down at the manager, with an intimidating look on her face. "Then I may not be able to put it better myself."

"Why are you so threatened by a mere normal girl?" The manager chuckled softly putting the papers back into the envelope, not affected by her look one tiny bit. "If I am not mistaken you got yourself a pretty tough challenger."

"Don't," Yuii slammed both her hands down the desk and leaned over to the manager menacingly. "You know my father owns every company you run, don't you mock me or you will be working for the sewers the next day light you see."

"I wouldn't dare," He smiled calmly, placing the envelope back on the desk slowly and clasped both his hands together, placing them under his chin. "So, how soon do you want this article out?"

"As soon as tomorrow," Yuii said jumping off the desk and flipping her long black hair off her shoulders. "Make sure everything that is suppose to be front page tomorrow is push off to the second page!"

With that she stalked out the office and slammed the door shut.

"Whatever you say, your highness." The manager said disdainfully.

* * *

Early next morning…. 

"Akari-chan!" Mitani called anxiously. "What is this?"

Both of them had locked the front doors of Eternal Snow watching the reporters swarming the place like insects swarming over a small crumb of food. Akari looked paled and almost uncomfortable at the mob of people trying to get in.

"I think it is because of this!" Akari said remorsefully, showing Mitani the morning papers.

Mitani stared down at the headlines with wide eyes and gasped.

_Is a Waitress Girl Worthy of Touya Akira the next Meijin GO Pro Player's Future Wife?_

Akari buried her face in her hands, not knowing that her life would turned out to be a circus…

* * *

"Hey Touya," Hikaru shouted angrily. "What is the meaning of this!" 

Touya was pretty shock at the headlines that morning was greeted instantly by his rival knocking at his front door. Hikaru smacked the newspaper he had brought along, furiously and rudely at Touya's front. Touya didn't flinch once as he continued to look into Hikaru's eyes without wavering. The newspaper flew everywhere and scattered around Touya's feet.

"I told you, if you do anything to…"

"Shindou, I have no idea about this." Touya cut Hikaru off in his sentence not wanting to start an unnecessary fight with him early that morning. His thoughts were more anxious about how Akari was reacting to this. "I am as surprise as you are!"

Hikaru took a deep breath before speaking again trying to calm his temper.

"Have you called Akari?"

"She didn't pick up her phone." Touya answered rather worriedly.

"I am going over to Eternal Snow." Hikaru said quickly turning away. "Are you coming?"

"Of course I am," Touya replied stepping out the house after grabbing his jacket and shut his door.

When they reached the place Akari works in, Hikaru pulled Touya back when they saw the mob of reporters trying to get in. Touya had a most distress look on his face, while he turned to Hikaru wondering why he stopped him from going forth.

"You will be crushed by those agitating mob of busybodies." Hikaru said. "We will try later."

"What can we do now?" Touya asked almost helplessly.

This moment when Akari needed her most and he can't do anything to help her.

"Wait until they disperse of course." Hikaru said dragging him away. "Don't worry, Akari will be fine as long as she keep herself inside the locked café."

"Where are we going now?"

"Hopefully your salon is not as crazy as it is here." Hikaru sighed as they walked away.

* * *

GO Weekly Publishing Centre… 

"What do you think about Touya Akira with this unknown waitress girl?" Kurata asked.

He came by to the publishing centre to get the latest GO match manual of Ogata and Morishata on the Honinbou match.

"The last time, it was the rich girl whose father owns practically every large company in Japan." Amada replied. "But this time it was a surprise. He never mentioned her the last time we interviewed him after the match."

"Maybe he is embarrassed of her?"

"I don't think Touya-kun is that type of person who would be embarrassed of a person he is willing to marry." Amada said thoughtfully. "He seemed rather happy and contented when he talked about her."

"Really? That is interesting…"

"Maybe he didn't want to tell because he knew this may happen!" Amanda continued as he waited for GO manual to fax over.

Kurata laughed. "Touya can be really protective over the person he cares ne…."

* * *

The countryside…. 

"What a horrible thing to say about Akari-san!" Akiko exclaimed after reading the morning papers.

Touya Koyo only remained silent after having to read a very surprising news about Fujisaki Akari.

"They are being very unfair to her!"

"Akira did mention that, Fujisaki-san was the owner of this café…" Touya Koyo said slowly. "Whoever that wrote this news wasn't really that exact on the fact were they?"

"Whoever it is, I have a strangest feeling are trying to split Akira-kun and Akari-san up." Akiko uttered worriedly. "What are we to do?"

"Akira is a big boy; he should be able to handle his own matters…"

"You are right…"

* * *

GO Institute…. 

"Akira seemed to be getting a lot of lime light in this situation." Ogata said quietly after reading the newspaper and tossing it into the near by waste bin. "To marry a waitress? That is intriguing!"

"You really think that the girl is ONLY a waitress?" Kuwabara Honinbou replied suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "I don't think that kid would be so captivated by a girl who doesn't have any other divine attributes."

"Maybe…" Ogata replied rather unconcerned, taking out a cigarette and lit it.

"This is going to be rather fascinating…" Kuwabara Honinbou said and began walking away laughing.

* * *

GO salon…. 

"He is not here!" Ishikawa yelled heatedly at the reporters trying to force their way in. "Please leave this place at once!"

The guest in the salon looked rather amused and astounded at the mass amount of reporters trying to question Ishikawa. Ashiwara who had read the morning papers had immediately arrived at the salon too but the person he was looking for wasn't around.

"Where do you think he went?" Ashiwara asked. "I am his closest friend and I wasn't told of this?"

"He DIDN'T want to tell because of THIS!" Ishikawa cried angrily pointing at the rowdy horde of reporters trying to get through the locked automatic doors.

Their shouts were heard clearly through the door.

"Have you seen this girl?" Ashiwara asked curiously.

"Only a few times, she seemed like a nice one." Ichikawa replied. "Who cares if she is only a mere waitress?"

"Akira-kun seemed rather happy nowadays, I had always wondered why. Now I know."

"That girl had been the best thing that ever happened to him," Ichikawa crossed her arms at her front. "If I have to be cursing those people…." She nodded her head at the crowd. "…to help Akira-kun, I will!"

Ashiwara laughed. "So how does this girl look like?"

"If I could recall and if I am not mistaken," Ishikawa said thoughtfully. "I think she may be the girl that came here a couple of times. Long straight red hair and deep set burgundy eyes! I can say she looked really pretty, even though she was wearing a waitress outfit…"

"Oh so she is a waitress?" Ashiwara said as he nodded his head slowly. There was a pause and Ashiwara's eyes widened with surprise. "Wait…. Did you say red hair and burgundy eyes?"

"Yes why?"

Ashiwara suddenly smiled. "I think I saw her before too and I have to disagree with you Ishikawa-san…. She is not pretty."

"I never knew you have such high taste in girls Ashiwara-san..."

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?" Ashiwara asked rather annoyed but only last for a few seconds and he smiled. "I wanted to say she looked really beautiful that time I saw her."

Ishikawa raised her brows.

"It was the New Year Charity Ball I made Akira-kun attended last year, remember?" Ashiwara smiled. "He was dancing with this stunning lady with red hair and burgundy eyes. Every guy I knew in the ball was feasting their eyes at her. I am surprise Akira-kun got her out to dance. You know after what happened he had been avoiding girls and even when he does go out with girls, they never last. I saw him leaving the ball with her, so now I know."

"Yeah…" Ishikawa was rather sad at the previous relationship Touya had. "I really hope nothing bad will happen in this one…"

"Nothing will happen, Ishikawa-san!" One of the guests shouted.

Ishikawa and Ashiwara looked up and turned to see the guests had stopped playing their games and were listening to them intently. They looked at one another and laughed.

"Right, Akira-kun has lots of supporters, backing him up, I see…" Ashiwara said still chuckling.

"It is better than having none… Ashiwara-san!" Ichikawa giggled.

* * *

Eternal Snow Café… 

The mop around the café did not disperse and it was making Akari rather nervous when cameras were flashing every few seconds in at her. Her glass interior around her café didn't give her anywhere to hide except the kitchen or the Staff Room.

Finally, Akari sat on the long bench in the Staff Room, looking rather dazed when Mitani came in. She looked at Akari rather sympathetically and sat down next to her.

"Akari-chan, I was thinking that it would be better if you take a few days off." Mitani finally said after a short silence between them. "The news will wear off and everything will be alright again."

"Mitani-oneechan, am I doing the right thing?"

Mitani was silent wondering why Akari asked that sudden question. For the first time, after so many years, she saw Akari looking lost and tired again. She frowned slightly.

"What do you think Akari-chan?"

"I don't know anymore," Akari whispered. "I just want a normal life…"

"Do you what to be with him?"

Akari turned to Mitani slowly. She was looking at her rather intently, which Akari found rather disturbing too. Why was everyone so curious about her relationship with Touya?

"I need to do some thinking…" Akari answered softly. "I think I'll take the few days off. Mitani-oneechan, the café…?"

"Don't worry, I am your right hand co-manager, I can handle anything." Mitani smiled at her.

"This café is my life Mitani-oneechan…" Akari sighed. "I worked hard for to build it up and I don't intend to see anything happen to it."

"You have my word that I will make sure nothing happens!"

"Thank you," Akari smiled for the first time that day.

* * *

Far away from the crowds… 

"So that is why both of you are here hiding?" Waya asked rather skeptically reading the headlines of the morning papers. "Fujisaki-san, isn't that your friend from your childhood or something?"

"Hai," Hikaru answered with slight annoyance. "How many times have I got to explain to you?"

Hikaru and Touya had gone to the salon to see the same display and quickly retreated as far away as possible from the place. They ended up in Waya's small rented room. The whole Hikaru's gang was there, Isumi, Nase and Saeki were all practicing GO when they arrived.

Touya had actually disagreed on going since that he never got along with Hikaru's study group of friends. But he finally gave in when Hikaru dragged him half way through town.

He sat in one corner away from them, near the window looking out the bright sky rather quietly, while Hikaru explained to his friends what actually happened that morning.

Touya stared down at his mobile phone and tried dialing Akari's number again. The conversation between Hikaru and his friends were oblivious to him.

_You have reached the voicemail…_

Then he tried her home and no one answered either and was put into her message machine. Touya hung up without leaving any message and sighed inwardly in defeat. Why can't he get her at the most important period? He turned his attention out the window again the mobile phone still in his hand.

"Poor gal to be harassed by reporters like that," Nase said sympathetically. "I hope she will be alright."

"I hope we will be alright!" Hikaru moaned. "Akari is strong, she will be fine. We were nearly sandwiched by the whole lot of them. It was a lucky thing we got away."

"You should be more caring on your old friend Shindou." Waya said pouring everyone a cup of isotonic drink. "Besides a normal, ordinary girl wouldn't be able to take a sudden shock of her life."

"Trust me Akari is no normal girl." Hikaru replied, taking two cups from him and stood up.

He walked over to Touya and hand out one of the cups towards his face. Touya looked up at him in surprise and accepted the cup after a short hesitation.

"She will be alright," Hikaru reassured again.

Touya merely nodded once.

"Besides Touya-kun, you don't want this matter to ruin your concentration for your most important match coming up." Isumi smiled at him. "The Meijin title…."

Touya turned to the group with surprise. They were all having encouraging smile on their faces.

"Hate to say this, but it is better having you back on track Touya-kun." Saeki added in. "Morishita-sensei will sure kill me for saying this but I am going to say it anyways. Without the Touya clan in GO, there weren't much of a challenge is there? You are still one of the best there is."

"Touya clan?" Nase frowned at that statement. "You make him sound like some kind of colony. Anyways, Touya-kun… it had been a long time since we really see you bright and happy. So don't let this small little thing bother you."

Nase held up the Weekly GO with his interview in it and winked.

"Hehe, Saeki-san, I can blackmail you now." Waya said cunningly. "Wait till Morishita-sensei hear what you said."

"Don't you dare!" Saeki blanched slightly.

"Tage," Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Stopped it alright…." Before he could continue his sentence his mobile rang. "Moshi moshi? Mitani-oneechan?"

Touya turned to Hikaru hurriedly at hearing the only person that may know how Akari was at the moment. He watched Hikaru nodded as he listened to the phone before he hung up and turned to back to him again.

"Akari had managed to leave the café, Mitani-oneechan said she won't be working for a few days."

"Is she alright?" Touya asked anxiously standing up. "Where is she now? I want to see her!"

"There is one place I know she may be at this situation." Hikaru said thoughtfully.

* * *

The sun was setting. The bright yellow autumn sky grew faint gradually as the dimming light flicker its fading light through the branches of the maple trees. That place was Akari's sanctuary; it was quiet with rows of maple trees line neatly on both sides of the footpath. She stared up at the trees, the leaves that had already turned red and some yellow in the autumn season, falling on her. The footpath covered with the abundance of red maple leafs. 

Touya had practically rushed over after Hikaru told him where Akari might be. He wished with all his heart that he was able to find her. When he got to the destination he was pleased beyond relieved to see her standing by the maple trees watching the leaves floating around her. Now, that he had seen her safe, Touya couldn't helped feeling slightly nervous at how she will react to him after such a distressing day and it was all because of him. He watched her not daring to go near her.

Akari was overwhelmed by the quietness and peacefulness of her childhood sanctuary. She had always loved this place even when she was younger. She watched the red maple leaves descent towards her swaying in the cooling breeze, enchanted by how gentle and graceful they were, even they were detached from their owners.

Akari chuckled slightly when a leaf landed on her face lightly. She held up her hand to remove it and looked down at the beautiful shade of red in her hand. All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind blew and Akari felt as if she was being watched. She turned, following the direction of the wind to see Touya standing a few feet away from her looking rather glum staring at her. She blinked and walked towards him slowly.

"Akira…?" Akari looked up at him when she closed the distance between them. "Why are you doing here? And what's wrong?"

"Shindou told me where I could find you, I never intended to give you any trouble Akari." Touya whispered looking away from her curious eyes. "I am really sorry for what happened today."

"It's not your fault…" Akari replied, softly too and looked down at the red maple leaf in her hand, before she let it fall to the ground. "Besides the news today wasn't exactly a lie. I am a waitress working in Eternal Snow."

"I don't care." Touya turned back to her briskly, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, his eyes flashing. "Whoever that wrote that article have a lot of nerve! They will answer to me!"

Akari stared at Touya rather wide eyes at his outburst and gradually she smiled.

"It is alright Akira," Akari shook her head softly and giggled quietly. She stepped forward closer to Touya and reached out towards his head. Touya watched her slightly amazed at her actions. "You have a leaf on your hair…."

Akari removed it and displayed the red maple leaf clip between her fingers for Touya to perceive. When Touya saw the leaf between her fingers, he smiled softly.

"You know Akira, this place is my favourite spot to come think about things." Akari explained stepping back from him and looked up the trees. "It is quiet and peaceful, sort of like a safe haven to me."

"You had been doing a lot of thinking Akari, what is your conclusion about…" Touya closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again and finished his sentence. "…us?"

Akari turned back to Touya her eyes wide, her face flushed slightly. Touya was watching her with so much intensity, her heart skipped several beats.

"Akira," Akari began speaking slowly turning away from his intense gaze. "Hikaru had been the only boy in my life since childhood and I had never cared for anyone else like how I cared for him before."

Touya felt his heart ached at hearing this.

"Until you came along," Akari turned back to him, smiling gently. "You had shown me how to open up again and I feel very comfortable when you're around. It is a feeling as if I am really safe and nothing will happen to me."

"Akari, what are you trying to tell me?" Touya's heart raced, wondering if Akari was thinking the same as he was.

"You made me realized my dreams and brought me so many happy memories." Akari continued and edged closer to Touya. "Happy memories filled with the things we had done together and I had no intentions of forgetting or letting go."

Akari wrapped her arms around Touya slowly and gently, closing every inch there was between his and her body. She relaxed her head soothingly on his shoulder, planting a soft gentle kiss on it. Touya could feel her gentle kiss burning through his clothes to his skin. He sighed softly, feeling contented.

"This is the shoulder I had cried on." Her voice was so soft and gentle but Touya heard her. She kissed his shoulder again and continued. "You were there for me when I needed someone to consult in and I am never this happy in my entire life before! I am truly happy to have met you Akira."

Gradually Touya wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer still to his body. He felt like enveloping himself into her warm presence. At this point, he felt like he couldn't get enough of her. He nuzzled his nose on her silky soft hair, his embraced tightened.

"I…" Akari stammered, voice was slightly hoarse and was barely a whisper. "I… I love you too…"

Touya couldn't believe his ears when he picked up Akari's soft raspy voice. It was so soft that normally no one would have taken any heed to it but he heard her as if she had said it out loud and clear. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes in his wide startled ones.

Akari looked up at him timidly, her cheeks slightly flashing crimson. She smiled rather diffidently at him, reaching one hand towards his face and rests it on his cheek gently.

"Gomen, I took so long to realize it." Akari continued.

"Iie," Touya whispered lowering his head gradually towards her, gently giving her a lingering kiss on her forehead.

Akari's hand on Touya's cheeks slid towards the back and twirled around his neck, leaning in to the kiss, closing her eyes gradually falling into the warmth red glow she was feeling in her heart. He was now kissing the tip of her nose before he placed another kissed on her jaw close to her lips. His kisses were so warm it melted every inch of her.

"I promise you that I will get the Meijin title." Touya whispered, his warm breath, giving Akari a pleasant tinkling feeling on her skin near her lips. "It will be an engagement gift for you and me."

Akari laughed softly and nodded.

"I even got an engagement ring specially made for you," Touya continued his kisses to her neck. "Will you wait till then?"

"Hai," Akari mumbled, her eyes still closed completely engulfed into the warm red glow that surrounded her tremendously. It was giving her so much contentment she was not letting it go. "I will wait no matter how long it takes."

Upon hearing that Touya lifted his head from her neck and descend his lips on Akari's, capturing Akari fully on her lips giving her a kiss filled with urgency and passion. Their embraced tightened and Akari returned his kiss with the same intensity he imparted.

Unknown to the couple tangled in their passionate embrace, not far from where they were standing, two eyes narrowed wrathfully watching their adoring display. Those eyes filled with so much hatred that it could burn a hole through any solid material.

Without a word and still remained unnoticed, Yuii whirled away from them and glide off silently. More plans flashed promptly through her mind to break that couple and she will die trying. Nobody walks away from her without compensation and she swore with all her heart, Touya Akira will pay for doing just that.

She was furious and aggravated that her plan didn't go as she had thought. Akari was more understanding or may be love Touya even more than she had thought. She had to do something to mislead her or make her loose that trust she had for Touya.

"This time I will hit him where it hurt most!"

Getting into her red Porsche, Yuii started the car and accelerate on the pedal instantly and disappeared into the setting sun.

TBC

* * *

Gomen, gomen! I didn't mean to spoil this chapter by putting Yuii in the end... but since she will be appearing more often now... so I guess it is about to get use to her cruelty MUAHAHAHA (laugh cruelly). Every story has to have a bad character or there won't be a story to write anymore... tehehe... next chapter will be put next week!

Till next time and thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hikaru No GO

WOW! Thanks for putting in the effort to write reviews ne! Special thanks to **Jamfase, dgcl78, Xiar, New Akira Akari fan, Kickkid3, Kisa is Dreaming, Kreuz4eva** and **pudding10011.** Really appreciated it that you all reviewed! Also thanks to all that read this fic too!

I am happy that I wrote this fic too! I am not really a Yaoi Fan so I really couldn't get myself to read one of those stories neither could I make myself to write one! I really enjoy writing this, though I gotten lots of inspiration and references from Fruit Basket and Fullmoon Wo Sagashite as you can see that the title of this fiction is already name after one of Fullmoon's theme song! I really love that song too! Lots of snow LOL

**Warning:** There is adult theme in this chapter! Nothing intense but I thought I should give a warning before the chapter start...

**Chapter 21**

The wind was chilly and strong as it swept through Tokyo city. Akari wrapped her scarf warmly around her neck and walked along the busy sidewalk. Winter had arrived and soon there will be snow again. In quick strides, Akari continued her journey towards the GO salon where she was supposed to meet Touya.

It had been weeks since the last time she saw him and she had missed him terribly. She understands that Touya was very busy at this time of year since the Meijin match was about to begin. So she was giving him the space he needed to practice for the up coming match. When she neared the building, she could see Touya standing by the entrance into the building with his hands casually shoved into the pockets of his long trench coat.

She smiled and quickens her steps towards him. She could see that he still hadn't notice her coming towards him. Almost running, she rounded his back and surprised him by throwing her arms around his waist.

"Hey…" Akari whispered into his ears, grinning.

Touya turned his head slightly to see Akari grinning at him mischievously. He smiled softly and twists his body around in her embrace. Akari loosened her gripped around his waist and was about to step back when Touya held her back holding the sides of her waist.

"You know, every time when you come and meet me, you have to give me a little heart attack." He teased, not wanting to let her go.

"Really, then I will have to keep in mind not to surprise you so often." Akari joked.

Touya chuckled softly and planted a quick gentle kiss on her forehead.

"So let's go?" He asked stepping back and entwined one of his hands with one of hers.

Akari nodded and both of them made their through the crowded sidewalk.

Touya had missed Akari so much, that when he could detect her scent behind him, he had to fight down the urged to grab her and kiss her for the whole day. But he knew that was not an option. Akari and he were supposed to get a birthday present for Hikaru's son that was coming this weekend.

"So what do you think Hatori will like?" Touya asked.

"I don't know, what do you like when you were his age?"

"I never really cared about anything else except for GO…"

"Oh…"

Akari didn't know what to say. Sometimes she just forgot that Touya didn't grow up like other normal kids did. His talent for GO was a gift when he was little and because of that, the only important matter to him was improving this talent he had.

They had finally reached the mall and were glad to step into the warm interior. Winter had only begun and the atmosphere was already freezing. Both of them made their way to the children department area to look around, trying to guess what Hatori may want for his birthday.

Akari held out a remote control car in her hand and looked at it. This was something Hikaru had liked when he was young, maybe Hatori maybe more like him.

Touya watched Akari contemplating whether to get the car or the helicopter. It was amusing to watch her thinking like that. He smile slightly and waited. Minutes passed by and because of habit Touya looked down his watch to read the time. It was not because he was in a hurry. It was just his everyday habit that he always preferred to know the time during the day.

He frowned slightly, while he studied his watch curiously. The second needle, which was always moving seemed stagnant at one spot, not budging.

"Are you going somewhere later Akira?" Akari asked noticing him reading his watch.

"No, just wanting to know the time…." Touya replied shaking his wrist slightly before taking the watch off.

"Is something wrong?" Akari looked down at the watch Touya held in his hand.

"My watch stopped." Touya looked up at Akari again and smiled. "It was given to me almost five years ago by my father. I guess it is about time it runs out on me."

"Let me see," Akari said reaching for the watch.

Touya didn't know why Akari wanted his watch but placed it in her hand anyways. Akari studied to the watch for a moment. It was a really good watch from Tag Heuer. Maybe it could still be repaired.

"I'll take the watch to fix," Akari said looking back up at Touya again. "I know you are pretty busy these few days. I think I have more time to bring it to the shop to get it fix. Is it alright?"

"Sure," Touya smiled at her thoughtfulness. "Thanks…"

"No problem, I am not as busy right now with Eternal Snow, I could go out anytime to get your watch repaired."

Akari took out a handkerchief from her handbag, wrapped the watch up before putting it inside her bag and then she went back to choosing Hatori's birthday gift again. While she was at it, two little boys who were around Hatori's age ran passed.

"I heard that was the new Gameboy!"

"I prefer the Playstation though!"

"You can't carry the Playstation around! But the Gameboy is so small you can keep it in your pockets!"

"You are planning to bring it to school aren't you?"

"Of course, I can always play with it during break. You know how boring it is to wait around and have nothing to do!"

Akari blinked and turned towards those boys who had ran to the electronic games area. Then she turned back to Touya and grinned. Touya who had also heard the boys' conversation smiled knowingly. He knew exactly what Akari had in mind right now.

They headed towards the glass cabinet where all the electronic games where placed. After a few minutes of considering finally Touya called for the sales assistant.

"What will you recommend for a boy around age four to five years old?" Touya asked.

"I will suggest this…." The sales assistant replied.

* * *

Yuii watched Touya walking away with the sale assistant who was getting them the Gameboy they had chosen from the glass cabinet. Akari stood back still looking through the variety with curiosity. 

When Touya was out of the ear shot, Yuii smiled and walked towards her…

* * *

Akari stayed back when Touya went with the sales assistant to get the Gameboy for Hatori. She turned back to the glass cabinet and study the selections of Games there were in the cabinet. She still remembered when she was younger; she had visited places like this with Hikaru. But back then, there weren't as many as there were now. 

Now things changed for the better because of technology, Akari smiled at the thought and turned away only to be surprised tremendously by someone standing behind her. Her hand flew to her chest immediately by shock. She blinked, realizing that the person was Yuii. A small frowned appeared on Akari's face.

"What do you want Sugisa-san?"

"Nothing really, I was just looking around…" Yuii replied rather nonchalantly. "Where's Akira anyways? I thought you two love birds were attached together twenty four seven..."

Akari folded her arms around her front, angrily.

"If I am not mistaken, are you following me Sugisa-san?"

"Why should I be following a scum like you?" Yuii spat furiously. "Mind what you say Fujisaki. You do not know who you are messing with."

"Oh really…" Akari scorned, raising her brows. "If you had hidden you presence well from me, I wouldn't think that you were following me. This is not the first time Sugisa-san. From the temple… now here at the children department store? Please don't tell me you are buying something for a nephew or maybe a younger cousin. You should learn how to lie better you know."

"I said don't mess with me!" Yuii practically scream, raising her hand up and was about to come swinging down when a shout stopped her.

"SUGISA…!"

Touya nearly had a heart attack when he return and saw Yuii raising her hand nearly striking Akari on her face. He could see Akari didn't flinch once, while she glared heatedly at Yuii. He really had to admire her courage but Touya was rather worried that Akari may not know what Yuii may do. He had the strangest feeling that Yuii may be behind the scene of the newspaper scandal.

In quick long strides, Touya was next to Akari within seconds. He put an arm around her waist, looking at Akari intently as if he was checking whether there were any injuries on her. Akari only smiled back reassuringly. Finally, he turned to Yuii crossly.

"Why can't you leave us alone Sugisa-san?" Touya asked in his cool demeanor even though he was furious.

"So, restore to calling me by my family name again?" Yuii smirked slightly. "What happened to just plain Yuii? I always love to hear you call my name."

"It is over Sugisa…." Touya replied between clenched teeth. The grip around Akari's waist tightened and Akari nearly winced at how painfully tight he was holding her. "Just leave us alone."

"Really," With a nonchalant look, Yuii raised her right hand, curved her fingers slightly and studied her long manicured nails. "I still remember the last time when we went to the onsen, you were all over me and not wanting to leave me alone, even when I am in the onsen without wearing anything."

Touya was speechless, Akari blushed at the thought. Yuii looked up to see their startled expression and smiled.

"So, how can I believe you want to be left alone when you were the one who couldn't even leave me?" Yuii continued maliciously. "I looked really good naked don't I Akira? I remembered really clearly that that night we…"

"Shut up!" Touya shouted suddenly, loosing all this calm posture.

She was doing this on purpose. Touya knew she brought this up in front of Akari to tell her, to let her know about this past that he wished not to reveal. A past that he was afraid that Akari would mind. He shook with silent anger at Yuii's intentions. His arm around Akari tightened more and this time Akari really winced but only softly so Touya didn't hear her, shutting her eyes for a second before opening them again. She watched Yuii enjoying the scene before her and she fumed silently.

Akari could feel Touya's grasped jabbing harshly into her skin but she didn't do anything to pull away. He was beginning to pull her closer to his shaking body as if he was afraid she was about to flee from him suddenly. Very gradually, Akari raised her arm to encircle his waist and squeezed it gently to calm him down. She could feel his shaking lessened but he didn't loosen his grip.

"You know Sugisa-san," Akari spoke finally. "Whatever you do in the past does not interest me or Akira now. Please keep it to yourself the next time."

Without waiting for her to reply Akari quickly dragged Touya away from the place. She only stopped when she was no longer in sight and when they were at the rather secluded area, then she sighed, half of it glad that she lost Yuii and the other half, out of stress.

"Akira?" Akari turned to Touya slowly.

"I didn't want you to know about that…" Touya turned away from her, finally letting her go. "I am sorry…"

"Akira wait…" Akari called and grabbed his arm to stop him from looking away. "It was in the past and whatever happened at that time stays in the past…"

Touya remained silent still looking the other direction. He remembered that day when Yuii and he shared that intimacy together. Now that he was looking back, he was regretting it tremendously. She was the one who made the first move. The idea to be in the onsen was hers and she had thought him everything there was to know and he was surprise at her experience. It was much later when he found out that he wasn't the first guy Yuii ever shared herself with and Touya even wondered how many others there were before him. He was really blind the last time, for loving a person like her who only used him for her own purposes. Touya was disgusted at the thought.

"Look at me Akira…" Akari spoke softly, touching his cheek with her hand, urging him to turn around. "I am not angry… please… look at me?"

Gradually Touya turned around to face Akari and she smiled.

"It doesn't matter what you do in the past Akira," Akari said softly. "What matters now, is the present and the future we have together."

Touya nodded slowly once and a small smile finally appeared. Yuii left his thoughts immediately at Akari's warm touch and voice.

"I thought I'm never going to see that wonderful smile again." Akari cupped his face with her hands gently.

"I am really sorry for keeping something like that away from you."

"You have your reasons." Akari said letting his face go and shrug. "Besides, it is not like an everyday thing where you can talk about it in the open. So I understand…"

"Thank you…"

"What for?" Akari asked, her eyes widened at the sudden gratitude.

"For always understanding and believing me…"

"Well, I trust you that's why." Akari grinned and leaned in to kiss him softly and quickly on his lips. "Come on let's go get the gift wrapped."

"Not yet." Touya replied and grabbed Akari by the waist again. It was so suddenly she yelped with surprised. "Are you always such a tease?"

"Depending on whom I am with." Akari smiled.

Touya grinned and lowered his head towards hers to kiss her long and passionately before he released her again. He couldn't understand why he acted the way he did whenever Akari was around. It was amazing how she could be able to affect him like this, changing his collected self to a playful and teasing person. But that is only when he was with Akari.

"I prefer our kiss to be like this." Touya smiled at Akari who blushed quite intently. "Don't you?"

"Of course I do, but we are in a public area."

"But I don't see anyone around…" Touya replied.

"Ah well, it doesn't matter, we are still in a public area and anyone could have walked in on us."

"Whatever you say…" Touya chuckled, nuzzling her neck with his nose and wrapped an arm around her waist again before they started out. "Let's go."

Akari nodded and they walked out together. Touya was glad that Akari didn't mind the mistake he did in the past. Sleeping with Yuii was a mistake. But the past cannot be change. Taking Akari's advice he looked forward to his future life instead. The past stays in the past. The most important thing now was the present and the future he had with Akari for the rest of his life.

After getting their gift ready, Akari and Touya left the mall together. Out of the corner of Akari's eyes, again she saw a flick of black hair disappearing around the corner of the building and frowned. Her hand tightened its grip around Touya's and he turned to her in surprise at her sudden harshness.

"Is there something wrong Akari?"

"I have the strangest feeling that Sugisa is following us around." Akari replied rather tensely. "I mean this is not the first time I encounter her sudden appearance. The last time at the temple…"

Akari gasped and turned to look at Touya who was frowning slightly. She wasn't supposed to tell him about that encounter she had with Yuii at the temple. Now that the cat was out of the bag, she knew there was no way to hide it anymore.

"The last time Akari…?" Touya pressed on seriously.

"I didn't want you to worry…" Akari said softly, avoid looking at his rather stern expression.

"So you decided not to tell me?" Touya continued solemnly. "Akari, I do recall telling you never to hide anything from me. What happened at the temple?"

"Nothing happened really!" Akari protested turning back to him, pleading for him to understand. "She came after I talked to your parents and we talked that's all!"

"Talked…?" Touya looked at her incredulously. "Sugisa don't talk, she ridicule and threatened people with her threats. What really happened Akari?"

"Well," Akari was rather uncomfortable and Touya could see that because her hand he was holding started fidgeting in his. "She told me to stay away from you or I will regret ever meeting you…"

Touya stalled in his steps, suddenly realizing, during the Bon Odori Festival when Yuii gave Akari the warning, lots had been happening trying to jeopardize their relationship soon after. His worst suspicions were confirmed. Yuii was the person behind the newspaper scandal of Akari. Now Touya was feeling slightly afraid what Yuii had in mind next.

Today, he had nearly seen Yuii about to inflict injury on Akari. If he hadn't walked in on them suddenly, he was sure, Yuii would have slapped her. His hand tightened around Akari's, thinking what he will do if she really hit her. He only let it down if she did. She even went overboard by telling Akari about his dark past that may cause an argument between them, fortunately it never happened, much to Touya's relieve. Akari could see Touya's expression turned furious and she knew that he was thinking about what happened earlier.

"Akira, this is the reason why I do not want to tell you." Akari sighed out slightly. "You looked like the world had ended. I am fine! Sugisa doesn't scare me."

"I don't want to loose you Akari."

"Nothing will happen." Akari squeezed his hand comfortingly. "I promise you I will be alright."

Touya nodded once but still unconvinced. They resume walking again. His mind working frantically, thinking what Yuii may be plotting the next time but his thoughts was somehow interrupted when Akari spoke again.

"You should worry more about the Meijin title." Akari said in a teasing voice. "You have to remember it is our wedding gift, is it not?"

Touya turned back to her surprised and a small smile appeared and thoughts of Yuii forgotten at the moment.

* * *

The weekend when they celebrated Hatori's birthday arrived and Hikaru had invited a little gathering with his GO friends and old school friends too. After the cake was cut and everyone was enjoying their own piece, Yuuki went over to talk to Akari when Touya was talking with Isumi and Nase. 

"Are you alright now?" Yuuki asked sitting next to her at the couch. "I read about the papers, I couldn't get you that day and called oneechan. She told me not to worry and you were alright. But you know me; I have to ask you personally."

"I am fine Yuuki." Akari smiled.

"Those reporters had to mind their own business really…" Yuuki said heatedly.

"Well, I guess they are just doing their job." Akari said softly. "I mean, that is their work and that is how they earn their living. You can't blame them."

"Earning a living by living on others miseries is not exactly a job!"

"Yuuki, don't worry," Akari chuckled softly. "That news had died down. So no one is bothering me anymore…"

"Yeah, I know." Yuuki replied softly. "If you didn't meet Touya, nothing of that would have happened."

"Yuuki, you don't mean that." Akari looked at him aghast.

"No, I don't. I am just furious."

"I am happy I met Akira."

"I know you are." Yuuki answered timidly. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to say that."

"It is ok."

Akari looked over to Touya who was staring at her in the distance. She smiled at him for catching him staring at her even he was in a conversation with Isumi and Nase. She wondered if he was even listening to them. She chuckled inwardly. Soon after the party was over and Touya walked Akari home like always.

"What did Mitani-san and you were talking about?"

"He was worried about that newspaper article about me." Akari replied softly. "I told him not worry about me."

"He worries about you a lot doesn't he?"

"Well, I guess it is a habit now," Akari smiled softly. "He had been always worrying for me since back in college."

"I see…"

They walked on in silence. In the middle of their quiet journey, out of a sudden a branch from a tree fell towards them. Instinctively, Touya move Akari out of harms way and blocked the disintegrating branch from hitting his face with his hand. The branch hit Touya rather harshly before it fell to the ground.

"Akira!" Akari cried out in alarm. "Are you alright?"

She reached out for Touya's left hand that was hit rather brutally by the rotten wood. There were tiny cuts all over it and a long slash over his palm was bleeding rather openly.

"This will stop the bleeding!" Akari said anxiously taking out a handkerchief from her bag and pressed it on the wound. "Let's get back to my apartment quickly to clean the wound before I bandage it up."

Touya who wasn't use to anyone fussing around him with care found it rather nice, for someone to worry about him so much. He smiled softly and both of them continued their way back to Akari's apartment with Akari still holding onto Touya's wounded hand, her handkerchief compressed on his wound to stop the bleeding.

Akari was swift in her actions when they entered her one room apartment. The first thing she did was getting the First Aid box from the bathroom and prepared a small bowl of cold water and clean towel.

She walked into the living area again where Touya sat on the two sitter couch holding the handkerchief over his wound himself. Akari placed the bowl, towel and First Aid on the table before taking Touya's hand in hers gently.

"I think the bleeding has stopped." Touya said watching Akari intently at her motions.

He was touched at how caring she was towards his welfares. There was his usual small smile never leaving his face, while he continued to watch her carefully as she took the handkerchief away from his wound and checked the wound closely.

"I don't see any splinter in the wound." Akari said after her close inspections. "I'll clean the wound first before putting any medications on it, but it will hurt."

"I will be ok…" Touya whispered still watching her.

Akari was oblivious to everything around her as she worked on Touya's wound carefully and gently. She had no idea that Touya was watching her the whole time with intense scrutiny. Finally, after applying the antiseptic and medication for the wound, she was biding Touya's hand with a bandage.

"Tomorrow, you will have to change the bandage again." Akari said after clipping the bandage together with a tiny safety pin. "The wound should be clean everyday and it should be alright in a week."

Touya remained silent.

Akari began cleaning up the bottles of medicine and bandage when Touya lifted his hand slowly towards her and tilt her chin gently, pulling her to look at him. So slowly, Akari turned to gaze at him timidly and was surprised at a weird expression Touya had in his eyes. She blinked and smiled softly.

"Is something wro…"

Before Akari could finish her sentence, Touya had captured her lips fully with his and Akari's eyes widened at this sudden passion Touya had imparted on the kiss. His uninjured hand came to the side of her waist and he pulled her towards him.

"Akira…" Akari broke the kiss, looking questioning at him.

"Shh…" Touya whispered before descending towards her lips again.

Akari closed her eyes and kissed him back with as much ardor but her mind was still nagging her that something was wrong with Touya. He never, ever looked at her that way before.

What was it?

She just couldn't put her finger on it. When she felt Touya's hand brushing up from the side of her waist to the side of her bosom, she gasped in his mouth and tried to pull away but his injured hand curled to her back and held her in place.

"Please… don't… leave…" Touya had pulled back only slightly to be able to speak between kisses.

At this point, Touya just wanted to feel her with his hands to make her his, touch her where no one had touched before. He had the strangest feeling and wasn't surprised at how certain he was that Akari had never shared something this intimate with any men before.

He didn't want her to leave him now. He gradually coaxed her back gently towards the couch, with him on top. He began to kiss Akari more gently and very slowly, she relaxed. So steadily, he prodded his tongue in her sweet, sweet mouth softly and ran it over her lower lip before he moved away and started kissing the side of her cheek near her ear and continued their way down to her neck.

When he reached the sensitive curve of Akari's neck, taking a bit of her soft skin into his mouth, roll his tongue round and squeezed her skin softly with his mouth. She tastes so sweet, like honey…

He could feel Akari moving her head slightly, giving him more space. She was starting to accept him. Touya, who never felt exultant, was overwhelmed by the sensation.

Akari's breath quicken when she felt Touya leading her body to heighten pleasures that she had never felt before, snaking her hand behind his neck, she brought him closer. She pushed every nagging thought away from her mind, sinking into the warm pleasure, like sinking in quicksand but this feeling was so much better, shooting electric sensation down her back. She could trust Touya and knew very well that he will never do anything to hurt her. So she let him continue…

His hand had roamed back to her most intimate area and she moaned softly, arching her back slightly up towards his, closing up every inch there was between Touya and her body. When she felt Touya caressed her side again gently, his lips back on hers and Akari couldn't help her self but pulled him closer still.

She kissed him back shyly and her hands started caressing his back rather tentatively clear showing how inexperienced she was in this matter. Touya smiled, yes, she never shared something like this with anyone before and his kisses became more urgent, her caresses pushing him over his limits.

Her gentle caress on his back was sending him to the edge of losing all sensible awareness he had intact. He knew that this had to stop somewhere because if this carries on, he was afraid he would go too far and was unable to stop him self before it was too late. He didn't want to scare her; even every part of him wanted her now. He still had to stop.

This has to wait; it was clearly written that Akari may not be ready to go on further until maybe the wedding night.

Akari felt Touya pulling away and she opened her eyes, her breath coming fast as she looked at him. He was breathing rather raggedly staring at her with the same look still in his eyes. Her arms went back around his neck, their faces were inches apart and their bodies still mold perfectly together in a tight affectionate embrace. Akari finally recognized that look in his eyes; desire. Touya wanted her and she was surprised that she wasn't scared of the thought of Touya wanting her so intimately. She couldn't help feeling bubbly all over at the fact.

"I…" Touya mumbled softly. "I didn't mean…"

"It's ok…" Akari replied and smiled. "I was rather surprise that is all. I never let anyone touch me that way before…"

Touya, who already suspected that Akari had never shared something like this with anyone, only smiled at her gently. Somehow he couldn't stop feeling rather special that Akari permitted him to. A sudden over-protectiveness wheal up in his chest to realize how vulnerable she was and he will protect her no matter what happens. He looked into her pretty set of eyes, which stared up at him rather shyly between her long lashes.

"It's getting late, do you want to stay here tonight?" Akari asked timidly.

Touya blinked for a moment trying to digest the meaning of the question in his head. Finally, when he understood he smiled.

"You want me to?" Touya stroked the side of her face gently with the back of his fingers.

"Well, I don't mind your company." Akari blushed prettily.

"I would love to of course, but now… I really need a cold shower to calm down."

Akari smiled. "I will bring you a towel…"

* * *

Touya opened his eyes to find him self in unfamiliar surroundings. He could feel rather warm and comfortable in an unknown bed and something cuddled against him comfortably with his one of his arms around that something. 

It felt like a gigantic booster but he never hug any booster to sleep before. So he looked down to see Akari cuddling close to him, her back against his front still fast asleep.

Touya smiled at the beautiful nymph before him. He recalled Akari asking him to stay for the night. After he had the cold shower that practically shook every bone in his body, he finally calmed his nerves. Soon after the shower, they watched television with Akari falling asleep on him again and Touya had to carry her to her bed again. He had watched her sleep the whole time and must have fallen asleep soon after, with her in this bed.

Prop up on an arm, with the other arm still around Akari's waist, Touya stared at the divine beauty before him. Slowly lifting his hand around her waist, he ran his knuckles gently down the side of her cheek. He was getting overly eager and enthusiastic to wed her and subsequently, he would have the privilege to see her like this in his arms every morning when he wakes up. Leaning over, he planted a chaste kiss on the side of her forehead, his arm around her waist again and proceeded in watching her sleep. She did move slightly by his sudden invasion on her part, but didn't wake up.

After several minutes passed by, Touya looked over to the clock on the side table to see that it was only five in the morning. It was winter now and morning sun didn't usually rise till much later. Finally, he lay back down on the bed again; held Akari closer to his length and because of his movements, Akari stirred, shifted her position without waking up.

She turned around this time to face Touya, resting her head under his chin comfortably. Gradually, Touya pulled the blanket that had fallen down their waist up to her shoulders before closing his eyes and went back to sleep. He could get use to Akari being with him all the time. It wasn't difficult.

* * *

The harsh ringing sounds broke Akari out of a nice slumber. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Touya holding her close to him and she smiled slightly. He must be very tired to sleep through this racket. Very slowly, Akari got herself out of Touya's embrace, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead before striding out the room to get the phone. 

"Moshi moshi, Akari speaking."

"Are you coming for work today Akari-chan?"

"Mitani-oneechan?" Akari turned towards the clock hanging near the kitchen and nearly got a stroke when the clock showed her that it was nearly noon. "Oh mind! I slept in! I am so sorry; I will come in after lunch today!"

"Well I will see you at two then."

"I am so sorry Mitani-oneechan."

"Don't worry, you must be really tired after the party last night."

"I guess." Akari replied.

The truth was she had never slept so deeply before. She had a feeling that this was caused by Touya somehow. His presence must have provided her comfort and that was why she slept through the whole morning. She hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to get cleaned and changed. Soon, she was preparing lunch for Touya and herself.

Touya woke up feeling rather empty and realized that Akari had already left the bed. Gradually stretching himself, he finally got out the bed too and strode into the living room and was greeted by Akari standing over the stove in the small kitchen cooking something.

He stood behind her for a moment, his head inclined, a small smile on his face as he imagine her in his kitchen instead. He could leave forever with that thought and soon that thought would be a reality. Very slowly he walked up towards her small frame, who still didn't notice his presence and she busied herself over the stove. He remembered to speak first this time before tackling her at the back. Recalling how she did say about hitting him with a pan the last time, he wouldn't risk that.

"So what are we having?" Touya asked and embrace her from the back, his arms around her waist.

Akari heard him say and felt two strong arms snaked around her waist gently to bring her back towards the warmness from Touya's front.

She turned around slightly and smiled at him.

"Konnichiwa, I didn't go grocery shopping this weekend. I whipped out everything I could find in the fridge, so I could only make omelet and Tenpura Mori." Then she added more bashfully and uncertainly. "I hope you don't mind."

"It smells good." Touya kissed the back of her head. "I could get use to you cooking for me everyday."

Akari blushed, understanding what he meant by that, reach over to kiss his cheek gently and then push him out of the kitchen.

"Go watch television or clean up or change, whatever!" Akari woke up of her daze stupor that Touya had brought her to and said in a rather stern voice. "You don't want me to burn our lunch do you?"

Touya could only chuckle at her changed mood so quickly. What can he say… women? Worrying about burn lunch.

If it was men, they wouldn't careless but go out to eat anyways.

TBC

* * *

Yuii didn't do much damage yet... but we will see as chapter goess, her plot is going rather slowly though! 

To answer Kreuz4ever, I had thought of putting Yuii's name as Hara at first... but I ended up with Yuii anyways... LOL... I think now Hara should suit her better ne? OR maybe you have something that suit her better? I don't really know the meaning of lots of Japanese names actually, only a few.

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be put up next week around the same day as usual!


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hikaru No Go

Thank you so much for all the reviews, **Kreuz4eva, dgcl78, Xiar, your all idots, Kickkid3, lalala, Kisa is Dreaming, Aeris **and **Halcyon Clouds. **Thank you very much for pointing out my mistakes, for giving out suggestions, encouragements and support! BTW, thank you to all who read this fic too.

**Clarifications of Yuii:** LOL, I know the way I had portray Yuii, she looked like some vile evil person! OK, Yuii is a spoilt rich brat who everyone knows that in this story. She always wants her way and she can always get want she wants. She still adores Touya very much. This is why she is so insistent on wanting him back. In the beginning, Yuii had dumb him cause Touya wasn't able to give her, all his time to be with her. (Knowing Touya he had lots of GO scedules) She was angry and mean. She made sure Touya suffer as much as she did while waiting for him. Yuii always thinks that Touya will never find another girl and she will always be the only girl in his life... even though they had broken up. That is until Akari came by. When Yuii found out how attached they both are and very serious about their relationship, she got even more angry! Her anger is base more on jealousy. Just thought I should clear this mess up. Yuii is not a murderer... just a girl who is blinded by intense jealousy.

Before I start this chapter again:

**Warning:** Adult theme in this chapter! This WARNING had been put here for a reason! I know there are some readers who are terribly offended by adult scenes, that is why I warn before I start a chapter! So TAKE IT SERIOUSLY! Don't say I didn't give any warning and spoilt the whole chapter. There is no excuse that you all are not warn and don't flame me for it. I am going to put a divider before the scene so those who are offended by adult themes can stop reading from there!

**Chapter 22**

It was beginning of December and the weather had increasingly lowered, the cold weather freezing tremendously. The side of the street, roofs of houses and buildings were covered by snow. Christmas decorations were hung out in the streets and shopping malls. Everyone was getting presents for Christmas. Akari walked through the massive mob of people doing their early shopping. She entered a Tag Heuer shop and went straight to the sales assistant.

"I would like to know if this watch could still be repaired." Akari said taking out Touya's watch wrapped in her handkerchief. "I know it is a kinetic watch that will continue to run as long as there is movement."

"Let me have a look." The sales assistant took the watch into his hand. "Please do wait for a moment."

Akari looked around the shop while waiting for the man to return, a beautiful silver men's watch caught her attention as she studied the design closely. It somehow had not too rugged and not too delicate look. She had a strange feeling that this watch would look really good on Touya and she inclined her head smiling inwardly.

"Excuse me…" The man had returned and upon hearing him, Akari turned back to him. "This watch is a limited edition back five years ago and there is nothing I can do to fix the watch because they no longer produce the parts."

"Oh," Akari blinked and bit her lower lip slightly. Touya will be so devastated that the watch his father's watch was beyond repaired. Finally, she looked up and pointed to the watch she was looking earlier. "May I have a look at this watch please?"

* * *

News had spread quickly as soon as Touya had finally gotten the Meijin title like his father. He was in every newspaper and every magazine there were in Japan. He was the youngest in this generation to have gotten a title at his age and it was biggest news ever. 

Touya was tired after maybe almost the hundredth interview he had with the press. He had last seen Akari in weeks and he was anxious to see her again. He did wonder what she was doing at the moment.

He can't wait for the night when he finally would ask Akari for her hand in marriage, he made sure he was able to meet her again and that will be the big night of his life. He pushed on of his hands into his pocket and enclosed onto a tiny velvet box and clutched it tightly in his fist. He hoped he doesn't faint from anxiety.

Camera flashed everywhere and Touya couldn't help feeling that he was going to go blind soon if this doesn't stop.

* * *

A red Porsche parked at the side of the street was near a deserted park covered in snow. Yuii wrapped snugly in a long black coat and wearing her high leather boots were reading the Weekly GO with a small frowned on her face. 

"So he finally made it…" She whispered. "I wonder if he had proposed yet."

After finished the article about Touya, Yuii flung the magazine away before entering her car and raced away in top speed leaving skid marks on the tar road.

* * *

Akari's small one room apartment was cozy and warm with the heater on. Kuniko, Kaneko and Akari lay around the small living room reading the latest article about Touya in the Weekly GO and the morning papers. Akari sat on the floor cross legged while Kuniko was propped on the two sitter couch with the newspaper in her hand and Kaneko on the floor too leaning on the coffee table had the Weekly GO. 

Akari had prepared _dorayaki _and newly brewed hot coffee on the table for munches. She knew her friends were coming on her off day and since Touya hadn't been free to accompany her lately, Kuniko and Kaneko decided to come see her, given that it had been a long time since they last meet up. Besides that they wanted to know more about how she and Touya were getting on. _(Dorayaki: pancake with sweat red bean paste inside)_

"Wow, the youngest in this generation to gain a title!" Kuniko gushed out in awe.

"It is not that surprising since he is talented." Kaneko replied looking up from the magazine.

"What do you think Akari-chan?" Kuniko asked turning to her friend.

Akari who had her head prop on her hand on the table moved her eyes towards Kuniko giving her nonchalant look but inside she was bursting with joy. Touya had kept his promise, he really didn't disappoint her the second time.

"So he is going to propose to you now?" Kuniko asked slyly.

"Kuniko-chan you promise not to tease me." Akari blushed.

"He has to go see your parents first right?" Kaneko asked slowly.

"He already did." Akari blushed darker. "Without even warning or telling me."

"He had already asked you parents for you hand in marriage?" Kuniko squealed, jumping off the couch and sat on the floor to lean closer to Akari. "So what happened?"

"All the offerings and white kimono had been sent…" Akari said softly. "It is only the ring he hasn't give… and a meeting between our parents is soon to be arranged"

"He had already sent the white kimono?" Kuniko practically yelled. "So it is going to be a traditional wedding! When can we see that white kimono?"

"Soon," Akari smiled slyly. "Only if you stopped teasing me."

"Damn, you are no fun…" Kuniko pouted leaning back on the foot of the couch. "Besides, why he is he hesitating to give you the engagement ring?

"I don't know…" Akari shrugged. "He did say it is custom made, so it may not be ready yet."

"Really?" Kaneko's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That guy sure knows how to capture a girl's heart."

"Wow," Kuniko looked dreamily up the ceiling. "I would want my guy to custom make my engagement ring too."

"Quit dreaming now Tsuda-san!" Kaneko said rather exasperatedly. "You will know when your time comes."

"Like that will happen." Kuniko pouted again. "Tetsuo is not exactly a guy who is a hopeless romantic."

"Kaga-san?" Akari's eyes widened at the news. "I thought that you both didn't work out!"

"We got back again." Kuniko grinned. "He is alright, I mean if you see past his hard core interior. He is actually a very nice guy."

Akari giggled and Kaneko laughed.

"What?" Kuniko looked at them confused.

"You have that dreamy look in your eyes again." Kaneko said.

"This is priceless," Akari teased. "I thought I will never see the day when Tsuda Kuniko will have this 'lurvvy dovy' look in her eyes!"

"I did not!"

Akari and Kaneko laughed harder.

"Stop it!"

Kuniko reached for the couch pillows and hauled them at the girls who were now on the floor laughing relentlessly.

* * *

Touya checked his neat black suit one last time, made sure the velvet box was in the pocket of his pants before he left his room and strode down the stairs to the front doors. He grabbed his coat hung near the door and slipped into its warm material before grabbing his car keys and left the house. 

Tonight will be the night where he will pop the most important question. Somehow, Touya felt confident as he slipped into his car and drove out into the street towards Akari's apartment.

* * *

"Kuniko-chan, you are going to kill me if you continue sticking those crystal pins in my hair!" Akari cried as she put her hair up in beautiful curls at the top of her head and a few strands of hair cascading down her shoulder in soft waves. 

"Hold still, this crystal pins will make your hair even more beautiful!"

"It is only a dinner!" Akari cried out exasperatedly.

"A dinner that you know very well Touya-kun is going to propose!"

"Jeez, you are making more fuss on this than I am!" Akari replied rather sarcastically.

"I am concern for you." Kuniko replied rather defensively. "Besides, remember to give me full report on everything when you get back. I don't care how late it is. Give me a call!"

"Yeah, yeah…." Akari smiled slightly at her anxiousness.

"I should be going; Touya-kun should be arriving anytime now. No need to show me out. I know my way." With that Kuniko left Akari alone.

After hearing the front door clicked shut Akari let out a deep breath and stared at her self in the full length mirror again. She was wearing short sleeved, light silver satin 'Chiong Sum' that reached down to the ankles. It was not too formal nor too casual, something just right for this occasion. Touya had told her that they were going to a candlelight dinner in a hotel.

She had never been to such dinner before, somehow she hope she was not overly dressed or casually dressed for the part. Slowly taking out a white shawl made of sheep wool, Akari wrapped it around her shoulders to prevent the coldness outside. While preparing her handbag, she heard the doorbell rang and she knew that Touya had arrived. She strode over to the door swiftly.

Touya was greeted by the most stunning lady he had ever lay eyes on smiling back at him as soon as the door swung opened. He smiled in returned to see Akari glowing radiantly before him. He held out his arm towards her.

"Are you ready?" He asked in a gentleman manner.

"Yes I am." Akari replied elegantly, playing along with him and slid her arm in his.

The dining area in the hotel for their dinner was exclusive. The place was dim and there were candles for every table. Touya had reserve a table for two near the glass window that over looked the night city with the night city lights glittering in the distance.

"Its beautiful here Akira." Akari said after they had taken their sits.

Touya had pulled her chair out for her, following all the casual gentleman ways.

"I thought you might like it here." Touya smiled at her enthusiasm. "You always like peace and quiet so, this place automatically came into my mind. I am glad you like it."

"I love it!" Akari exclaimed quietly.

She knew better than to raise her voice here in such a classy place. Everyone seemed to talking in hushed voices. Not that she mind but she had a feeling that everyone here was rich and distinguished like Touya himself. Somehow that thought made her feel uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" Touya asked when he saw Akari's bright smile wilt slightly.

Akari shook her head softly.

"You can tell me anything." Touya smiled to reassure her.

"It is nothing really." Akari widened her smile to show Touya she was having a great time.

Touya watched her forcing a smile and wondered what would have changed her mind so suddenly. The waiter came to take their orders soon and Akari told Touya to make an order for her because she had no idea what to get. After the waiter left, Touya turned back to Akari again. She was staring out the glass window looking at the glittering night city.

"Akari, if something is bothering you, please don't hesitate to tell me."

Akari smiled turning back to him.

"It is nothing really; I just caught up in some silly ideas that's all."

"Is it about the newspaper scandal matter?" Touya asked, reading Akari's mind clearly.

Akari was speechless while she stared back at Touya's solemn expression.

Seeing her expression, Touya was certain that Akari was thinking about. He really would wish there was something he could to take that thought away from Akari. He reached across the table to take Akari's hand that lay gracefully on the table in his, squeezed it gently and caressed the back of her soft smooth hand with his thumb.

"I don't care about that," Touya said softly. "All I care is to spend the rest of my life with you forever. Would that be a yes Akari?"

There was a silence from Akari before a small smiled appeared on her face. She nodded slowly.

"Yes," She whispered in returned. "I want to spend my whole life you…"

Touya couldn't stop the grin appearing on his face. He took out the velvet box from his pocket. He turned over her hand he was holding, with her palm facing upwards before he placed a dark blue velvet box on it.

Akari took the velvet box in her hand and opened it gingerly. A beautiful rare oval shaped opal stone that shone in the dim light and small blue sapphires decorated all around the rare stone, glittering in the candlelight. The ring was amazingly breathtaking. Akari could feel her breath caught in her throat just looking at the ring in the box.

Touya could see the amazement and surprise on Akari's face. He smiled slightly, getting up from his sit and when over to her. Not caring that he may attract attention, he knelt down next to her. Akari turned to him her eyes widened still with astonishment. Touya couldn't help grinning as he took the box from her hand, carefully taking the ring from the box and slipped it into her finger on her left hand. He looked up to see Akari smiling at him slightly and so slowly he reached up, gently pulling her head down towards his and on his kneeling position, planted a long lingering kiss on her lips.

Applause broke out through the whole dining area when they kissed. Akari could feel her face burning while hearing the cheers and claps from the dinner guests that night. She had no clue whom they were and still they were all encouraging and happy for them. She couldn't help feeling her heart swell with excitement.

**(A/N: To readers who are extremely offended by adult theme can stop reading from here, thank you very much)**

* * *

"Shhh don't squeal!" Akari whispered softly over the phone. "You will break my eardrum!" 

"_I can't believe he actually knelt down in front of everyone to put that ring into your finger!"_

"Believe it…" Akari grinned looking down the ring glimmering in the table lamp next to the bed.

She felt a shift on the bed and she froze for a moment, the arm around her waist tightened and she was pulled back slightly. Slowly looking back, Touya still fast asleep had buried his face on the back of her neck, one of his arms wrapped snugly around her waist. She relaxed seeing that she didn't wake him.

"_Moshi moshi… you still there?"_

"Yes, I can't talk long Kuniko-chan." Akari lowered her voice still.

"_Why not? And why are you whispering so softly? I can barely hear you."_

"Well, I don't want to talk so loudly, neighbours will wake up." Akari lied and crossed her fingers.

Unfortunately for her Kuniko didn't buy it.

"_Eh heh, I should have known better, it is 'someone' you rather not wake."_

"Kuniko-chan, stop with your teasing!"

"_Where are you now, honestly?"_

"Akira brought me back to his house." Akari finally admitted. "But we didn't do anything honestly. We are just sleeping!"

"_Right, whatever."_

"I will talk to you tomorrow Kuniko-chan?"

"_Ok, enjoy your beauty sleep! Oyasumi."_

"Oyasumi…" Akari shook her head slightly with a smile.

She knew that Kuniko will never stop with her teasing. She reached out to place the receiver back on its cradle next to the bed before she snuggled her back closer to Touya and closed her eyes.

"Who was that?" A soft croaky voice asked.

Akari opened her eyes again and smiled. She turned around and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Kuniko-chan, I am sorry I woke you. I promise her I would call after dinner."

"You didn't wake me," Touya replied, getting up slightly and propped his top body on hers, which made her lay on her back looking up at him timidly. "I was awake the whole time."

"You were eavesdropping." Akari looked at him incredulously and at the same time blushing.

"It can't be help at our current position." Touya smiled caressing her cheek gently. He was admiring how beautiful she looked even when she was only wearing one of his collared, long sleeved button shirts. It was too big for her and the shirt covered almost half of her upper thighs. After caressing her cheek, he brushed her bangs away from her forehead gently.

"Well, you shouldn't fake sleeping then."

"It is nice to hear you talk so enthusiastically about me."

"Aren't you the arrogant one now?" Akari smiled cheekily.

"You're calling me arrogant?" Touya inclined his head with a glint in his eyes. "I think you better take that back.

Akari noticed the glint and tried to scoot away but being under him was a disadvantage. He moved his position again so he was straddling her, trapping her with his legs and Touya's hands came to the sides of her waist and started their torture. Akari was in hysterics at the tickling sensation shooting up her whole body.

"OK I take it back!" Akari cried, trying to stop her mirth.

Touya stopped his tickling but his hands still remained at the sides of her waist holding on to her. Gradually Akari stopped laughing all together and looked up at him with teary eyes. They were tears from her laughter earlier. Gently, Touya lowered himself towards her to kiss the tears away from her eyes slowly and then moved towards her lips, catching them fully and deeply in his.

Akari closed her eyes when she felt Touya's kiss of urgency. Her hands moved up towards his back and embraced him gently bringing him closer to her. She could feel Touya's hands caressing her softly at most clandestine places that she knew no other had touched before but she didn't mind. Akari knew that she was able to trust him.

She let herself fall into the strange wonderful feeling when Touya slipped his hands under the huge shirt he lent her to sleep in. His hands brought the shirt up slowly, caressing the outer sides of her upper thighs gently, bringing the shirt along steadily to touch her body in slow gentle caresses. It felt… sensual… electrical and Akari moaned.

The kiss they shared itself was driving Touya out of his rational senses. He deepened the kiss more pulling him deeper and deeper into a feeling so extreme, he couldn't stop his actions. He could feel Akari whimpered below him, while her hands clutched onto the back of his shirt. He didn't stop still, loosing all control he had. Her scent was not helping either as it engulfed him in an extraordinary sensation that he couldn't describe. Her skin was so soft… so smooth… so tantalizing…

Even after he stopped kissing her lips, he continued his kisses all the way from her jaw towards her neck and then lower. On its own accord, his hands were unbuttoning those buttons of the shirt she was wearing, while his lips trailed down, she really tasted so sweet.

Akari was holding him as if she was holding onto her dear life. Her body intuitively arched slightly upwards, leaning into his touch, as she felt his hot kisses trailing all the way down… uh… this has to stop somewhere. The nagging in her mind couldn't be push away much longer.

"Akira…" Akari whispered hoarsely, affected by his fervent kisses. "We… have… to… stop!"

The sensible side started revering in returned and Touya stalled in his movements. He had never, and he meant it, never lost control over a situation before.

Touya lifted his head and took in a strangled breath; he could feel his face flushed and Akari must have felt the same because her face was flashing crimson too from the intense passion they shared together.

This kiss and embrace was different. So different from others that Touya couldn't explain them in words. It was a heated passion that would have continued more deeply, if Akari didn't stop him. It was her voice which brought him back to his senses.

"I am so sorry…" Touya whispered burying his head at the crook of Akari's shoulder, trying to calm himself.

"Iie… it is alright." Akari replied just as softly, one of her hand stroking Touya's hair gently. "I thought we should stop before both of us loose ourselves."

Touya chuckled softly without looking up. So Akari was in the verge of forgetting everything and was willingly about to submit to the passion they had. She must have held on the last sanity in her mind, which were her principals and the tradition she held important to herself and Touya respect that decision she had. In fact he admired that principal she held so strongly. He too, was a traditional person and he understood.

"We should get some rest." Touya said.

He rolled away from Akari and lay on his back for a moment, calming himself, while Akari fasten the buttons on the shirt back again. He then pulled her towards him to rest her head on his chest.

"Oyasumi…" Akari whispered wrapping her arm around his waist listening to Touya's calm heartbeat, closing her eyes slowly.

"Oyasumi…" Touya replied planting a gentle kiss on top of Akari's head before closing his eyes too.

Even with their eyes closed, both of them remained awake, holding on to each other, hearing their normal breathing in the quiet environment, wondering if they were able to fall asleep.

This night was a night they nearly lost themselves in a deep intense passion if no one stopped it. The couple fell deep into their own thoughts rather restlessly.

Touya was trying to think, how and why Akari had such an effect on him. His life was pretty much normal with his usual routine evolving around GO, but as soon as she stepped in, his usual life schedule went haywire.

It was not he was complaining and since Akari never ever messed up any of his GO schedules and moreover had helped and encouragement him, Touya was beyond contented and please to have met her. He wondered if she felt the same.

So slowly, he opened his eyes slightly and looked down at Akari cuddling close to his neck, hugging him like he was a huge teddy bear. He smiled gently, feeling her hot breath near his neck, breathing regularly.

There was something that told him that she was pleased like him too. Maybe it was because of the comfortable look she had on her expression while she sleeps. She definitely felt the same. Closing his eyes again, feeling so much happier at the thought.

Akari's heart was still racing after their heated display earlier. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if she had let that beautiful warm sensation overwhelmed her. She was in the verge was loosing every detectable sensibility when she felt their passion going so much deeper than before and she knew that they had to stop and they did.

She hoped Touya wasn't mad at her and her arm around his waist tightened slightly as she cuddled closer to him. Peeking up at him with an eye, she saw a contented smile on the Professional GO player's face and soon a smile appear on hers too and finally settled down more comfortably, closing her eye again, trying to get some sleep.

Touya was always so understanding and sweet. Not to mentioned really caring too. He wouldn't mind about what happened earlier and Akari gripped onto that thought happily, feeling like the luckiest person in the whole planet. It was fortunate for both of them that they finally fallen into a much needed slumber soon after.

TBC

* * *

I know I had stop the scene hanging again! I don't want to spoil Akari's traditional appearance LOL! Thank you so much for reading this fic! I will put up the next chapter soon next week same day!

Sorry if there is still mistakes in the story... I am still looking for a beta! So, for now I can only correct my work using the spell check in word! If there is anyone is eager to beta for me, don't hesitate to email me or just put it on the review if you want!


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hikaru No GO

Thank you for your reviews, from **Kreuz4eva, Halcyon Clouds, Kickkid3 **and **Haruka Akira**. It is not a very long chapter but hope everyone enjoyed it very much and thanks to everyone who had offered to beta for me! I really appreciate it alot! I was advised not to use too many japanese words in the fic, so I had changed most of them already. If I had confused anyone earlier, I hope I don't right now.

**Chapter 23**

"Cheers!"

Five mugs of beer were held into the air. The loud music blared in the background, the place was crowded, a small group standing around a round table cheered and took a sip of their drink.

"It had been some time since we are out for a drink like this." Kaga said. "I realized our group is getting smaller. Last time we still had Tsutsui with us until he got married, then it will be your turn Fujisaki."

"Don't tease!" Akari said rather exasperatedly. "This is what everyone's been doing the past few days!"

"Ah well it is because we never thought you'd get married before we do!" Kuniko quipped, putting an arm around Kaneko's shoulders.

"Come on, give her a break!" Yuuki came in to Akari's defense like usual. "All of you should be happy for her."

"We are," Kuniko grinned. "So happy, that we are celebrating for her right now!"

"All of you exaggerate sometimes!" Akari rolled her eyes but grinned back at her friends.

She was happy beyond words and she was also glad to have such supportive friends. Sometimes, Akari knew how lucky her life was, with people who care for her so much and now a love life that seemed so perfect! She smiled, looking down her engagement ring on her slender finger. She just couldn't ask for more.

After their gathering at the pub that night, Akari had to half drag and carry Kuniko back to her apartment. Kuniko still couldn't take as much alcohol as Akari could and was already quite drunk on only one mug of beer. As soon as Akari got into her apartment, she let Kuniko flop onto the couch.

"You really have to get use to drinks…" Akari said softly.

"I am fine, just a little dizzy!" Kuniko chuckled slightly getting up. "I need to use the washroom and can I borrow your pajamas?"

"Yeah sure."

Something on the table caught Kuniko's eyes and she grabbed it before Akari could take it away.

"These don't look like your apartment keys…" She said rather curiously and also knowingly, dangling the bunch of keys in her fingers.

"They are not." Akari snatched them back.

"Let me guess, Touya-kun's house keys?" She teased.

"Yes, you happy now?" Akari gave her a slight push towards the washroom. "Now go, the bathroom is that way."

After getting clean and changed, Kuniko rested on a _tatami_ and Akari on her own bed. They stayed in the small room silently until Akari broke the ice. _(Tatami: Mats to sleep on the floor)_

"What is it with you and Kaga-san?" Akari asked. "You like him don't you?"

"Of course not!"

"In denial, like me before…" Akari smiled and propped up on her arm to look down at Kuniko, who snuggled in the thick warm comforter staring back up at her. "We are not really young anymore Kuniko-chan. If you really think that Kaga-san is the one for you. Don't hesitate."

"I can't believe this, I am hearing this from a person who dances away in denial!" Kuniko huffed.

"And trust me, don't do that! I wasted a lot of time or I may have been with Akira much earlier."

Silence from Kuniko as Akari flopped back on her bed drawing her comforter up to her chin for warmth.

"Anyways, we are not children anymore. If you find the right person, all I can tell you is: 'go for it!'"

* * *

The weather in Tokyo was still freezing when Akari walked along the busy walkway in the city. She had been strolling along the rows of shops for the past hour and her hands were already frozen. She clutched them together and sporadically blowing her warm breath on her numb fingers. She tugged her jacket closer and walked into another shop. The sales assistant bowed when she entered. 

"How may I help you?"

"I was thinking if you would be able to repair this." Akari said holding out Touya's watch towards the man. "I had gone to almost ten shops in this street and no one could."

"Let me have a look."

Akari passed the watch to him and waited as patiently as she could for him to inspect it. She rubbed her hands together to create warmth while she waited.

"You are in luck, miss." The sales assistant smiled. "It is true that there are no longer parts for this watch, but my shop will be able to get it fixed."

"Really," Akari's eyes widened with surprised and with bliss. "That is great. How long will it take?"

"Maybe two weeks to a month… please come this way where I can take down your particulars. When it is done, I will give you a call."

"Alright," Akari nodded and followed him.

This will be great! Touya would be so happy to know that his watch could still be repaired.

* * *

"Are you leaving early today, Akira-kun?" Ichikawa asked when Touya was getting his coat from her. 

"Yes, Akari and I are celebrating my birthday today." Touya said with a small smile. "She is cooking dinner at my place."

"I see, like a loving wife already." Ichikawa teased.

"Ichikawa-san!" Touya protested, blushing slightly. "Not so loud…"

She laughed and propped her head on one of her hands.

"Still so shy," She added. "Ah well, you better run along now!"

Touya shook his head slightly still smiling before leaving the salon. Akari never really said she was preparing dinner, she only told him to come home and she had a surprise for him. He guessed that she may have prepared dinner for the both of them or maybe thrown a small party. But Akari knew that he was never very fond of parties. So that option was cross out.

He will soon find out when he reach home anyways, so he stopped trying to guess what Akari had in her mind. When he reached home and stepped into the house, he was immediately greeted by a lively Akari popping out from the kitchens to the hall.

"Welcome home," She cried cheerfully.

"I'm home," Touya smiled taking off his shoes before he walked further inside and gave her a hug. "So what are you planning to surprise me with?"

"I think you know that I prepared dinner. After that you will have to wait and see."

"So the surprise is after dinner."

"You can say that." Akari grinned cheekily. "It is something I have learned today for fun."

"Learned?" Touya arched his eyebrows slightly, "What is it you have learned that will surprise me?"

"You will see," Akari still refused to tell him.

Akari had presented her usual traditional Japanese style cuisine. After both of them finished with dinner she cleaned away all the dishes. Touya asked to help but she refused and told him to wait here at the dining table.

Touya didn't wait for very long for her to clean and put away the dishes. She came back with a huge shopping bag in her hand. She placed it on the floor and sat in front of him at the dinning table. Touya watched her going through the things in the bag with a raised eyebrow, waiting patiently for her to come up with something that she said would surprise him.

"You said you learned something." Touya said, his curiosity got better of him. "What is it?"

"Magic," Akari replied taking out a black hat from the bag finally and a long black stick. "I told you it is for fun."

Touya blinked, that really surprised him. Akari learned magic today? This is so strange. Akari grinned at Touya's look. He looked more astounded than she expected him to.

"Ok, the first trick!" Akari took the hat at poke it with the stick. "This is just for warm ups. The real surprise will be after all this."

Akari placed the stick on the table and wave the hat slightly before she plunged her hand in for a second and pull something out. Just as her hand came out of the hat, party poppers flared their ribbons out from the hat and all over the dining table. Touya nearly sat back with shock at the sudden appearance.

"Sorry did it frighten you?" Akari asked, looking at Touya's wide eyes.

"No, just caught me by surprise." Touya wanted to laugh.

Akari had learned all this to surprise him tonight? He was really amazed. This was something new to him. He had never been to a magic show before, and now seeing the person he love performing it in front of his eyes really was something special.

Grinning, Akari continued with her performance. This time she placed the hat down and picked up the stick. She did a few flips and twirls in her hand before she flicked it and a bouquet of fake paper flowers emerged from the tip. This time Touya chuckled when the flower landed on his lap. He picked it up and placed it on the table.

"Ok this time, the real surprise for the night." Akari said rummaging through the paper bag again and took out a round metal cake shaper. "OK, as you can see, it's empty right…"

Touya raised his brows with a small smile on his face before he nodded once. Akari took out a piece of white paper from the bag and placed it into the cake shaper. She then passed a lighter to Touya while she held onto a metal round cover.

"Light the paper." Akari told him.

Touya did as he was told and as soon as the fire touched the paper it sparkled with red light. He was surprised that a paper could make such a reaction while it is burning, he sat back slightly. He was thinking of getting water to put it out when Akari slammed the cover over the shaper.

Touya breath out relieve slightly and realized that Akari actually knew what she was doing. She was smiling cheekily at him now and motioned for him to come closer towards the shaper, which Akari still had the cover over.

"Ta-da…" Akari opened the cover quickly as Touya peered into it.

A small fluffy cake with white cream all over it, decorated with fruits on top and a square message card on it written 'Happy Birthday Akira' had materialized inside, fitting the round shaper perfectly. Touya looked up at Akari, who was grinning and she suddenly conjured a plastic knife out of midair in her hand and passed it to him.

Touya took the knife and was going to cut the cake but Akari stopped him.

"Before you cut the cake…" Akari continued, showing Touya both her empty palms. "You would have to make a wish and blow out the candle."

With that, Akari moved her hands and turned over her palms covering the cake from Touya's view for a few seconds before removing them and now the cake was lit with a candle in the middle. Touya looked up at Akari, flabbergasted. He put the plastic knife down on the table slowly.

"You learn all this in a day?" He asked. "How did you do it?"

"It is a secret." Akari winked. "Now make a wish and blow the candle."

Touya couldn't help but chuckled for a second before blowing the candle.

"Did you make a wish?"

"I have everything I want already." Touya replied, looking back up at Akari. "There is nothing to wish for anymore. Except for one thing…"

"What?"

"I don't think I should tell or it may not come true." Touya replied, remembering how Akari refused to tell him what she wished for at the temple.

"Oh that, I think I am able to tell you now because it had already come true." Akari smiled. "I wished that you would be able to get the Meijin Title."

Touya couldn't help feeling contented at her blessing.

"Thank you…" He muttered softly. "You are always thinking for me."

Akari shrugged. "You are the first that came into my mind."

Touya leaned over and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"There is one more surprise."

"Another one?" Touya eyes widened again. "How many more do you have?"

"Only one more." Akari said leaning over to him. "It is a simple trick."

Touya watched her reached her empty hand to the back of his head, when it came back to the front, there was a box nicely wrapped in shiny blue wrapper with a ribbon on her upturned palm.

"Happy Birthday, Akira."

"You did a lot for me today; this is really uncalled for Akari." Touya said taking the present from her hand. "What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Touya tore away the wrapper and found him self looking at the box of a Tag Heuer watch. He inclined his head slightly and pushed opened the lid. He blinked at the new watch, which lay in the velvety interior of the box.

"It took me a pretty long time to find a place to get your old watch fixed, since they no longer produce the parts." Akari said. "Only today I managed to find someone who said he was still able to repair it without the parts, so I thought that you may need a watch while waiting for the old one…"

"Thank you very much Akari." Touya stopped Akari from her nervous blabbering. He knew that Akari was afraid that he wouldn't like the watch she had picked. "I love it very much."

He could see Akari's shoulders relaxed visibly and a smile returned on her face. He leaned towards her again and captured her lips this time in a gentle lingering kiss before he settled down on the floor again. Gently placing the present on the table he picked up the plastic knife instead.

"What some cake?"

"Yes please…"

* * *

Touya walked into the usual jewellery shop to get a Christmas gift for Akari. He knew that he couldn't miss out on giving her something in return this year, while he was looking through necklaces. He did recall getting her a necklace for her birthday before, so Touya thought that he should be getting something different instead. 

"What about a gift set?" The sales assistant came to help him when he saw Touya unable to make up his mind. "It is a Christmas special."

The sales assistant showed him towards the glass casing, displaying a beautiful set ruby necklace with matching earrings and bracelet.

"This will look beautiful on your loved one Touya-san."

Touya bent over slightly studying the structure and delicate design carefully before he straightened up and nodded to the sales assistant. Smiling brightly because Touya was going to get the set, he quickly got the keys to get the set for Touya.

"This set is the only one on display with very rare rubies. You did make a right choice. That person must be someone special."

"She is." Touya admitted, taking the paper bag that held his gift from the salesperson.

As soon as he stepped out the shop, he was greeted by Yuii leaning on the wall waiting for him. He frowned at her. Now, being more confident, Touya was no longer afraid of her taunts and threats.

"I've never seen you buy something that valuable for me before." She said rather hatefully.

"It is maybe because you were never that important." Touya replied rather nonchalantly before turning away and walking off, leaving a rather furious Yuii behind.

"Just you wait." Yuii's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That sweet girl of yours will leave you one day and I'll make sure she does that."

With that, she turned to the opposite direction and strode off, swiftly disappearing into the crowded street.

TBC

* * *

Thank you so much to **Halcyon Clouds **for beta reading this fic. She gave me alot of help. Improvement credits goes to her. 

Thank for reading this fic, I will put up the next chapter same time, same day!


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hikaru No Go

Thanks everyone for the reviews and for reading this fic. I am sorry there is a delay in this chapter...

Thanks for the support always.

**Chapter 24**

Eternal Snow café was buzzing busily with people during the holiday season. Akari and Mitani were up to their sleeves serving their customers. While on their services, the phone at the counter rang and Akari ran for it.

"Moshi moshi, Eternal Snow Café…"

"_Fujisaki Akari?" A distinctively familiar female voice said_.

"Hai," Akari knitted her eyebrows together slightly at the mysterious caller.

"_It is a pity every time you have to wait so patiently for Akira who hardly comes to see you."_

"Who is this?" Akari frowned.

"_Hadn't you ever wondered why? Or maybe where he is? What he is doing? Or the most important question of all- who is he with?"_

"I don't understand what you are trying to tell me, please do not call again." Akari replied sternly and hung up.

Akari was shaken slightly after she placed the receiver back on its cradle. She stared at the phone and had the strangest feeling that she may know who the caller was. Her worst suspicion was Sugisa Yuii, but she wasn't going to point any finger. The caller did not say who she was and it wasn't right to suspect someone like that. She, however, couldn't dwell on this thought for long because Mitani was calling for help minutes after.

Pushing all nagging and strange feelings away, Akari strode out to the counter again to help around the café. She was not aware that, near to her café, Yuii stood in a dark corner snapping her mobile phone shut with a small cruel smile on her lip.

It was just a matter of time to sway Akari away from trusting Touya so much, Yuii thought.

* * *

"Otosan, Okasan…" Touya greeted his parents when they came over to their old house. "It is time to go to the Meijin Temple." 

The whole family dressed formally. Touya was wearing a suit, while his father his usual traditional Japanese hakama and gi. Touya's mother wore a normal conservative skirt and blouse. Today, Touya's parents will meet up with Akari's in a formal Japanese style 'pre-wedding offerings meeting'.

* * *

Akari looked at the expensive, satin woven light golden Kimono in awe as her mother adjusted her blue silk butterfly obi behind her back nicely. Her hair was done up beautifully in a Japanese fashion bun with glittering chopsticks and pins for decorations. Her face was made up lightly with some powder and eye glitters and her lips shone lightly with peach color gloss. 

"You should be at the gathering room waiting for them, Akari." Her mother smiled encouragingly. "And don't worry, you look wonderful."

"Thank you okasan," Akari asked curiously, wondering where her mother had gotten such an expensive kimono. The material was designed so beautifully with shinny line patterns of a phoenix. "Where did you get this kimono?"

"It belonged to your grandmother and then carried down to me." Her mother replied, patting her hair slightly to smooth out any stray strands. "I was really happy when you decided for a really formal Japanese wedding. Since your sister had married the western way, I was hoping to see one done our way."

Akari smiled at her mother slightly and was about to say something when her mobile phone rang in her bag somewhere in the changing room. Akari went over to the bag searching for the phone. When she got it out of the bag, she looked at the caller id to see if it was her friends wishing her luck. The caller id showed her that someone was calling from a private number. With her head inclined, she answered the call.

"Moshi moshi?"

Her mother motioned to her saying she was going out at that moment and Akari nodded.

"_So you are getting serious about this wedding more than I thought. You should be more careful."_

Akari remembered the voice and a frown appeared on her face.

"Who is this? What do you want?"

"_Just a warning to let you know, you will never agree to marry Touya Akira if you knew what he does behind your back."_

"I don't believe you. Stop lying and don't call again!"

"_He will not forget his past love, never forget."_

Akari hung up the phone with a sigh. Of all days to get a prank call, it had to be on the most important day of her life. What was that all about? Besides, how did all these prank callers get her personal mobile number. They must be really good to be able to search so deeply into her life. The thought shook her slightly. It was exactly like having a psychotic stalker after her.

Slowly, Akari put her mobile phone away and looked out of the nearby window to see that Touya had already arrived. She smiled; it was about time she had to go the gathering room. Akari lost her smile when she saw him talking to the long black hair woman. She recognized that black hair. Why is Touya with her? And why is he talking to her? Or is she threatening him again?

She watched, from the room, as Yuii grabbed Touya's arm pulling him towards her. Akari's eyes widened slightly with a painful feeling in her heart when she saw Touya's hand came up to cover Yuii's hand in his. Why didn't he push her away? They were so close that they were almost kissing. She wanted to go out there, but she knew she had to be in the room waiting. Before she could continue watching the scene, to see what happened next, her mother came back to the room to get her.

"Akari-chan, it is time. It won't be polite if they arrive and you are not there."

"Hai, okasan." Akari tore her eyes away from the scene, looking rather downcast, and followed her mother out of the room.

Besides, did she really want to see the rest of it? Akari knew that she preferred not knowing as she entered the gathering room. Her father, in a formal suit, was already waiting there, knelt on his knees appropriately. When they came in, he looked up and smiled at Akari.

"You look beautiful."

"Domo arigatou otosan." Akari replied rather softly and took her place, staring down the matted floor.

* * *

The Touyas decided to pray before meeting their soon-to-be-in-law since they were actually early for the appointed time. Touya stood around the garden, waiting for them. He was rather astounded when Yuii coming towards him out of nowhere. 

"What are you doing here?" Touya asked rather coolly.

"Come to see you getting betrothed…" Yuii answered rather casually. "I wonder if Fujisaki would be happy today."

"Of course she would be." Touya retorted and was about to turn away when Yuii grabbed his arm pulling him back. "What the…"

Yuii pulled Touya closer to her as she leant in almost kissing him when Touya's hand flew up towards her hands to pry those away from his. When he finally got away from her, he made sure she was at least a meter away.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Touya nearly shouted at her, loosing his calm composure slightly, and he walked away.

Yuii smiled, when she saw, in the distance, the girl with red hair, dressed formally in a light golden kimono walking away from a window. Yuii knew that Akari saw everything. From that angle and from such a far distance, she knew that it would be very different, in Akari's point of view, from what actually happened.

"Score one…" She whispered before leaving.

* * *

"Arigatou gosaimasu…" Akari bowed politely at the Touyas' offering gift for the wedding. 

Touya couldn't take his eyes off Akari when he entered the room. A sight of how beautiful she looked in her kimono and make over welcomed him. But somehow, Touya could see that Akari didn't look as bright and cheerful today and he wondered why. He recalled Yuii said something about whether Akari would be happy or not during this time. He wondered if Yuii did something to Akari before this meeting and he felt his heart stopped at the thought. Maybe she did and that's why Akari looked so distracted now.

The conversations between the parents were rather jovial one. They introduced themselves politely and talked about what they like to do. Touya watched Akari the whole time and he realized that even she was physically in this room but her mind had wondered off somewhere. His uncertainties were confirmed when his mother asked her a question and she never answered as she stared rather blankly straight ahead.

"Akari-chan, Akiko-san had asked you a question." Her mother whispered rather urgently because Akiko had asked the question twice.

Slowly, Akari came back to her senses and turned to her future mother in law with an apologetic look.

"Gomenesai…" Akari bowed. "I…"

"Don't worry Akari-san." Akiko smiled. "I was just asking you, what do you like? And do you like GO. Since I heard from Akira-kun that you do play the game."

"Hai, I like GO." Akari answered with a small forced smile. "I used to play a lot when I was in school. I am not that good though but Akira-san had been teaching me plenty."

"That is good to hear."

Akari's mother laughed slightly. "Hai, I am very glad to know Akira-san is so patient with my daughter…" And the conversation went on with Akari's mind wondering away again.

Touya continued to observe Akari throughout the whole meeting. There was not once Akari turned to look at him and he had been trying to catch her eyes the whole time. He could sense the way Akari forced her laugh when his mother told a joke. That smile on her lips that didn't reach her eyes and what worried him most was why did Akari avoid eye contact with him.

After having a traditional lunch, their family gathering had ended. Akari retreated back to the changing room after excusing herself. She was still unable to make herself to look at Touya. She stared at the mirror for a long time seeing the sad girl in a beautiful kimono staring back at her.

Slowly, Akari pulled out all the ornaments in her hair and let her hair free from its restraints. Her long straight hair curled slightly in beautiful waves, caused by the bun, lay gracefully on her shoulders and towards her back. Taking a deep breath, Akari started to change back to her normal clothing.

She had told her parents to leave if they were busy and she may be going back to Eternal Snow for the rest of the day. She put the expensive kimono back to the plastic gown bag carefully. She then grabbed her bag and slung it over one arm before leaving the building. She stepped out into the garden to see a traditional wedding being taken place. Standing in a distance, she watched the couple looking so happy with their family getting ready for a family photo.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Akari wondered out loud. "I shouldn't have any doubt about Akira…"

However, she had seen something so deceiving to the eyes, so Akari couldn't help but felt a sharp painful pang stabbing excruciatingly at her heart. Was it a good thing that she saw what happened or would she rather be in the dark forever? Akari bit down her lower lip painfully until she drew blood.

"Stop doing that."

Akari turned around to see the person who caused her pain at the moment. Touya was looking at her worriedly a foot away from where she stood. He was studying her rather intently and still wondering what caused her to look so upset.

"What is wrong Akari?" Touya asked coming closer to her.

Akari clutched her handle of her bag tightly and she fought down the urge to step back from him. She knew that if she did, Touya would be hurt at her gesture and she had no intentions to hurt the person she had learned to love.

"You are hurting yourself." Touya said gently, his hand resting gently on the side of her face and his thumb caressing the slight wound she had inflicted on her lower lip. "You don't look happy today. Is something wrong?"

Akari shook her head, unable to find her voice.

"Akari, if something is troubling you, please tell me." Touya whispered leaning in closer to her. "Do you know it hurts to see you like this?"

"I am alright." Akari managed to give him a weak smile. "I may be nervous about all this. I mean it is a really big step to a new life."

"Everything will be alright." Touya promised, leaning in to kiss her wounded lips gently and sweeping his tongue over it lightly. "And now stop hurting those beautiful lips you have."

"I am sorry…" Akari whispered and she closed her eyes as soon as she felt Touya's warm soft lips on hers. "I was distracted that was all."

"From what?"

"Nothing important," Akari replied, looking up at him, and gave him a reassuring smile.

Touya was quite unconvinced however he didn't press on for answers. For now, he didn't want to upset Akari any more. She looked like she was about to break into tears and he had no intentions on making her cry on the most happiest day of his life and he had really hoped that Akari felt the same.

Gradually, Touya reached over to Akari and laced his hand in hers before they made their way out of the Meijin Temple together.

* * *

Akari checked her stitches carefully before she carried on knitting a woolen sweater for Touya's Christmas present. She sat comfortably on the two sitter couch with a warm blanket over her. Kuniko who was visiting her at her apartment, was sitting next to Akari sharing the warm blanket and switching channels on the television. 

"So how did the family meeting go?" Kuniko asked casually.

"It was alright…" Akari answered unflappably.

"You don't sound very excited about it." Kuniko stalled at her motion but the remote still held up in her hand, while she turned around to look at Akari. "Something happened."

"No…" Akari replied shortly.

"Akari-chan, I know you this long. What happened?

"Nothing happened," Akari insisted. "Everything went great and everyone got along!"

Kuniko sighed.

There was a long silence between them with the only sounds coming from the television before the phone rang suddenly. Akari put away her knitting and walked over to the phone to answer it.

"Moshi moshi, Fujisaki Akari speaking."

"_Are you sad knowing that he still cares for his ex-lover, aren't you?"_

Akari stiffened.

"_He is not with you today, isn't he?"_

Akari frowned at the question but she did not answer. Touya told her that he had GO discussion today at the GO Institute. She had always believed him. That was where he is if he said so. Somehow…

"_Well, don't you want to know where he really is?"_

Akari hung up, slamming the receiver down so hard, that Kuniko jumped on the couch.

"Akari-chan, what's wrong? Who was that?"

"No one, some prank callers decided to play dirty conversation…" Akari lied.

"Damn, those guys should learn to get a life!" Kuniko shook her head buying it. "Ignore them, they're not worth getting work up with."

"Yeah…" Akari mumbled; getting back on the couch under the warm blanket and taking her knitting back in her hands.

However, the urge to continue knitting the sweater had died in her heart as she stared at her work rather stonily. Her emotions suddenly locked again and her eyes cold. Kuniko who noticed the sudden change of Akari's expression, turned to her in surprise. She had only seen Akari like this once, a long time ago and it's kind of scared her to see Akari like this again.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Kuniko asked. "Those callers are not worth getting upset over."

Akari snapped back to reality again and blinked.

"Hai," Akari agreed and started knitting again. "I drifted off a bit…"

Kuniko eyed Akari strangely for a moment. Her eyes were narrowing slightly while watching Akari continue the knitting again like nothing was wrong. With a shrug, she moved her attention back to the television once more. As for Akari, she fought down an inner turmoil. She was telling herself repeatedly that Touya will never hurt her and she gripped on to that slightest hope she had in her heart…

TBC

* * *

I will try to post the chapter up soon... credits for improvement of this fic will go to my beta reader! Thanks to her very much! 


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru No Go

Thanks to **Daniel Song, Kickkid3, Catsy-chan, Xiar, Halycon Clouds, Haruka Clouds,Haruka Akira, Chidoriochibi** and **abc** for reviewing and encourangements. And also thanks to those who read this fic!

**Chapter 25**

"Do you think Yuuki will like this?" Akari asked holding out a winter jacket in her hand. She and Kuniko were doing some very last minute shopping for Christmas.

"Getting him that for Christmas?" Kuniko asked.

"I think so." Akari replied folding the jacket on her arm. "I think I will get it for him. I didn't have much time knitting for everyone this year."

"Of course, with your wedding coming up next year, spring, I am surprise that you still have time to knit for Touya-kun!" Kuniko chuckled.

"There you go teasing me again." Akari rolled her eyes.

"So what did you get for me this year? Are you going to buy something for me with me around?"

"Of course not, I have already gotten yours and Kaneko's presents last week and I am not going to tell you."

Kuniko pouted slightly.

"And don't give me the puppy eyes, it doesn't work." Akari grinned and looked down at her watch. "It is about time that I should be going over to Akira's place. I need to head back to my apartment to change first. So I should get going. I want to give Akira a surprise."

"Alright, make sure you come for the Christmas Eve celebration tonight."

"Yeah, this time I will be there with Akira under the huge Christmas tree." Akari grinned. "Last year we couldn't make it and we had countdown outside the GO Institute."

"Shindou-kun told me that he'll bring his family too." Kuniko told Akari. "He told me when I bumped into him two weeks ago."

"Really, that will be great." Akari said. "So I will see you all tonight?" At the cashier, Akari paid for the jacket that she was getting for Yuuki. Then, she was on her way home to get ready for Christmas Eve tonight.

* * *

Touya got dressed warmly since the weather was so cold. He took out the scarf that Akari had made for him last Christmas and wrapped it around his neck. While studying his reflection in the dresser mirror, he saw another reflection behind him. He whirled around quickly to see Yuii standing in his room.

"How did you get in here?" He frowned.

"I have my way." Yuii answered smiling seductively. "Getting ready for Christmas Eve?"

"You better leave." Touya said rather curtly walking over to his door. He pulled it opened waiting for her to go. "You know better than to come into someone's house without permission. It is called break an entry and if I report you, you know what will happen."

"You know better than reporting me. The police won't be able to do anything."

"Yes, your father will bail you out in no time." Touya answered rather sardonically. "Get out, Sugisa! I really don't have time to deal with you."

"No…" Yuii replied curtly and in a more seductive voice while stepping up closer to him, she said, "You really had grown up gorgeously, Akira."

"Leave, Sugisa!" Touya snapped stepping away from her. No matter how desperately he wanted to keep the distance, Yuii kept closing in on him.

* * *

Akari slung her bag over her shoulders so she could blow warm air into her freezing hands as she walked towards Touya's house. She had a feeling that it was going to snow again tonight since the weather was so cold. Even the warmest clothes would be no help. She smiled when Touya's traditional house came into view. The frosty night made the house rather large and gloomy. She wondered why Touya didn't turn on the lights. Usually, he would at least turn on the porch light. Stepping into the grounds, she walked towards the front door and took out her keys. Then she realized that the door was slightly opened.

She found it strange since Touya would never leave his house unlocked, even if he's home. He was a cautious and secure-oriented person. His house was really important to him since he inherited it from his parents. 'So, why was the house unlocked?' she asked herself. After a few debating minutes, she pushed the door open and stepped in cautiously.

"I am sorry for disturbing…" Akari called out to the quiet house. She got no response but she heard some fainted noise came down from the rooms upstairs. Curiously, Akari went to the stairs and she stepped up towards the noises gradually.

* * *

"I really don't want to repeat myself, Sugisa!" Touya was loosing his patience. "I want you to leave or I will call the cops!"

"Call them then." Yuii said in an uncaring voice.

There was no way Touya could scare her with the police. Her father practically owned everything just like herself. She owned whatever she wanted and there was no way she couldn't get her way. She moved her hand up towards Touya's shoulders before he could react and she pulled him towards her.

Intending to get away from her, Touya tried escaping her hold. He was gripping tightly onto both her arms to get them away from him. Touya stepped back and pushed her away at the same time. Yuii tried to hold on to him so tight. During the struggle, Touya lost his balance. Tripping so suddenly, Touya landed on top of Yuii in his bed but he was still unsuccessful at prying her arms from his neck.

A faint gasp from the door made both Touya and Yuii turned around. Touya felt like his heart stopping when he saw Akari staring at them with her eyes wide in shock. Yuii, on the other hand, was happy beyond words at Akari's sudden appearance. She couldn't stop but praised Akari for her good timing silently. Touya of course thought otherwise.

Why must this happen, especially when things were going so well between Akari and him?

"Akari!" Touya tried pulling away from Yuii roughly without success. "It is not what it seems!"

Akari had already left the room and she ran out of the house as fast as she could. After struggling in Yuii's hold, Touya finally broke free. He got up and made a dash for Akari but Yuii managed to pull him back.

"It is too late, she won't believe you anymore!" Yuii cried furiously. "Why do you still want her when you have me?"

"Because I never wanted you!" Touya pulled away from her and ran out after Akari.

When he reached the street, Akari was gone. Touya dashed back into his house to grab his jacket and car keys. He didn't even care that Yuii was still in his house at the moment. He knew that she would leave since he wasn't around.

* * *

Akari could feel her heart wrecked rather agonizingly as she ran down the street. She managed to flag down a cab and got in before broken down in tears. Back at Touya's house, she had followed the sounds coming from Touya's room. The door was slightly ajar as she pushed it opened and she was greeted by the most awful sight. Yuii was trapped under Touya on his bed in a rather passionate embrace. As soon as she reached her apartment building, Akari flew up the stairs and got inside hers. She locked the door safely before leaning on it. She then sank to the floor breathing heavily. She had a feeling that Touya would arrive soon and she had no intention on seeing him. Not after what she saw with her own eyes! True enough, Touya was outside of her door five minutes later. He begged her to open the door to let him in. Akari stood up from her position and turned on the radio with high volume. She wanted to drown out his voice. She really didn't want to hear nor see him at the moment.

"Akari, please let me explain!" Touya begged almost crying himself.

He leant his forehead on the smooth surface of the door with both hands flat against it waiting for her to respond. He tried to listen to Akari's voice but only heard the sound of the radio. Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried knocking again.

"Akari, please open up! I won't leave until you let me explain!"

_Christmas Eve had a special song for everyone… Eternal Snow from Changing My Life…_

The radio announcer voice blasted through the room as Akari made her way to the bathroom. She washed her face with freezing cold water. She looked up at the mirror to see the expressionless face staring back. That was the look that she wore when she watched Hikaru marrying Natsume. She could still hear Touya's begging over the music but she tried to block his voice out of her mind. The music carried out sorrowfully towards the heart-broken lovers…

_**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA? **_

_**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de**_

_**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?**_

_**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo**_

_(I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?_

_Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or_

_Will you notice it_

_Even though I've never said anything?)_

"Please Akari, open this door!" Touya repeated as he slid down toward the floor with tears falling down his face. "It really isn't what you think…"

Inside the apartment, Akari slid down to the cold bathroom floor hugging her feet to her front and burying her head on her knees.

_**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani**_

_**Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku**_

(_Like snow, but quietly_

_It continues to pile up)_

"I would stay out here the whole night if I have to, Akari!" Touya whispered this time, knowing that no matter how he shout or call, it would be fallen onto deaf ears. "Just… let me explain… please!"

Very gradually, Akari looked up to catch sight of the engagement ring in her finger glittering in the light. Thinking that she will never cry; tears began to burn her eyelids. She pursed her lips in an angry manner. She pulled the ring out roughly, while tears poured down her face.

_**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**_

_**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_

_**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**_

_**I love you Namida tomaranai**_

_**Konnan ja Kimi no koto**_

_**Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo**_

_(Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my tears won't stop_

_Therefore, I should be free of you)_

Touya sat outside Akari's apartment leaning his back on the door; his head inclined slightly looking rather dazed as he waited. As long as he waited, he had feeling that Akari would come out. All he needed was to see her. Just see her to talk to her, explain to her and hold her so tightly that he wouldn't let her go running out on him again like she did today.

Behind the door that separate two hearts entwined couple, Akari still remained in the bathroom with tears that couldn't stop from flowing. Out of anger, she threw the engagement ring on the wall as it bounce off and landed on the floor far from her. She so badly wanted to trust him, to believe him but her eyes told her otherwise.

_**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?**_

_**Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta**_

_(How long will I keep thinking of you?_

_My sigh makes the window glass fog up)_

_**Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de**_

_**Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?**_

_(Now, a burning candle_

_Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?)_

From Akari's apartment, the music was flown out to Touya's ears but there was still no sound from her. He bowed his head towards his knees pulling them towards his chest. Why can't Akari just let him explain? All he needed to do was to explain what happened to her. Touya pounded his fists on the floor desperately. He then clutched the scarf that Akari had made for him tightly in his hands and buried his face in the soft material.

Akari could still feel Touya's presence outside her door but she didn't really want to see him. She knew that he would never leave until she comes out. In slow movements, Akari reached for her bag that she had left on the floor next to her and took out her mobile. She dialed a number and waited.

_**Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku**_

_**Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo**_

_**Samukunai youni to**_

_**I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi**_

_**Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)**_

_**Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo**_

_( Hold me tight, strong enough to break me_

_If we meet in a biting cold blizzard_

_I won't feel cold, and_

_I miss you everytime I think of you_

_This scarf that I knit for you_

_I'm holding it alone tonight)_

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"Hikaru?" Akari croaked slightly, she could hear loud cheers and joyful singing but her heart couldn't feel the same.

"_Akari, where are you? Everyone is waiting for you and Touya!"_

"I need you to do me a favor."

"_What's wrong Akari?" There was concern in Hikaru voice. "Where is Touya?"_

"I need you to come to my place Hikaru."

"_Akari why…?"_

"I need you to bring Touya home." Akari whispered.

"_Why are you calling him Touya? Akari what happened? What do you mean to…"_

"Please, Hikaru." Akari choked and her tears started to fall again.

"_I will be right there." _

"Arigatou…" Akari whispered before hanging up. She dropped the phone with a loud clank on the tile bathroom floor and buried her face in her hands sobbing. "Why does it hurt so much? Why can't it stop? When did I start loving him so much?"

_**Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara**_

_**Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?**_

_(If there were an eternally falling snow_

_This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?)_

Hikaru reached Akari's apartment to see Touya was sitting on the floor outside of Akari's apartment. His rival was leaning on the door looking rather torn in a self induced haze. Slightly surprised and afraid at his rival's expression, Hikaru strode towards him quickly and knelt down with a worried expression.

"Touya," Hikaru shook him slightly when he didn't even realize that he was there. "What happened?"

Touya looked up at him slowly, recognition coming back into his eyes gradually and his eyes widened to see Hikaru next to him. His hands flew up and clutched Hikaru's arms.

"Tell Akari to open the door, Shindou. Please!"

"Akari called me to come and take you home, Touya."

"You talked to her?" Touya's eyes widened more and got up from his sitting position so he knelt in front of Hikaru. "Is she alright, I want to talk to her. Is there any way I could?"

"What happened, Touya?" Hikaru asked anxiously, worrying about how bad this situation was.

"It was an accident, it wasn't meant to be that way!" Touya looked down as new tears appearing in his eyes. "I just need to explain to her."

"Akari wouldn't see anyone right now. It is best if you give her some time." Hikaru said. "Let me take you home, Touya. Let's go."

Hikaru pulled Touya up to his feet. Even though he did not know the whole story yet, he was very upset to see Touya looking so defeated.

Akari could hear them leaving from where she sat. She got up slowly and left the bathroom in small dragging steps. She looked around her empty, cold apartment and felt her heart freezing along with it. She walked towards the window and looked out to see that Hikaru was driving off with Touya. From the dark gloomy sky, the snow started to fall down slowly. The snow was drifting in the dark night towards her. Were they trying to send her a message that being cold and hard was so much better than falling into a warm romantic fairy tale that will never last?

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**

**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**

**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**

**I love you Mune ni komiageru**

**Fuyuzora ni sakebitai**

**Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo**

_(Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my chest fills up_

_I want to cry out to the winter sky_

_I want to see you now)_

_(Third ending theme; Eternal Snow from Full Moon wo Sagashita, lead singer by Myco from group musician Changing My Life)_

TBC

_

* * *

_

Eternal Snow, the song that gave me the inspiration to write this fiction! I really love this song! I hope I got all the translation correct! Well, it is quite a touching song. I will put the next chapter up soon.

Thank you forreading!


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hikaru No GO

Thanks to **Kickkid3, abc, StrongNerd** and **Chidoriochibi** for reviewing this fic! Well, I guess lots really hate Yuii for doing what she is doing right now... ;p but actually I am the creater of Yuii, I am glad no one blame me for creating her. LOL!

Let's see what happened to Akari and Touya right now...

**Chapter 26**

Akari wrapped the woolen jacket closer as she hiked up the mountain slowly with a small bag in her hand. It had been a long time since she returned to this place and it was still the same. The quiet, clean fresh air, the pine trees and the stillness of the atmosphere gave Akari a solitude feeling. When the small Japanese style house that was build next to a skiing inn, came to view, Akari couldn't help but smiled at the sight.

The morning sun was shining through the mountains giving an almost blinding glare on the white snow. A lonely girl with brownish red hair very much younger than Akari, around the age of junior high school, was sweeping the front porch of the snow-filled inn. She looked up when she heard the sounds of boots crunching on the snow and saw someone approaching. Her eyes were widened with surprise and her face brightened immediately at the sight of Akari.

"Akari-nee?"

"Itoe-chan," Akari called as she smiled slightly.

"Obaba, obaba!" Itoe called excitedly. "Akari-nee is home!"

"Akari…?" An elderly voice came from the inn and a friendly looking old lady walked out. "Oh my, Akari? Is it really you?"

"Tadaima obaba…"

"Okaerinasai…" Akari's grandma gave her a hug and ushered her into the inn with Itoe bouncing behind her happily.

* * *

Touya was anxious to see Akari again as he rushed to her café early the next morning. He was devastated when Mitani told him that Akari had taken a long leave from work. Staring at her almost incredulously, Touya nearly fell to the floor from his weak knees. 

"Did she say where she is going?"

Mitani shook her head. "I am sorry."

"Arigatou…" Touya bowed slightly before going out slowly.

Touya went to Akari's apartment and tried knocking on her door again. This time, the stillness and silence in the apartment told Touya that she may not be inside. He still waited with hope that she will open the door, until Akari's next door neighbor came out.

"Fujisaki-san left very early this morning." The elderly woman said. "I saw her leave myself. She carried a small luggage so I think she must have left for the holiday."

Touya bowed at the elderly woman and she went back inside. He felt his heart shattered to know that Akari was no longer in Tokyo. Where did she go? He leant forward resting his head on his arm that was placed on the door. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming closer. When he saw Hikaru approaching him, his heart sunk again. Even though he held a slight hope that Akari might return home, he knew that was impossible.

"Any luck?" Hikaru asked. "I tried calling her this morning but her phone is not in service."

"I know." Touya replied rather miserably. "I tried too and got the same result."

"Come on Touya, knowing Akari she just needs sometime to cool down." Hikaru said putting an arm around his shoulders and lead him out of the building. "Let's go for a game of GO. Take your mind off this matter for a while."

Touya nodded, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to forget about this until he saw Akari again and he wished with all his heart that he will…

* * *

At the skiing inn, Akari worked at the front desk helping her grandma since the place was always packed during the holiday seasons. Itoe loved to work at the dining hall but today, she helped Akari at the reception area. She chatted away happily since she hadn't seen Akari for a long time. 

"So what brings you back to Sapporo?" Itoe asked curiously. "You wouldn't come back here unless something bad happened in Tokyo. Nothing bad can happen, can't it Akari-nee? We know that you are getting married in spring next year! Your parents called early this month."

Stalling at her work, Akari's shoulders were stiffened at the conversation.

"Akari-nee, is something wrong?" Itoe asked worriedly when she saw Akari looking tense suddenly.

"Iie, I just came home to visit everyone." Akari replied. "I know how you all come here during the holidays to help obasan and I thought it would be great to catch up with everyone's news again."

"Ok," Itoe said in a rather unconvinced tone. "Whatever you say."

"I believed you had finished elementary school. How did your junior high school exemption exams go?"

"Great, I got into the school I want to go." Itoe replied enthusiastically. "It is one of the best too."

"Congratulations…"

"You know, my brother was always saying…" Itoe went on again without stopping in her joyful chatter but Akari's mind had wondered off again. She could not concentrate on a single word Itoe was saying.

Her mind was snapped back to focus again when someone yelled her name in an almost astounded and excited voice.

"Akari!"

Akari looked up to see her older cousin staring at her with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"IS that really you?" She shouted, running to her and gave her a hug. "OMG, why are you here?"

"Yumi-nee, yes it is me…" Akari smiled at her cousin's enthusiast and hugged her in return.

"OMG, OMG!" She exclaimed. "Why are you here really? Is everything alright in Tokyo?"

Akari turned to Itoe who, in turn, raised her eye brows, pursed her lips and gave Akari an 'I told you so' look. Everyone knew that this place was Akari's place of depression, a place where she came to hide from the harsh reality. They wouldn't believe that Akari would return just to visit them unless she was invited, which no one really bothered to.

In truth, no one needed to invite a relative to return to their hometown, but Akari had always loved Tokyo. She could never stay more than a few days in Sapporo because she wasn't use to it. She rather stayed in Tokyo, unless she had to leave for some painful reasons.

"Yumi, leave Akari alone." Her grandmother came to her rescue then. "I need you in the kitchen, come on, it's almost lunch time. You don't want our guests to wait, do you?"

"I am not finished talking to you," Yumi said. "And if you are wondering, my husband is fine. He is at the skiing booth renting out skis."

Akari watched Yumi walking off with her grandma and turned to Itoe who seemed rather quiet while she was piling up the customers' files. Once in a while, she gave Akari an 'I told you so' look with a mischievous grin.

Akari could only smile wearily and returned to her work.

* * *

It had been weeks since Touya saw Akari last. Those are the longest and loneliest weeks that he ever had. Every day, he came by Akari's apartment to see if she had returned but there was still no sign of life inside. One morning, feeling rather defeated and questioning his purpose, he was greeted with a most pleasing surprise when he came over to Akari's place. 

Her apartment door was opened.

Touya ran towards her apartment and stopped at the door to see if Akari had returned. He only saw Kuniko who was packing some stuff into boxes and luggage inside the apartment. His heart sank rather drastically. Kuniko turned towards him when she heard someone coming in. She smiled rather sadly at him.

"I am sorry, I am not who you think I am." She said.

"Where is she?"

"I can't tell you." Kuniko looked away and continued with her task. "I promised her that I won't tell you."

"You know where she is?" Touya's heart leapt while he was striding over to her. "Please tell me."

"I can't." Kuniko shook her head. "I was only told to come here to pack her things back to her parents' place."

"Is she there?" Touya hadn't gone to her parents' house. He did not have the courage to face them after what happened, but he hoped that she may still be in Tokyo.

"No, she is no longer in Tokyo." Kuniko replied. "I am sorry Touya-kun."

Touya's heart sank further.

"Here, she told me to return this to you." Kuniko turned to Touya and she handed him a small blue velvet box. "I think its best you keep this for now until Akari-chan is ready to see you again."

Touya flipped open the box to see her engagement glittering inside and he shut his eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again. He studied the beautiful ring inside, beautiful like her. His Akari…. He will never call off the wedding, never in a million years. The wedding still holds and that was all it mattered. He would die trying to get her back, no matter what. Snapping the lid shut again, he looked up to see that Kuniko was studying him curiously.

"Akari also told me to give these things to you." Kuniko passed him a receipt after Touya stopped inspecting the engagement ring. "This is the receipt for your watch at a repair shop. The address and phone number of the store are on the paper. She had called the place earlier asking them to give you a call when the watch is ready to pick up. Here is your house key."

"When will she return?" Touya had a feeling that Akari may still care about him or she wouldn't even bother about the watch. He looked down at the new watch she gave him and sighed inwardly.

"I don't know, weeks, maybe months," Kuniko shrugged her shoulders and returned to her packing. She closed the boxes and taped the top with brown packing tape. "I really don't know."

"MONTHS!" Touya looked at her, his eyes widened with shock and dread. "She can't stay away for months!"

"I hope so too." Kuniko whispered. "But I have a feeling that she might since she told me to return the apartment keys to the landlord and pack her belongings back to her parents' house. She may even plan to stay forever from how she sounded."

Touya was nearly paralyzed from shock to hear the word 'forever'. Akari was never coming back to Tokyo? To him? But it cannot be…

"Please, you have to tell me where she is!" Touya pleaded.

"I can't," Kuniko shook her head. "She trusted me and I don't want to loose her trust. She will never tell me anything again if I do. You still can get her news from me, Touya-kun. So, just keep it that way, alright. She is doing great right now and that's all I can tell you. Please give her time if you love her."

Kuniko packed the last of Akari's belongings into her luggage and boxes before the landlord appeared to collect the keys. Touya watched Kuniko hired some men to carry Akari's stuff into a van to be sent over to her parents' place. After the van had driven away, Kuniko turned back to Touya.

"I have to go now and you should take care of yourself, Touya-kun. You don't look really well."

"How can I look good when Akari is not here?"

Kuniko smiled sadly before she walked away.

"I will keep in touch with you." She said without looking back.

The professional GO player felt rather forlorn and lost as he watched Kuniko walking away, like he watched Akari running out of his life that night. Kuniko was the only person who knew where Akari may be but she was unable to tell him…

* * *

Late in the evening, the entire family gathered around the Japanese style table where a steaming clay pot sat on an electric burner. The soup was bubbling and the contents were ready to eat. Akari and her family had gotten the _oden_ ready together and they were now digging in happily since everyone was hungry after a long working day. _(Oden; something like steamboat)_

"It is good to have oden in the winter!" Yumi gushed out happily at the heat providing by the stove. "It was freezing at the renting house."

"I told you to go inside." Yumi's husband replied.

"So, Akari-nee, what brings you here?" Itoe's brother, Inoue asked. "It was a big surprised when I woke up in the morning and there you were."

"Not only you, I thought I saw a duplicate when I saw her this afternoon." Yumi said.

"All of you are exaggerating." Akari replied rather indifferently fishing out some veggies from the pot. "I came home to visit everyone, of course. It had been a long time since I was here."

Akari's grandmother watched Akari rather quietly at her nonchalant acts and smiles that never reached her eyes. A force smile that was so obvious because she looked rather pain to keep smiling when she actually didn't want to. There was silent moment when everyone looked at one another.

"The last time you came home because you couldn't skate again." Itoe said. "I was very young but I still remember. That is like almost five to six years ago?"

Akari gripped her chopsticks in her hand rather tightly until it shook.

"Ah, please don't tell me you have problems with your fiancé?" Yumi cried. "Did he cheat on you?" She laughed. "Nah, I don't think that could be possible."

Akari clenched her jaw. No one seemed to notice since the conversation was carried on.

"You can't trusts guys too much." Itoe said in a rather knowing voice. "Untrustworthy group of species."

"Hey," Inoue cried rather heatedly. "That is not fair to say things like that."

"I agree with Inoue-kun." Yumi's husband replied. "Right Yumi-chan?"

Yumi elbowed him to keep quiet and turned to Akari who stared callously at the pot of boiling food. She had stopped eating.

"Akari?" Yumi called when she saw her strange look.

"Huh?" Akari looked up and saw everyone staring at her. She quickly smiled. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu…" Everyone chorus looking at one another knowingly.

Something really happened in Tokyo and it was caused by her fiancée? They all noticed that she did not wear an engagement ring. That had already proved it but they weren't sure. What actually happened so bad that made Akari flying back to Sapporo?

After dinner, Akari was helping her grandma with cleaning up the dinning table while the others chatting none stop about the schedule for the next day. Akari somehow was rather quiet while she piled up the plates next to the sink in the kitchen.

"Let me wash these, obaba. You must be tired by the endless chores and preparation for dinner."

"Don't worry, Akari." She smiled kindly at her granddaughter. "I am use to it. Go catching up with your cousins."

Akari looked rather daze. She looked down at the plates motionlessly and her grandma looked at her more closely when she did not answer.

"Akari?"

"Huh?" Akari looked up and quickly smiled at her grandma. "Hai, right…."

With that, she turned away and walked out of the kitchen halfheartedly. Her grandma watched her retreating back with a concerned look. When she disappeared out of sight, only did her grandma go back to cleaning the dishes. She was wondering what might have happened in Tokyo to take away the glowing brightness and radiance her granddaughter once had.

Akari returned to the lounge where her cousins had settled themselves, chattering happily about how their day went. She smiled at the sight. They were always so cheerful. That was the reason why she wanted to come back here. They always could bring a smile to her face with their unruly attitude and, sometimes, their weird sense of humors. Gradually, Akari moved over to them and sat down by the fire near the hearth to keep warmth. She joined in their conversation trying to push a person that kept invading her thoughts, out of her mind.

* * *

Touya sat on his bed. He bowed his head clutching on Buffoon, the very first gift that Akari had given him, in his hand. It was a toy that made him laughed every time he opened the lid of the box, but somehow it wasn't working this time. 

"I miss you so much, Akari…" Touya whispered, lying down on the bed hugging Buffoon close to his heart.

It took Touya a rather long time to fall asleep and he was greeted coldly by an unwanted nightmare; watching Akari running out of his life and never come back. With a jerk, Touya woke up from his nightmare, drenched with perspiration. Taking several deep breaths, Touya tried to calm himself down before lying back onto the bed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't go back to sleep again. He was afraid of getting caught in one of those bad dreams that visited him very often these days. Finally, he reached for the phone on the side table and dialed a familiar number.

"_Moshi moshi?" A grouchy voice answered._

"Shindou? I need to play a game of GO."

"_Touya?" His voice was rather incredulous. "Are you crazy? It's three in the morning!"_

"I need to do something…." Touya replied rather urgently.

There was a short paused and a soft sigh before Hikaru answered.

"_I'll be there in half an hour."_

"Domo."

* * *

Akari sat up on her tatami breathing rather heavily. She looked around the room where the moon shone in through the paper window giving an eerie glow in the Japanese decorated room. She could see Itou still fast asleep not far from her on the tatami and wished she could sleep as soundly as she could. She pushed the warm cover away from her and slipped on a warm yakuta over her pajamas. Akari got up from her tatami, as quietly as she could; slid opened the shoji door, and stepped out the room before sliding the door shut. She padded down the corridor quietly until she reached the lounge of the inn and settled down on the floor next to the dying fire from the hearth. 

"Couldn't sleep?"

Someone spoke behind Akari and she turned to see her grandma dressed warmly in thick yakuta and gi over it. Her grandma walked towards her. Akari smiled gently at her grandma's concern.

"I just got a bad dream."

"Want to talk about it." Her grandma asked sitting down on one of the couches.

"Iie, it's nothing much." Akari replied softly hugging her knees to her chin. "I do not want to recall it."

"Something really bad, huh?" Her grandma said nodding her head understandingly.

Akari did not answer her grandma's inquiry. The image of Touya being on top of Yuii wouldn't go away and it had invaded her mind most of the time. She hated herself for remembering it. She knew that as long as it remained in her mind, she couldn't make herself going back to Tokyo. To see him…

"I am not going to ask what happen, Akari" Her grandma continued knowledgeably. "You have grown to be the most wonderful young lady I had ever seen and I know you will make the right choices. You were born here at night and I know, Akari, even you were brought into the world in the dark night, you will always bring a light to your life, no matter how dark this world is. You also provide that light to others around you, but there are times when others can also give you that light."

"I don't understand."

"You will find the answer you look for, Akari." Her grandma got up from the couch and walked over to her. "Our eyes may tell us something is wrong or something is right, though sometimes we have to perceive beyond what we see."

With that, her grandma leant down and planted a gentle kiss on top of her head. She then headed towards the exit that leads to their small Japanese house.

"Oyasumi Akari."

"Oyasuminasai obaba." Akari responded.

After the little conversation she had with her grandma, Akari sat near the hearth watching the dying fire. She pondered in her thoughts about what her grandma said earlier. She wondered what her grandma was trying to tell her. She sat there throughout the night until the first sun light peeked out the mountains and brightened the lounge. Akari was still unable to sleep a wink and she was still deep in her thoughts.

"Perceive beyond what we see…" Akari spoke softly before she got up, went back to the room that she shared with Itoe to prepare for another new day. She still couldn't decipher its meaning.

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

And also thanks to my beta reader who had taken her time to proof read this chapter. Huggies and Kisses! Credits of improvement goes to her...


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hikaru No Go

Thanks to **abc** and **Xiar** for reviewing the previous chapter...

**Chapter 27**

Winter dragged on dully and freezing cold. The sky was gloomy and day became shorter. Walking down the crowded street, Touya felt as gloomy as the weather. A lonely feeling had been settled in his heart for almost a month now. He felt like missing something in his life when Akari was not around.

Touya stopped in front of the watch shop and he looked down at the receipt in his hand. This should be the place to collect his watch. Yesterday, he got a call from the shop owner informing him that his watch was ready. He entered the small shop and a sales assistant immediately walked up to him and bowed.

"How may I help you?"

"I am here to collect my watch." Touya replied giving him the receipt. "I was told it is ready."

"Ah yes, the special edition…" The sales assistant replied looking at the receipt. "I was expecting a lady to come, since she was the one who brought it in. The poor girl, she looked practically freezing that day."

"Freezing?" Touya's eyes widened at the news.

"Ah well yes, it was pretty cold outside that day." The sales assistant continued with his chatter while he looked into the cabinets for Touya's watch. "She came in asking if the watch could be repaired. She said she had been to almost ten shops down the street until she came by this one. She must be really cold for wondering in such weather that long."

Touya was speechless.

"There it is." The sales assistant took out the watch, wipe it clean with a towel before handing it to Touya. "You must be very lucky to have such a caring wife."

"She is…" Touya wanted to tell the sales assistant that Akari wasn't his wife but he couldn't do it and he finally said. "Yes, I am, domo arigatou."

Touya took the watch and put it into his pockets. Recently, Touya always wore the watch that Akari had gotten for him. So, even the watch that his father had given him was repaired, it could be just for memorial purposes only. Since Akari took such effort to have it repaired, the watch had become even more valuable.

Touya stepped out of the shop and he couldn't help but feeling happy and miserable at the same time. He was happy because Akari had done so much for him. He was miserable because he missed her.

"If only you know how much I miss you, Akari." Touya said softly to himself as he walked down the crowded street towards his only sanctuary, the GO salon.

* * *

The snow storm of the night before had died down early this morning. Akari and Itoe were shoveling the snow outside the drive way since it had piled up tremendously due the storm. The huge snow pile had prevented the cars from driving up this morning. However, Akari was diverted from her work when three girls skipped out of the inn guest van and run towards her. As a courtesy of the inn, her grandma hired a driver to pick up the customers from the train station and bring them back here.

"Is that you, Fujisaki?" One of the girls exclaimed.

Akari looked up to see her old friends from her ice skating team in school years ago. Since there was nothing to hide about her past, Akari smiled at her friends walking up towards them.

"OMG, it is really you." One of them exclaimed. "The last time we bumped into you at the ice skating ring, why did you run off like that?"

"Yeah we were so disappointed!"

"I am so sorry!" Akari cried cheerfully giving them all a hug. "I was in a hurry that night."

"Were you in a hurry to go somewhere private with your boy friend?"

Akari stiffened at the question. The three girls continued their chatter unaware of Akari's downcast expression but Itoe, who was watching nearby, noticed her change of mood and cleared her throat.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Ah well Akari-nee, why don't you bring you friends inside, I can finish this myself."

"You're sure?" Akari said looking at all the snow. "I can still help."

"Well, don't worry; I do this all by myself when you are not around." Itoe shrugged. "Go on inside and show your friends around. I am sure they had never been here before."

"Right, we haven't," A girl with long curly dark brown hair answered. "I am Sakamoto Chiaki."

"Nakamura Miyaka." Another girl grinning cheerfully with a flamboyant attitude answered. Unlike Sakamoto she had shorter black hair that she clipped up with a pin.

"Masahiro Hara." The other introduced. She looked rather pretty in light brown curly short hair.

"Hajimemashite, I am Fujisaki Itoe." Itoe replied politely with a bow. "Akari-nee is my cousin. Welcome to Yamada Inn and enjoy your stay."

"Here, let me bring you to the reception area and check you all into your rooms." Akari said ushering her friends inside. "So how have everyone been? Have you all improved in your ice skating?"

"Do I hear mockery?" Sakamoto said. "We improved much more than you can imagine."

"Yeah that is right Fujisaki." Nakamura answered with a small pout. "Don't look down on us!"

"I am not!" Akari protested. "I am glad to hear that, girls. I was just asking!"

"Leave Fujisaki alone," Masahiro said rolling her eyes. "You know she just wanted to know how many other tournaments we had been."

"Domo," Akari turned to Masahiro with gratitude. "You always understand me better than these two."

"Well it is because Masahiro no longer skates, like you." Nakamura said in a disappointed voice.

"What happened, Masahiro?" Akari turned to her friend anxiously. "You got hurt too?"

"No, no, not like that." Masahiro laughed. "I stopped because I wanted to further something else in my life."

"What is that?"

"She wants to be a doctor!" Sakamoto replied heatedly. "I was like telling her to reconsider since she is so talented in ice skating, she should consider it as a profession but she wants to be a doctor."

"It is good to follow your dreams." Akari answered rather thoughtfully.

"Not you too!" Sakamoto and Nakamura chorus exasperatedly.

Akari smiled and turned to Masahiro who smiled in returned.

* * *

"You have to eat something, Touya-kun" Kuniko said pushing a bowl of ramen towards him. "Keeping yourself hungry will hurt you physically in the end."

"I am not hungry."

"Try," Kuniko said holding out a pair of attached wooden chopsticks in her hand towards Touya. "This is my treat anyway, so at least you should respect me and eat."

Touya looked up at Kuniko who watched him rather apprehensively. He gradually took the chopsticks from her and split it apart before he poked them into the bowl. He still stared solemnly at the ramen not wanting to eat.

"Well, I heard from Akari-chan that her friends had visited her today." Kuniko said.

Touya looked up at her.

"Those friends from school in her ice skating team." Kuniko continued. "She is doing alright, so stop worrying."

"How can I? I can't even see her!" Touya raised his voice and attracted several customers' attention in the restaurant.

Kuniko looked around with an uneasy smile and bowed apologetically for his outburst before she turned back to Touya and sighed softly.

"Look, if it really hurts you more to know about what she is doing right now, I will stop telling you." Kuniko said exasperatedly. "I really don't want to be blamed for causing grief to the most famous GO player in Japan!"

"No, don't!" Touya cried out anxiously but not as loudly as before. "You are the only source that links to Akari. I need to know where she is and how she's doing!"

"Where she is, is a question I can't answer and for how she is, that I am be able to help you."

Touya remained silent.

"Start eating, the ramen is getting cold." Kuniko urged digging into her own bowl too.

After finally consuming some solid food, Touya felt slightly better. What he didn't understand was why Kuniko was helping him since Akari was so mad at him. Being her friend, he thought Kuniko would have cut all relationship with him. When they walked out the restaurant together after the meal, Touya asked her.

"Why are you doing all this?"

"I am not doing this for you but Akari-chan." Kuniko replied stiffly. "So don't misunderstand."

"But why?"

"Because I know Akari-chan still cares for you deeply." Kuniko answered. "She loves you."

Touya was glad that Kuniko didn't use past tense.

"I know she still does but she just needs time to think. I thought it is best to leave her as she is for now." Kuniko continued. "I really hope everything will turn out alright. This is the first time I'd ever seen Akari-chan so happy and the reason is because of you."

Touya looked pain for a moment and thought that he also caused her unhappiness.

"Look Touya-kun," Kuniko stopped walking and turned to him. "I may be visiting Akari-chan soon and I will come back to tell you more about her condition. Before that, I have some important matters to attend at my firm. So please be patient."

Touya nodded.

Kuniko was about to walk away when a girl came up towards her and slapped her so hard on her cheek she nearly fell over. Touya immediately grabbed Kuniko in his arms to prevent her from loosing her balance and he turned to stare at Yuii angrily. Yuii glared back at him.

After regaining her balance, Kuniko looked inquiringly at the woman who dressed in very expensive clothing with her black hair so long it reaches to her posterior. Kuniko touched her cheek that still throbbed rather painfully.

"What are you doing, Sugisa?" Touya exclaimed furiously.

"As soon as that bitch is out of your life, you go out with another!" Sugisa shouted angrily.

"Sugisa?" Kuniko frowned at the name because she knew that name. Her lips pursed into a thin line and turned to the woman irately. Pushing Touya out of her the way. "I know you."

Sugisa narrowed her eyes at Kuniko. "I don't think I know you."

Kuniko gave a derisive laughter that shocked Touya. Kuniko who was always so sweet, soft spoken and friendly, could act that way. That was something Touya never knew.

"You know, I find that a blessing! But I can see that that blessing is over since now I've met you."

Yuii fumed. "How dare you?"

"I DARE!" Kuniko screamed. "Just because your father is suffering from lost right now, you think you have the right to berate me!"

Yuii froze with shock and her mocking stance diminished. "What you mean my father…"

"I AM the lawyer who sued your father till bankruptcy!"

"You…" Yuii's voice quivered slightly.

Touya turned to Kuniko's with wide eyes. She is a lawyer?

"Black market, life threats, fake contracts…." Kuniko named out all the illegal trades her father was involved in. "I can't even name out all the lists here! I had nailed him for years and finally I got him! So why are you accusing me of going out with Touya-kun?"

Kuniko was confused for a moment about Yuii mentioning that Touya was going out with her. She had thought that she got slapped for causing Yuii's family's bankruptcy but Yuii said that she didn't know who Kuniko was. So why…? Kuniko furrowed her eyebrows for a minute and, suddenly, realization hit her.

"She is your ex?" Kuniko turned to Touya incredulously, who still stood next to Kuniko in shock at the news of her profession.

Touya merely nodded.

"Oh I see," Kuniko finally put bit and pieces of everything together. "You came snuggling up to Touya-kun because your rich boyfriend had lost everything trying to help you and Touya-kun is your next target."

"How did you know about my boyfriend?" Yuii asked almost weakly.

"I am a lawyer and it is my job to find every single tiny bit of news from your family." Kuniko shouted poking her. "You wiped him dry, didn't you, that poor bloke. Touya-kun must be really lucky for not being that blind! He is taken, so GET LOST!"

Kuniko stepped up to her and slapped her hard on her cheek.

"That was for slapping me!" She said furiously and slapped her again. "This is for Akari-chan." And then another, again… "And that is for hurting Touya-kun."

Something which hardly happened, but Touya's mouth dropped opened. Women can be scary sometimes, he thought. After slapping Yuii, Kuniko turned and pulled Touya away with her. They only stopped when Yuii was out of sight. Kuniko dropped Touya's arm while taking a deep breath and shaking her wrist with a grimace.

"Damn that girl!" Kuniko grumbled. "Giving me a sore cheek and a sore hand. I hope still can use my hand or I will litigate her till she can no longer stay in Japan!"

Touya was thunder struck as he continued to stare at Kuniko.

"What?" She turned to him, rather surprised at his look.

"You are a lawyer?"

"Yeah," Kuniko answered with raised eyebrows.

"I never knew."

"You never asked."

"Right," Touya smiled slightly for the first time in weeks. "Domo… Tsuda-san."

"Ches, I am not doing this only for you, there is Akari-chan," She paused for a moment and added. "…and myself!" She touched her sore cheek slightly and hissed with pain. "That girl had the nerve to slap me."

Touya chuckled softly and Kuniko looked at him with surprise.

"It is good to see you laugh again after such a long time." Kuniko said with wide eyes and smiled. "You should do that more often…"

"Akari told me that before." Touya replied softly with a gentle smile.

An uncomfortable silence issued and Kuniko quickly cleared her throat and changed the subject. Something that made her rather curious and she will have to ask him no matter how much he hated the question.

"Right," Kuniko begin. "Did you know that Sugisa Yuii's father was in illegal trading cooperation in Japan?"

There was a short pause before Touya answered.

"Has this got to do with your case…?" Touya narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"It had nothing to do with the court case. I am just curious what you actually saw in Sugisa-san."

"She was a nice girl when I met her." Touya answered shortly. "And I never judge people by their parents' wrong doing, just as long as that person doesn't get involved."

"You did not really answer my question directly but the way you put it, I gather the answer is yes." Kuniko said rather matter of factly. "You must have loved her very much." She could see Touya tensed at her last statement.

"It was all in the past." Touya answered tersely.

Kuniko sighed and put a hand on her head with a small frown on her face. She then asked another question, dropping her hand to her side, and looked directly into Touya's eyes.

"Does Akari-chan know about this?"

"About what?"

"About Sugisa-san and your relationship was so deep that you can even disregard the fact that her father was a crook." Then she added rather grudgingly. "A very smart crook I must add… it took me years to close this case."

"But what has it got to do with me now?" Touya snapped. "I had ended all ties with her…"

"It has everything to do with it because Akari-chan didn't think so!" Kuniko shouted back which startled Touya slightly. Then in a more calm voice Kuniko continued. "Look, Akari-chan left because she thinks you still love Sugisa Yuii! If she even found out about this, I think she will never trust you again!"

"But, she had always trusted me…" Touya protested. "Why now, when everything was going on so well…? She had told me that nothing in the past was going to affect our relationship. So why would it matter if she knew about this! I am sure she will understand."

There was another long pause before Kuniko gave Touya a rather frustrated look and she continued talking.

"I don't know what happened during Christmas Eve because Akari-chan did not tell me and I have a feeling that you wouldn't either."

When Touya was about to say something Kuniko held up her hand to stop him.

"Let me finish. I don't intend to find out either. Whatever happened; it will be up to Akari-chan to understand, not me. Besides, before she left, there was something she told me that made me think that she lost trust in you even before Christmas Eve."

Touya's eyes widened. No wonder Akari had acted so weird. It started after the family gathering in the Meijin Temple. She acted really strange ever since. She was quieter and hardly smiled much. Finally, Touya's suspicion was that Akari might have seen him talking to Yuii before the family gathering. She may have interpreted the situation in a wrong way.

Touya frowned slightly, remembering how sad Akari looked at the end of the day but she didn't say anything. She had hidden her feelings away from him. Touya groaned inwardly. Why can't she tell him when something was bothering her?

"She didn't say anything…" Touya uttered softly, furious at himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Akari-chan is the type of person who is always strong from the outlook," Kuniko replied, looking down at her watch for the time. "But inside, she is fighting an inner battle of trying not to break into pieces."

"I know… but I still overlooked that fact." Touya sighed.

"Anyone can, since Akari-chan always hides her feelings and does not want people to share her burden and sadness. She could force a smile on the worst day of her life. So don't blame yourself for failing to notice that."

"She will be my wife soon! I am not supposed to overlook such a matter!" Touya yelled furiously. "I should have taken more time…"

"Touya-kun, you know that you hardly have time with your busy GO schedule." Kuniko cut him off, trying to calm him down. "No one is blaming you, and Akari-chan never did!"

"How would you know…?" Touya never felt so angry with himself before. He felt like he was about to hit something but held back his anger.

"I am her best friend, of course, I know." Kuniko smiled softly. "She always looks so happy, and even whenever you are not around, having one of your GO discussion or GO match. She will be happily waiting for you to call, wanting to know how your day went. A blind person can even tell that she is very proud of you. That is why I believe that Akari-chan will return. She just needs some time to sort out her disoriented feelings and thoughts for now."

Touya was speechless for a moment staring at Kuniko with wide eyes.

Kuniko could only smile weakly at him before she looked at her watch again and then she sighed.

"Ah well, I should get going. I am already late for a corporation meeting, ja-ne… Touya-kun. Please take care of yourself when I am away!"

There was silence from Touya.

Kuniko waited until Touya finally nodded his head once and only did she walk away in a hurry. She must be really late for this meeting.

Touya watched Kuniko walked away and understood, for the first time, what it meant to have real friends. Kuniko had tried her very best to make everything better; even being late for the most important meeting, she stayed behind to make sure he was alright before she left.

He turned away and walked off the different direction, having more confident feelings that he will be able to get Akari back. He had friends backing him up and helping him and Akari.

* * *

"I never knew your family owns a skiing inn." Masahiro said while Akari and her friends dipped themselves in the onsen. "Had it been a family business?"

"Yeah sort of, it belonged to my father's parents." Akari replied. "But I hardly come back here that often."

"Why are you back here now?" Nakamura asked.

"Just wanted to see my relatives again," Akari answered indifferently. "It had been a long time since I last saw them."

"I see," Sakamoto replied. "I read about the papers that you are getting married to that Professional GO Player. Is that true?"

"Right!" Nakamura exclaimed excitedly. "It is that guy we saw you with, isn't it?"

Akari remained silent as she stared into the water.

"But that article seemed to be writing negatively about you, Fujisaki." Masahiro said thoughtfully. "Is everything alright?"

"Hai," Akari nodded once and looked up with a smile. "Everything is just fine."

Akari's friends looked at one another and back at her. They changed the subject automatically because they knew that Akari didn't want to talk about it. Akari sighed inwardly. Everyone knew about that, thinking rather sadly, all because she is going to marry a famous GO player or maybe she was. Is it really a good idea? She only wanted to live a normal happy life with a person who she loves and loves her. She had thought she found him.

Even she was belittled by the media because they thought she was unsuitable for Touya, she had strive on, thinking that nothing will break her. So why is she feeling so tired and confused right now? Are her defenses finally breaking? She has been strong all along, hasn't she?

TBC

* * *

I promise everything will lightened as chapter goes... and Touya and Akari will meet again... its just how and and when? ;) So lets see how it goes as the chapters continues.

Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hikaru No GO

Thanks to **Chidoriochibi, Kisa is Dreaming, Xiar, abc** and **Kickkid3** for reviewing. Sorry for the delay everyone. I know everyone is very anxious to see Touya and Akari together again… I guess I have to ask everyone to be patient!

Hope u enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 28**

The sun shone brightly up above the sky and the snow glittered the morning light. Akari walked her friends out of the inn after their week of stay. It had been great for having them around this week because she could keep her mind off Touya. Even though she did not want to think about him all the time, he always invaded her thought, either days or nights.

"Remember to come again for holidays!" Akari said as she helped them organizing their luggages inside the van. "You know where the inn is!"

"Of course, we had great fun!" Nakamura said hugging Akari. "Remember to call us; after you stopped ice skating, you just disappeared."

"You girls are always so busy with tournaments." Akari turned to hug Sakamoto. "You think you have time to see me?"

"How true." Sakamoto replied as she returned the hug. "I got a gold trophy at the last region championship. Beat that!"

"Sucker." Akari teased, hitting Sakamoto on her arm lightly. "Get into the van!"

Sakamoto and Nakamura laughed while getting on the van. Akari turned to Masahiro who was still standing next to her quietly. Akari smiled at the teammate who understood her better than the other two.

"You know, Akari, there is something different about you." Masahiro said hugging Akari warmly. "If that news in the papers had really gotten you down, then you are really a baka."

Akari smiled and tightened her arms around Masahiro.

"It is more complicated than that."

"How so?" Masahiro pulled away slightly and looked at her.

"I saw something that I rather not know…" Akari smiled painfully.

"Did you let him explain?"

Akari shook her head. "I am afraid of what he may say."

"Baka." Masahiro knocked Akari's head lightly. "You really should have let him explain instead of running half way across Japan to hide."

Akari shrugged. "Get in the van, I will call you soon."

"You better keep that promise, Fujisaki." Masahiro warned. "If not, I am going to track and hunt you down!"

Akari laughed. "Right, I promise."

"Remember to invite us to your wedding!" Nakamura cried from inside the van.

"There will be no wedding, girls." Akari replied in a rather forced teasing voice and slid the van door shut.

She watched the van driven down the road and waved unenthusiastically at her friends with a fake smile plastered on her face. Inside the van, her friends kept waving at her until the van was disappeared down the hill. Very slowly, the smile wilt from her face as Akari turned away from the drive way and walked back into the inn.

"I don't think there is still a wedding." She whispered sadly to herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Back in Tokyo, the usual schedule was carried out for Touya, with his endless games and discussions. He was stepping out of the GO Institute with Hikaru and Waya but he stalled in his steps when he spotted Yuii waiting for him at the front porch. Hadn't she had enough from Kuniko? How he wished that Kuniko was here now to slap Yuii again. Touya knew that he wouldn't be able to get himself hitting a girl even though Yuii deserved it.

He wasn't in his best mood and missing Akari terribly wasn't helping him much either. The last thing he needed was someone to trigger the temper that he had locked inside for a long time. He was in the verge of loosing it.

"What does she want?" Hikaru who knew Yuii, asked.

"Who was she?" Waya who didn't know her, asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Touya replied rather softly but curtly, turning towards a different direction hoping that she could get the hint. He really did not want to talk or to see her again. "Let's go."

Hikaru and Waya followed Touya without questioning about his motive. It was better not to say anything when Touya had the expression of putting every GO stones into battle strategies, killing his opponent without mercy.

"Akira, wait!" Yuii shouted. "If not, I will not tell you where Fujisaki is."

That statement caught Touya's attention and he turned around to look at her. Hikaru frowned slightly doubting her knowledge of Akari's whereabouts.

"Don't believe her; I doubt she knew where Akari is." Hikaru hissed into Touya's ear grabbing onto his arm when Touya moved towards her.

"Shindou, you don't know her as I do. She might know where Akari is. I want to find out if she is lying. I just need to hear something from someone!"

Hikaru let go of Touya's arm and waited for him with Waya a few feet away.

"Yes, what is it about Akari?" Touya asked.

"You still think about her even though she left you." Yuii said hurtfully. "I am here, Akira. Why can't you accept me again?"

"I don't want to be with you." Touya replied rather coldly. "If you have nothing to say about Akari, I am leaving."

Touya knew that Hikaru was right about Yuii. She only brought Akari up to get his attention. Feeling rather furious at being tricked, Touya turned away sharply. As he was about to walk away, Yuii grabbed his arm.

"I really love you, Akira! Please give me another chance! It has nothing to do with my family or your money! Honestly! I had missed you so much!"

"I am sorry but I don't," Touya answered curtly pulling his arm away and strode back towards Hikaru and Waya.

Hikaru watched Yuii who looked rather dejectedly at Touya, before she walked away. When he turned his attention back to Touya who had an angry expression, both he and Waya stepped back from Touya. The minute they did, Touya smashed the side of his fist on the near by wall of the building.

"This is the second time I've ever seen him this angry." Waya whispered to Hikaru.

"Second time?" Hikaru whispered back.

"The first time was when you did not come to the Wakajishisen and you skipped all your GO game schedules in the first year after you turned Pro." Waya replied. "He had the same expression, hitting walls and a look about to kill."

"Oh," Hikaru replied meekly, remembering the time in the library but at least Touya didn't go hitting the wall. That would have scared the hell out of him, like he was now.

Touya felt like a fool for believing Yuii that one moment. He must have been out of his mind. Taking a deep breath, Touya pull himself together and turned to look at Hikaru and Waya who stood a foot away from him staring rather wide eyes at him.

"Let's go." Touya said shortly and turned away.

Hikaru and Waya nodded slightly and followed. Keeping in their mind never to step into Touya's bad side because they had the strangest feeling that that punch would have landed on Yuii's face if she wasn't a woman.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Akari stood by the front entrance of the inn; her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets staring at Kuniko who was grinning playfully at her. She blinked as she was unable to believe the sight before her and then she gaped.

"Kuniko-chan… what are you…?" Akari stammered in her words. "I mean… you are here!"

"Are you going to invite me in?" Kuniko asked cheekily.

"Oh," Akari snapped out of her stupor. "Right, please come in. Welcome to Yamada Inn."

"You must be Tsuda-san that Akari-nee talked about." Itoe bounced immediately. "I am Fujisaki Itoe, Akari-nee's cousin. You can call me Itoe. Please don't mind her rudeness and make yourself at home. Since you are Akari-nee's really good friend, please do join us for dinner."

"Your cousin has better manner than you do." Kuniko looked at Akari through the corner of her eyes.

"Shut up, you took me by surprise alright!" Akari snapped. "Why didn't you tell me you are coming?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Kuniko laughed. "It is good to see that gaping look of yours, just like a goldfish."

"Oh do shut up!" Akari said again slapping her playfully.

"I like her." Itoe said pointing at Kuniko.

"Don't everyone?" Akari smiled bringing Kuniko to the guests' room of the inn.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The GO salon was rather quiet since Touya had stopped talking to any of his guests. Ichikawa, who was serving tea to the customers, looked rather worriedly at Touya who was laying out the GO stones on his usual Go board. He did not once acknowledge anyone. She walked over to pour more tea for him.

"Akira-kun, you hardly talk to anyone for almost a month now." Ichikawa said worriedly. "Sometimes, it is good to talk to someone since it will help alleviating any hard feeling you have inside."

"I am alright, Ichikawa-san." Touya replied without looking up. "I am just trying to focus on GO for now and nothing else."

Ichikawa raised her eyebrows worriedly before she sighed softly and turned away. It had been Touya's very frequent pass time since Akari left, playing Go by himself. On the days that he did not have games, he lay out stones on the board and played games after games. He only went home when the salon closed at night. However, to Ichikawa's surprise, Touya stood up after clearing the stones away early that evening.

"Akira-kun?"

"Shindou said he is coming over to my house today." Touya said. "I should get going."

"Oh," Ichikawa answered meekly passing Touya his jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Touya merely nodded before he stalked out the salon and waited for the lift. When the lift door opened, he was greeted by Yuii standing inside, looking hopefully at him. He sighed rather tiredly. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that Yuii would disappear when he opened his eyes again; but to his disappointment, Yuii still stood in front of him.

"What is it, Sugisa?" Touya asked but turned away from the lift.

Yuii quickly stepped out the lift and followed Touya who headed for the stairs instead.

"I told you that I don't want to be with you!"

"But I just want to explain…"

"You already did." Touya answered tiredly. "I really don't want to go through this again."

"Akira, I was hoping that we can still, you know, patch things up," Yuii touched his arm gently but Touya jerked away and he descended the steps in more hurried paces. "Akira, please listen, you know I don't beg and I am begging you now."

"It wouldn't work, Sugisa." Touya replied not once looking at her as he stepped out of the building into the cold winter air. "I love Akari now and, besides, the feelings I had for you were never as strong as the ones I have for Akari. Now, please leave. I really appreciate if you just leave me alone."

Yuii was silent for a moment which made Touya turned slightly to look at her. She looked sad but there were no tears. As soon as his eyes lay on her face, he looked away again. He really didn't want her to harvest any hope about reviving their relationship. He was just curious why a sudden lost of words from her.

"Alright," Yuii pursed up tensely and stopped walking next to Touya. "Sayonara!"

With that, she turned away and ran off. Touya didn't even bother to turn around as he continued walking down the street without caring why she said that. He only turned when he heard tires of a vehicle screeched in a rather alarming way and then there were screams from the people on the sidewalk. Touya saw a small group crowded around a car stopped in the middle of the street.

Having a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, Touya walked over to the crowd and he saw Yuii sprawling on the street unconsciously with a deep gash on her forehead where blood was flowing out in a quite alarming rate.

Touya, who wasn't heartless, knelt down next to her and looked up towards the curious crowd. Everyone was only standing there looking but no one bothered to help. Swiftly, Touya took out his handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around Yuii's wound to stop the bleeding before he stood up again.

"Do you know her?" A man rushed out from the car anxiously. "She just ran out into the street and there was not enough time for me to brake!"

"No, I don't know her. Had you called the ambulance yet?" Touya replied rather nonchalantly.

"Yes, I had called the ambulance to bring her to the public hospital." The driver said rather worriedly. "I hope they come soon."

Touya nodded slightly to the driver before walking away from Yuii. She didn't need to know that he had helped her. He didn't want her to misunderstand his intention. He helped her because he didn't want anyone to die even she had made his life so miserable. Since Touya was not a mean person, he would even help a stranger if they were in need, not to mention that Yuii was his ex fiancée who was in the verge of death.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Music was blaring and the girls were chatting on top of their voices and choosing music out from the television, with microphones in each their hand. Akari moved the remote in her hand out of Kuniko's reach when they were arguing on a song to sing. Both of them sat comfortably on the couch with some crackers and drinks on the table in the Karaoke room.

"I am your guest!" Kuniko pouted.

"And you had chosen the last three songs of your liking!" Akari retorted. "You forced me to Karaoke with you and now you forced me to sing your songs!"

"One more please, then I let you choose one." Kuniko gave Akari her puppy eyes.

"No…" Akari snapped. "I am not falling for that!"

"You are!" Kuniko giggled, snatching the remote away and Akari groaned. "Let see, ah… this song! Eternal Snow from Changing My Life!"

Akari stiffened at the song Kuniko had chosen.

"No," Akari quickly tried snatching the remote from her again. "Never, I am choosing this time!"

"What is wrong with the song?" Kuniko protested. "It is a beautiful love song, or you are scared of it!"

"I am not scared of it!" Akari huffed.

"Then why you suddenly went all stiff and annoyed."

"I did not."

"Did to." Kuniko retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did to, did to, did to…" Kuniko chatted in a sing song manner. "Sing the song or I will play this song for the rest of the day!"

"Ahhhhh!" Akari put her hands over her ears. "FINE!"

Akari prepared her microphone and stood up. Kuniko stood up along with her and the song started playing in the room. It was painful to listen to that song again because it brought back the bad memories of that night to her. Akari gave in because Kuniko could be rather demanding sometimes and when she said she would play the song the whole day to annoy her, she meant it. It was better to get over this now than listening to it for the rest of the day.

"Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?" Akari sang, with her voice filled with emotions. _(I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?)_

"Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de" Kuniko joined in with her but Akari pushed her away angrily because of what she was trying to do to her. _(Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or)_

"Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?" Kuniko pushed her back as they sang together. "Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo" _(Will you notice it Even though I've never said anything?)_

They continued singing, still pushing one another playfully. Akari couldn't help but think about Touya and how much she had missed him all this time. Every time she did, the picture of Yuii and him together would materialize in her head and Akari tried her best to push them out of her mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The silence in the house was overwhelming while the two rivals continued in a Go match. The only sound was the stones hitting the goban. Other than that, maybe the distant sounds of the bamboo hitting the stone as the water flow into the pond in the large garden.

However, Hikaru who was getting tired of the still and quiet atmosphere cleared his throat and spoke uncertainly.

"You looked rather tense Touya, something a matter."

Only receiving a silence from his rival, Hikaru pouted his lips slightly but continued playing the game and gave up from trying making conversation. Maybe, after another few minutes passed, Touya finally spoke.

"I saw Sugisa today again."

Hikaru looked up from the goban with wide eyes.

"She got into a car accident. She ran into the street and was knocked down by a car."

"Are you planning to go visit her?"

"I really don't know." Touya answered stiffly.

Hikaru sighed. The days for Touya weren't exactly pleasant ever since Akari left. He wished with all his heart that Akari will come back soon or maybe Kuniko may be able to bring Akari back with her from wherever she went.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the skiing inn, Kuniko was having a great time. She needed a rest from work after breaking the hardest case she had. Leisure in Akari's traditional inn was the best relaxation she ever had. After dinner with Akari's relatives, both of them retreated to the onsen to have a nice hot bath. Kuniko lied back on the stone surroundings and sighed with pleasure.

"Your cousins are really funny." Kuniko said closing her eyes.

"Yeah," Akari twisted her tired arm around, trying to loosen the tense muscle. "They are really talkative just like oneechan."

"You were too," Kuniko opened her eyes and looked at Akari. "You only became quiet after what happened."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Akari mumbled.

"Are you planning to stay here forever?" Kuniko asked exasperatedly.

"I might."

"But Tou…"

"Please don't mention him." Akari shut her eyes. "I just want to forget!"

"You are not trying to solve anything Akari-chan!" Kuniko snapped angrily. "Touya-kun still loves you. Why can't you see him and talk to him. He has things he wanted to explain."

"Maybe I don't have any thing to talk about, Kuniko-chan!" Akari cried.

There was a pause while both of them glared at one another before Kuniko lied back on the stone again and sighed. This time was out of frustration.

"Please don't do that avoiding dance again, Akari-chan." Kuniko said softly, her eyes still close. "You gave me an advice that if I find the right person, goes for it! What is there to loose when someone like Touya-kun loves you so much?"

Akari was silence as she stared into a distance while her hand snaked towards her neck and clutched onto a snowflake pendant, a gift from Touya. She couldn't make herself to take it off. She had worn the necklace ever since Touya put it around her neck. She just needed some time to consider… he loves her so much. But she had no idea how much she loves him back.

TBC

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next chapter will be coming up soon! Lets see how Touya and Akari will meet again ;) I will try to put it up ASAP!

Thank you for reading.


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Hikaru No GO

Special thanks to all that took their time to review, **abc, Chidoriochibi, There is no PenName, Yuuyami, T-shirt, Kuruka, 54321,** **Haruka Akira **and **Kickkid3.** And thanks to those who had been supporting and reading this fic too.

Have a Happy New Year to all and enjoy your holidays

Hope everyone likes this chapter...

**Chapter 29**

Touya had never felt winter being so cold and long before while he walked down the streets of Tokyo city. With a bouquet of small daisies in his hand, he walked into the hospital where Yuii might be staying. That driver who hit Yuii had mentioned that he would send her to the one and only government hospital in Tokyo. Since medical service was free in the government hospital, Touya thought the driver had most likely done so, given that no one wanted to pay costly medical fees.

He went up to the reception to ask for the inquiries and his intuitions were correct. There was a Sugisa Yuii registered in this hospital a few days back and the date was the day of the accident. After getting information on the room number and the direction how to get there, Touya strode casually down the hall.

When he reached the destination, Touya was surprised to see the door was opened. Usually, patients in the private rooms would prefer their door closed for either privacy or quietness. When he stepped inside, he was greeted by a rather darkly lit room since the window curtains were drawn and the lights were off.

He stood by the door watching Yuii who had not noticed his presence because her head was turned away from the door. While staring at the curtains, she was resting her head on the over-bed-table drawn towards her. The side of her cheek was resting on it and her arms lay limply at the side of her body Her long black hair spread out everywhere on the bed and table.

"How are you?" Touya finally asked by the door.

Very slowly, Touya watched Yuii lifted her head from that table and gradually turned to him; her expression void but her eyes glassy and hard, while she looked at him.

"Why are you here?" Yuii asked rather wryly after a moment of silence. "To see whether I am dead?"

Touya did not answer her sarcastic question. He walked into the room and placed the flowers on the table, in front of her. Without a word, he turned around and was about to walk out when Yuii spoke.

"Why are you doing this?"

Touya stopped by the door and turned back slightly.

"I just thought maybe it would cheer you up if I come to see you," Touya replied.

"You don't care, so why bother."

"Because I know the feelings for not being able to be with the person you love and care about."

Yuii's eyes softened slightly and gradually tears appeared in her eyes.

"I am so sorry…" Yuii whispered looking away.

"It's too late to be sorry Sugisa-san." Touya answered, but not as harshly as before. "Even though I may forgive you, I will not forget what you had done."

Yuii nodded with a small smile. "Domo, for coming here today, Touya-san."

"You're welcome, do you want me to contact Kazusa-san for you."

"He already came by not long before you arrived." Yuii answered. "The meeting didn't go very well, but he says he will come back."

A short silence pursued for a moment before Yuii reached to the side table to get something and she held out a handkerchief to Touya.

"I think this is yours since the driver who hit me, told me that it did not belong to him," she paused for a second. "The nurse had washed it before returning it to me. Is it yours?"

Touya nodded and took the handkerchief from her.

"On your way out, please close the door for me; Shinji must have forgotten when he left in a hurry." Yuii smiled slightly.

"Hai, sayonara Sugisa-san." Touya walked towards the door, walked out and shut it softly.

Walking away from the room in swift collected strides, Touya knew that he might never see Yuii again after today and strangely he didn't feel happy, either remorse over it but refreshed. It was a new day to something much better and Touya's conscience was at rest after visiting her. Maybe, after hearing Yuii said something like 'He will come back…' had brought so much hope to his heart that Akari will return to him again.

* * *

After a tiring day of skiing, Kuniko was resting at the lounge near the fireplace with Akari. Both of them watched the fire burning merrily in the hearth while warming their freezing body satisfactorily. Kuniko was rather disappointed that no matter how hard she tried she could not persuade Akari to come back to Tokyo. She could tell that Akari may want to stay here, in this inn, as long as it took to forget whatever happened. That would be forever since Akari was not the type who forgets easily. 

"You can stay another day if you want, Kuniko-chan" Akari said putting her hand close towards the fire to warm them up.

"I can't, my firm needs me to take on another case as soon as I get back to Tokyo." Kuniko replied rather regretfully. "I wish I could really. It is lovely here."

"Yes, it is," Akari smiled softly.

"Akari-chan, your life is back in Tokyo." Kuniko began but Akari sighed and cut her off.

"No Kuniko-chan, we are not going through that talk again."

Kuniko shut her mouth and pursed her lips in irritation. Why is she so stubborn?

However, their little conversation didn't continue when Akari's cousin Yumi came into the lounge holding onto a huge brown envelope with a huge grin on her face. She strode over to them and flopped down on a two-sitter couch.

"I need to talk to you, Akari."

"What is it Yumi-nee?" Akari turned towards her cousin curiously at her enthusiastic expression.

"Ah well, I should be getting some rest since I'll have to get up early tomorrow." Kuniko said getting up from the floor. "I'll see you in the morning Akari-chan."

"Gomen, Kuniko-chan…"

"Don't worry oyasumi…"

"Oyasuminasai," Akari replied and watched Kuniko strode over to the stairs to the guests' rooms of the inn before she turned to her cousin. "Can't that wait, Yumi-nee? Kuniko-chan is leaving tomorrow anyways."

"Well, I got all excited and besides Tsuda-san didn't need to leave." Yumi shrugged and patted the seat next to her. "Come; let's talk about your life."

"Can't anyone leave my life alone?" Akari was getting tired of all the lectures she was getting. "I know what I am doing!"

Kuniko stalled on the way up the steps when she heard something about Akari's life. She took several steps down again and listened into the conversation to see what it was all about.

"Of course, we have to talk about your life." Yumi insisted and waited for Akari to get up from the floor and slump down rather forcefully next to her on the couch. "You are planning to stay here forever right?"

Akari shrugged. "Yeah, maybe…"

"Then, we have to plan your future!" Yumi continued while taking out a file from the envelope and passing it to her. "This is your future!"

Kuniko finally came down from the stairs and peered out from the corner of the wall trying to see, hiding her presence perfectly.

"What is this?" Akari asked flipping open the file halfheartedly.

"A matchmaking ceremony…" Yumi exclaimed excitedly. "This boy is around your age, career wise very successful and nice personality…"

Akari looked at her cousin incredulously. Kuniko nearly gasped but quickly covered her hand over her mouth to avoid making any sound. Very swiftly, she moved away from the wall and back up the stairs again in hurried but quiet steps. The first thing she gets back to Tokyo was getting hold of Touya as fast as possible.

* * *

In Tokyo, everything went on with the usual routine in Touya's life. GO match, GO discussion, GO salon and playing GO with Hikaru. With Akari absence, he had resumed back to his normal lifestyle which was playing GO only. After meeting Akari, Touya's life was filled with many new extraordinary occasions, which caused his lifestyle to change slightly. Now, he went back to the way it was and Touya felt so empty. 

Before meeting Akari, Touya never knew how lonely his life was. Now that he had resumed back to his normal daily routine of his usual life, Touya felt it. Being lonesome was something he had never felt before and Touya was sure he hated the loneliness now that he had a taste of it.

After staying his whole day at the GO salon, Touya went home to his solitude home and was greeted coldly by his huge empty house. How he missed the way Akari popping out to the hall to greet him in her cheerful way, whenever he came home. Touya sighed and headed up the stairs to his room.

He scanned his clean and tidy room when he pushed the door opened. It had always been the same, except now his room felt rather cold and empty. Everything was in order, nothing out of place except for a strange sight in his tidy room was Buffoon placed in the centre of his bed. With a small smile, Touya went over to the bed to pick it up. Buffoon had been keeping him company this passed month but he wished that it were Akari instead of this soft toy.

* * *

The sun had risen up the sky indicating a new day for Akari and the day for Kuniko to return to Tokyo. Akari stood outside, next to the van, sending her best friend off. 

"Don't hesitate to come back to Tokyo when you are ready Akari-chan." Kuniko hugged Akari before she left. "Please make up your mind quick!"

"Don't worry about me Kuniko-chan; I know when I am ready." Akari hugged her in return.

"Alright, don't forget to call alright." Kuniko knocked Akari's head playfully. "I still need to know how you are getting on with your life."

"Yes I will and call me as soon as you reach Tokyo safely."

"I will, I hope to see you soon Akari-chan," Kuniko said and climbed up the van. "Ja-ne…"

Akari watched the van drove down the hill until it was out sight before she strode back into the inn. That was the second time she sent her friends off. With a slight tired sigh, Akari walked into the dining area to help carry out breakfast for the guests.

* * *

Ichikawa was by the counter reading the magazine when the automatic doors slid opened and she looked up to be greeted by a lady that may be around Touya's age. Her hair was short and she was wearing a formal suit like those who worked in a corporation. 

"Summimesen, I was wondering if I am able to see Touya-kun…"

"Akira-kun is having a game with Shindou-kun right now."

"Shindou-kun is here too?" The lady raised her eyes and smiled. "That will be great; I am Tsuda Kuniko, friend of both of them. I just need to talk to Touya-kun."

"Oh," Ichikawa raised her eyebrows and came out from the counter. "Please follow me."

Kuniko followed Ichikawa to the side of the salon where Touya and Hikaru usually had their normal games. They both looked up when Ichikawa brought Kuniko to them.

"Hi guys," Kuniko grinned.

"I will bring tea." Ichikawa said.

"Arigatou," Kuniko bowed slightly at her before she turned back to the boys again. "How are you?"

"How is your trip?" Hikaru asked pointedly.

"Alright," Kuniko shrugged and took a sit at the other table next to the one Touya and Hikaru were in. "I came because I thought Touya-kun may like to hear more about Akari-chan."

"How is she?" Touya asked rather anxiously. He will never get bored in asking that question.

"The same but…" Kuniko pulled out her gloves from her hands.

At that time Ichikawa came with tea and Kuniko turned to her to thank her again. When she went back to the counter, Touya quickly asked again.

"But what?"

"You won't really like to hear the news this time." Kuniko looked up at Touya.

"Is she alright, she is not hurt, is she?" Touya was at the edge of his seat this time.

"Iie," Kuniko shook her head. "I wonder if getting hurt is worst news than going for a matchmaking ceremony."

"A WHAT?" Hikaru and Touya shouted at the same time.

"Matchmaking ceremony, you know sort of like a blind date, a arrange boyfriend, a…."

"We know what a matchmaking ceremony is!" Hikaru shouted heatedly. "Akari will never agree to something like that! I know her too well!"

"I don't know if she agreed or not because I didn't hear the rest of the conversation." Kuniko replied. "I only heard until the part of the matchmaking ceremony."

"Where?" Touya asked suddenly feeling his heart had practically stopped for the hundredth time that few months. "When?"

"At her place I think…" Kuniko shrugged. "When? I really didn't hear that part either."

"Tsuda, you really have to tell us where Akari went." Hikaru said rather urgently. "You are not helping Touya very much if you continue to keep it a secret."

"I am sworn to secrecy but you are not, Shindou-kun." Kuniko said acutely.

"Me?" Hikaru frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Where does Akari-chan usually hide herself when she suffers from depression?" Kuniko asked that question rather pointedly. "You know, _ice skating_…"

"Ice skating, yeah like that is going to help… oh…" Hikaru's eyes widened, when realization hit him.

Touya turned to Hikaru sensing that he may know something.

"Jeez all this time…!" Hikaru cursed. "Damn it Tsuda! You are brilliant!"

"You didn't hear anything from me." Kuniko said indifferently, stood up and put her gloves back on. "I didn't say anything and I need to go back to work. Ja-ne…"

"Yo, arigatou!" Hikaru shouted at her anyways, while she walked towards the exit.

She raised her hand up in a waving gesture without turning around.

"What is going on Shindou?" Touya burst out rather anxiously.

"I think I know where Akari went." Hikaru grinned. "All this time, I must be a baka not to realize it."

"You do?" Touya leaned over to his rival.

"Akari had a habit to return to her grandma's place at Hokkaido when she is upset." Hikaru said explained. "Just like when she could never skate again, she disappeared for almost six months and never returned!"

"Sapporo…" Touya whispered suddenly remembering Akari's sister did mention that once to him before when he met her. "She went to Sapporo?"

Before Hikaru could answer his question, Touya was already on his feet and walked towards the exit swiftly. Hikaru got up after him.

"Wait, Touya!" Hikaru cried out urgently.

Touya turned to him rather impatiently at the counter. Hikaru walked over to the counter, picked up a pen, tore a piece of paper out of the guest notebook and gained a glare from Ichikawa. He ignored her and wrote something on it.

"You may need this." Hikaru said passing him the note.

Touya took the note and look at it. It was the address to Akari's home in Sapporo. Touya looked up, rather lost for words.

"You don't intend to look for her everywhere in Sapporo, do you?" Hikaru quipped and then smiled. "And you are welcome."

Touya smiled back and left the salon. Hikaru watched his rival leaving the salon hurriedly and shook his head slightly. He knew better than waiting for Touya to thank him. Even Touya couldn't say it out loud, Hikaru knew that Touya was grateful beyond words for his help.

* * *

Freezing breeze blew around the mountains and Itoe pulled her thick jacket closer to her body. There was another short blizzard the night before and the drive was covered in snow again. After adjusting her jacket, she pulled out the shovel that she had dug into the ten centimeters high snow and started shoveling the drive. 

She was distracted from her task again when she saw a small figure hiking up towards the inn, gradually getting bigger. She blinked trying to see pass the glaring light caused by the morning sun. However, she didn't need to ponder long when a rather good looking man stood before her. She blinked and gaped at him slightly. She knew this person…

"Ano, I…"

"You must be Touya-san…" Itoe gasped out loud in shock.

Touya had the longest hike in his life up the mountains towards the address Hikaru had written for him. He had asked many people for directions when he reached Sapporo, where the locals had told him that this was the address to a skiing inn. Akari never mentioned that her grandma owned a skiing inn and therefore he was rather surprised at the news.

When the inn came to view, after a really long climb, Touya was really glad. The place was deserted and so quiet that it actually made Touya wondered if there was anyone staying nearby at all. When he saw the first person after a long solitary walk, he never knew he could be so happy. That little girl who was wrapped rather snuggly in a thick jacket, her head covered in a snowcap, was looking at him in awe and when she gushed out his name, Touya was rather speechless.

"Hajimemashite…" Itoe bowed. "I am Fujisaki Itoe, Akari-nee's cousin. You may call me Itoe."

"Is Akari here?" Touya asked hopefully.

"Hai," Itoe nodded vigorously once. "She is inside, er... she…"

"I heard about the matchmaking ceremony…" Touya said, not caring if he sounded rude. "When is it?"

"Today," Itoe answered. "And right now…"

Touya paled and headed towards the inn.

"I will show you in," Itoe cried, running up towards him and Touya gave her a short curt nod.

* * *

Akari looked bored sitting in one of their private dining rooms in the inn. She was poked rather rudely awake by Yumi early in the morning to get ready for the ceremony. Now she was trying to hide a yawn that was building up. She looked sideways at her older cousin to see that she was actually enjoying this whole thing. 

She loves to torture me, Akari thought irately. I didn't even agree to it.

She looked sideways at her grandma who looked rather bored too. Akari knew that her grandma never really agreed on such an arranged meeting but since Yumi had already organized the whole thing and she, as her guardian, had no choice but to attend. She was smiling kindly at them.

"So Akari-san why don't you tell us what you like?" The boy's parents asked.

"I…" Akari blinked. "I play GO for my past time."

"GO," The boy smiled. "That is interesting…"

Akari smiled weakly but the smile was soon wiped off totally. She found herself rather unable to smile when she saw the shoji door of the private dining room slid opened by Itoe, with Touya standing behind her. Everyone in the room went quiet.

"Summimesen…" Itoe said shyly.

Akari stood up immediately and bowed.

"I am sorry about this, but please excuse me…"

Akari looked up and glared at Itoe who shrink back slightly. She walked over to the door and slid it shut as soon as she stepped out. She turned to Itoe again.

"You…"

"I still need to shovel snow at the drive!" Itoe squeaked and ran off.

"Matte…" Akari cried out in exasperation.

Since Itoe didn't want Akari to blow her head off, she dashed away so quickly that she looked almost like the roadrunner from Warner Brothers in Cartoon Network. After Itoe disappeared around the corner, Akari turned to Touya slowly and both of them looked at one another unable to say anything.

"Come with me please…" She said finally and walked away from the private dining room.

Touya cursed himself for being tongue tight after he finally was able to see Akari again. He wanted so badly to talk to her, to explain what actually happened that night and, now, when he had a chance he was speechless. She didn't change at all but maybe she had lost some weight. Touya walked slightly behind her watching her intently. She was dressed in a casual kimono without many designs on it and her hair was tied up in a bun. It maybe because of this meeting today she was dressed traditionally. She looked so beautiful and Touya had missed her so much. He had to fight down the urge to grab her and crush her body towards his.

Finally, they both reached the rather lifeless garden behind a small traditional house where, Touya guessed, Akari and her relatives sleep in. There was a small frozen pond where Touya had seen before in the video clips that Akane had shown him a year ago.

Akari turned around to face him again, looking rather weary.

"Why are you here, Touya-kun?"

Touya nearly cringed when he heard Akari using such a formal way to address him again.

"I came to see you… Aka…Fujisa…" Touya couldn't make himself calling Akari so formally again. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, opened them again and continued in a rather determine voice. "I came to see you Akari."

"How did you find this place?" Akari looked away, staring out to the frozen pond.

"Shindou gave me the address." Touya answered and he saw a small smile formed on Akari's lips. She must be thinking how Hikaru had finally remembered where she might be. "Akari please let me explain. That night with Sugisa…"

"Touya-kun, as long as I always remember that, I can't make myself to go back to Tokyo…" Akari cut him off softly. "It'd always been invading my thoughts and I really want to forget, but…"

"Akari!" Touya grabbed both her arms to turn her around to face him. "Even if I told you that it was an accident? She came into the house unwelcome, Akari! I told her to leave! She refused, there was an argument and there was a struggle, we fell… on the…"

"Iie!" Akari cried, pulling away from him, shutting her eyes tight. "Don't remind me!"

There was a short pause when Akari finally opened her eyes looking rather pain. Touya stepped towards her again but she backed away. Finally, Touya gave up on trying getting near her and stood where he was. He didn't want to make Akari run away from him again. This was the least he could do was not to scare her now.

"What are you doing today?"

"Matchmaking…" Akari answered shortly and lifelessly.

"I can see that," Touya cried out exasperatedly. "But why? Why did you agree to such a thing?"

Akari remained silent and went back to staring at the frozen pond.

"Akari!" Touya called her in a warning tone.

"I may be staying here forever, and Yumi-nee decided that it is better to plan for my future."

Touya frowned. "I will never let you stay here."

"You can't force me to!" Akari nearly yelled, turning to look at him rather irately.

"Ano…" A voice behind them stopped their conversation.

They turned to see Yumi had come out to get them.

"Obaba had cancelled the matchmaking ceremony." Yumi answered. "Come on inside."

They watched Yumi walking back inside and Akari started to follow her slowly. She took several steps before she turned back to Touya slightly.

"Come inside, it's freezing out here and you must be cold after hiking all the way up here." Akari said in a monotone voice, she then turned away again and headed indoors.

Touya followed her silently and, as soon as he entered the house, he was greeted warmly by an elderly lady who he assumed must be Akari's grandma. Yumi was standing next to her.

"Touya-kun ne…" Akari's grandma smiled. "I would love it if you could join us for dinner tonight. But for now, please excuse me. I need to get back to work. Akari, please bring Touya-kun to our house and get the guestroom ready for him. You are excused from all your work for today so you can show Touya-kun around the place."

"Hai," Akari answered and Touya bowed politely at her grandma.

After Akari's grandma left, Yumi stepped forward and bowed. Touya bowed again.

"Hajimemashite, Hamono Yumi." She said. "I am Akari's older cousin."

Then it was very soon followed by another warm welcome from Itoe whom Touya had met earlier. As soon as Yumi walked away, Itoe bounced up to them in a cheerful grin, which reminded Touya how Akari used to smile. She bowed politely at him too.

"Welcome to Yamada Inn." Itoe greeted. "Touya-san…"

Touya bowed, feeling like a puppet now and when he looked up there was another boy with slight resemblance to Akari, standing next to Itoe. He smiled at Touya too and bowed slightly. Touya did likewise. Now, Touya understood where Akari's tradition came from.

"Fujisaki Inoue, Itoe's older brother. Akari-nee's cousin too." He said. "Please enjoy your stay." And then he ushered Itoe away.

"Nani?" Itoe hissed at him. "Oniichan."

"To the horse shed," Inoue whispered back, pushing his sister's back slightly.

"Iie!" Itoe practically screamed. "I am afraid of horses!"

"Too bad, you are helping me today." Continued to push her out of the hall.

Akari turned around slightly to look at Touya who was slightly taken aback by such a warm welcome from her relatives. On the way here, he was slightly afraid that they may kick him out as soon as he stepped in the house for hurting Akari. Instead, they had greeted him like an honor guest, maybe a soon-to-be-family-member, and they allowed him to stay in the family house guest room.

"Come with me," Akari smiled slightly.

Touya followed Akari silently as she walked out of the hall, into a small cozy lounge of the inn and towards a door that had a 'no entry' sign on it. She opened it and stepped into a short passageway that connected to their traditional family house. Their house was very small but looked really neat and cozy. Akari led him through a row of bedrooms along the corridor and she stopped in front of the last shoji door.

"This will be your room while you stay here." Akari said. "I am sharing a room with Itoe-chan just two doors away yours."

She stepped inside and pulled out a tatami from one of the closet and placed it in a corner of the room. Then she turned to Touya who still stood by the door watching. She took a deep breath and smiled at him slightly.

"Aren't you coming in to put your things away?" Akari asked. "Obaba treats you like her family if she had asked you to stay here in the family house. Are you refusing to stay here?"

"Iie, it is not that…" Touya replied and walked in. "I am surprised at their warm welcome and that's all."

"They are very friendly people." Akari answered and stood up, ready to leave.

Touya slid the shoji door shut to stop her. Akari's eyes widened while she backed away.

"Aren't you going to forgive me?" Touya stepped forward.

"You are already forgiven Touya-kun." Akari whispered moving further away from him until she backed into the wall. The room wasn't really big so Akari did have a problem avoiding him. "It is just that I can't forget…"

"But it really is an accident!" Touya explained, walking closer to Akari until he could trap her by putting his hands up against the wall at the sides of her head. "Akari, I was happy to see all your relatives treat me like their family, greet me warmly and welcome me to their home. It reminded me so much on how you greet me every time I come home."

"Tou…"

"Hush…" Touya put a finger on her lips gently. "I really missed that. I missed everything that involved you. Now, every time I reach home I am greeted by the emptiness. Akari, I need you to come home with me, please…."

"I need more time…" Akari whispered.

"How much more time?" Touya asked softly leaning closer into her.

"I don't know…" Akari replied equally softly, staring into his eyes.

"Please don't take too long, Akari…" His lips were grazing hers now. "I miss you so badly…"

"I…" Akari mumbled and she closed her eyes while giving in to the longing in her heart; she missed him too. But, they were rudely interrupted by a distant bell from the inn and her eyes snapped opened again. With all her guard back intact, she escaped from his trap. "That is lunch…"

Akari moved away from him quickly and Touya shut his eyes tightly, his forehead fell forwards on to the wall, his hands clutched into fists. Why? Why had lunch got to come in such a bad timing! Touya cursed inwardly and he straightened up. He nearly made her give in to him but that stupid bell had to ring! He turned to the door to see that Akari was already outside of the room and she waited for him, avoiding his eyes contact.

TBC

* * *

There, Akari and Touya had finally met! The chapter that everyone had been waiting for. How was it? Well, I will try to post up the next chapter again asap. 

Improvements of the chapter goes to the beta reader who proof read this chapter. Thank you very much for her hardwork.

And thank you to all that read this fic!


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru No Go

Thanks to **Chidoriochibi, abc, There is no Pen Name, Halcyon Clouds, Haruka Akira** and **Kickkid3 **for reviewing.

Sorry, I took such a long time to post this chapter up. It was already done last week... my friend who beta for me had sent it to me earlier. I was suppose to do another round of re-reading this chapter... I got too lazy and didn't read it until finally I have done it. Bow bow... gomen!

Hope you all like this chapter.

**Chapter 30**

It was amazing to see the quiet inn suddenly filled with a huge mop of guests. Touya watched Akari helping slightly during lunch at the dining area before she brought him outside to see the scenery. She had changed out of the kimono and was wearing her normal clothing as she ushered him around. The place was beautiful, the air was clean and fresh and the wilderness around the area was covered up with snow.

"That is the cable car to bring the skiers further up the mountains to higher slopes." Akari said pointing over to a small engine house where the cable cars were moving continuously upwards. "Do you want to ski?"

Touya shook his head. He never skied before and he had often heard that people breaking their legs for not doing properly.

"Well, usually the beginners will ski on easier and less challenged slopes. We also offer skiing lessons that are taught by experienced coaches for beginners." Akari explained as if she was reading his mind. "So you don't have to worry about getting injured. How about riding?"

Touya turned to her. "You mean horses?" He remembered hearing Inoue telling his sister to help out at the stables earlier and he wanted to see the horses. He had never really seen one before in real life. "Sure…"

Akari led Touya slightly further to the back of the inn. They then climbed up a hill by foot.

"We have a helper that usually stays near the horse shed at night to take care of the horses but my relatives will personally work during the day." Akari continued to explain their work at the inn. "Today, I guess it is Inoue-chan's and Itoe-chan's turn to do that job but Itoe-chan is afraid of horses. She had built up this forebear since a horse nearly kicked her when she was younger."

"Did she get hurt?" Touya asked with concern while imaging a huge horse rearing up over a younger version of Itoe. She was such a nice little girl.

"No, there were adults around her to stop that stallion." Akari smiled slightly. Touya was always so sweet and caring, but she shook her head slightly to clear that thought. "We don't let the young visit the horses alone."

They soon reached the stables and Touya was rather surprised to see the stables being so huge. There were already a few guests horse back riding on a flat area that was fenced up. Itoe and Inoue were grooming one of the horses that stood outside of the shed. When Akari and Touya approached, they turned to them smiling.

"Is Yuki around?" Akari asked.

"She is inside." Itoe smiled. "We just fed and groomed her.

Akari motioned Touya to follow her into the stables and Touya was slightly astounded at the number of horses they had. They whined and breathed vapor when Akari and Touya walked in. Some of them stamped their hoofs on the ground. Akari led Touya to the other end of the stables until a beautiful white horse came to view. It poked its head out of its stall to greet Akari in a friendly manner.

"This is Yuki," Akari introduced patting the horse head. "Do you want to touch her?"

Touya didn't answer and stood slightly a distance away from them. Akari smiled.

"She won't bite," Akari continued. "She is my horse, but we do rent her out to guests sometimes. I brought her into this world almost six years ago when I came here with my sister for a holiday."

"You brought her into the world?" Touya didn't really understand her.

"I became a horse midwife for a night." Akari explained. "The vet couldn't come during the blizzard so oneechan and I had to come up here to help her mother. We were happy that we were able to help. Oneechan knew a lot about horses because she had read a lot of books. We worked hard together to bring Yuki into the world in that blizzard night. Yep, Yuki was born at night, like me. I was born at night too…" Akari added that last sentence rather softly but Touya heard her.

This lovely woman, who had brought into the world at night, had given everyone around her a beautiful warm light of happiness. Touya couldn't really believe that. He had always thought that probably she was born at the day break, when the sun was rising. But it seemed like it was the same with this horse too. She was born at night but she looked so beautiful. The name _Yuki_ fit her perfectly because there were no stains or patterns on her pure white coat. _(Yuki: Snow)_

Touya slowly came closer and put his hand gingerly on Yuki's nose. As soon as he did, Yuki grunted breathing out vapor. Touya jerked his hand away slightly with surprise. Before he could lift his hand off, Akari's hand covered over his and put them back slowly on Yuki's mane, moving gently in stroking motion and earned a slow whine from the horse.

"See, it's not that bad." Akari smiled her hand still over Touya's.

Touya was staring at Akari with wide eyes now. She was holding his hand! He couldn't help feeling his heart rate had suddenly increased by the feeling of her soft hand over his. He had missed holding her hand too. Touya closed his eyes to savor the moment.

Akari didn't seem to notice as she continued to guide Touya's hand to stroke Yuki; her head slightly inclined looking at the horse tenderly. Somehow, her reverie came to an end and she blinked, pulling away from Touya's hand. Touya felt like wincing at the coldness that greeted his hand from the lack of warmth providing by Akari's hand earlier. She tensed slightly, avoiding Touya's eyes, and she turned away quickly.

"Let's go…" She mumbled.

Touya watched her headed towards the stables exit and sighed rather wearily before following her out to the cold winter air.

* * *

That evening, when everyone gathered in the family dining area for dinner, Touya sat quietly next to Akari with her relatives at a Japanese style table where a pot of oden was boiling at the center. Everyone chatted happily about what they did or what hilarious matter that happened during the day. Touya had not seen any family with so much chatting during meal before. He realized that the talkativeness ran in the Fujisakis family. It seems every family member liked to talk because the second Fujisaki he had met was Akari's sister, Akane, who had the same trait. 

"Touya-san, how long will you be staying?" Itoe asked trying to bring the quiet professional GO player into the conversation.

"Not long, I have matches to attend back in Tokyo." Touya answered.

"Right, I heard that you just won the Meijin Title!" Inoue said. "It must be really hard."

"I have lots of support." Touya replied and turned to Akari who was looking down at her bowl.

"So what brings you here?" Yumi asked curiously.

"I…" Touya was unable to answer and a slight blush crept up his cheeks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Itoe cried enthusiastically. "Touya-san is here to save Akari-nee from that hideous man who came today!"

"Hideous?" Yumi flared angrily. "Are you trying to tell me that my taste is bad?"

"Really bad!" Itoe confirmed it, sticking out her tongue.

Touya and Akari remained silent while the bickering between her cousins continued.

"You dare to mock the eldest!" Yumi cried angrily. "You should learn more manners, Itoe!"

"I am only saying the truth!" Itoe pouted. "Besides, Akari-nee doesn't want to be paired. She is already engaged to Touya-san!"

"Itoe-chan!" Akari gasped.

"It is true!" Itoe continued. "If not, why would Touya-san come to stop the matchmaking ceremony? Besides, I find that he has the right to, anyways."

"You should leave adults' business alone Itoe!" Yumi cried out.

"I think, for once, I agree with my sister." Inoue said quietly.

"Shut up, boys have no say!" Yumi and Itoe said together.

Inoue, getting angry slightly, ignored the girls and continued to eat like this argument was the most usual thing in the world. Yumi's husband knew better than to say anything about the situation either.

Akari shut her eyes tight at this embarrassing moment while the argument was carrying out between her cousins. She sat rather stiffly at the table next to Touya and Touya was rather uncomfortable that he was an open topic of this conversation.

Her grandma was also silent watching her quietly.

"And I find it so romantic!" Itoe continued to gush, not noticing the tense couple before her. "It is like a prince charming coming to save a damsel in distress."

"Akari is not a damsel in distress; if she doesn't want to go for this ceremony she would have just said so!" Yumi retorted. "Don't make me look like the bad one here!"

"Did you let her say anything?" Itoe snapped back, her dreamy expression gone, her eyes flashing, which reminded Touya so much of Akari's when she was angry. "NO, you didn't even wait for an answer and organized the whole thing!"

"I did not, Akari didn't disagree either!"

"But she didn't agree either!"

"That is enough!" Akari's grandma shouted over the table. "Both of you keep quiet!"

Silence came over the table as soon as the two girls settled down but they still glared dangerously at one another. Akari's grandma turned to the bashful couple sitting together quietly and she smiled slightly.

"Akari, please serve Touya-kun, he is your guest." She said finally.

"Hai," Akari nodded slightly.

Without looking at Touya, she took his bowl to get some food for him and then pour out more tea into his cup. The dinner proceeded rather quietly for the rest of the evening except for Itoe suddenly coming up with another question. Touya was surprised at how much the girl can talk but he was starting to like her since she was really nice and not to mention, she was trying to help him too.

"Touya-san, will you be around tomorrow?" Itoe asked innocently.

"I should be able to stay another night." Touya answered politely. "I don't want to disturb anyone."

"Of course you won't be disturbing!" Itoe smiled sweetly and Akari eyed her cousin cautiously. She was up to something and Akari knew it. "Is it the first time you are here in Sapporo?"

"Hai," Touya nodded once.

"Great then, you should stay for another night, so you can go to the Winter Festival that starts tomorrow." Itoe grinned happily. "Don't you agree, Akari-nee?"

Akari was speechless; all alarm bells ringing in her head. She knew that her cousin was up to something but with this coming up, she really had no idea.

"This is the festival that we all go every year and you never missed it either when you came to visit, Akari-nee." Itoe continued, rather robustly. "At least, Touya-san should be able to see the splendor of all those ice sculpture in the city! He DID come a long way from Tokyo."

Akari blenched and looked at Itoe with wide eyes, almost getting up to strangle that little girl on her neck. She turned away from Itoe furiously while staring down at her bowl and gripping the chopsticks harshly in her hand. It wouldn't be surprising if the chopsticks snapped into halves.

"Akari-nee will be pleased to show you the sight, Touya-san," Itoe winked at Touya who smiled. He was beginning to like this little girl more and more…

* * *

The Sapporo Winter Festival was awesome; Touya had never seen so many huge ice sculptures that decorated the whole city into ice and snow. He had heard of the Sapporo Winter Festival before, in fact it was a tourist attraction and Japan most favorite place. 

Akari brought Touya through the site quietly. Her relatives all tagged along chatting rather loudly while they walked through the festival site. The site was huge beginning from the Odori Site to the Makomanai Site. There were stalls selling merchandizes and food on the way but Touya was more enthralled by the ice sculptures decorated throughout the Sapporo city.

There were two Odori sites and the first one they went through was more for children with cute ice sculptures and places for children to actually play. Ice slides were built to entertain children and the sculptures were more fantasy like. The place was crowded with families with kids. Touya had to keep up with the rest of the group whom seemed to know where to go and what to do.

The second Odori site had more building sculptures along the way. There was Japan famous Nagoya Castle which was built almost to the same size as the original castle. As they proceed walking, the crowd had thin out slightly and suddenly Touya found himself walking only with Akari.

Akari also seemed to notice that her cousins had abandoned her, huffed slightly. They shouldn't leave without telling her. Now she was stuck with Touya alone. She frowned and turned to Touya slightly.

"They will return. I guess they are hungry and go to find food stalls…" Akari said softly. "Are you hungry?"

Touya shook his head and somehow had a feeling that this was Itoe's doing. He was not going to waste the girl's effort off getting them alone, so he better used the time wisely.

"Akari… I am really happy that you accompanied me to the Winter Festival today." Touya started the conversation. "I really am glad to be able to be with you again…"

"Touya-kun, I am just showing you around because you are a guest." Akari avoided his beautiful eyes. She couldn't help but always melt whenever she looked into those warm emerald green eyes. "So… please… don't misunderstand."

"I won't," Touya smiled slightly stepping closer to her. "I am just thanking you for accompanying me and also telling you how much I enjoy your company."

Akari turned to look at him slowly. "You are welcome…"

"The festival is really amazing," Touya continued leaning closer. "Just like you…"

"You are supposed to look at the sculpture…." Akari whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from his as soon as they locked. "Not at me…"

"Everything is beautiful…" Touya continued leaning closer until his lips almost touching hers.

Akari was wondering if he meant the ice sculptures or her but she was rather stoned while her heart melted at the way he was looking at her. Akari was closing her eyes slowly when suddenly they heard children screeching happily and Akari jerked back.

Touya almost groaned. Why these interruptions had to happen to him when he almost got her to give in! Not only he wanted groan, he wanted to scream! Calming his nerve, he straightened up slightly and looked at Akari who had started avoiding his eyes again. Damn! If only he could get her to stare into his eyes all the time. He knew now what made Akari weak at her knees. No wonder she never dared to look at him straight in the eyes because she was afraid what may happen and what she was afraid was, to give in.

"Akari, why are you running away again?" Touya asked with slight hint of frustration in his voice. "You know that, I didn't mean to hurt you that night!"

"But remembering that everyday is not exactly a pleasant thing Touya-kun!" Akari replied hurtfully. "I hate myself for not being able to forget that image that just kept repeating itself in my head! I am really sorry…"

"Akari…" Touya reached out to her, wanting to hug her to ease away her pain but she stepped back. "Please, let's try to do this for us! We are getting married this coming spring!"

"Touya-kun, I want to reconsider." Akari sobbed slightly.

"I will always wait for you, Akari," Touya whispered feeling slightly rejected when Akari moved away from his reach. "You know that there is no one for me but you."

"I am sorry…" Akari whispered and started backing away. "Please understand, I really needed sometime to think. I mean marriage is a big step into another new life and I don't want to get hurt again."

"I won't hurt you!" Touya cried out desperately. "Akari, I really won't!"

"That's what I told myself everyday but in the end…" Akari's voice trailed off. "I am sorry, I need to go…"

Touya watched Akari walking away rather sadly. He knew he needed to give Akari more time to wipe away those fears she had in her heart. With him pestering and forcing her won't do her any good and may push her away from him further if he pressed on too harshly. When Akari had practically disappeared into the crowd, he heard a sudden thump as if something huge fell on the snow. He also heard someone cursed softly and mildly. He turned to the source to see that Itoe had fallen down on the snow from a nearby huge ice sculpture where she was hiding behind and eavesdropping.

Itoe watched Akari walked away and felt rather angry at her failed arrangement. She leaned forward too much and fell into the snow with a loud thud and she cursed, smacking the snow lightly with her hand. When she saw a figure looming before her, she looked up slowly to see Touya raising his eyebrows at her. She smiled rather uncomfortably.

"Eavesdropping is a rather impolite thing to do, Itoe-san," Touya said kneeling down in front of the girl. "So why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to see Akari-nee happy…." Itoe said lamely as she got up from the snow and brushed her jacket quickly to get rid of the flakes sticking on her front.

"I don't see Akari looking very happy, do you?" Touya replied rather nonchalantly trying to hide the pain away from his voice but Itoe caught it anyways.

She looked at him for a moment before she got up silently and walked to one of a drink store swiftly as if she was in a hurry. Touya followed her while wondering what she had in mind now. She got two hot drinks and passed one to him.

"Akari-nee had been really distracted ever since she came back." Itoe started speaking after she took a sip of her hot drink and sighed with relief.

She must have been cold to lie on the snow that way, Touya thought as he watched her rubbing her freezing hand over the hot cup to warm them up. No wonder she was in such hurry to get a hot drink.

"She was never so distracted before." Itoe said without looking at him as she looked at her warm cup of drink.

Touya remained silent as he listened to the girl and tried to comprehend what she was trying to tell him.

"Even when she got hurt six years ago from ice skating and she came here to hide for almost half a year, she wasn't even this distracted." Itoe continued. "I had been watching her since she came back, Touya-san. She was always lost in her thoughts, doing silly mistakes in her work. Like putting salt in her coffee instead of sugar and luckily I was there to stop her from pouring the whole packet of flour in a pot of guests' noodle…"

She took another sip of her drink and continued, staring straight ahead of her blankly.

"And I know that she is constantly thinking of…" Itoe turned to Touya. "…you."

Touya blinked and remained rather speechless to hear something like this from a little girl.

"I hope you feel much better knowing that Akari-nee hasn't forgotten about you." Itoe smiled. "I was hoping that she may be able to face the fact on how much she loves you and goes back with you. Forget whatever happened back in Tokyo that made her upset. Even I know it is not your fault."

"How do you know it is not my fault?" Touya asked curiously.

"By hearing the way you spoke and tried to explain, it is easy to guess." Itoe shrugged. "It is only Akari-nee is too hurt to see that. Besides, true love is never perfect. I mean, come on, nothing is perfect. All I know is that you both will be together again after this misunderstanding resolved."

"You know, you are very smart, Itoe-san." Touya smiled at the lively girl next to him. "I can't believe I am hearing something this profound from a little girl like you."

"Hey, I am not a little girl anymore." Itoe pouted slightly and then added proudly. "I am going to be thirteen soon."

"Congratulations." Touya smiled at the enthusiastic girl next to him.

"Domo arigatou," Itoe bowed in a western fashion and then smiled up at Touya. "Come on Touya-nii…." She paused and looked at him hopefully. "I can call you Touya-nii right?"

"Why don't you just call me Akira," Touya smiled.

"Ok, Akira-nii then," Itoe grinned. "Let's go get the others…"

Touya nodded and side by side they walked down the festival together to look for the rest of the group. Finally, the dread in Touya's heart lifted, knowing that he had help even here at Sapporo. He will have to wait for Akari to come back to her senses.

"By the way, do you by any chance bring the engagement ring for Akari-nee?" Itoe asked hopefully.

Touya nodded, pushing his hand into one of his pants pocket.

"Is alright if I see it?"

Touya pulled on the ring from his pocket and showed it to Itoe who squealed in delight and awe.

"UWAH!" She cried. "It is so beautiful like Akari-nee!"

She has the same thought as I do too… Touya thought silently with a small smile.

* * *

Before the sun rose the next morning, Touya was already ready to leave. Itoe, who looked rather miserable, stood by the door watching him thanking their grandma for her hospitality before he turned to her. 

"Do you really have to go today?" Itoe asked sadly. "You can still stay until Akari-nee follows you back to Tokyo."

"I can't afford to loose the Meijin title and I have a match today." Touya explained. "I had worked really hard for it and it was a promise I had made to Akari."

"Would you come to visit us someday?" Itoe asked.

"I would love it if you come to our wedding, Itoe-chan." Touya smiled and clipped her chin lightly.

"I would love to go to Akari-nee and Akira-nii's wedding!" Itoe exclaimed.

"Then I will see you?"

"You bet!" Itoe grinned. "And you promise to come back to Yamada Inn someday again!"

Touya smiled and nodded once at the grinning little girl before he turned away and walked out to the drive. Akari's grandma had told the driver of the van to fetch him to the train station that will bring him to the airport. He sat inside the van quietly, looking back at Itoe running out from the inn to the drive, waving at him. He watched her until she disappeared from his view as the van moved on, down the hill.

* * *

Akari knew that Touya had left that morning and somehow she couldn't stop but felt the bareness feeling creeping up into her heart again. It was after lunch when all the guests had just finished eating and Akari was wiping the top of a table rather absentmindedly. She didn't know that she had been wiping that same spot for almost the whole hour until Yumi spoke to her. 

"If you continue, you are going to create a hole on that table." Yumi said while she piled up the trays of food to bring into the kitchen. "You had been wiping that table for almost an hour Akari!"

"Huh?" Akari looked up in a daze.

"Don't daydream, we are very busy you know!" Yumi lectured and stood up with a pile of trays in her hands.

"Hmm…" Akari mumbled and continued wiping the table.

Yumi looked at her for a moment, shook her head before she left the dining hall. Finally, Akari stopped her cleaning and looked down at the towel in her hand, unable to comprehend the emptiness in her heart.

"Oh no…" Akari buried her head in her hands. "I miss him so much! And he only left like a few hours ago!"

The whole day flew by in a blur and Akari was glad whilst it came to an end. When she was finally able to sit next to the hearth trying to think what had actually happened when Touya came by, Akari was confused. The visit was a short one but Akari couldn't help but remember the warm glow filling her heart when he was around. Now that he was gone, she could only feel that empty coldness in her heart. She pulled her legs to her chin and stared into the fire dancing furiously in the hearth. Without thinking, she threw another log into the fire and it rose higher. The fire wasn't working. It wasn't warming up her heart.

"Don't set the inn on fire, Akari." She heard Yumi said behind her.

"I will not…" Akari replied rather halfheartedly and irately.

Yumi sighed and took a seat on one of the couches.

"Akari, come here…" She called gently.

Akari turned to her cousin who patted the seat next to her. Gradually, she got up and took the seat next to her cousin quietly. She twirled her fingers together and waited for her cousin to start her speech or her lecture or whatever she had in mind, though she hoped it was not another matchmaking effort.

"Akari, did you remember six years ago when you were here?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you remember the time I was having a lot of problems with my boyfriend who is now my husband?"

Akari became silent.

"I still remembered you and Akane did a rather dramatic arrangement for both of us to meet after that horrible quarrel we had." Yumi smiled at the memory. "And you know what?"

Akari shook her head.

"I was glad you both did." Yumi turned to Akari and stared at her intently. "If not, I wouldn't know how much he loves me and how much I do too or we wouldn't have gotten married. I owed you and your sister plenty, Akari. When I saw how Itoe trying to arrange for you and Touya-kun to talk privately at the Winter Festival, I finally remembered."

Akari's eyes widened and turned to Yumi in surprise.

"That Itoe has your spirit Akari." Yumi smiled gently at her younger cousin. "She was able to tell that you seemed a lot livelier when Touya-kun was around. Even it was only for two days but those two days shown, Akari."

Slowly, tears begin to emerge in Akari's eyes and Yumi put an arm around her shoulders.

"I am not trying to preach nor am I trying to lecture." Yumi continued. "I am sure obaba had tried talking to you and I guess is it my turn to tell you that never run away from the right person. You came here with a problem back in Tokyo, face it and get over it!"

"I have no idea how much I miss, Yumi-nee." Akari mumbled burying her face on Yumi's shoulder. "I can only tell how much I miss him when he is out of my life again…"

"That, everyone noticed, it is pretty obvious. He is your light. All you need to do is accepting him." Yumi smiled patting Akari on the head. "You should know what to do now, Akari."

Akari looked up and dried her tears with a small smile appearing on her face.

"Do you think you should start packing now?" Yumi asked innocently. She earned a friendly smack from Akari and they both laughed.

"By the way, Itoe-chan actually set me up?" Akari asked rather incredulously.

"Just like how you and Akane did the last time." Yumi said rather distastefully. "It wasn't pleasing to hear right now but later in years you will thank her, just like how I am grateful to you and Akane."

Akari grinned. "It runs in the family, doesn't it?"

"How strange I am never like that…" Yumi rolled her eyes. Akari laughed again and she felt so good to be able to do it after such a long time…

* * *

Eternal Snow was open for business like usual, even Akari wasn't around. Touya had never stopped going there for breakfast and Mitani had always served him, but somehow the place didn't seem the same without Akari. Touya took his usual place in the café and waited for his usual breakfast that morning. He was reading the morning papers and flipping the pages rather casually, while he scanned the news quickly. He continued reading even though he heard someone walking up towards him and putting a plate on the table. Before he could look up to thank the person, who he knew was Mitani, the person spoke and that voice didn't belong to her. 

"You know whenever I am down or had too many things to worry about. I always go for something sweet. It usually helps."

Stunned, Touya put down his papers and his gaze fell on a plate of Tiramisu on the table and, very slowly, he turned towards the voice he knew so well with wide eyes and mouth slightly open. Akari was standing next to his table with her hands behind her back, smiling at him rather shyly. It was just like the first meeting they had in the café. The words and the Tiramisu… Still not able to believe his eyes, Touya stood up slowly from his chair while reaching towards her. Akari didn't step back and his hands enclosed on her arms gently. He spluttered slightly.

"Is it really you, Akari?"

"Hai, Akira." Akari nodded, still smiling. "You look kind of down, so I thought something sweet may cheer you up."

Touya laughed softly. He was glad to hear Akari calling him by his name again and he pulled her into a tight embrace, his face buried snuggly on the curve of her neck. He could feel Akari's arms wrapping around his waist and he sighed with pleasure.

"If that is so," Touya whispered into her ear. "It will mean that you are the only sweet that I need, Akari."

Touya pulled away slightly to look at her who was smiling up at him slightly. There were tears in her eyes as she looked into his eyes without breaking the contact. He knew that that was tears of happiness this time and he smiled. He was studying her intently, trying to drink in her beautiful features just by gazing at her.

"I am so sorry for running away, Akira." Akari said softly. "I…"

"Shh…" Touya put a finger on her lips gently. "I have a surprise to show you."

Akari inclined her head and waited. Touya stepped back slightly and reached up his hand to show her that it was empty and then moved it to her ear touching it gently, did a flicking movement with his fingers as if taking something out of her ear. He then held the engagement ring between his thumb and index finger and brought it to the front. Akari chuckled softly as she watched Touya picking up her hand and slipping the ring into her finger. As soon as the ring was sparkling in Akari's finger, she flung her arms around his neck and everyone in the café cheered. Touya hugged her in returned.

"You finally came back!" Touya whispered.

"My feelings are telling me that it is the right thing to do." Akari replied just as softly.

Finally, he thought, Akari had come back to him. His birthday wish, being able to see Akari every morning when he wakes up, will come true soon. Touya pull back slightly and captured Akari's lips in a deep passionate kiss, which Akari returned just as deeply with devotion. While the fiery kiss continued, more cheers and applauses burst throughout Eternal Snow.

TBC

* * *

I will be putting up an epilogue for this story. I guess I should be able to upload it by next week. I hope everyone is happy with the ending. LOL. 

Thank your so much to my friend who had taken her time and effort to proof read this chapter for me. All credits and improvements goes to her. Arigatou gosaimasu!

About the Winter Festival I had written in this chapter is a real event in Hokkaido every year. It starts around Febuary during winter time for seven days. Everyone is welcome to go. The whole city will be built with ice sculptures. Last year, 2005 Snow Festival in Sapporo was held from February 7 to February 13. If anyone wants to know more about it. Please read on...

**For Knowledge:**

Sapporo that is the city of Hokkaido has the most famous tourist attraction during the winter time. The Sapporo Snow Festival. It is one of the Japan's largest winter events that attracts a growing number of visitors from Japan and abroad every year. Every winter about 2 million people and ice sculptures which line Odori Park, the grounds of the Self Defense Force base in Makomanai, the main street in Susukino. For seven days in Febuary, these statues and sculptures (both large and small) turn Sapporo into a winter dreamland of crystal like ice and winter snow.

The Snow Festival began in 1950, when local high school students built six snow statues in Odori Park, in 1955, the Self Defense Force joined in and built the very first massive snow sculpture for which the Snow Festival become famous for now. The festival has grown from these humble beginnings to become one of the biggest and most well known Hokkaido's winter events.

Extras: I found there is three different site in this Snow Festival. There are the Odori Site, Makomanai Site and Susukino Site named after the streets and park mentioned above.

I had mentioned about Odori Site and Makomanai Site in the story but I didn't say anything about Susukino Site. I couldn't find any information on Susukino Site... so it was a little difficult for me write about it. I hope this little knowledge helped. If you want to know more... go to Yahoo search and type Sapporo Snow Festival. There is alot you can learn from there. I can't write out the link I have used for this information here because, it never turned out right. Some text will be missing.


	32. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru No GO

_This will be the final chapter for Eternal Snow fanfiction. It is sad to know that this fiction has now come to an end. I had really enjoyed writing this fic. I started writing this without knowing much about Hikaru No Go fanfictions. I tried this out after I heard the theme song, Eternal Snow for Full Moon Wo Sagashite anime and decided to write a story on Fujisaki Akari and Touya Akira. Not knowing how this fiction will be like, I paste the Prologue of the story along with the first chapter. In the end, I had over 10,000 hits shown on my account. There is at least 200 to 300 hits each chapter. On the other hand, I had never expected my fiction to hit over 100 reviews and now it is nearly hitting 200 reviews. I am really glad that this fic had caught the attention of many readers everywhere. I really love everyone very much for your ideas, encouragements and supports! I do hope that you enjoy the final chapter of Eternal Snow..._

**Warning: **There is slight adult theme in this chapter.

**Epilogue**

The birds were chirping in the trees and the sun was bright in the clear blue sky. Colorful blooming flowers mixing with different shades of green grasses created a beautiful picture at Asakusa Temple during spring time. Akari had followed her mother to Asakusa Temple to pray. It had been almost four years now since Touya and she were married.

She could see her two and a half years old daughter playing in a distance with Hikaru's son, Hatori. She smiled softly to see how careful and protective Hatori was over Satomi. Touya Satomi, Touya's and Akari's daughter looked very much like her mother with her red hair and bright burgundy eyes. Besides the looks, she was playful too, just like Akari when she was younger. Hatori, who had grown very much like Natsume, down to earth and soft, looked like he was going to have a heart attack trying to catch Satomi running outside the shrine.

Akari chuckled softly at the sight. She was about to stride over to the two children when she spotted a very familiar old lady in the shrine, sweeping the floor. She inclined her head and slowly recollected her memory. She remembered that old lady who had given her an advice almost four years ago.

She still recalled that piece of advice clearly…

"_It means that you have to trust. It is a fortune of bad tiding and good tiding. Something disappointing may happen one day but trust must be put forth for the good to overwhelm the bad."_

The old lady suddenly looked up and turned to Akari. She stopped in her task and smiled at her.

Akari could see there was recognition in her eyes. The old lady remembered her, too. Akari bowed politely with a smile, still trying to contemplate her advice.

"Trust…?" Akari inclined her head, thinking of Touya. "Trust could overwhelm the bad?"

Akari's eyes widened slowly as the meaning started to fall in place. To trust Touya to overcome the misunderstanding they had four years ago. So that was what it meant. Her smile widened more while she studied the wise old lady before her.

"Domo arigatou…" Akari whispered watching her walking away into the shrine again.

'_Disappointment and heartache will befall. Only will vanquish as one is willing to belief.'_

"Disappointment and heartache had disappeared as soon as I began to trust Touya and believed in him again." Akari whispered out her thoughts. "So that was what it meant and this took me four years? I am glad I follow my feelings and heart to walk towards my future."

She was incredulous at her own silliness and slowness and she almost laughed. She was brought out of her thoughts quickly when she heard Hatori's anxious and alarming voice.

Akari turned towards them to see her daughter up on a tree and Hatori was trying to get her down. She couldn't help herself but gasped at the sight! Was history repeating itself? In a distance before she could go any closer, she watched Hatori holding out his hands towards Satomi who closed her eyes and jumped.

Akari nearly screamed at the sight, recalling how Hikaru had missed catching her and she broke her leg. She ran over to them quickly but stalled on her steps when Hatori caught Satomi swiftly and nicely in his arms. She sighed with relief, a hand on her chest.

"Akari-san…" Hatori cried still holding Satomi crying in his arms, while he ran over to her. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to let her climb up the tree…"

"It is my fault okasan…" Satomi sobbed. "Don't scold Hatori-nii… he was trying to stop me but I…"

"It is ok," Akari smiled. "Next time, don't go climbing up trees again, alright Satomi."

"Hai…" Satomi nodded.

Akari smiled shaking her head at her daughter. Why can't she be more like Touya, then maybe she wouldn't have such a headache? She reached down to take Satomi from Hatori and they all made their way to look for Akari's mother to go home.

* * *

Touya got home after his GO discussion. When he saw Akari descending the stairs to the hall with a cheerful smile on her face, Touya smiled in returned. 

"Tadaima…"

"Okaerinasai," Akari went up to him to peck him gently on the cheek. "How did your day go?"

"It is alright," Touya replied.

"I will get dinner heated up for you."

"Arigatou," Touya made his way to the dinning hall, while Akari prepared his dinner. "So, you went to the temple today?"

The kitchen was located next to the dining area, so Akari and Touya could still carry on with their conversation.

"Hai, Hatori came with us because Natsume-san wasn't around and Hikaru went to the discussion you had today."

"Hai, he was there. So did Satomi behave today?"

"She climbed up a tree."

"She WHAT?" Touya turned to Akari who emerged from the kitchen with his dinner.

"She climbed up and wasn't able to come down again, so Hatori had to catch her while she jumped."

"Why does that story sounded so familiar?" Touya asked frowning slightly and Akari chuckled.

"Because it happened to me when I was younger too, however, the ending of this story is different from mine." Akari continued with a slight smile. "Our daughter, Satomi did not suffer from either a broken leg or any injured body parts."

"I gather Hatori did a really nice catch then."

"He didn't miss." Akari smiled. "If that is what you wanted to know."

Touya smiled slightly. "Looks like history is repeating itself huh?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Akari sighed. "I was hoping that Satomi would be more like you instead of me. It will save me a lot of energy…"

Touya laughed quietly and finished the rest of his dinner while Akari continued telling him about their daughter's antics.

As soon as Akari had done washing all the dishes and cleaning up, Touya and Akari went to Satomi's room. Touya wanted to see his lively and bold daughter. She was already sleeping soundly in her bed when Touya walked inside to see her. Satomi resembled a younger version of his wife. She appeared to look very comfortable in her small single children's bed, sleeping so soundly that nothing could wake up her, cuddling onto Buffoon in her small arms.

He smiled at the thought of how much she looked like Akari and believed that Satomi will grow up to look as beautiful as Akari does.

He knelt down next to her little bed and brushed her hair gentle before he leant in to kiss her gently on her cheek. Satomi's lips formed a little smile when he got up and walked out again. Akari was by the door watching them with a slight smile on her face. Touya closed the door softly and turned to Akari.

"She really misses you; she hasn't seen you for almost a week now. Every time when you come home, she is already asleep." Akari said. "When she wakes, you have already left."

"I promise I will spend this weekend with both of you." Touya said and swept Akari up into his arms and she squeaked softly.

He was carrying her bridal style heading towards their room.

"What… Akira… what are you doing?"

"I am granting your wish." Touya simply answered walking into their room.

"What do you mean granting my wish?" Akari said heatedly. "Put me down at once!"

Touya ignored her and walked into their room quietly. When they were inside their room, he closed the door and locked it. He then strode over to their bed and put her down gently.

Akari looked up at him angrily at how he had ignored her request earlier. He could only smiled back at her, while her eyes flashed so beautifully before him. She was about to get up from the bed when Touya held her back.

"Touya Akira, what are you doing?" Akari said in a stern voice when Touya trapped her on the bed with him on top.

"You said you wanted someone to be more like me." Touya teased. "I am only granting that wish… a wish I will gladly bestow."

"You know that this is not what I meant!" Akari protested, suddenly realization hit her. "I was only say…"

Touya cut her off by kissing her fervently on her lips, while caressing her gently everywhere that he knew would bring her to heighten sensations.

"Maybe I want someone to be more like me." Touya whispered softly and huskily after pulling back from their heated kiss. Thoroughly aroused himself and breathing heavily. "Maybe we can have a son and I was thinking of naming him Satoshi…"

Touya leant in to kiss her once more before backing away again, but only slightly to look at Akari's flushed face and to speak. His voice was soft and hoarse as he spoke.

"Are you willing to grant me a son?"

He was about to loose the battle of self control. An inner turmoil of trying to constrain the urge to take her now was overwhelming that it became rather painful, but he also wanted to know what Akari thought of another child and he waited for her answer.

Looking up at Touya with half lidded eyes, her breath coming fast too, Akari smiled and gave Touya her answer by pulling him down towards her again….

_Eternal Snow Fanfiction written by:_

_**Ray**_

**CAST & CREWS**

**Cast**

**_Characters from Hikaru No GO_**

Fujisaki Akari

Touya Akira

Shindou Hikaru

Mitani (Oneechan)

Mitani Yuuki

Tsuda Kuniko

Kaga Tetsuo

Tsutsui Kimihiro

Kaneko

Ichikawa

Ashiwara

Shirakawa-sensei

Touya Koyo

Touya Akiko

Waya Yoshitaka

Isumi Shinichiro

Nase Asumi

Saeki-san

Kurata-san

Amada-san (reporter)

Ogata-sensei

Kuwabara Honinbou

Akari's family (Otosan, Okasan, Akane oneechan)

_**Own Characters**_

Sugisa Yuii

Shindou Hatori

Shindou Natsume

Kazusa Shinji

Fujisaki Itoe

Fujisaki Inoue

Hamono Yumi & Hamono-san (husband)

Fujisaki obaba

Touya Satomi

Sakamoto Chiaki (friend)

Nakamura Miyaka (friend)

Mashiro Hara (friend)

Taiki-san (receptionist)

Manager of Publishing Centre

Huge man (Akari's landlord)

Police offices

Old Lady from Temple

Sales attendant from Watch Shop

Sales attendant from Toys Department

Sale attendant from Jewellery Shop

* * *

**Crews Of Eternal Snow Fic**

_Author/ Writter: _

**Ray**

_Beta Readers:_

**Halclouds**

**&**

**A good friend of mine (Anonymous)**

(_Thank you very much for all their efforts for proof reading this fiction.)_

_(All improvement and credits go to them.)_

_Artists:_

_**Kreuz4eva aka Mi-chan**_

_**&**_

_**Pingkan Grace**_

_(Links to their artwork would be provided in my profile page)_

**

* * *

**

**Eternal Snow Theme**

_**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?**_

_**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de**_

_**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?**_

_**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo**_

_(I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?_

_Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or_

_Will you notice it_

_Even though I've never said anything?)_

_**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani**_

_**Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku**_

(_Like snow, but quietly_

_It continues to pile up)_

_**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**_

_**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_

_**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**_

_**I love you Namida tomaranai**_

_**Konnan ja Kimi no koto**_

_**Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo**_

_(Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my tears won't stop_

_Therefore, I should be free of you)_

_**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?**_

_**Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta**_

_(How long will I keep thinking of you?_

_My sigh makes the window glass fog up)_

_**Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de**_

_**Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?**_

_(Now, a burning candle_

_Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?)_

_**Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku**_

_**Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo**_

_**Samukunai youni to**_

_**I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi**_

_**Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)**_

_**Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo**_

_( Hold me tight, strong enough to break me_

_If we meet in a biting cold blizzard_

_I won't feel cold, and_

_I miss you everytime I think of you_

_This scarf that I knit for you_

_I'm holding it alone tonight)_

_**Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara**_

_**Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?**_

_(If there were an eternally falling snow_

_This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?)_

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**

**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**

**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**

**I love you Mune ni komiageru**

**Fuyuzora ni sakebitai**

**Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo**

_(Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my chest fills up_

_I want to cry out to the winter sky_

_I want to see you now)_

(Third ending theme; Eternal Snow from Full Moon wo Sagashita, lead singer by Myco from group musician Changing My Life)

**Inspirations and ideas from**

_Eternal Snow Theme_

_&_

_Fruit Basket_

Thank you for reading

**_Owari_**


End file.
